Love Is Not Always Beautiful
by Eriksangelofmusic4ever
Summary: After Erik forces Christine to leave, she comes back, swearing that she is ready to leave her old life behind. But when she is faced with Erik's monstrosity of a face and a dangerous journey to smuggle her angel of music to safety, can that promise still prevail? Eventually an Alt Love Never Dies story...E/C as always...I do not own Phantom or Love Never Dies.
1. Chapter 1

**Christine's POV**

"Raoul, we have to go back…"

Raoul was rowing the gondola away from my angel's lair…So much had changed in the last few minutes. I used to think that he was a monster, but my angel of music had proven himself wrong. He had Raoul in a noose and was attempting to force me to marry him. It wasn't that I didn't feel for the man, for I did. I wasn't sure if it was love, but I did care for my angel. I wasn't sure why I did it, but I kissed him. Was it out of desperation for Raoul, or was it because I loved him? Oh, I didn't know, but after the tears fell from his malformed cheeks, he sent Raoul and me away. The Mob was coming…We heard them storming their way through the catacombs. Even now, as I sat there in my angel's gondola, I heard them screaming and shouting. I pressed my hands over my ears to drown out the sound of my angel getting murdered. But what was I doing? I had to go back…After everything that he had done for me, I had thrown him to the dogs. No, he deserved better.

"Raoul, we have to go back…"

Raoul, who was steering the gondola away, looked down at me, his face filled with confusion.

"Christine, you're speaking madness. We can't go back…We are going forward. We can't be seen by the mob. You heard your monster. They would do horrible things to us."

"And what about him?"

"I hope that he died the most horrible death, Christine. He deserves to burn in hell for what he's done."

And then, I knew what I wanted. As I looked up at Raoul, my heart began to scream. What was I doing? I needed to break free…I needed to find my angel of music. Quickly, I jumped out of the gondola and plopped into the freezing water.

"Christine!" Raoul's voice echoed off of the catacomb walls as he shouted for me. "Christine, take my hand…"

"No, Raoul, I can't do this."

"Christine, stop…"

Raoul tried to grab hold of my blouse, but I moved away.

"I can't do this… Just go! Go away…"

"Christine, I won't leave you here."

"I want to be left here! I…I don't love you Raoul! Now go…Just go!"

I didn't even look at Raoul as I swam through the bone chilling water. No, I swam on, the water numbing every part of my body. It was dark, so dark that I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. Though, the water began to become clearer as I reached my angel's lair. Oh, I was never happier when I reached the chilled slab of land. It was quiet now…too quiet. It may have taken a while, but I was able to stand and begin my search for my angel of music. His once warm and comforting home had been turned upside down. Since it was too dark to see, I lit one of his candelabras and shun it over his damaged living room. The furniture was destroyed, and there was debris lying everywhere…But that wasn't all. No, the walls and floor were covered in blood. I covered my mouth with my hand to cut off the cries that wanted to emerge from my horrified lips. This was my fault…All my fault. If only I had stayed. The blood trail on the floor started off in drips and as I followed it outside and down a dark path, it turned into large puddles.

"Angel!" I called out his name as I continued down the dark corridor. So much blood…He couldn't be living. In my mind, I replayed the horrible events that could have taken place. What if the mob stabbed him? But this was too much blood for a stabbing…No, something worse had happened to him. It seemed as though I walked forever before coming across a tall pile of debris. I wasn't sure where the debris came from, but as I gazed up towards the ceiling, I realized that the ceiling had collapsed. There were heavy rocks and dirt everywhere…But the blood was still on the floor, making it obvious that my angel did indeed come this way.

"Angel?"

I paused after calling him once again. I paused and waited…and then, I heard a heavy cough. I'd know that cough anywhere… It was my angel!

"Angel!" I began to climb the rocks, never caring about my own safety for one moment. It seemed like forever before I reached the other side. Once there, I saw my angel lying there in a puddle of his own blood. His clothes were torn and his face was covered in blood.

"Angel…"

I reached his body and looked towards the pile of rubble, not really knowing why he wasn't moving…And then, I saw it…His right leg was trapped beneath the rubble. He was covered in so much blood, that I wasn't sure where he was wounded. Though, after taking a good look at him, I noticed that his chest was covered in a dark substance. I dropped to my knees and peeled away a part of his shirt, revealing a nasty wound below his ribcage. He was shivering, coughing, and groaning in complete agony.

"I'm going to get you out of here," I assured. "I'm going to get you free."

I didn't hesitate a single moment in attempting to pull the debris off of his leg, but it was no use, for the rock covering it was too heavy. He was trapped…Knowing that he was going to freeze to death if I didn't do something, I tore off my cloak and even though it was wet, it would have to do…I draped it over his body and crawled beneath it with him. He was so delirious, that he didn't even respond to my presence. I pressed my hand tightly against his wound, applying pressure to keep his remaining blood in his body.

"Someone will find us," I assured, pressing my body against his own. "Someone will be here soon enough."

"Christine…" my name deliriously slipped from his lips. His eyes were closed, making it obvious that he was nearly unconscious. For hours I shivered against his body, making sure that he got all the heat he needed. At one point, I even began to drift off, my flesh chilled to the bone in darkness.

"Angel, would you like to hear a song?" I shivered. I needed to stay awake, for if I fell asleep, I knew that I would most likely never wake up. Just lying here in silence wasn't working, so I decided to sing to him He didn't answer me, but I began singing anyway, my voice low and chattering. My angel did not respond to this, but I knew he heard me.

"Erik…"

Erik? Who was that? I heard a strange voice calling that very name. I stayed silent, thinking it to be the mob again. What if they left someone named Erik behind? What if they found my angel and I lying here? The footsteps were getting closer now, for I could hear them climbing the other side of the wall. I gasped and pressed my body closer to my angel's…I would protect him. I wouldn't let the mob get a hold of him again. I pressed my eyes closed, only to feel a hand against my cheek. I immediately gasped and waved my arms weakly about.

"Christine? Christine, dear, what are you doing here?"

The man had a lit torch with him, and I wasn't sure of his identity at first, but as the light became clear, I realized that it was Nadir Khan. I had only met him once, but that was besides the point, for he was here…

"Christine…" the man lifted me to my feet and threw his warm cloak over my shoulders. I sighed, for it was warmth at last.

"I was certain you would have left with the Viscount…Oh, but you're here, and you did great."

Nadir knelt down at my angel's side and pressed his fingers to his throat.

"He's barely alive…Oh, but you did good. You kept him warm."

"His…his leg is caught."

Nadir turned to the pile of debris. "We will have to change that then. Grab onto his arms and pull him…I'm going to attempt to move the rock."

I did as Nadir asked and pulled at my angel's arms the moment Nadir lifted the rock. The man was strong, for he struggled to lift the rock, but he eventually lifted it. When my angel was free, Nadir lifted him onto his shoulders.

"Come on…Let's get out of here before the mob returns. There's no telling what they're capable of."

"Raoul took the boat…He took the only boat."

"Then how do you think I got here? Come along…We have to get him to a doctor before it's too late. You did good, Christine, real good."

Nadir led the way, bringing us to a awaiting gondola that was on the other side of the lake. Once we got my angel situated, Nadir helped me in as well.

"What if someone catches him?" I questioned. "What if the mob finds out that he survived?"

"I've got it all under control, Christine. Don't you worry about that. The worst is over now."

Nadir rowed us across the lake while I tended to my angel. When the gondola came to a stop, Nadir lifted my angel over his shoulders once again.

"We're nearly there, Christine."

"Nearly to where?"

"To a private doctor I use."

"Doctor? We can't risk this…"

"I trust him, Christine…He's helped Erik out before in many situations. Never a problem."

"Erik?"

"That's the name of your tutor."

"Erik?" I tasted it on my tongue…It was strange at first, but the name suited him well. Erik…Erik, my angel of music. I was frightened at first about bringing Erik somewhere, but Nadir trusted the man we were headed to, and therefore, I did the same. I knew Nadir wouldn't endanger my angel, for he was a dear friend of his. When the door to the place opened, an older man appeared…Nadir began speaking in a strange language, a language I didn't understand. He disappeared for a few moments and came back alone…

"He needs surgery…My friend is going to do it."

Nadir pulled me by the arm and sat me down beside him.

"It's best that you and I rest now. We've had a tiring night…"

I didn't know this man well, but for some reason, I found comfort in him. I was exhausted…so exhausted and cold. Nadir rubbed my shoulders to get me warmer, and as he was doing so, I stretched out across his lap.

"You know, the doctor said that if it wasn't for you, Erik would have already been dead."

"How so? He was gushing blood…"

"You kept him warm. He would have died… The doctor believes he has a case of pneumonia but without your warmth, he wouldn't have pulled through this far."

"I'm cold…"

"And soaking wet. Once Erik is all right, I'll take you somewhere where you can shower and change. You still wish to be here, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"But why? Where is your husband?"

"He's not my husband yet. He…He refused to help my angel and so, I took it upon myself to make the right decision."

"And what a heroic one it was. You did good, Christine, so very good… He owes you his life for what you did tonight."

"I owe him my own."

"No, Christine, Erik owes you his life for what you did. He will never know the sacrifice you have given tonight."

And with that thought within my head, I closed my eyes and slipped away to sleep….Tomorrow was another day, and so, until tomorrow I wouldn't worry about Raoul or the thought of having to return to him. No, it was time to sleep and what a well deserving sleep it would be.

* * *

**And may this be my Christmas present to you all...A New Story! Please review and I shall be updating this once a week. Thanks everyone...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Christine's POV**

When I awoke, I was no longer in Nadir's lap…No, he was nowhere to be found. After sitting up, I removed his cloak from around my shoulders and stepped outside into the morning sun. Oh, that sun felt so good against my chilled skin. I breathed in the fresh air and sighed…Where was I to go now? The opera house was no more, and I couldn't go back even if I wanted to. No, I was dead to them…

"Christine…"

When I heard a familiar voice, I spun around to find Raoul headed towards me. How did he know I was here? How did he find me? I reached for the doorknob of the front door, ready to bolt back inside, when Raoul lightly grabbed hold of my arm.

"Let me go…" I cried. "Don't touch me."

"Christine, what has gotten into you? Last night, you acted as though you were not yourself. And yet, I find you here."

"How? How did you know I would be here?"

"The Persian man told me…He took a ride into town this morning and I found him in a café. I never really knew about him before, but I saw you speaking to him in the opera house a few weeks ago. I asked him if he knew where you were, and he pointed me in this direction."

"Why would he tell you that?"

"Why? Because your hideous beast is inside recuperating from last night!"

"Don't you call him that…"

"Don't worry, Christine, your secret is safe with me. It wouldn't matter, for the news is already out that he's dead. The mob said they chased him into the corridor, when the ceiling collapsed. Every fool in Paris is already believing it. I'd be a fool to say otherwise… They would think me to be mad."

"Then why are you here?"

"To bring you home, of course…" Raoul reached out for my hand, when I broke away from his oncoming embrace.

"The man told me what happened last night…How he found you in the corridor shielding his body with your own. It confuses me, Christine, for I remember just a week ago, you begging me to take you away from it all. And yet, last night, you jumped out of the boat to rush right back to him. Don't tell me that you felt something from that kiss you shared with him."

"I only kissed him to save you, Raoul."

"If that is the God's honest truth, Christine, then why are you here?"

"He didn't deserve to die…"

"Don't stand here and tell me that. You know what he deserved, Christine. Was it really so hard to realize that he could have died? Is living life without him so wretched?"

"He's been there for me, Raoul. Ever since my father died, he's been there for me."

"And I haven't?"

"No, you haven't… Raoul, I need you to tell me the truth."

Raoul crossed his arms over his chest and looked me straight in the eye.

"Raoul, if I wasn't the star of the opera house, would you have truly bothered with me? Would you have wanted to court me if I was a ballerina?"

"How could you even expect me to answer that, Christine?"

"Raoul, if I were still a ballerina, you wouldn't have even noticed me. You're a Viscount, and you surely couldn't have married me if I was just that. My angel of music has loved me since day one…He never cared that I was a ballerina…He wanted me to better myself, and so, he took me each step of the way. He spent endless nights tutoring me and bettering my voice. And when he revealed himself to me as a man, I did nothing but cause him pain when I should have loved him."

"What are you saying, Christine?"

From inside my pocket, I pulled out the engagement ring Raoul had given me and placed it into his hand.

"I can no longer be your fiancée, Raoul. I'm not a Vicountess, and I never will be."

"And what of his monstrous face, Christine? Are you telling me that it's going to be so easy now to look upon his face and love him? You are disgusted by him…you told me yourself."

"I was foolish, Raoul. Maybe nothing will ever come of it, but I know that I can't be your wife."

"Then you will be walking out on a great life, Christine."

"And if I don't try with my angel, who's to say that life with him wouldn't have been a great life? God has a plan for all of us, Raoul…My father once promised to send me the angel of music, and now that he's here, I can't walk out on him again."

"So this is how things between us are going to end? You know, the Persian man told me to come here, he told me to take you home. He wasn't sure if you truly cared for the demon, which was why he sent me here to talk you out of it. He plans on having the murderer leave the country. Are you willing to leave everything behind, Christine? Are you willing to leave Paris for something that might not even be?"

"I don't know what I'm sure about, Raoul, but I know that my future will not be with you. Now please, be gone with you. My mind is made up, and there is no changing that. It may have taken a long time to realize, but my love for you is like the love for a brother, not a husband."

Raoul grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me close to him.

"And when things don't turn out with the demon, don't come crying to me. I won't be your shoulder to cry on when things don't work out the way you wished them to. You think you want him now, but just wait until he shows you his face once again…You will scream, and then, you will wake up. Reality is not a fairytale, Christine."

With that, he shoved me away and walked off. My soul was tempted to run after him, but my heart was holding me back. Nadir had tried to talk me out of staying, but it hadn't worked. My mind was made up, and there was no changing that.

"Still here, I see…"

When I heard Nadir's voice, I spun around to find him standing in the doorway. I nodded and walked right past him, too agitated with the man for what he had done.

"Angry?"

"You could have put Erik into a lot of danger by telling Raoul to come here."

"Christine, Erik's fate is already out in the papers. The man wouldn't ruin his reputation by trying to convince everyone otherwise…No, my concern was about you. I believe that you should go apologize to your boy and get away from here while you still have a chance."

"And what makes you so high and mighty? Did I not protect Erik last night? Did I not save his life?"

"You're playing with fire, girl. This isn't a fairytale! Yes, you may have saved Erik's life, and yes, he does owe you for that, but let his repayment be your freedom. You don't know the man like I do…Do you actually believe that you and he will walk hand in hand into the sunset? Erik is manipulative, and he is possessive…Marriage to him will not be the fairytale life you have always wanted to live. He has demons deep within him that are begging to get out, and once they are out, girl, no one is safe…"

"I've known him for ten years, monsieur Khan, I know how he is around me, and he was never like that."

"Don't back mouth me, you little brat…You've never lived with him, I have. It's like living with a mentally ill patient."

"You're not scaring me away, monsieur Khan. I gave my ring back to Raoul, and I am a free woman. If I want to stay with Erik, then I will do it. You can't tell me what to do."

"Then may Allah have mercy on your soul, girl. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"How is he?"

"Well, he has pneumonia, and he'll be lucky if he walks again, but with a lot of recuperating, he should live."

"The mob…What did they do to him?"

"The doctor said he had a bullet lodged into his chest and a few stab wounds in his back… But the most extensive wound was on his rear end…Burn marks. Those bastards burned him so deep, that the doctor said that he'll be lucky if those burns don't turn septic."

I held my hand over my lips to cut off the cries that wanted to come. Oh, my poor poor angel…How could they have been so cruel to him?

"When is going to be able to leave?"

Nadir looked out the window and then back at me. "Well, he's going to have to stay here until the worst of his illness has passed. It could be a few days. After that, I plan on moving him out of the city."

"To where?"

"We will travel…To Rome, perhaps…And then, maybe to America. But that's down the road, for with the condition that Erik is in, he would never make it past the checkpoints. He's going to need a caregiver, one who will be willing to clean and dress his wounds."

"I'll do it," I assured. "I'll help him."

Nadir stood silent for a few moments, most likely still unsure about my feelings towards my angel.

"Christine, if you get involved with him again, you can't just walk out of his life. He was heartbroken enough when he found out that he couldn't have you."

"I'm a free woman, Nadir. I'm in this for the long haul…"

"No turning back…No regrets. If that seems reasonable, then you best pack your things and be ready to travel within a day or two. This will not be a lavish trip either… We could be sleeping under the stars most nights in all sorts of weather."

"It doesn't change my mind, monsieur Khan."

Nadir nodded. "Very well…At least you understand."

"Could I see Erik?"

Nadir pointed to a closed door. "He's resting in there…Feel free to go inside and see him. Though, I don't think you're going to get much out of him, for he's still delirious from the medicine."

"…And his mask?"

"It's on his face, Christine. I believe he would be very upset if he woke and realized that it was off. No, the calmer he stays, the better…"

I slowly approached the door and reached out for the knob, turning it and pushing open the door. Once inside, I approached the lone bed and saw him sprawled out, his flesh pale and perspiring. He was breathing heavily, his hurt leg elevated and his body covered in blankets. His mask was on, but his wig was off, revealing his exposed skull.

"Mon ange…" I mewed, taking a seat at his bedside.

I took his chilled hand into my own and lightly squeezed it, hoping to get a reaction back, but there was nothing…the man was lifeless.

"I'm a free woman," I cooed. "Raoul is out of my life. I'm yours if you want me to be…Perhaps all I have to do is spend time with you. Maybe that's all I need to do in order to get used to you, and then, perhaps it will turn to love. Nadir says we're going on a trip…A long and tiring journey. He says you need to be taken care of, and I promise to do just that…I promise, mon ange."

And then, my angel's eyes opened…The familiar sight of blue and white met my own eyes…Those strange, yet beautiful shaded eyes.

"Mon ange?" I softly questioned.

Erik opened his mouth, a horrible cough racking his lungs…And then, he said the sweetest words I had ever heard.

"I…is Erik in heaven?"

* * *

**Chapter 2 is up early because of all the awesome reviews! Please review! Thanks Everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Christine's POV**

"C…Christine should not be here," Erik said in a low, raspy voice. "S...she should be with her boy."

I was about to open my mouth, when Nadir interrupted me.

"She saved your life, Erik…"

"Saved Erik's life?"

Nadir nodded. "She found you behind the rubble of the corridor and shielded your body with her own. The doctor said that if she wouldn't have done that you would have died of hypothermia. I believe you owe her your life for what she has done for you."

Erik's head shifted to me once again. "Is this true?"

I nodded. "Yes, Erik…"

"Wh…why? Erik told you to leave, and forget the demon in hell. Why did Christine return?"

"Erik…" oh, it was so strange saying his name after calling him "angel" all these years. "I gave Raoul his ring back. I'm free now… I…I don't want to be his wife."

"A…And Erik knows that Christine does not want to be Erik's either. To her, he is hideous…She said this herself."

"I'm planning on moving you out of the city, Erik," Nadir replied. "And Christine has volunteered to be your caregiver. You need to be looked after, and so, Christine has agreed. Now, not another argument about it."

Nadir patted Erik on the shoulder. "Rest now, man…You are going to need your strength."

When Nadir left, Erik sighed into his pillow before another cough erupted in his chest. Taking charge, I reached for the glass of water that was placed on his night table and held it against his malformed lips.

"Erik's lungs feel so small…"

"You have pneumonia…I'm sure that's why you're feeling like this."

"Christine should go home. She should not be here looking after a demon."

"Don't call yourself that, Erik. You know, I've known you for years now, and you always spoke in the third person. I never asked you about it, and I was a monster for never doing so, but why do you?"

"E…Erik is not good enough to speak in the first person. His mother forced him into it, for as long as he didn't speak in the first person, Erik wouldn't have been beaten."

"D…Did your mother beat you often?"

I never asked Erik about his past before, but I couldn't help but wonder about his mother and what she had done to him. Mothers were supposed to love their children, but the more and more I listened to Erik, the more I came to realize that she hated him.

"E…every day."

"You don't have to speak in the third person anymore, Erik," I assured. "She's not here, and I would really like it if you spoke in the first person. Could you do that for me?"

I interlaced my arm with his own, only to have him move away from me. "No…Christine never cared before, and she doesn't care now. She is pitying Erik…She is pitying him because he is a monster. Erik would really like it if Christine just went home. For years, Erik has done nothing but try to win Christine's heart, and after last night, he never wants to see her again."

"Erik, please, listen to me…"

"No!" Erik yelled, causing a heavy cough to erupt from his chest, this cough producing blood. I tried to hold a towel against his mouth, but the man became violent with me.

"Erik will never forgive Christine for what the mob did to him… Pain, so much pain was bestowed upon Erik! Erik begged Christine to love him last night…Erik begged Christine to stay, but she couldn't because she hated Erik. She said this to his face…The mob did horrible things to Erik…Horrible, unforgiveable things. They used Erik's body as a tool for their pleasure, and then, they burned him. How could Christine expect Erik to forgive her?"

"Give me a second chance," I begged. "Just one more. I…I was confused. I went with Raoul, but I jumped out of the boat to help you. I was going to come to your lair and jump into your arms, begging you for your forgiveness."

I tried to grasp onto his hand, when he grabbed my own and squeezed it tightly.

"Christine is going to get out or else, Erik is going to hurt her."

Yes, in the past, I would have left, but I couldn't…I had to be strong.

"No, Erik…I refuse to leave. I'm going with you and Nadir, and there is no changing that."

"Get out!"

And with that, he shoved me towards the door. The man was weak, but his strength was still monstrous. Oh, it was going to be a long journey…

**Erik's POV**

After a few moments of kicking Christine out of the room, I saw the door opening again, only to be met with Nadir. He crossed his arms over his chest and gazed down at me with a look of disgust displayed across his face.

"That's right, Erik, anger the only person who wants to help you. You really know how to woo the women, don't you?"

"Christine does not love Erik!"

"Then why is it that she shielded your body with her own? Giving you all of her warmth until I found the two of you? You would have been dead, Erik, dead! You owe this girl your life for what she has done for you!"

"Erik owes nothing…"

"She broke up with Raoul…She doesn't love Raoul. This is the perfect chance to make her fall in love with you."

"Erik should have died last night…He was helpless against the mob. They did things to him, Nadir, horrible, unforgiveable things. How can Erik go on living?"

"Erik, you need to let this go and move on. Yes, it will take a long time, but things will get better…"

"Christine is not coming with Nadir and Erik…"

"Erik, you need a caregiver, and like it or not, Christine is all you have at the moment. She saved your life and you owe her this. Let her come with us…She could come in handy."

"Handy? How does Nadir suppose that Christine will come in handy?"

"We need a cook, do we not? Do you wish to travel long nights with my cooking?"

"Erik's stomach is churning just thinking about it."

"Her heart is set on leaving Paris, Erik, so, let her tag along. At least our stomachs will be full…"

"You wish to make Christine a house maid…"

"And your caregiver. What do you say, Erik? Don't be so stubborn…Let her tag along, man."

**Christine's POV**

After Erik kicked me out, I hurried back to the opera house to pack up my things. The place was deserted, making the building seem like nothing more than a ghost town. After packing up my suitcase, I struggled with it as I hurried back outside. Perhaps leaving Raoul wasn't the best idea in the world, but what was I to do? Marry someone that I didn't love? Perhaps I would be homeless now, but homeless was better than being married and miserable.

"Miss Christine!"

When I heard someone calling for me, I dropped my bag, only to have Nadir scoop it up into his arms.

"What are you doing, lugging this heavy suitcase around the city? You're going to pull a muscle or throw out your back, and we can't have that, now can we?"

"Why do you care? You heard Erik, he doesn't want me coming with you. He wants me to leave him alone, and so, I will do just that. He's angry at me for what I did to him the other night, and I can't blame him. If it wasn't for me leaving, he wouldn't have been raped and injured by the mob."

"Christine…"

"That's what he was, Nadir…He was raped, and it was all my fault."

"Do you actually believe that was the first time something like that happened to him?"

I covered my mouth with my hand. "Nadir…no, that can't be true."

"But it is…I know all about Erik's past, and it hasn't been lovely, Christine. That man has gone through more pain than anyone ever should. Now, I talked to Erik and he has agreed to let you tag along."

"He has?"

"Yes, I talked some sense into him. That is, if you still want to come?"

I nodded. "I do…I want to right all my wrongs. I want to turn back time and do everything right again."

"Well, we leave tonight. Erik is nearly strong enough to leave, and so, we will do so tonight."

"What will we do until then?"

"Get Erik ready to leave. The doctor is going to wrap his injured leg up and we need to dress him. I'm going to head home to grab some of his clothes, which is why I suggest you come with me and bathe. It's going to be your last one for a while, girl."

I did as Nadir asked and accompanied him to his home. It was strange, for I had never been in his home before, and to be honest, it was awkward. I expected his home to feel more like a funeral parlor, for Erik's home always looked and felt that way, but instead, it looked like a foreign country. There were handmade rugs draping every wall, and it smelled like strange incense…

"Here's the bathroom, Christine. Go in and strip down. The water should be hot and when you're finished, I'll bring you some suitable clothes."

"What about my dresses?" I questioned. "Couldn't I wear one of them?"

"Absolutely not…It's still winter, and you will freeze. No, I shall bring you some of Erik's old clothes. They would keep you warmer."

I wasn't sure what I would be wearing, but after taking a refreshing shower, I wrapped a towel around my body, only to come face to face with a pair of black trousers, boots, a white shirt and a large velvet overcoat. I didn't question Nadir…No, I dressed into the garments and was extremely surprised when I realized that they were a bit too large for me. Erik was much taller than I was, which was why I had to roll up the sleeves and cuff the trousers.

"Ah, dressed I see…They fit you well. I was afraid you would have been too heavy for the garments seeing that Erik's clothes had been custom made due to his skeletal form…Though I'm glad to see that they fit you well. Warm, I hope?"

I nodded. "Extremely."

"Good, and with you dressed like one of us, stragglers will leave us be."

"Stragglers?"

"Yes..Gypsies and unwanted attention, girl."

From out of nowhere, Nadir produced a rifle, causing me to gasp.

"What is that for?"

"Don't think that there won't be pigs out there looking to rape something like you…Protection, Christine…A loaded rifle might be the only thing between life and death out there."

This frightened me, for I had never been outside of Paris before on my own. Yes, there were moments where I wanted to be safe and sound with Raoul, but I knew where I belonged, and that wasn't with him.

"Come along, we have to go back to the hospital and dress Erik. It's going to take a little longer to get him ready…Be ready for his temper, for he won't give up without a fight no doubt."

Once Nadir was finished packing, we left his home, coming face to face with two awaiting horses. One, I recognized as Cesar, Erik's faithful stallion, the other was a beautiful white one that I had never seen before.

"Meet Athena, Christine…My horse."

"Nadir, there are only two horses here," I said, petting Athena's mane. "And there are three of us."

"I can't risk losing you, Christine. It's safer that we travel together…"

"So, I will be riding with you?"

Nadir chuckled. "Christine, how easily you forget that you are Erik's caregiver. No, Erik isn't going to be able to ride a horse on his own. You will be riding with Erik."

And when Nadir said those exact words, I knew that a war would most likely be starting between Erik and me...

* * *

**Ok...Chapter 3 is up a day early...Thank You everyone and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Christine's POV**

"Come along, Christine," Nadir packed up our horses and led them to the building Erik was currently at. Once there, he pulled a patched up bag off of Cesar's back and headed inside with me following him. We found Erik lying in his bed and still seeming completely lifeless. As soon as we entered, his eyes darted to the two of us.

"Time to get moving, Erik…"

"Erik is not dressed."

Nadir held up the sack. "I brought you your belongings and a clean pair of clothes."

"It seems as though Christine is dressed in them," Erik scoffed, noticing that I was dressed in a pair of his clothes.

"Well, Christine couldn't have come along dressed in one of her gowns, Erik. Winter is still upon us and she would have froze."

I began to pull out Erik's shirt from the bag, when he interrupted me.

"Erik does not know why Christine is in here…"

"We're both going to help you dress," Nadir replied. "It's going to take two people to dress you and get you on Cesar's back…"

"Erik is not an invalid!" he growled. "He can dress himself."

"You're going to need help standing up."

"Then Nadir can stay! But Christine, she must leave the room."

Knowing that Erik always got his way, Nadir took the shirt from my hand and motioned me towards the door.

"I'll call you in when he's dressed."

I nodded and left the room, taking a seat on a bench that was right outside the door.

**Erik's POV**

"All right, Erik, up you go…"

Nadir lifted me up by my arm, shifting me into a sitting position. It had been days since I had been able to sit up straight, but even now, as I was doing just that, my body ached with an unbearable pain.

"Easy, you fool…" I growled as my feet began to make way to the floor. My right leg was bandaged and splinted, making it nearly impossible to bend. Nadir attempted to unbutton my night shirt, when I grabbed his hand and tossed it away.

"Enough…Erik is capable of buttoning his shirt."

Nadir threw the clean shirt into my lap and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Very well then, Erik, have it your way. You know, your stubbornness is going to get you killed one day. It wouldn't hurt to let someone help you once in a while."

When the shirt was over my shoulders, I buttoned it up and reached for my trousers.

"Oh no," Nadir assured, taking the black slacks out of my hand. "You're not bending down."

Yes, I would have argued, but the man was right. There was no way I would be able to lift each leg and place them into a pair of trousers. Nadir, on the other hand, bent down and placed each of my feet into the garment, lightly tugging on each pant leg to pull it up above each ankle. When he touched my injured leg, I groaned in pain, fisting the bed sheet within my grasp to cut off the screams that wanted to emerge from my lips.

"Almost done…"

From there, Nadir handed me a staff of some sort and told me to lean on it. Being on my feet was one of the most agonizing things I ever had to experience, for in order to stand, I had to not only lean on the staff, but I also had to hold onto Nadir. I felt like an old man with the way Nadir had to walk me around, but after placing on my shoes and coat, the man helped me outside.

"Nadir, Erik can't stand to stay on his feet another moment."

The air was cold, and my insides shivered…The doctor had instructed Nadir to keep me warm in order to prevent my illness from worsening.

"Christine, come here…"

Nadir called over Christine and told her to lightly haul me up towards the saddle while he directed my injured leg over Cesar's back. It was painful…Oh, it was so painful. Even when my leg was in place, it still racked with an unbearable agony. I hadn't expected Christine to be riding on the same horse as me, but when she hopped up behind me, I was sort of relieved, for I could lean against her and for support.

"Here, Erik," she said, wrapping a thick blanket around my body. "Nadir said to give you this. You need to stay warm."

The moment Cesar began to gallop, my agony worsened. My leg repeatedly hit the saddle, causing extreme jolts of pain to shoot up to my thigh. I cried…Oh, how I cried, but crying got me nowhere but exhausted. For hours, I dealt with the unbearable pain, feeling as though I were going to pass out at times. I didn't want to lean against Christine, but after hours of traveling, I couldn't hold myself up any longer.

"Erik, are you all right?" Christine asked as my body went ridged against her own. When I didn't say a word, I felt her hand against my cheek, and then, heard a small gasp.

"Nadir, Erik's cheek is burning up."

"We're almost to a safe spot," I heard Nadir assure. "Once we're out of harm's way, we will stop for the night. Just keep him comfortable…"

We were no longer in Paris, for the buildings had been replaced with trees and grass. There was no one around, making it seem as though we were the only three left on earth. When we finally stopped, Christine spent a few more minutes on that saddle with me…Oh, how I wanted to argue with her, but instead, I kept quiet to save my strength…

**Christine's POV**

"Come along, Christine…" Nadir helped me down off of Cesar's back before reaching for Erik's lifeless body. "We need to get him into the tent I have set up for him."

There were three tents set out beside one another. We moved Erik into the tent that was on the far end, a tent that was filled with blankets and pillows. We laid Erik down on a quilt that was placed along the floor of the tent. Afterwards, Nadir propped up Erik's hurt leg on some pillows.

"Your tent is the one that's right beside this one. I'm going to start a fire and heat up some towels."

"Towels?"

"For his leg…Heat will do it some good. I'll make some soup too."

"What should I do?"

"Stay in here with him and make sure he's comfortable. The doctor said that he has to be kept warm or else his illness is going to get worse."

**Erik's POV**

When I awoke, I was in pain, but at the same time, I felt someone massaging my ankle. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was lying in a tent of some sort, and my body was covered in a ton of blankets. I groaned as fingers kneaded into my sore ankle.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Erik…"

I swallowed hard and gazed at my feet where Christine was settled. She was sitting there rubbing my sore ankle. Oh, why was she doing this? I had set the girl free, and yet, she was here, with me…Why? Why was she here?

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like I'm in hell…"

"Are you warm, at least?"

"A little cold…"

Christine didn't hesitate a single moment in unfolding a few more blankets and placing them over my body.

"I think you have a fever…" she said. "Your flesh is really hot."

"Then why is Erik so cold?"

"Nadir is making you something to eat. We're going to stay here tonight."

"Why is Christine here? Why isn't she with her boy and getting married? That's where Christine should be."

"I…I couldn't marry him, Erik."

"And yet, Christine would rather spend her days like a nomad."

"I don't know what I want anymore, Erik. All I know is that I would have been miserable living with Raoul. He wouldn't have let me sing…A vicountess doesn't spend her time singing. Forgive me for treating you so horrible these past few months."

I pressed my head against my pillow and sighed.

"Erik has always been treated with disrespect, so having one more person treating him in such a way was nothing he wasn't used to."

"You look uncomfortable," Christine said, scooting closer to me. "Maybe this would make you feel better."

The woman reached out for my mask, when I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"No, Christine…No! No…"

"Erik, why…what's gotten into you?"

"The last time Christine saw Erik's face, she screamed. If Erik had to relive that scream again, his heart would explode within his chest. No, Christine…No…"

"Erik, I was wrong to do that. But please trust me when I tell you that I would never do that again."

Once more, she reached out for my mask, when once again, I stopped her.

"No, Christine…Please don't. Don't do this to me."

Just then, Nadir entered carrying a bowl and a few towels. When he noticed Christine attempting to remove my mask, he switched the subject.

"Christine, I placed a few blankets in your tent. Why don't you go set up your bed for the evening? Afterwards, I have your dinner sitting out over the fire."

"Thank you, Nadir…"

Christine looked at me one final time, before making her way out of the tent.

"She has a good heart, Erik," Nadir said, placing a few warm towels over my bandaged leg. "You don't have to treat her so cruelly."

"Christine was trying to remove Erik's mask. Last time Christine saw Erik's face, she screamed. Erik can't possibly imagine hearing it again. It breaks his heart…"

"She's trying to good, man…How does that feel?" Nadir asked, motioning to the towels that he had placed across my leg.

"Better, thank you..."

"Christine said that you're a little hot." Nadir placed his hand over my forehead, only to slightly gasp. "Oh, and she's right. Maybe some soup will warm up your insides…"

I couldn't hold the bowl myself, and therefore, Nadir began to spoon feed me.

"We'll check on you tomorrow, Erik. If you're not feeling any better, perhaps we'll stay here a little longer."

"Thank you, Nadir…"

When I was finished eating, Nadir removed my mask and placed it on a pillow that was laying beside me.

"Nadir, Erik does not want his mask off of his face…"

"I'll keep Christine busy for the rest of the night. I'll make sure that she stays out of here. Get your rest, man…"

Nadir patted me on the shoulder and tucked me in.

"Sleep well, man."

And when Nadir left, I pressed my eyes closed and drifted off to sleep…

**Christine's POV**

When I finished my dinner and made up my bed, I found that I could not sleep. Therefore, I tiptoed across the campsite and entered Erik's tent to check on him. When I was inside, I expected to see Erik lying awake, but instead, I found his mask lying on a pillow, and his body turned to the side, blocking me from seeing his deformity. Checking his fever, I placed my hand gently on his cheek, still feeling his risen temperature. I felt horrible for him, for the man was in more agony than ever before. I rubbed his shoulder and pulled the blankets up to his neck.

"You poor man…" I cooed. "I hope you feel better in the morning."

Leaving him be, I gazed towards the mask that was lying on the pillow…Feeling curious, I lifted it up and ran my fingers over the chilled porcelain. Finally, I turned it to its side to look at the inside of it, only to notice that it was stained in a red substance…I never realized that wearing the garment agitated his flesh, for stained inside of this mask was blood. This brought tears to my eyes, for in the past, I never cared…But not anymore…From this day forward, I would care.

"Mon ange…what kind of life have you known?"

* * *

**And there you have it, the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! As a reward for having to wait so long becuase my internet was out, I shall post up the next chapter by thursday. Please reivew!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Erik's POV**

I was having a terrible dream, one that made me relive the torture of that horrible night. I was lying there on the floor of my lair, crawling on my hands and bleeding profusely. All I could taste was blood, and all I could see was darkness.

"We're not done with you yet…"

I felt hands on my torn trousers, monstrous hands that forcefully tugged them down my ankles. I tried to fight, but it was useless. And when I felt the agony of what they were doing to me, everything turned white, including the ground I was laying on. I was no longer dry…No, I was lying on a snow covered ground…It was cold, and my clothing was soaked from it. My face was burning, for it had been pushed down into the white substance. I screamed and could see my breath in front of my face. There was blood on the ground, and I could still feel excruciating pressure being applied to my backend.

"You should be thankful for what I am doing to you…" came the familiar voice. "For what woman would ever want to touch you?"

Suddenly, my hair was pulled, and I was flipped over onto my back…It was my master…Tall and monstrous, just as I had remembered him. And I was not a man…No, I was a boy, a boy of only eight. The bastard pulled up his trousers and grabbed his whip, tugging me by the hair to stand me to my feet. There was blood splattered all over the ground, turning the white, and once pure snow crimson red. He slammed my body against the nearest tree, cracking the whip once more against my back.

"Christine!"

I jolted awake, breathing heavily, sweat pouring down my face. I gasped for air and pressed my body against my pillow. Oh, it was a dream, a horrible and terrible dream.

"Erik?"

I heard Christine's voice from a short distance away. Oh, she was headed this way…Quickly, I grabbed onto my mask and placed it back over my cheek, and just in the nick of time. For a few seconds later, the entrance to my tent opened and Christine came hurrying in.

"Erik?" The woman leaned down beside me and placed her hand against my forehead. "Erik, are you all right? I heard you screaming…"

"Erik had a nightmare…" from that sentence, a horrible cough erupted. It was deep within my lungs, and it obviously frightened Christine. She gasped and hurried out of the tent, returning a few moments later with Nadir at her side.

"His fever has risen," I heard the man reply. "He's sweating too…Christine, go down to the spring and fetch a pail of water. Bring it back and heat it over the fire for a few moments to bring it to a boil. Bring it here with a few sponges. We have to get his temperature down."

"C…Christine couldn't possibly carry that back," I argued. "It would be too heavy for her."

"Christine," Nadir pulled the woman to my side and handed her a cloth. "Sop up some of the sweat and keep him company. I'm going to fetch the water…"

When Nadir was gone, Christine took a seat at my side and silently dabbed the cloth across my forehead.

"What was your dream about?" Christine asked after a while.

"Dream? What dream?"

"The nightmare you woke up from. What was it about, Erik?"

When I didn't answer, Christine wrapped her fingers around my wrist.

"It was the torture, wasn't it? The torture you endured on that night? Nadir said that they did horrible things to you. He also said that it wasn't the first time someone had tortured you. He said you wake up screaming from the memories."

"Erik can't breathe…" I said, changing the subject. "He…He can't breathe."

"Sorry," Christine replied. "I shouldn't be making you talk with the condition that you're in. I do hope that your illness isn't getting worse. I think Nadir pulled you out of that infirmary a little too quickly. But he said that he needed to get you out of Paris before it was too late. I trust him…"

"Erik is glad someone does…He is a fool."

"And Nadir said that your stubbornness is going to get you killed one day."

Christine moved her hand down to my leg, only to have me wail out in agony.

"Your leg," she gasped. "It's so inflamed…It's burning hot."

Once more, I coughed, causing Christine to lift my head up.

"Erik, are you going to be all right?"

"Erik does not feel so hot…"

"Well, you're burning up. I hope Nadir returns soon…I wish that there was something I could do to take away you pain."

"Oh, Christine," I crooned. "But there is…Christine has always helped Erik through his pain and suffering."

"And just how did I do that?"

"Christine sang to her Erik."

"Is that what you want me to do?"

When I didn't answer her voice began to sing…Oh, it was beautiful, so, so beautiful. I sighed and closed my eyes, her hand still brushing over my forehead.

"Christine, I'm back…"

I opened my eyes to find Nadir standing over me with a bucket of water. From there, he ran a moist sponge against my forehead and neck, the warm water seeping into my sweaty flesh.

"Christine, I'm going to tend to Erik…I think it's best that you try to go back to sleep."

Christine looked at me one final time before exiting the tent. Only then did Nadir remove my mask from my face and run the sponge over each deformed crevice.

"Erik, you need to relax…"

"Erik is so hot…So, so hot."

"It's the fever, man…" Nadir unbuttoned my shirt and began to run the wet sponge over my scarred chest.

"Can Erik go outside for a while and sit by the fire?"

"No, you'd freeze to death out there, man. It's cold, too cold for you to be outside. No, you need to stay in here where it's warm."

"Erik is too warm…"

Nadir finished up with the sponge and placed it back into the bucket. Afterwards, he tucked me in and patted me on my cheek.

"Rest, man…In the morning, I'll come back and check on you."

And with that, I closed my eyes and slipped back to sleep.

**Christine's POV**

I didn't sleep for the remainder of the night. How could I sleep when all I had on my mind was Erik? It was nearly impossible to fall asleep, which was why I spent the remainder of the night tossing and turning. When the sun finally began to rise, I did so myself, dressing in the same trousers and overcoat that Nadir had given me. The moment I emerged from the tent, the area around us was filled with a grey fog that was so thick, that I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. Nadir had the fire going and was cooking breakfast. I approached the man and took a seat on a nearby log, watching him roast a small animal that was filleting on a stick over the open flame.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A rabbit," he replied. "It will have to do until we get closer to the river."

"I never thought I would be cooking live animals over an open fire."

"You'll learn to love it…When animals are the only thing standing between you and hunger, you'll choose the animal."

Nadir pulled off a few pieces of the cooked meat and placed it into a bowl before handing it to me.

"I think I'll pass…"

"Nonsense, Christine. You have to eat when you have food available to you. There's no telling what the next campsite will offer us. This may be the last bit of food for a few days."

I held my breath and began to eat the meat. It didn't have much of a taste to it, but it did melt in my mouth. This would have to be something I would have to get used to. As I finished up the last few pieces of meat, I gazed at Erik's tent, noticing that it was still and silent.

"Did you check on him?" I asked.

Nadir shook his head. "Not yet. I think it's best that we let the man sleep. He's had a rough night."

"Nadir, is he going to be all right?"

Nadir shrugged. "He is in Allah's hands, Christine. Only Allah knows if Erik will pull through this…"

"He seems so sick."

"And he is…But, my doctor friend said that he needs a lot of recovery time."

"I'm going to go check on him."

I rose from my seat and was headed towards the tent when Nadir handed me a bowl of the rabbit meat.

"Breakfast for Erik…"

I was silent when opening the tent's door, entering to find Erik lying still with his mask covering his face. He must have woken when the sun came up and placed his mask back over his face. He was so afraid of me seeing his face again, that he was always so concerned about his mask.

"Erik?"

He was breathing heavily and his body was shaking. I immediately placed the bowl down and went to his aid, pulling the blankets up to his neck…My hand accidently touched his hand, and it was ice cold. Oh, my angel was freezing.

"Erik," I shook his shoulder, causing him to open his eyes just enough to see me. Oh, he looked so sick.

"And how is our patient doing this morning?"

Nadir entered, only to have his smile leave his face.

"He's ice cold, Nadir."

"I think we're going to stay here today, Christine. We'll move tomorrow."

"What about his temperature?" I questioned. "He's freezing…"

"I'll get a few more blankets, Christine. You're going to have to lay with him and keep his body warmth up."

"What?"

"You heard me, Christine. Now, lay down next to him and wrap your arm over his chest."

I did as Nadir told me to do and placed my hand over his chest. From there, the man draped a blanket over the both of us. Yes, the warmth was a little unbearable, but at least Erik was getting warm.

"Just stay there beside him. I'm going to take one of the horses and go do some hunting. I'll be back with some fresh water and dinner."

"Nadir, are you sure it's safe out here?"

From out of Nadir's pocket, he handed me a small pistol.

"You should be all right."

"Do you really expect me to pull the trigger?"

"If you should need to, Christine. There's nobody around, but if you feel threatened, then yes, pull the trigger. Erik is unable to protect you, therefore, you have to protect him and yourself. I shouldn't be gone long, Christine, but while I'm gone, keep yourself safe."

When Nadir was gone, I pressed my face into Erik's chest and sighed.

"Erik, you'll be all right…Nadir is going to bring us some fresh water and something to eat for dinner.

"Christine…" I looked at Erik to find that he was still breathing heavy and his eyes were halfway open. "Erik is…is so cold."

I snuggled closer to him, pressing the blankets tighter around our bodies.

"Better, Erik?"

"Ye…yes…Christine is Erik's blessing."

"And you're mine, mon ange…Get some rest. Nadir is coming back with supplies to make you feel better."

A cough erupted from Erik's chest, causing me to become worried. If there was anything that I hoped for, it was for Erik to get better. I prayed to my papa, praying that he would look over my angel of music and guide him through his pain.

"You sent me the angel of music, papa…" I cooed. "Please don't take him from me now."

Since I hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, I pressed my eyes closed and drifted away to sleep, hoping that when I woke, Nadir would be back and my angel would be warm again.

* * *

**Please review everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Christine's POV**

I awoke when I heard the sound of trotting footsteps approaching the tent. I stayed silent, hoping that it was Nadir who was approaching us. That's at least who I believed it to be, but as the moments passed, so did my hope.

"Erik," I whispered his name and lightly shook his shoulder. "Erik, wake up…"

My poor and feverish angel cracked open his eyes, making it obvious that he was still in a lot of pain.

"Erik, I think there is someone out there."

The loaded gun shook within my nervous grasp as I sat there listening to the trotting footsteps. I believed it to be an animal of some sort, but when I got enough courage to peek outside of the tent, my heart stopped within my chest. No, there was not an animal lurking around, it was a band of gypsies. They were tall men with thick builds...Muscular and powerful. The four of them were currently rooting through my tent and soon to be over here. I scurried to the back of the tent where Erik was and sat in front of his body with the gun pointed at the opening.

"There are four men out there," I whispered. "Four muscular men."

This caught Erik's attention, for he immediately pushed himself into a sitting position. In the past, even when Erik was weak, he was still powerful when he needed to be. The men were getting closer now, so close that my heart began to race within my chest. This was it…This was going to be the meanings between life and death.

"…And look what the cat dragged in," as soon as I heard that irritating voice, I opened my eyes to find one of the men looking into our tent. He smiled, his lips curling over his yellow teeth. It was obvious that these men were not good.

"A woman?" came another voice.

My hand shook around the trigger of the pistol as I held it up to their heights, threatening them with every fiber within me.

"Kitty has claws…Look at her sweet little frame. Going to shoot us, are you love? Well, go ahead."

I tried to pull the trigger, really, I did, but I found that I was too frightened to do so. Why did Nadir leave us? Why did he leave me alone with Erik? Now, because of me, we were going to die.

"And a man in a mask is with her…Honeymooning, are you?"

My arm was grabbed and the next thing I knew, I was out in the open, the cold air surrounding me like a chilled blanket. I screamed, but the large man that had a hold of me placed his hand across my mouth. Yes, I would have bitten him, but his flesh was too thick.

"All right," the gypsy who had discovered us grabbed a hold of my gun and pointed it at me. "We're going to make this simple. We're looking for gold, and lots of it. Where's your fortune… Tell us, and we won't harm you or your husband."

"We…we don't have anything," I confessed. "We're poor."

"And I'm the king of England," he scoffed, getting closer to me. My entire body shook as the man ran the barrel of the pistol seductively down the shirt I was wearing, pulling open the first few buttons that were sealed around my chest.

"Well, if you don't have any money, then, we shall have to have you pay us another way."

"No!" I screamed and kicked, my voice echoing into our tent. When Erik heard my screams, he must have gathered together all of his strength, for next thing I knew, he was barreling into the men with all his might, wrapping his arm around their necks and attempting to suffocate them.

"Hold the girl!" the gypsy demanded, hurrying to the other two that were being held by Erik. I continued to scream and kick, but when I heard that horrible gunshot, everything came to a standstill…When the smoke cleared, the two men that Erik had been strangling were lying lifelessly on the ground, and Erik was beside them.

"No…NO!"

Hot tears ran down my cheeks as I spotted the gypsy walking towards me, the gun still smoking from the shot he had taken. Next thing I knew, the man that was holding onto me was dragging me towards Erik's lifeless body. But he was still alive…He was bleeding from his thigh, but he was still alive.

"And why does your husband wear a mask?" the gypsy questioned, pulling away the garment that covered my angel's face. Erik cringed and groaned, but that didn't stop the gypsy from backing away.

"Hideous… He's not your husband. Do you know how I know this?"

I shook my head, only to have the man pull up my head by my curls, being forced to look into Erik's hideous face. Just seeing it made my stomach churn.

"That's exactly why! You can't even stomach the thought of looking at him! Look at how ugly he is, look at how disgusted he makes you. Now, I was going to have you for myself and make your hideous beast watch, but I have a better idea."

With the snap of his fingers, I felt the man that was holding onto me begin to strip away my trousers.

"No! No…Let me go…"

"How does a monster make love to a beautiful girl like yourself? We will surely find out now, won't we…"

"Stop!" I pleaded. "Please…no!"

I knew what this man was going to have me do to Erik, and yes, it would have been horrible, but from my screams and endless pleading, I knew I had hurt Erik for all eternity. Yes, I would have rather been forced to have sex with Erik than to be raped by that horrible gypsy, but I was pleading for him to let us go, even if it sounded like I was pleading for something else. Suddenly, the gypsy grabbed hold of my shirt and lifted me up into the air. But as fast as it happened, it was over, for a single gunshot was blasted, and the bullet went straight into his head. The man dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, and I came tumbling down with him. As for the man that had been holding onto me, he jumped onto his horse and galloped away before a bullet could kill him as well.

"Christine…"

The bullet came from Nadir's gun, for the man came riding up to Erik and lifted me into his arms. He was gone for so long…I was shaking and trembling so much, that Nadir wrapped a blanket around my body to calm me.

"Oh, Allah…"

The moment Nadir noticed Erik lying on the ground, he rushed to his side and began wrapping up his leg.

"We need to get him to our destination before he bleeds to death."

"Destination?" I questioned.

Nadir nodded and lifted me up onto my horse.

"A house…It's not too far from here. We could lay low for a while until everything passes over. From there, we will continue."

**Erik's POV**

Her screams continued in my head for the remainder of the night and for weeks to come. Every time I closed my eyes, all I could hear were her screams. It started off with just a scream, but then, her pleads came into it as well. Was I really so bad? Was the thought of having to go to bed with me really more horrible than being raped by a complete stranger? Whenever I heard the screams in my head, I would wake up screaming and cover my ears just to get away from it all. My heart felt the agony of her pain, and the vision of her face when she saw my own that day was all that I could see.

"Erik," Nadir came rushing into the upstairs bedroom of the home we had come to stay at. It wasn't much, at least that's what he had told me. It was a small mansion on the other end of France, far away from any town. Nadir had come across the abandoned property while hunting. I wasn't sure why it had been abandoned, but the family must have had a maid, for there was a separate home placed right next to the mansion. To give the girl her privacy, Nadir moved Christine into the maid's quarters that were just across the way. It was a tiny shack that I could see from my bedroom window. At least she wasn't in the same household as I was. My fever had passed, but I was left lying in bed with an injured leg. Yes, the staff Nadir had given me helped me walk back and forth from the bathroom, but that's all the walking I could tolerate at the moment.

"Erik, are you all right?"

I woke up screaming again…That same horrible and horrendous scream that always woke me. I ran my fingers through my scalp and plopped back against my pillows. My mask was placed on the bedside table, all fear of Christine walking in unexpectedly at rest, for she was in another house.

"You're getting warm again," Nadir replied, placing his hand against my forehead. "Perhaps your fever is coming back."

"Erik's fever is not coming back. Erik is just tired and he cannot sleep."

Nadir took a seat at my bedside and patted my side. "Erik, you've been having horrible nightmares these past few days. I know that I shouldn't have left you there alone, but I gave Christine a loaded gun. She should have shot it like I told her to do."

"Don't blame Christine…Can Nadir blame a girl for not shooting a gun?"

"Erik, by not shooting the gun, Christine caused you both a lot of pain and suffering. You nearly bled to death before we made it here. Who knows what else happened that day…Christine refuses to tell me."

I had not spoken of that day to Nadir, for I believed Christine had done so. But now that I knew she hasn't spoken to Nadir about it, I believed it was time to do so.

"The gypsy was going to force Christine on Erik…The man told Christine that he was going to originally take advantage of her, but seeing that Erik was hideous, it would be more entertaining."

"And did it happen?"

"Christine screamed and pleaded no…To think that Christine would have rather had the gypsy. A complete stranger, Nadir! Erik wakes up screaming at night when he hears Christine screaming. All he can see is her petrified face."

"Erik, I'm sure it wasn't like that."

"Erik knows what Christine felt…He saw it in her eyes. Why is she with us on this journey, Nadir? Why is she with us?"

Nadir shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure. Perhaps she is out to find her own destiny…"

"Erik knows that it won't ever be with him. Erik cannot stand it any longer… If Erik has to look at Christine another moment, he will simply go insane."

"What would you have me do, Erik?"

"Send Christine home to her boy, where she belongs."

"Erik, don't be rational. We've been here for a week, and yet, you haven't been around the girl. Maybe what happened wasn't really what you thought it was."

"Erik is not stupid, Nadir! Erik knows what he saw. Christine is petrified of Erik, and there will be no changing that. Erik's heart is broken! Broken, Nadir! She does not love Erik and she never will. Send her away! Send her away! Do you hear Erik! Send Christine away!"

"Erik, are you sure this is what you want?"

"It's not about what Erik wants anymore, Nadir. Erik loves Christine, and he only wants to see her happy…Christine deserves to be happy, and that happiness will not be found with Erik."

I was so overcome by sorrow that I began to sob into my knees. No one would ever love a monster and Christine would never love me…

* * *

**Ok, sad chapter...And becuase of all the reviews I'm uploading early. Please review! Will Christine stay? Or will she go? Stay tuned...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Christine's POV**

For days after we arrived at the estate, I spent endless hours starring out the window of my one bedroom shack. Nadir had wanted to give me my privacy, but I wanted to be in the same house that Erik was in. I did not argue and spent the hours reading by the fire and staring up at Erik's bedroom window. I had done him wrong and all I wanted to do was apologize for the horror I most likely caused him. When a knock occurred at my door, I stood up to open it, finding Nadir standing on the other end.

"Nadir, how are you?"

"Good, may I come in?"

When I nodded, I allowed the man to step inside before closing the door behind him. Nadir had come to visit me every day, but today, the man was acting a bit strange. Usually, he would come inside and take a seat, but today he was standing with his arms folded behind his back.

"How is Erik?"

"Not so well, Christine. His actions are why I'm here right now."

"Actions?"

"Erik has requested that you return home to Raoul."

"Raoul?" I snapped. "I left Raoul. I told Erik this when he came out of surgery. Why is he acting like this, Nadir?"

"Well, seeing the events that have taken place a week ago, Erik finds it in his heart that you fear him."

I placed my hand over my mouth to cut off the gasps that wanted to emerge. God! I had hurt him…I knew that I had and I should have apologized sooner.

"So, my mind goes to the only question I wish to know," Nadir continued. "Do you fear him?"

I thought long and hard before answering him. Did I fear Erik? Yes, there were a lot of things I feared about Erik, his temper being one of them, but did I fear his soul? Did I fear the love that he wished to bestow upon me? How could I fear a man for loving me? I was a horrible person for screaming, but how could I not be frightened when a man was forcing me to do something inappropriate in front of him for his own amusement?

"I screamed that day, Nadir," I cried. "I kicked and screamed and pleaded no…Erik took this the wrong way and I know it. I'm sorry…"

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me, Christine."

"I didn't fire your gun. I should have…God, what was I thinking? I froze, Nadir, froze out of fright, and because of that fright I almost got raped and killed. I caused Erik the pain of a bullet because of my fear."

"Erik does not blame you for that, Christine. He's told me this himself."

"I don't want to return to Raoul ever, Nadir. I've enjoyed Erik's company this past week and I wish for it to continue. You stored me away in this shack, believing that I wanted my privacy, when all I wanted was to be next to him. My distance these past few days has caused Erik to believe that I don't want anything to do with him. This entire charade is a muddle…One big muddle that needs to be put right."

"Indeed…"

"I wish to speak with Erik…Is that all right with you?"

"Of course. And if he still feels the need to have you around, then I will move your things into the house."

After hugging Nadir, I hurried out the door and into the house. I ran up the stairs and fled into Erik's bedroom, ready to apologize like nobody apologized before…Only, his bed was empty. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, only to hear a small rustling coming from the bathroom.

"Erik, is that you?"

Before he could even answer, the man emerged, leaning on his staff as he approached his bed. He was wearing his mask, and it was apparent that he was angry or upset by the look upon his face.

"Don't you have a boy you're supposed to be returning to?" he growled, nearly falling as he approached his bed. I tried to come to his aid, but he jerked away and painfully sat down on the side of his bed.

"Erik,"

"Don't call Erik that! Christine does not deserve to talk to Erik after what she has done to him…"

I sat down beside him and sighed. "I know I should have apologized earlier…"

"Apologize for what? Christine screamed at Erik and pleaded that the gypsy take her. Anyone but Erik…"

Erik pressed his eyes closed and I could sense fresh tears falling down his cheeks.

"Erik, when I screamed and begged, it wasn't because I would have rather of had the gypsy man. It wasn't like that. I was pleading for us to be left alone. I was screaming in fear because you had been shot."

I wrapped my arms around his torso and lightly embraced his body, causing him to sigh…

"Oh, Christine, is that the truth?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Erik. I've wanted to come up here for days now and apologize to you, but Nadir thought that staying out in the maid's shack was for the best…"

"What about Erik's face? He…He made Christine scream."

"And I'm sorry about that too. I shouldn't have screamed…It was a natural reaction. I'm just not used to it yet. But please, don't send me away. Please tell me that we can work this out and give me time to see things your way."

Erik was so interested in the hug I was giving him that he didn't even respond to my answer.

"Christine is hugging Erik…Oh, a hug. His first hug…"

I giggled and broke away from his body.

"You were never hugged before?"

Erik shook his head. "Who would want to touch Erik's body? He is repugnant…"

"No he's not, mon ange…"

I was about to continue, when I heard Erik's stomach growl.

"Oh, it is about lunch time. Would it be all right if I made you something to eat?"

"Of course…"

I smiled and headed to the door.

"Christine?"

"Yes, Erik?"

"Tell Nadir to move Christine into the spare bedroom and to stop keeping her locked away in that shack like a farm animal…"

I smiled. "I will, Erik…"

**Erik's POV**

For a while after that hug, all I thought about was simply that. My first hug…By Christine, even. Oh, it was beautiful. Yes, she had kissed me once, but that was to save her boy. That wasn't to say that the kiss wasn't beautiful because it was…Even if it was out of pity, that kiss lit the spark in my heart forever more.

"Erik, your lunch is ready…"

When I heard Christine calling me from downstairs, I gathered to my feet and weakly maneuvered my body down each stair with my staff. Oh, it was painful, oh, so painful. I gripped my side after stepping down each stair, groaning in agony as I did so. My cries must have reached the kitchen, for Christine came running to my side the moment I reached the fifth stair.

"Christine does not have to help Erik down the stairs like a child," I growled. "He can get down himself."

Yes, if there was one thing I was, it was stubborn. I had always done everything on my own since day one, and I hated allowing someone to help me.

"Erik, you're in pain," Christine insisted. "Let me help you…When you're feeling stronger, I'll stop helping you."

Once we were down the stairs, Christine pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and helped me sit. Oh, to think that she was helping the likes of me. It was painful to sit down, but once I was situated in my chair, I felt better.

"There you are," Christine said, placing a glass of water down in front of me. "Nadir found a nearby market last night and purchased some meat and bread. I made a vegetable stew…Nothing elaborate, but it does have the essential things in it, such as peas and some carrots."

"Erik's favorite…"

When Christine sat the bowl down in front of me, I began to wonder how exactly I was going to eat, for I couldn't take off my mask. Christine was at the counter and spun around to find that I hadn't touched my meal yet.

"Is something wrong with your lunch?"

"N…No…" I stuttered. "How is Erik supposed to eat? He…He can't take off his mask. He will frighten Christine."

"You can't eat with your mask on?"

This hurt my heart to the core, for I couldn't…I used to attempt to eat with my mask on, but the material was so hard, that it cut into my cheek, tearing away all the flesh.

"Erik? Are you all right?"

"Erik can't eat with his mask on, it hurts so, so badly… Oh, Christine, the material cuts so deep into Erik's cheek when he chews."

"Then how do you eat?"

"Alone…Erik eats alone when no one is around."

"Haven't you ever designed yourself a mask that enables you to eat around others? Like one with a higher lip… Yes, part of your scars around your mouth would be showing, but that's better than being fully exposed."

"Erik has never had to eat around others. He's always been the only one at his table…"

"What about when you used to make me dinner?"

"Erik never sat with Christine at the table…Remember? He always left until she was finished."

I wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but to my surprise, Christine poured herself a bowl of stew and took a seat beside me.

"Well, I'll be having lunch with you now."

"Erik can't take off his mask…He…He will frighten Christine."

Without hesitation, Christine took a napkin and began folding it strangely. Next thing I knew, she was standing over me and pulling away my mask. I was about to protest, when I realized that she had her head turned to the side so that she wasn't staring at my face. When I felt the cool air against my cheek, she placed the napkin over my deformity and titled my head up.

"There," she said. "Now we can both eat together."

"Erik cannot see…What if the napkin falls off his face? Oh, he will frighten Christine."

"You think too much, Erik…"

I was about to say something, when I felt the spoon at my deformed lips. What was this? Was Christine truly feeding me? Oh feeding me! Erik was never fed before…His own mother never allowed him to nurse from her breast, for it disgusted her. No, I was lucky that I was bottle fed at times. Fresh tears slid down my cheeks as I accepted the delicious stew Christine had cooked. After each spoonful, she would wipe the side of my mouth with a napkin. It was beautiful! Oh, so beautiful.

"Good?" Christine questioned.

"The best stew Erik has ever eaten. Oh, Erik never knew that Christine could cook."

"I've only done it a few times," Christine assured. "When my father was too sick to do so. When I arrived at the opera house, everyone cooked for me, including you."

"Erik can't cook as good as this…"

"Oh, please, Erik, you're flattering..."

When the stew was gone, Christine removed the napkin and replaced my mask back over my face. Only when the knot in the string was tied did she turn to face me once again.

"There, all done. Are you full?"

"Yes, thank you…"

Christine took a seat in her spot and began to eat her meal. Feeling exhausted, I rose and began to hobble with my staff towards the stairs.

"Erik is going to rest up in his room."

"All right…"

And as I climbed the stairs, all I could think about was the day when Christine and I would enjoy a meal together without a mask or napkin hiding my face…But that was a fantasy and nothing more.

* * *

**Please review! And a special thanks to my personal Beta who has been helping me along with spelling and such...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Erik's POV**

The winter was getting colder, and the snow was falling at a rapid rate. The house we were currently occupying didn't have many fireplaces, for in Paris, every room was equipped with one. Here, on the other hand, there was only a fireplace in my bedroom and one downstairs in the family room. Nadir had taken to occupying the couch and Christine had done the same. It had snowed just the night before, and as I did every day, I took to gazing out my bedroom window. There wasn't much that I could do seeing that I could hardly get out of bed, but gazing out the window did entertain me enough, especially when I would spot Christine prancing about in the yard. It was exactly like that now, for as I gazed out the chilled glass, there she was, sitting on the dilapidated bench that was facing the woods. I sighed when I thought about her, for who couldn't be happy with just one glance?

"Daydreaming again, are we?"

I was caught off guard by Nadir. Oh, why did he have to disturb me? In his hand, he came carrying a basin of warm, soapy water and placed it down upon the nightstand.

"And just what are we gazing at?" Nadir looked out the window and chuckled. "I should have know. Daydreaming of Christine again are you? Oh, come now, Erik…Why must you daydream? She does reside here with us. It wouldn't be a crime to acknowledge her every once in a while. You barely say two words to the girl."

"Perhaps, Nadir, that is because Erik doesn't have anything to say to her."

"And why not? You're a talkative man. Hell, when we were in Paris, you could talk my ear off about her. Well, she's here, so why won't you talk to her?"

"Erik lost his chance with Christine the night he let her go. Why continue to beat a dead horse? What's the sense in trying to win her, when she doesn't wish to be won? No, all Erik will ever be able to do is watch."

"You don't have to cut yourself off from the world, man…You have a living and breathing woman sleeping under the same rooftop as you. She left Raoul…Surely there must be a reason for that, Erik. Plus, you owe this girl your life for what she has done for you. She did keep you warm that night beneath the opera house. Without her, you would have been dead. She nearly lost her life as well…I never heard of a woman throwing herself in danger for just any man."

Nadir was reaching for my shirt when I jerked away.

"Erik can wash himself!"

"Fine, have it your way… You know, Erik, that stubbornness of yours is going to get you into trouble one day."

When Nadir left, I proceeded to undress myself and run the soapy sponge over my body. Though, there was something about watching Christine while I bathed that made the entire situation erotic… She was like a delicate angel, smiling as she pranced around the yard and picked up handfuls of snow. In my mind, I couldn't help but think of her hands running this very sponge over every part of my body, the warm soap dripping down every scar along my back…Just the thought of it was enough to make me want her. Want…Never in my entire life had I ever wanted anything like the way I wanted Christine. Washing over my injured leg wasn't fun, but it needed to be done. When I was finished placing new bandages on it, I pulled up my sleep trousers and threw on a new shirt.

"Don't think that Erik can't hear you lurking outside of his bedroom, Nadir…"

As soon as the words escaped my lips, the man came walking in with a sly look upon his face.

"Is it a crime to stand outside your room in case you need help? I couldn't possibly let you fall on your face now could I?"

I handed the annoying man the bowl of filthy water and plopped back against my pillow.

"I know you don't wish to hear this, Erik, but the truth is that sooner or later we're going to have to move on. Yes, this place is nice, but we're still too close to home. We have to keep moving."

"It's the dead of winter out there, Nadir…Christine and you will freeze to death if a snow storm hits while we're on horseback. And what of the trees? Their wood will be so soaked, that you won't be able to start a fire. It would be a suicide mission."

"And if I wouldn't have found this abandoned home, we would have been out there attempting to survive anyway. What would you rather have, Erik? Death, or an attempted getaway to live freely without the police up your ass? Your choice…I believe my choice would be the best one. We'll wait until the snow stops in a few days time and then we're going to be off again. Get your rest, man…"

When Nadir was gone, I sighed and gazed back at the window. I was weak and the winter was still deadly. How did that fool believe we would be safer traveling than staying put? The war at the opera house was over, and I was thought to be dead. The man always was dramatic at times, but I trusted him, and if he believed traveling was safer than staying put, then who was I to say otherwise?

**Christine's POV**

Reading the same book three times wasn't as entertaining as it would have seemed. There wasn't much to do in that old house, but every once in a while a walk did me good. Cesar and Rain constantly grazed in the yard and oh, how I enjoyed teasing them. They were like children with the way they playfully chased me when I threw soft clumps of snow at them. It made me think about my old days in Sweden, and of the times I played with Raoul in the snow as a child. I missed those days, and I knew there would be no way of going back in time. That time was done, and it was time to start a new life. After getting cold, I came inside and hung up my jacket. Nadir was already sitting around the fireplace with our dinner. The old house was extremely cold if you weren't sitting in front of the fireplace, which was why he and I took to occupying the family room. I would have suggested that Erik join us, but the man was having a hard enough time getting up and down the stairs. I didn't want to put him in pain by letting him sleep on the couch.

"I know I haven't told you, Christine," Nadir said, sipping on his tea. "But I told Erik that we're going to be moving out again within a few days time. The snow should stop falling by the weekend, giving us just enough time to make our way closer to Rome."

"What about Erik?" I questioned.

"What about him?"

"Do you really believe that he will be strong enough to travel?"

"Christine, I wouldn't worry about Erik. That man has been through more agony and suffering than anyone should endure within ten lifetimes. A little agony with riding on Cesar's back won't kill him. Yes, Paris believes him to be dead and buried, but we can't have anyone seeing him. No, we need to travel soon before we bring that threat upon ourselves. We'll be safer once we're far away from Paris."

"And what then?" I asked. "What will Rome hold for Erik? What will it hold for me?"

"Erik will need time to recover, but in time, he will most likely get back into his old profession."

"That being?"

"Masonry work…He was a master mason many years ago, and I'm sure he will be happy to get back into it again."

"And me?"

Nadir shrugged. "Not sure…I guess that is up to you. For now, we should sleep and then travel. You have all the time in the world to think about your future in Rome, Christine."

With that, the room fell silent except for the crackling of the fire that was burning in the hearth. I waited for a while, attempting to sleep, but when I found that to be nearly impossible, I wrapped a blanket around me and headed upstairs to Erik's room. Erik wasn't known for sleeping, which was why I figured that he was awake. Though, when I entered his room, I found him beneath the blankets of his bed, his chest rising and falling with each breath that he took. The fire burning in his hearth was roaring, making his room toasty and warm. His injury must have exhausted him, for his mask was still intact, but his eyes were closed. There were only a few times in my entire life that I had ever seen Erik sleep. Now, and once when he wasn't feeling well one winter. I had been staying in his lair one evening, only to wake and find him passed out in his arm chair after vomiting from the stomach flu. I was about to walk out of his room, when I heard his voice.

"N…No…Stop…Don't do this…"

I dashed to his bedside and placed my hand upon his boney shoulder. He was having a nightmare…a horrible one at that.

"Erik…"

The moment I said his name, my angel jolted awake, sweat pouring down his face. He caught his breath and turned to face me, a look of anger displayed across his face.

"Erik, you were dreaming."

"Why is Christine in here?" he growled. "A little privacy is in order, wouldn't you say?"

"Sorry, Erik," I replied. "I just came to talk to you is all? Would that be all right?"

Yes, Erik's temper frightened me, but as quickly as he dished it out, his attitude changed. The man attempted to scoot over in bed, when I stopped him.

"Erik, don't…"

"Erik is attempting to be a gentleman, Christine. Giving a woman a place to sit is the most respectful thing to do."

I was about to protest, when Erik patted the space beside him. I didn't say another word and took a seat on the bed, gazing into the flames of the roaring fire.

"Is Christine warm?"

Before I could nod, Erik shared his blankets with me. His hands were shaking as if he were nervous about being in the same bed that I was.

"So, Christine has something she wishes to speak to Erik about?"

"I guess I just wanted some company is all. It gets lonely in this house with just Nadir to talk to."

"Now you know how Erik has felt all these years."

This made me laugh, for Erik had a strange yet serious sense of humor. Even he smiled at this…But wait? Erik, smiling? I had never seen him smile before and I couldn't help but find it handsome. He didn't show any teeth, but just seeing his lips raised made his appearance all the more appealing to look upon.

"I've never seen you smile before, Erik."

"Erik doesn't usually notice when he smiles because he never had anything to smile over."

I knew I was taking a risk by doing this, but I did it anyway and placed my head upon his shoulder. I needed to know…Oh, I just needed to know if I could feel something, anything…Love, warmth, happiness. And when my head was placed upon his shoulder, my heart fluttered within my chest. Happiness at last… The man's breathing intensified and silence lasted a long time. I didn't have anything to say and neither did he, but when my weary eyes dared to look up at his masked face, that same smile was there to greet me…And that was just as good as any words.

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Christine's POV**

There were many times when Erik questioned me. Sometimes, he questioned me because he was certain I couldn't bear the thought of looking at his face. Other times, he questioned me about why I was beside him. Though, I didn't have answers to any of these questions, and therefore, I decided not to answer him. That night, he and I spent endless hours in silence staring into the flames of his fireplace. Every once in a while he questioned me about something…I don't even remember what he did ask me, but whatever it was, it wasn't important. Erik was simple…He didn't ask questions that made me think. No, his questions were of my own opinions. He asked me why I thought the sky was blue. He asked me why I thought the birds chirped before a storm. Strange, yet heartfelt questions. And in return, I asked him a few questions as well. Our conversation lingered, only ending when we both fell into a dreamless slumber. The following morning, the sun began to peek in through Erik's bedroom window and his fire was just smoldering ashes now. I stretched and rose from his side, noticing that Erik was still fast asleep. It was strange, for Erik never slept this late. I could only smile and head downstairs, adjusting my shirt as I did so. Nadir must have been waiting for me, for he caught me off guard with the most awkward question.

"Ah, did you sleep well?"

I looked up and headed into the kitchen to start a kettle of water.

"I slept well, thank you, Nadir."

Nadir entered the kitchen behind me, his hands resting behind his back. He was acting strange and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"I woke last night and noticed that your spot was empty. Though, as soon as I heard you talking upstairs, I knew where you were. I take it that you and Erik have been bonding well?"

"Yes," I said, placing the rusty kettle on the burner. "We have. He's a very interesting person once you get to know him."

"I take it that you slept with him then…For why else would a woman sleep in the same bed as a man?"

Oh, this offended me greatly, for I spun around and splashed some water in his face. How dare he insinuate something such as that? Sleep with him? Did the man think I was a whore?

"Madame, no need to get hasty."

"Then why is it that you're talking to me in this way? Erik and I had a conversation and fell asleep beside one another. There was nothing inappropriate done."

"It's what he's wanted for the past ten years… There wasn't a moment that went by that he didn't want to make you his own, Christine. And yet, there you are last night, sleeping in his bed and you mean to tell me that nothing happened?"

"No…Erik is a gentleman, Nadir. He would never touch me without my consent. You're a monster for thinking otherwise."

With that being said, I poured Erik a cup of tea and headed upstairs. I was angry at Nadir now…Oh, so angry. When I was back in Erik's room, I found his bed empty and small noises coming from the bathroom. I placed his cup of tea down on the nightstand and turned to the bathroom door.

"Erik, are you in there?" I asked, lightly tapping upon its surface with my knuckles.

"One second…" came his agitated voice.

When Erik emerged, I held the door open for him and let him stumble by with his staff. His face was filled with a look of pure agony, his other hand grasping his side.

"Nadir says that we're going to be leaving within a few days time. I don't know how he could possibly expect you to ride on a horse for endless hours without getting sick."

"Erik will manage," he groaned, taking a seat at the side of his bed. "Erik has always managed."

"Have you cleaned your wounds lately? Nadir said that you have to keep them clean or else you'll get an infection. We don't need that with being so far from a doctor."

"Erik cleans his wounds when he washes his flesh. Last night was the last time Erik bathed."

I handed Erik the steaming cup of tea and smiled. "I made you this…Just the way you like it."

"Thank you, Christine."

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Erik would promise Christine anything. What is it that Christine wishes for Erik to promise her?"

"Promise me that no matter what happens on our journey, you won't ever send me back to Paris."

"Why would Christine believe that Erik wishes to send her back to Paris?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I've just had a lot on my mind lately, and of those things, I've been thinking a lot about the future. I don't ever want to return to Paris or Raoul. I want to be able to live my own life the way I want to live it. Does that make any sense?"

"Erik believes that makes perfect sense. Erik does not have control over what Christine wishes to do in life, and if she doesn't want to return to Paris then who is Erik to say otherwise?"

And with that, I threw my arms around Erik once again, embracing his body once more. Life couldn't have been sweeter.

**Erik's POV**

I didn't want to leave the mansion, but Nadir was right, we couldn't possibly continue staying. This was just a stop on our journey, a stop and nothing more. If there was anything more painful than getting out of bed, it was attempting to get back upon Cesar's back. Nadir was sure that the snow was finished falling by taking one look at the sky. Though, I wanted to call the man a fool when we were only five hours away from the mansion and it began snowing again.

"Done snowing, right, Nadir?" I growled as the first few flakes landed upon my broad shoulders.

"Mother nature is unpredictable," Nadir scoffed as he rode in front of Christine and I. I rolled my eyes and clutched my aching side. Hours…I had been upon this stallion's back for endless hours now. Night was quickly approaching and I knew that we needed to set up camp, otherwise, there would be no light left to gather firewood and other needed supplies for the night.

"We should stop for the night," I said. "The sky will be black soon, and Nadir needs to set up camp."

"I believe it would be best to spend the night trotting along. To stop now, would be taking up precious time."

"Precious time?" I scoffed. "Nadir has all the time in the world to travel. No, Erik needs to stop. His side is bothering him and he needs to lie down."

"Erik is right, Nadir," Christine interrupted. "Erik does need to rest. He's been at it for hours."

By the time we decided to stop, the ground was once again covered in a fresh coat of snow. Christine hopped down off of Cesar's back and helped me painfully dismount myself from the saddle.

"Erik, it's snowing really hard now," Christine said, approaching my side and taking my bag in her grasp. "Do you think it would be all right if you and I shared a tent tonight? For warmth?"

I nodded. "Christine is right…"

"I'm going to set up the tents," Christine said.

"And Erik and I will collect firewood."

Christine gave me a look of concern at first, but I eased her worry by nodding. I wouldn't be able to carry much, but I did want to take part in the work. I wasn't sure why the both of us needed to go into the woods, but as the time stretched, Nadir's voice interrupted the silence.

"I may have upset Christine a few days ago. She hasn't said much to me since…"

"What does Nadir mean?"

"A few nights ago when Christine spent the night in your room, I mentioned it to her the following morning. She put it off as a night spent with conversation and I took it the wrong way and suggested that she and you slept with one another. She got offended…"

I grabbed the man by his shirt and pulled him closer to me. Oh, how dare he suggest such a thing?

"Perhaps Nadir's mind thinks about sex every minute of every day, but Erik is different. Just having her in Erik's bed is enough to make Erik happy. He doesn't have to be taking control of her body…He doesn't have to take and touch what isn't his property."

"I apologized to her…She hasn't said a word to me since."

"Erik does not blame Christine for shunning Nadir. He deserves it…"

I picked up my firewood and carried it back to our camp, finding Christine sitting inside my tent and setting up our beds for the night.

"Erik thinks that he is going to turn in for the evening."

"Erik, don't be like this…I said I was sorry."

Nadir tried to grab my arm, but I jerked away. He had angered Christine and therefore he had angered me. Nadir usually angered me at least three minutes out of every day, which was why I always tried to ignore him and avoid contact at all cost.

"Erik, I was thinking about making dinner."

"Erik and Christine will not be eating dinner tonight. They are going to be sleeping…Goodnight, Nadir."

That was the last thing I said to the man that night. With that, I entered the tent and took a seat on one of the beds Christine had made up out of pillows and blankets.

"Would you like me to take your coat?" Christine nervously questioned.

"No," I said. "It's going to be getting cold tonight. Erik and Christine should keep all of their clothes on. Once the wind begins to howl, there is no telling how deathly cold it will become."

Christine pulled her coat closer to her and began to shiver. Oh, the poor girl didn't have any meat on her bones. How was she supposed to keep herself warm on a night like this? Yes, she could have gone outside and sat around the fire with Nadir, but even then, that wouldn't protect her from the winter wind.

"Christine is cold…"

"No," she shivered. "I'm all right."

Without another word, I took off my jacket and placed it over her shoulders, her shivering ceasing the moment I did so.

"But Erik, what about you?"

"Erik will be fine beneath the blankets."

"Are you sure?"

"Certain. Erik is exhausted, Christine," I said. "We should try to sleep before the morning sun threatens us once again. Nadir will most likely be wanting to leave as soon as the sky clears."

"I hope we arrive at our destination soon," Christine moaned. "I don't like traveling every day. I want a home and a yard…"

"Soon, Christine…All in good time."

I lay down beneath my blankets and sighed. My injury hurt me, but at least I wasn't sitting upon that saddle anymore. Soon, the wind began to howl, causing Christine to gasp in fright. I wasn't sure why, but next thing I knew, her pillow and blankets were placed beside my own. She didn't ask, nor did she bring up the reason why she was scooting so close to me, but either way, it was wonderful. And as she lay down beside me, her curls landed up against my cheek…Oh, to think that God would allow something so wonderful to happen to me. I inhaled their rosy scent and sighed in happiness. Nothing ever felt so good against my cheek, nothing. They were soft and warm, and as the winter wind continued to threaten our tent, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, knowing that I had an angel watching over me.

* * *

**AWWWW... I know I usually upload once a week, but this chapter is a gift, since I have been getting lots or reviews! Keep em up! Thanks again Everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Erik's POV**

We traveled for what seemed like weeks. It may have only been days, but it still felt like an eternity. My leg had strengthened, and my illness had passed, but my weakness still prevailed. We traveled by day and rested by night, the winter still as cold as ever. Nadir was always leading the way, which was why I never questioned him…Though no matter how many days we traveled it seemed as though we weren't any closer to Rome. Did the man even know where he was headed?

"Erik believes we're lost, Persian," I scoffed one evening. Yes, I knew this was going to lead to nothing more than an argument, but I didn't care. We had stopped for the evening and Christine was currently unpacking our horse. Nadir took one look at me and rolled his eyes.

"You know, Erik," he scoffed. "You never were good with a map. That's exactly why I took over…"

"Take that back, you fool!" I grabbed the man by his shirt and pushed him up against the nearest tree.

"I will take nothing back," he growled. "I speak the truth. We're going to Rome, and I know the way, you don't…"

"Erik is smart enough to know that he's seen this tree at least three times in the last four days. We're going in circles."

"Circles?" he questioned. "You speak madness. Now, get your paws off me…"

To be ignorant, he kicked me in my bad leg. Yes, I was nearly healed, but I still felt extreme pain when someone kicked me. Oh, this angered me. So much, that I took the man and pushed him down into the snow.

"Erik…"

"You bastard!" Nadir roared. "What has gotten into you?!"

"Erik…" Christine grabbed hold of my shirt, but I jerked away.

"Erik, listen to her…"

When I didn't, Nadir's fist went flying into my face, causing my sorry excuse for a nose to gush blood. This stopped everything, for the moment the blood began to flow, I moved away from the man.

"See what you made me do, Erik?"

Christine ran to my aid and held a cloth against my bloody opening.

"Erik didn't make Nadir do a thing, Persian! I don't need you…"

"Erik, what are you saying?"

"Erik is saying that he doesn't need Nadir anymore…Go…Go away! Erik never liked you…You lie, you steal."

"Steal? Oh, Erik, don't do this. I've never stolen a single thing that belonged to you."

"Now, Nadir is the one who is lying. Erik never needed Nadir and he doesn't need Nadir now!"

This angered Nadir, for the man grabbed a hold of his things and hopped up onto his stallion.

"If that is truly how you feel Erik, then I shall leave you in peace. Though, be advised that I was only trying to steer you to safety."

"Nadir has been leading Erik in circles! Circles, Nadir! He has done nothing but lead Erik and Christine back and forth for days. At first, Erik thought that Nadir was leading them in the right direction, but when Erik began noticing the same scenery, he knew that Nadir was circling."

"Erik…"

"Go, Nadir! Leave Erik be… He never needed you."

There was a pause of silence before Nadir nodded and headed into the woods at a quick pace. Even after he left, there was silence.

"Erik, you're shivering…"

Christine caressed my shoulder and led me towards the tent. Once there, Christine held the cloth against my gushing nose, her body shivering.

"Christine is cold," I replied, removing my jacket and placing it over Christine's shoulders. She was about to protest, but I wasn't going to have it.

"Christine needs the coat. Take it…"

"Erik, do you believe Nadir will be back?"

"Why is Christine concerned? The man led Christine and Erik in circles. It is dangerous, and they do not need him."

"So, he's never coming back?"

"Once, Erik angered Nadir just like he did now. He left Erik alone…"

"And did he ever come back?"

"No, Christine, Nadir did not return. Erik will lead the way now…He can lead Christine on the right way to Rome. Things will be better this way."

Finally, my nose stopped gushing blood. After removing the cloth away from the space, I laid down beneath my blankets and closed my eyes. Christine waited a few moments, her face filled with worriment. Oh, why was she so worried? We would be all right. This wasn't the first time I was left alone in the world. We would survive just fine…

"Erik, Nadir was the one who was hunting and catching our meals. What are we going to do for food?"

"Erik will worry about that, Christine. He promises not to let Christine starve."

"And what about navigating?"

"Erik will take care of that as well. Now, lie down and go to sleep, Christine. Erik and Christine have a lot of things to do come morning."

"Nadir usually makes a fire to keep us warm. It's getting dark, don't you think we should go outside and build a fire?"

"Erik and Christine will keep warm another way."

"How?"

"In Persia, people kept warm by lying beside one another. Body heat will keep Erik and Christine warm."

Christine scooted closer to me and lay down, her curls scattering among my pillow's surface.

"Are you sure this is going to keep us warm, Erik?"

"Erik is certain…"

"And what about being without Nadir…Are you sure that we'll be all right without him?"

"Erik is positive. Though, Nadir will make his way back into our lives sooner or later. It won't be soon, but it will be someday. Now, Christine needs to shut her eyes and go to sleep…"

"All right, Erik…"

Christine tucked herself in and sighed into my shoulder. Warmth…Pure warmth. This was better than any fire any day. I had Christine to keep me warm and she had me. It was perfect… I wouldn't give this moment up for anything in the world.

**Christine's POV**

"Erik, I'm cold…"

I woke the following morning wrapped up in Erik's cloak and blankets, sitting up to find his spot completely empty.

"Erik?"

I looked around and began to feel frightened, for he never left me alone. I wrapped my coat around my body and stood, coming out of the tent to find a winter wonderland. The field was covered in at least two feet of snow, making it hard to walk. Every time I took a step, the snow would be up to my knees. Oh, where was Erik? A few seconds later, I heard someone coming…I gasped and headed back towards the tent, tripping and falling as I did so. The snow was so cold, so deathly cold. My dry clothes quickly became damp, my flesh burning as the snow met with my hands and bare feet.

"Christine!"

When I heard my name being called, I turned to find Erik heading towards me on Cesar's back. Cesar had a rough time treading through the snow, but his legs were long enough to be able to do so. As soon as Erik was close enough to the tent, he hopped down and grabbed his staff from the side of the saddle.

"What is Christine doing out here?"

The man lifted me up out of the snow and helped me inside as my body shivered. From there, he wrapped his blanket around my body and left the tent once more, coming back with a leather sack.

"Where were you?"

"Catching breakfast…But first, Christine is freezing."

"I'll be all right," I shivered, pulling the blankets closer to me.

"Nonsense…Christine is going to be frost bitten. Take off your sopping wet clothes."

"What?" I gasped. "You're crazy. I'm not going to take my clothes off in front of you."

"Erik shall turn his head so that he cannot see Christine. Afterwards, pull the blanket around your body. Erik needs to put Christine's clothes out to dry."

A few moments later, Erik left the tent and I was able to pull away my wet clothing. Afterwards, Erik came walking back in and took the pile of clothes away.

"Erik shall be back, Christine. He is going to cook breakfast and be back…"

"Do you need any help, Erik?"

"No, the snow is too deep for someone as small as Christine. Erik believes that it is best that Christine stays inside the tent."

Erik's bed looked extra warm, and therefore, I crawled beneath his blankets and sighed into his pillow. Yes, I was colder without any clothes on, but the warmth of Erik's blankets were extremely comfortable. I wasn't sure what Erik was cooking over the fire, but whatever it was smelled wonderful.

"Erik hopes that Christine is hungry," he said, entering the tent once more with two plates in hand.

"I sure am," I sat up and pulled the blankets closer to my naked body.

"Erik found a stream this morning and went fishing. Fish, Christine…This shall have to do until Erik finds a better hunting ground for rabbits."

I reached out for the plate, only to accidently touch Erik's flesh. Oh, he was ice cold…

"Erik, you're freezing!"

"Erik is all right. He was out in the cold is all…"

I tried to take off my blanket to hand to Erik, but he stopped me, forcing the article tightly around my shoulders.

"Christine needs to keep this wrapped around her body. Erik will be all right, this can be assured. Now, Christine must eat."

I wasn't all too interested in eating the fish, but it would keep me warm and therefore, I took a few bites.

"Is it good?"

I nodded. "Yes, it is. Are you sure you're warm enough?"

Even through Erik's clothes I could see him shivering.

"When are we going to move again?" I asked. "Nadir said that we shouldn't linger too long in one spot."

"Erik and Christine shall move soon enough. The best thing to do for now is to stay put and move when snow has stopped falling. Cesar wouldn't be able to make it far with how deep the snow is at the moment. No, the best thing to do is to let the snow melt a bit."

"What are we supposed to do until then?"

Erik rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Christine, always concerned. No, Erik knows not to sweat the small stuff. Erik and Christine shall stay inside the tent and keep warm. Rest is surely needed."

When I couldn't take another bite, I handed Erik my plate, only to have him look at me filled with disappointment.

"Is Christine ill? She hardly took a bite…The fish wasn't easy to catch, Christine…It is selfish of her to not finish her meal."

"I just want to rest is all, Erik…"

"Well then, rest," Erik angrily snapped.

Without another word, the man got up and left the tent, obviously angered over the fact that I hadn't eaten my breakfast. I could only sigh and crawl beneath my blankets, naked and exhausted from our long journey. I don't regret leaving Paris, but if there was one thing I wanted, it was to be in Rome and in a home of my own. At first, camping had been interesting, but after endless nights of traveling in winter's weather, I couldn't help but long for this to end. Curious, I peeked outside of our tent's opening, noticing Erik sitting around the fire alone and seeming upset…He always did look upset. Above his head, my clothes were strung across a line drying over the open flames. Erik was handy when it came to things, and at the same time, he was so misunderstood. There were so many emotions buried deep within him, emotions that I didn't want to ask him about. Why was he always so sad? Why was he always so angry? He was a man I simply didn't understand, and in my heart, I knew that I never would.

* * *

**Come Back Nadir! Ah, who needed him anyway? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Christine's POV**

I woke the following morning, hoping to fix things between Erik and me. After sitting up, I pulled on my boots and found my now dry clothes set neatly at the end of my bed. Erik, he was such a kind and caring man, though, he always acted out in secrecy. I sighed and pulled the clothes back over my head, feeling much warmer after they were on. Thinking that he was outside sitting around the fire, I emerged from the tent, only to find the ashes of our fire smoldering from the night before and our campsite empty. Where had that man gone off to? I wasn't sure, but I was thirsty. Deciding not to wait for him to return, I headed out on my own, searching for the nearest creek or river. I was happy that our source of water was only a few yards away, for the snow was still extremely deep. After taking a few sips of the chilled water, I headed back, immediately stopping when I noticed that there were men swarming around the site. I stayed hidden behind the brush, watching as they went through our tent. These men looked familiar though, for they looked exactly like the two gypsies who had terrorized us a while back.

I thought that they were about to leave, when all of a sudden, Erik came riding towards the tent on Cesar's back. I prayed that he would have stayed hidden, but my hopes and dreams had instantly crashed. The moment the gang of five men saw Erik, they chased after him on their own horses, following him around the field we were camped in. I watched as the horror played out before my eyes... Erik seemed to be getting away, but soon, one of the men caught up and pulled Erik straight off his saddle. I gasped as Erik's fragile body came crashing to the ground, Cesar hurrying off into the distance. I would have gone after our horse, but I knew the best thing to do at the moment was to stay hidden. Erik seemed to be injured, for he wasn't moving in the snow. The men had gathered around him and one pulled him to his feet.

"Where is the girl?" one of them asked. "We were told that you had a girl traveling with you…"

"Sh…She's dead," Erik replied. "The girl caught an illness and died."

The leader of the group struck my angel in the face, causing him to fall and land on his back. I knew Erik would have fought the men if he wasn't disoriented from his fall. These men were indeed gypsies, for they dressed like a bunch of vagabonds.

"You, Devil, will be the star of our traveling show…" The leader pulled off Erik's mask and tossed it into the distance. From there, the leader smiled and pinched my angel's cheek.

"You will make us lots of money…"

I wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but a few seconds later, all of the men were back on their horses and circling my angel's helpless body. I wanted to run towards them, and I wanted to save my angel of music, but if I was caught there would be no one to save us. Therefore, I stayed quiet and waited. From out of nowhere, the leader pulled out a long rope and swung it high above his head, the lasso part of it seeming threatening…From there, the lasso came down around Erik's neck, the leader pulling it tight. I wanted to scream when I saw them riding away at a fast pace with Erik's body dragging behind them. Oh, the rope was nearly choking him. No! I had to stop this…I had to find them. When the coast was clear, I hurried out into the field and collected our belongings at the speed of light, whistling for Cesar to come out from hiding. The faithful stallion came galloping towards me and I tossed our belongings onto his back, strapping them down and hopping up onto the saddle. I followed the hoof prints in the snow, hoping that I would soon come across the gypsies and my angel of music. The hoof prints were quickly disappearing and being replaced with skid marks from my angel being dragged across the snow. The mere sight of it had tears rushing to my eyes, for I wasn't sure if I would ever see him again. I traveled for what seemed like hours, only stopping, when I began to smell smoke. I knew I must have been close, and therefore, I stopped and tied Cesar up to a tree, promising that I would be back soon.

The men who had captured Erik were gypsies, for I came across a camp lined with caravans and open fires. My body began to shake with fear as I entered the deserted camp, keeping an eye out for Erik and the gypsies.

"Erik…" I whispered his name as I turned around each corner. Night was going to be here soon and the last thing I wanted to do was to be wandering around at night. I needed to find Erik and get out before the men returned.

"Erik…Where are you?"

"There is no Erik here, lass…"

I froze when I heard a strange voice, spinning around to find one of the gypsy men standing before me. I tried to turn and run, but behind me, another gypsy was blocking my path.

"I knew the corpse was lying… I knew sooner or later his pretty little girl would show up."

I screamed the moment I was grabbed…I kicked and screamed the entire way, screaming until I couldn't scream any longer. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me, but next thing I knew, I was thrown into a caravan and landed on a makeshift bed. When the two creeps entered, I knew what was going to happen to me… I just didn't want to think about it.

**Erik's POV**

I never expected to come back from a hunt and find my campsite surrounded by gypsies. I knew I shouldn't have spared that man's life when we were attacked a few weeks back. I knew I should have killed him, for the man did nothing but tattle. From years of experience, I have learned that if you mess with one gypsy, you mess with them all. Now, my campsite was filled with them…But Christine! Oh, if they touched her, I would kill them all! I would torture them to the brink of death! I charged towards them with Cesar, hoping that I would scare them off, but it didn't, for I was pulled from off the saddle, landing on the cold ground. My back cracked upon contact, and I had hit my head on the solid surface, causing my body to become woozy…They asked me where Christine was, but I had to lie…She was dead. Yes, that would work… Sadly, it did nothing but anger the men, for the next thing I knew, I was back on the ground with a rope cattle tied around my neck. I had been smart though, for the moment I felt the rope around my neck, I lodged my wrist in between it, the tight pressure cutting into my wrist, but not my neck…**_Keep your hands at the level of your eyes_**…That's all I kept telling myself as my body was dragged into the woods by my neck. I stayed calm as the horse that was dragging me went over rocks and fallen trees, the contact to each object cutting a part of me open. What hurt the worst, was when my body was taken through a thorn bush. I knew if I didn't do something quickly, I was most likely going to die before I even made it to their camp. At first, I tried pushing the tight rope away from my bloody wrist, but it was no use, for it wouldn't budge. No, there would be no escape…Unless…I knew what I had to do. I looked over my shoulder and found that we were quickly coming upon a fallen tree. Yes, this would hurt, but it would be my only chance at escaping. The moment the horse jumped over the tree, I latched on to one of its thick branches, holding on for dear life as the rope pulled even tighter against my wrist and neck.

My windpipe was now sealed shut and I held my breath, praying that the rope would snap…Oh, that lovely sound was the greatest sound in the world, for I was finally free. The idiots didn't even know that I was no longer trailing behind them, for they continued galloping away. I lay on my back, gasping for air after pulling the rope from around my neck. I was bloody and covered in thorns, but that could wait, for now I had to find Christine and get us as far away from here as possible. I stumbled and fell the entire way back to the field, but when I arrived and found it empty, I knew what Christine must have done, I knew what she must have thought… God, she had gone to save me!

"Damn it, girl!" I shouted to the gods, angered that she would have gone after the gypsies to save me. But now I had a bigger task, I had to save her…

**Christine's POV**

The men were pulling off my trousers and trying to hold me down at the same time. I pleaded and shouted with them to let me be, but they weren't listening. I kicked, I screamed, I bit whatever part of them that came close to my mouth. That's when they began to hit me…I thought that this was it…I thought that this was going to be the end of me. Suddenly, the door to the caravan swung open and the men were pulled outside. I wasn't sure what was going on, but after hearing a lot of screaming and hearing cracks and gasping for breath, I sat up and pulled my coat closer to my body, peeking out the door to find Erik standing there with a lasso in hand and the men lying dead at his feet. It was so cold that I could see his breath as Erik gasped for air after his attack. I wouldn't have even known it was him if it wasn't for his deformity, for he was covered in blood from head to toe and seemed to be in a lot of pain. How had he escaped? How was it that he was able to escape their evil clutches? He turned to me, his hand outstretched to help me out of the caravan. He seemed angry, but also upset…

"Erik needs to get far away from here," he replied. "Far far away…"

I was in shock, but I was still able to lead him back to where I had left Cesar tied up. From there, we headed into the woods, my angel of music cringing with every gallop we took. We didn't stop until we reached a cave nearly three hours away from the gypsy camp. I hopped off Cesar's back and began to unload our things…Erik didn't even pay any mind to me as we hurried into the cave to seek shelter from the snow. After Erik prepared a fire, he plopped back against the cave wall and gasped for air, resting his head against the stone surface…I hadn't seen his face in so long and yet, even after so long, it still frightened me. Feeling sorry for him, I reached into my bag for his mask and handed it to him.

"Here…I…I found this in the snow."

Erik didn't even look my way as he took the garment and placed it back on his face. Yes, I could have sat there in silence, but my angel of music needed help, and therefore, I decided to help him… It was the right thing to do.

"Erik, you need help…" I scooted closer to him. "Let me help you."

* * *

**Awwww...Poor Erik. Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Erik's POV**

I sat there against the wall as Christine's hands reached for my shirt. Yes, it was covered in blood, but that was the least of my worries…My body was heavily scarred, and the last thing I wanted was for her to see such a sight.

"Christine must stop," I grabbed hold of her hands just as they were making contact with the bloody fabric. "Erik doesn't need Christine's help. He can remove the thorns on his own."

"Erik, you're hurt. Here," she was reaching out again for my shirt. "Let me remove those thorns for you."

"No!" I gathered to my feet, leaning against the cave wall for support as I did so. Oh, I was so exhausted and weak. All I wanted to do was sleep, and yet, I had a thousand thrones sticking out of my body.

"Erik, what has gotten into you? Are you all right?"

"Christine does not understand the pain Erik goes through every day. He must live with the damaged body that the world has given him. Christine does not deserve to look upon something so hideous."

"What are you talking about?"

"Erik's hideousness does not end with his face. His bare flesh is covered in hideous marks…Marks that the world has given him. Christine should not have to look at such a sight."

"Do not feel ashamed, Erik…You can't help it. Now, we need to get those thorns out of your body before they cause an infection."

Once more, I sat down against the cave wall, concentrating on breathing as Christine unpacked a bottle of whisky, a cloth and a pair of medical tweezers. Nadir might have not left us with much, but oh, those small tweezers and that bottle of whisky were all the riches in the world. My heart began to race as Christine's hands began to unbutton my shirt. She was going to scream, I just knew it… Who wouldn't? For years, I have tried to avoid every mirror that I could, but some mornings, I couldn't help but accidently catch sight of my repugnant body…It churned my stomach and made me ill…I have seen many horrible things in my lifetime…Men blown to pieces, rivers filled with floating corpses…even men being tortured to death at the hands of the Shah. But my body and face make up the worse sight of all…

At first, Christine had been smiling a bit when she reached out for my shirt, but as every new patch of hideous flesh became exposed, her expression slowly changed to one filled with disgust. The shirt was nearly off my back now, and her lips were beginning to quiver with fear. No woman would ever love me…No woman, nor anyone else. My anger and sadness was building up within me as her hands shook towards my chest. There was not a patch of beautiful skin left, for my chest was a map of destruction…pale and dark, lumpy scars crisscrossed over my ribs and nipples, the right side of my chest was caved in from when the Shah had tortured me. I had humiliated him one evening and therefore, he took two of my ribs to wear around his neck as jewelry…Oh, it disgusted me.

"Hideous, isn't it?" I growled, pulling the shirt over my shoulders to cover myself. "Christine said she wanted to help, and yet, she can't stop quivering."

"Erik," Christine tried to take hold of my arm, but I jerked away.

"Christine cannot handle the sight of any part of Erik…Oh, Christine, how you make his heart bleed out from pain. He trusted you…Erik trusted you, and yet, Christine cannot be trustworthy…"

I snatched the tweezers out of Christine's hand along with the bottle of whisky and headed towards another part of the cave to be alone. Only then did I remove my shirt once more and begin to feel around for the thorns. When the ones in my chest were finally out, I removed my trousers and did the same. My body wasn't in agony when they were dug deep within my flesh, but once they were all out, I felt as though I had been stung by a million bees. I used the alcohol to take down my swelling, but it made me sleepy. Soon, I was lying on the cave floor with my eyes closed and only then did I slip away to sleep.

**Christine's POV**

After hours of sitting alone with my blankets wrapped around me, I decided to search for Erik. It had been so long since he flew off, and I was beginning to get worried. I regretted my actions for what I had done earlier, but oh, his body was so hideous. I never would have thought his body to be just as grotesque as his face, but the truth of it all was that his body was ten times worse. I had never seen so many lumpy and discolored scars in all my life. Even part of his chest was caved in…My lip quivered and I had to cover my mouth at one point to hold back the screams that wanted to come. I had acted like a monster to Erik… He had trusted me, and yet, I had lost that trust in a single second.

"Erik, where are you?"

I wrapped the blanket tighter around my body as I headed deeper into the cave. Oh, it was so cold away from the fire, which was why I didn't venture far. I didn't need to, for I found Erik's body lying a few feet away. I gasped, for he was shivering violently in his sleep. Oh, why hadn't he come to lay by the fire? He was acting like a dog, one who didn't deserve to sleep beside the likes of me.

"Erik…" he was laying in that bloody shirt, and his clothes were still soaked to the bone. The man would give himself pneumonia if he didn't get to the fire soon.

"Erik," I shook his shoulder until he stirred within his sleep, those shakes and shivering never ceasing for a single moment. When his eyes finally opened, I took him by the arm and led his weary body back to the fire. He was completely out of it, and I knew it was either from him drinking some of that whisky, or it was from all the pain he had gone through today. I wasn't sure, but I placed his body down by the fire and searched through our things for one of Erik's clean shirts. From there, I held back my fear and pulled his shirt from over his head and replaced it with the clean one. I knew the man was certainly out of it, otherwise, he would have fought me off.

"Here, mon ange…" I lay him down on the cave floor, placing a pillow under his head. From there, I wrapped his body up in our blankets and laid down beside him. The cave was scary, but as long as Erik was beside me, I didn't feel scared. I wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring, but for now, I had Erik for protection and that was all that mattered.

**Erik's POV**

I had fallen asleep the night before shivering from head to toe. I didn't feel worthy enough to sleep beside the fire with Christine. I had disgusted her enough by allowing the girl to unbutton my shirt. I was like a mutt…One that didn't deserve to sleep inside the house with the family. No, mutts were simply to sleep in the cold barn. I wasn't even good enough for that. But what was this? I opened my eyes to find that I was warm and beneath a pile of soft blankets. In front of me, the ashes of last night's fire were smoldering in the little ring I had built specifically for it. I sat up, taking notice that I was no longer in the bloody and wet shirt I had fallen asleep wearing. Christine…she had done this to me… She had changed me into a new shirt and set me down beside the fire for warmth. Turning a bit, I found her curled up beside me, sharing the same blanket that I had been wrapped up in. I smiled, for the girl was an angel. Even if she never came to love me, deep down, I knew that she cared. It must have been so hard for her to look at my body once more in order to change me into that shirt, but she did it, and that was all that mattered. Deciding to do something nice for her, I rose and placed the blankets closer around her thin frame.

It had stopped raining, but even so, the fog was still thick and it was extremely dark and damp. After placing on my coat, I cringed through the pain of hopping up onto Cesar's back and headed towards the nearest stream. It seemed as though we hadn't eaten in days and usually, I wouldn't care, but my stomach was beginning to growl. Thankfully, I was able to break away some of the ice and catch a fish. Along with that fish, I wandered into the woods and found some black berries and a few herbs…Oh, this breakfast would be one of the best, seeing that plain old fish was to be extremely boring. When I arrived back at the cave, I was happy to find that Christine was still asleep. After reloading the fire, the warm flames emerged once more, enabling me to cook our breakfast.

"Something smells really good," came Christine's voice a little while later. The girl sat up and looked my way, her hand brushing her curls away from her red cheeks.

"Erik thought that Christine would be hungry…"

Christine smiled and brought her knees to her chest. "As a matter of fact, I am starving."

"Good," I approached her with the steaming skillet and handed her a fork. "Erik will hold this for Christine while she eats."

"And what about you?" she questioned. "Don't think that I can't hear your stomach growling too…"

"Erik would have to remove his mask…Christine knows this."

"It…it's all right," she quivered, pressing her eyes closed. "You can remove your mask and eat."

I looked down at the food, not really being too hungry anymore. "Christine can finish eating first, and then, Erik will eat whatever is left."

"I need to apologize for the way I acted last night, Erik. It wasn't right…I shouldn't have acted like I did."

"Christine wasn't acting any different than what anyone else would have done in her situation. No one could ever look at Erik and smile, not even his own mother. It…it just hurts worse when the one Erik loves can't look at him without feeling ill."

"Erik…"

"To him, it means that he will never be loved."

Once more, I looked down at the skillet of food before gently placing it into Christine's hands.

"Erik is no longer hungry, Christine. Finish up your breakfast, Erik is going to get some fresh air."

I was headed towards the opening of the cave, when I felt Christine's grasp upon my arm.

"Erik, please…"

"Christine does not need to treat Erik with respect," I growled. "Erik knows how Christine feels about him…He knows that she cannot look upon him and smile. He knows that Christine wants to vomit every time he takes off his mask. His appearance makes her uneasy, and that is something that cannot be blamed. Erik will never be loved in return."

"Yes, it is a lot to take in, Erik, but it's nothing that I can't get used to. Just please, give me time to get used to seeing you."

There was so much anger built up inside of me that I quickly spun around to face her and pulled off my mask. I had to see it…I had to see the look upon her face as she was staring into my hideousness. The mere sight of it broke my heart, especially when she began to gag. With that, I tossed her aside and headed into the woods, knowing that no one, not even Christine would look upon my face and love.

* * *

**Awwww, poor Erik. Anyway, sorry that I didn't update as quickly as I wanted to...I was out seeing Mumford and Sons. Best concert ever...Besides Ramin Karimloo! Bought my tickets yesterday for his summer "Broadway to Bluegrass" tour. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Christine's POV**

I had gagged… Erik's face had made my stomach ill, and yet, in front of him, I had gagged. He ran away from me and after the fact, I felt terrible. I stood frozen for a few minutes after Erik left, my mind racing…And then, I chased after him.

"Erik!" I shouted his name as I ran into the woods, the winter chill freezing me. "Erik, please…I'm so sorry…"

I wasn't even sure what direction I was headed in, for a few minutes after leaving the cave, I spun around to find that I was lost.

"Erik? Erik, where are you? Erik!"

My body was freezing now, my breath forming in a small cloud around my face. I was shivering, but I wasn't going to give up searching for Erik. I had done him wrong, and for that, I needed to apologize to him.

"Erik, please come out…I'm sorry."

I was frightened now, frightened because I had become lost. I wasn't sure in which direction I came from, making the experience ten times more terrifying. Snow covered every inch of the ground, making walking harder than ever. Though, I found myself taking another step, and as soon as I did so, I heard a crack right before I went plummeting into a deep pool of water. Oh, the water was cold, so cold that it felt as though I were being stung by a thousand bees. My entire body hurt now, my arms and legs becoming numb as I attempted to swim to the surface. I must have fallen through the ice…I must have stepped on a pond or lake of some sort. From underwater, I opened my eyes and looked up, noticing the small spot that I had fallen through. I hurried to the top, coming back above the surface and taking one huge breath. I screamed as I tried grabbing onto the ice for support, but it was no use, for I fell back beneath the water. Once that happened, I became lost…I couldn't see the opening any longer and I was running out of breath…What was I going to do? My arms and legs were becoming stiff, making swimming nearly impossible. I wasn't a great swimmer as it was without having to be dumped into a freezing lake. I forced every fiber within me to move as I headed towards the surface, finding that there was ice stopping me from breaking way to fresh air. I pounded my fists against the thick sheet, but no matter how hard I banged at it, the ice did not crack.

Suddenly, I heard a splash, only to turn and find something headed right towards me. I was losing consciousness now, so much, that I closed my eyes and felt myself floating downward. This was it…I was going to finally be with my father again. It had been years since I last saw his smiling face, and now, I would finally get to see it after so many years.

**Erik's POV**

I needed time to myself…I needed to get away from Christine's horrified face. I ran into the woods to be away from her…My fists punched the bark of the trees, my foot kicked rocks and anything that was in my path. When I was angry, I destroyed things…usually furniture and my work, but seeing that we were currently in the woods, nature would have to feel my wrath.

"Erik!"

I heard my name echoing in the distance, but I ignored her calls. Christine was looking for me, but she was looking for someone who didn't want to be found. I dropped to my knees and cried into my hands…Oh, these hideous hands! Everything about me was hideous and having to see that look upon her face when I removed my mask was like a knife being thrust deep into my heart. She hated me…She felt repulsed by my presence, and that was like death to me.

"Erik, please…"

I covered my ears with my hands to shield out the sound of her voice. Why did she want me to come back? Why was it that she wanted me to show myself again? Pity was all that she ever felt…Pity and nothing more. Oh, woe to Erik, the hideous beast who only ever wanted love. Though, my hands quickly came off of my ears when I heard her scream. Why was she screaming? Frightened that she had run into danger, I gathered to my feet and headed in the direction her voice was coming from. Everything had gone silent now, everything except for the snow which had started to fall again. And then, I came to the edge of a frozen lake…Or so I thought. For there, in front of my very eyes was a broken spot. No…Had Christine truly fallen through the ice? I wasn't sure, but my eyes turned to the water, and when I saw those tiny bubbles, I didn't hesitate a single second in stripping off my jacket and diving in to save her. She was already blacking out by the time I caught hold of her body. The ice burned my flesh, but I had been tortured with ice many times in my life…It hurt, but I was accustomed to its agony.

After pulling her body back to the snowy shore, I tossed my dry jacket over her shivering body, her flesh now colored in a pale, blue tone. But she wasn't breathing…I knew what I had to do, but I didn't feel worthy enough to do it…Tears were falling from my eyes as I removed my mask, but I was already too wet to have any tears noticed. From there, I placed my bloated and deformed lips against her own…Oh, heaven! Pure heaven! This wasn't a kiss, but it was just as good. I breathed life into her body, my shivering hands pressing against her chest. But how could a corpse breathe life into an angel? I prayed to God that he grant my Christine life, that he wouldn't take her from the world just yet…And then, she coughed and I turned her head to the side to allow the water to spill from her angelic lips.

Knowing that we would both die of hypothermia if I didn't get a fire started soon, I scooped her body up into my arms and hurried back to the cave. Once there, I placed her down on the blankets and threw some wood on the small fire ring I had made for last night's fire. When it was smoldering, I turned to Christine and began to strip off all of her soaked clothing. Yes, it was a sin to stand before such a beautiful creature, but God would see that this was essential for her survival. I had never seen a woman's naked body up close with my very own eyes, but my first sight was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. I felt a few stray tears slip down my cheeks as I stared down at her angelic pale flesh…Her arms and legs were so creamy, and her thin frame was perfect…When God created her, he broke the mold. I quickly came back to reality when I heard her teeth chattering, moving to place some blankets over her naked form. The flames were alive now, generating heat around us…Oh, it felt so good. Switching to care for myself, I pulled off my wet garments, leaving my undergarments on and pulled a blanket up over my hideous frame. From there, I sat down across from her and held my hands over the flames to warm them…I would watch over Christine for the remainder of the night, sitting here while our clothes dried and hoping that when morning finally arrived that we would both be in good spirits once again.

For hours, I sat there beside her, watching my angel sleep. It was strange knowing what a naked female looked like, and that image would stay within my memory for the remainder of my life. Yes, in Persia, I had seen them being thrown in front of the shah, but never had I ever seen something as beautiful as Christine…She was perfection. I shivered and pulled my blanket closer to my body. Oh, I was cold, so cold and yet, Christine looked so warm. Yes, I could have lain next to her, but I wasn't worthy enough for that. She was an angel, one that deserved better…Me? I deserved to freeze. Feeling exhausted, I lay down on the cold, cave floor and closed my eyes, pulling the blanket up over my body. Sleep never felt so good…

**Christine's POV**

I wasn't sure what had taken place, for all I remembered was falling into the river…But I was warm now, warm and naked…I gasped and pulled the blankets up over my bare chest, gazing at the fire that was burning before me. I knew this place…This was the cave Erik and I had been sleeping in. And there was Erik, laying across from me, seeming as if he were in the same state as I was, for I could see his bare shoulder sticking out of the blankets. That tiny patch of flesh before my very eyes was covered in scars of all shapes and sizes. At first, I turned away, but when I heard a horrible cough erupt from his chest, I gasped and turned back to face him. Had he truly jumped into the river to save me? He could have died…Why would he do such a thing? Curious, I gathered up the blankets and pillows I had been sleeping on and hurried to his side, sitting down and creating a bed beside Erik's body. I reached out and touched his neck, noticing that he was chilled to the bone. I thanked the Lord above that Erik was back to wearing his mask again, for it made lying next to him ten times easier. The man had saved my life, and now, I would save his.

"Erik…" I shook his body from the blankets, trying to stir him from his slumber without touching his scarred flesh. Yes, it wasn't pleasant to look upon, but I wasn't sure if touching his scars would hurt him. My angel did not stir from his slumber, therefore, I lay down beside him and closed my eyes, tossing another blanket over his body. For now, we would sleep, and when the time came for us to wake, we would speak then.

"Thank you," I cooed, snuggling up against the blankets that were draped over his body. "Thank you, Erik…"

**Erik's POV**

My lungs felt as though they were filled with fluid. Sleeping alone wasn't the best choice when it came to trying to get warm, but it was what I deserved. But what was this? I felt warm…It felt as though there were more blankets draped over my body…And when I opened my eyes, I realized that there were…Where did these extra blankets come from? I was stumped, until I sat up and noticed chocolate locks lying at my side…But that wasn't all…There was a full body there. Christine! She was here, lying beside me to keep me warm. A loud cough erupted from my chest as I scurried to cover my body with the blankets that were wrapped around me. No, I couldn't let her see any part of me…She was still asleep, therefore, I hurried to our drying clothes and gathered them up, running to the nearest boulder to get dressed.

"Erik?"

I paused when I heard her call for me. I didn't answer, for I didn't want to come out from hiding until I was fully clothed. My shaking hands fumbled with my trousers to get them up over my frail hips.

"Erik, where are you?"

"Erik is here…"

"Where are you?"

I had my trousers sealed now, and was fumbling to get my shirt over my head. But, before I had it buttoned, Christine appeared behind the boulder, holding the blankets close to her naked body…


	14. Chapter 14

**Erik's POV**

"Christine…"

I covered my chest with my shirt and spun around to shield myself from her eyes.

"Erik, forgive me…"

She moved behind the boulder to give me the privacy I needed to finish dressing. Once every stitch of clothing was back on my body, I came around to face her…Oh, I couldn't even look at her.

"Erik believes we should move on…The snow has stopped falling, and it is safe to travel now."

I didn't even pay any mind to Christine as I packed our things on Cesar's back. The girl must have dressed herself, for when I saw her again, she was wearing her trousers and jacket.

"Erik, I…I need to apologize to you for the way that I acted last night… I also need to thank you for jumping into the water to save me. I could have drowned."

"Erik does not blame Christine for her actions. Erik deserved everything that he got, especially for tearing off his mask in front of Christine. If Erik wouldn't have done that, Christine wouldn't have run off. Erik apologizes to Christine…"

"Erik…"

Christine was about to say something more, when all of a sudden, a terrible cough erupted from the depths of my lungs. Christine gasped and came to my side, patting me on the back.

"Erik, are you all right? You sound terrible…"

"Erik will be just fine. Christine needs to worry about traveling now."

I lifted the girl up onto Cesar's back and swung up onto the saddle behind her. Once we were situated, she and I set off once again. Yes, I was a little ill, but getting closer to our destination was more important at the moment. After riding for a few hours, my body began to shake…Oh, this wouldn't do us any good, not at all. I pulled my jacket closer to my chest, but that did not stop me from shaking.

"You're chilled to the bone, Erik…"

"Christine should not be worrying about Erik. He will be all right. No, Christine needs to worry about herself."

"Erik, if we stop for the night, I could whip us up a stew to warm your insides? It would do you good to get warm."

Yes, I didn't want to stop, but Christine was right, I needed to get warm. After getting a quick glance at the sky, I sighed and found us a wooded area to rest for the night. While Christine tied Cesar up, I set up our tent, crawling inside afterwards and lying down on the blankets. Oh, it never felt so good to rest. After coughing another five times, my chest began to hurt, so much, that it exhausted me. Stopping was the best thing to do for the time being.

"It's in your lungs," Christine came walking into our tent, carrying a bowl of stew. I groaned and closed my eyes, not really being too interested in eating.

"My papa sounded like you just now before he died. You shouldn't have jumped into that river…"

"And what? Let Christine die? Never…No, Christine needs to mind her own. Erik will eat Christine's stew and get some sleep. Sleep always helps."

After Christine handed me the bowl, I sat up and stared at her, wondering why she was still here? Usually by now, the girl would have been long gone. No one ever stuck around when I ate…who would want to with a face like this? No, I didn't want to be seen eating. I gazed down at the brown looking gloop before raising my eyes to her own.

"Why is Christine still here? Erik needs to eat…Christine knows this."

Christine bit her bottom lip and pressed her eyes closed. "I know…"

Oh, she was shuttering now, shuttering from fear. I knew what she was up to, I knew she was going to attempt to face her fear. In Persia, if you feared anything, you were to stand before it and be brave, letting that fear know that you could look upon it without quivering…My fear, of course, was the Knhuam…She was the worst thing to ever walk the earth, and by her making me do half the things that she made me do….Oh, I still couldn't sleep most nights from it. Though, I was never able to look the woman in the eye. I could never stand up to her, and I knew in my heart that Christine would never be able to look upon my face without fear.

"That will be all, Christine…"

Christine opened her eyes and looked at me, her face filled with confusion.

"But…"

To get her out of my hair, I took off my mask and looked up at her. Her eyes instantly filled with fear and with one hand, she gripped her stomach and with the other, she covered her mouth.

"Christine does not have to do this any longer…She doesn't have to force herself to look upon Erik's hideous face. Erik's own mother couldn't even look upon his face and smile…Erik is used to eating alone, Christine. He has done it his entire life….Go, just please go…She is excused."

With that being said, Christine stood to her feet and left the tent. When I was alone again, I gazed back down at the brown stew, mixing my spoon around it a few times before allowing tears to fall down my twisted cheeks. And when those tears landed in my dinner, more came afterwards. This was how my life and my meals were going to be for the remainder of my life. No one was ever going to look upon my face and smile, not even Christine. Putting my dinner aside, I picked up my mask and gazed at the very garment that had been given to me the moment I emerged from my mother's womb…A mask. My life was always filled with them. Looking down at this mask made me remember my mother and all the abuse she bestowed upon me for being born ugly. I had no control over such a matter, and yet, I got the wrath of it all….And then, I sobbed like a sad child…

**Christine's POV**

I was never going to be able to look upon Erik's face and be able to stomach it…I knew this the moment I went rushing out of the tent. But afterwards, I couldn't help but feel terrible for what I had done. Not only that, but afterwards, I heard him sobbing. Why was it that he liked me so much when all I ever did was make him sad? Leaving him be, I took a seat around the fire and ate my meal in solitude. When it began to get dark, I put out the flames and stood outside of the tent, calling Erik's name to be sure that he had his mask back over his face.

"Erik, may I come in?"

"Christine can come in, Erik will leave…"

I entered and found him gathering to his feet. Oh, why did he feel like this?

"Erik," I grabbed a hold of his sleeve. "Don't leave…please…"

When I was able to see his face, his eyes were stained with tears.

"Please, Erik, don't leave…Don't leave and don't cry."

"Erik is not crying! Erik does not cry! He does not cry for Christine, he does not cry because Christine can't stand the sight of him!"

Erik was wearing his mask, but through the eye holes, I could see tears streaming out of his eyes and down the porcelain of the garment.

"Erik, please…"

"Christine cannot stand the sight of Erik! Christine does not care about him, nor does she care what she does to him."

He grabbed my hand and pressed it against the center of his chest. I never felt his heartbeat before, but it was beating as strongly as ever against the palm of my hand.

"Does Christine feel that?"

I nodded. "Yes, Erik…"

"Erik was born with a human heart, but he is hardly that…Erik is not human, he is a monster…Why, Christine? Why was Erik born with a human heart? Why was he born at all? Why did Erik's mother want to have a child that she wasn't ready to care for? Why was Erik forced to live his life in darkness?"

A heavy cough erupted from his chest, causing him to fall back onto the blankets he had been laying on.

"Does Christine believe that Erik's heart would still be human if he tore it out of his chest? What does Erik's heart look like, Christine? If Erik tore it from his chest, would it still beat? Would it be as black as Erik's soul?"

"Erik…I… I don't know what you're talking about."

From out of nowhere, Erik produced a carving knife and tore open his shirt, hideous scars plastering its surface. I covered my mouth with my hand to cut off the gag that wanted to come. His chest was discolored and covered in lumpy scars. There wasn't one patch that was left untouched.

"Erik, what are you doing?"

"Christine should know what Erik's heart looks like. She should know that his heart is human…"

"Erik, stop…"

Erik took the knife and held the sharp blade against the center of his chest.

"Erik will cut out his heart and hand it to Christine…She will know that his heart is human."

"Erik, no…"

I reached out to take the knife out of Erik's hand, but it was too late, he had already stabbed himself. I gasped as the man fell backwards, the handle of the knife sticking halfway out of his chest.

"Erik…"

I leaned over him and noticed that he was not only bleeding, but he was close to passing out. Why? Why had he stabbed himself?

"Erik!"

I still felt his heart beating against the palm of my hand, making it obvious that he hadn't pierced his heart. I sighed in relief, and pulled out the blade, causing Erik to groan. His gash wasn't big enough to kill him, but it would if I didn't act fast. I quickly took a piece of my hair and threaded a needle, stitching his wound up. Afterwards, I sealed it by pouring alcohol over his newly stitched injury. It was over now…the drama was finally over.

"Erik, rest now…"

I covered him up with some blankets and put the knife away, laying down beside him afterwards. I wasn't sure why I was still sitting beside the man, for I knew what I should do…I knew I should just leave him and go live my life and let him live his. But why? Why couldn't I leave him? Was it because I didn't feel confident enough to live alone? Or was it because I perhaps admired him? If I did, my heart had a strange way of telling me…

"Christine…"

Erik murmured my voice in his sleep, instantly gaining my attention. I had been sleeping, but I immediately opened my eyes and faced him.

"Erik loves his Christine…" he murmured in his sleep. "So, so much…"

How was it that a man like himself could love someone like me? After all that I had done to him. All I ever did was hurt his heart.

"Sleep, Erik…In the morning, we will leave again."

**Erik's POV**

When I am mad, I do horrible things. I wanted to tear out my heart, but instead, I stabbed myself and passed out. Christine must have stitched me up, for when I awoke, my chest felt heavy and I found it hard to breathe because of my current illness that was getting worse.

"Ch…" I tried to say her name, when I a cough cut me off. I covered my mouth and lay back down, too exhausted to speak.

"Erik…"

Christine came hurrying into the tent the moment she heard her name being called. She placed her hand against my forehead and gasped.

"You're feverish…"

"Erik does not feel so well, Christine…"

"What you did last night was foolish…You could have died."

Yes, I should have listened to her, but I was too tired to do so…

* * *

**Poor Erik, will he ever stop beating himself up? Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Erik's POV**

For days we stayed put in that same spot, not moving due to the fact that I had to recuperate from my injuries. Most days I slept, and other days I laid restlessly on those blankets, my chest hurting me too much to sleep. A few days after stabbing myself, I regained my strength enough to know that we would be leaving come morning. It was our final night of staying in the small site we had set camp on. Feeling the need to relieve myself of urine, I tossed on my coat and came walking out, heading to the nearest tree to do so. Oh, it was cold, so cold that I was surprised that my fluids didn't turn to ice. After adjusting my trousers, I arrived back at the tent, noticing that Christine was sitting around the fire alone. Yes, the girl had screamed in my face, but she had also saved my life when I had decided to be foolish. There were many nights that I sat alone, but for Christine, she deserved company. Therefore, I strolled over to the fire and took a seat on the same log she was sitting on, keeping my distance from her.

"Erik, what are you doing up?" she asked, pulling her coat closer around her body.

"Erik couldn't lay there a moment longer. He felt strong enough to get up and move around. The question is what Christine is doing out here alone?"

"Keeping warm by the fire."

"Christine seems to have some things on her mind?"

"Yes, there has been plenty of things on my mind, but the top thing is when we will be getting close to Rome? It feels as though we've been traveling for months."

"Erik has been keeping track. Erik and Christine have only been traveling for three weeks. Rome is still a little bit away, but they will make it there in time."

"Not that I'm complaining about the conditions we've been sleeping in. I don't mind it, really…There could be worse things."

"Indeed… Erik spent ten years of his life locked in a feases covered cage. In the winter, Erik only had a his mask to keep him warm…As a way of punishing Erik for not obeying him, Erik's master would take away all of Erik's clothing and make him sit in his cage when it snowed."

"Erik, you never told me this before…Why?"

I shrugged. "Erik has never told anyone before…Nadir knows somewhat about it, but Erik prefers to keep the abuse he endured away from everyone. He does not like to take pity from others."

"Be as it may," Christine began. "No one should be treated like you were…"

"One winter, Erik nearly died from illness due to the exposure from the snow and wind. For two weeks Erik laid in his cage, overtaken by fever and a cough. For a few days, the gypsies ignored the signs until Erik began to vomit. When this occurred, Erik's master took action, being afraid that he was going to lose his high paying act. For the first time in years, Erik was taken out of his cage and placed in an abandoned caravan so the doctor could examine him."

"Why didn't you escape?"

"Erik could not, for he was too weak and his legs were chained down to the bed to insure that Erik would not escape. Even when Erik was recovering, he was beaten and abused. His master made sure that he whipped Erik at least twice a day for becoming ill…Erik was whipped for everything."

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Erik. You don't have to go through any of that anymore. You're free…"

"Erik might be free from the gypsies, but he is still tortured day after day by Christine."

"Tortured? I never once hit you…I never did anything of that sort."

"Perhaps, but it's the facial expressions she gives Erik that hurt his heart so…Christine cannot look upon Erik without feeling disgust. No one can, Christine, not even Erik's own mother. If a mother cannot look upon their own flesh and blood and smile, then who could?"

Feeling another cough coming on, I stood to my feet and excused myself from the woman.

"Erik needs to lay down again. His lungs are still filled with fluid and he needs to gain all the strength he can muster before tomorrow. Goodnight, Christine, stay warm…"

I turned and headed towards the tent, when Christine stood in front of me. I wasn't sure what she was up to, but she had tears in her eyes.

"Erik, please…I know that I haven't been able to look you straight in the eye without feeling my stomach churn, nor have I been treating you like any human would want to be treated, but it's hard for me to do so when I've never been around you for so long. I know that you believe that I hate you, but I don't…I don't hate you one bit. I want to become close with you, I want to look upon you every day and be able to be in your presence….I want to look you in the eyes and be able to have a conversation with you. It may take a while, but I want to get used to looking at you. Would you give me time?"

I pressed my eyes closed and peeled away my mask, opening my eyes to stare at the woman. She held herself strong for a few seconds before letting out a heavy breath and turning away. It was pure heartache to stand before her and see such actions.

"And does Christine believe that Erik wants to feel this way every time she wants talk to him? Her face is filled with fear and disgust. It hurts Erik…"

With that, I entered the tent and pressed my hideous face into my pillow…Tomorrow I would leave alone, for neither I nor she deserved to live in one another's presence. We both didn't deserve torture, nor did we deserve heartache, and our relationship was just that…

**Christine's POV**

I had to do something before Erik walked away. Yes, what I was about to do was just outlandish of me, but I knew this was going to be the only way I was going to find out how I felt for Erik. I had wanted to move slow, I had wanted to wait until we arrived in Rome, but I knew if I continued waiting, who knew how Erik would act once we arrived. Perhaps he would shut me out of his life, perhaps he would treat me as a maid and nothing more. No, I didn't want things to be that way, therefore, I put out the fire and hurried into the tent. It was dark now, too dark to see a thing.

"Erik, please listen to me…"

There was some rustling in the blankets, and then, I spotted his silhouette just a few inches away. I wasn't afraid, for I couldn't see his face or any part of him.

"Erik has nothing to say to Christine…He just wants to sleep."

I reached out for any part of him, coming in contact with his hands…They were gloved, but not for long…I pulled the garment away from his fingers and for the first time since I've known him, I interlaced my hand with his own. A small gasp escaped his lips the moment my hand touched his own. His flesh was cold, and yes, I felt something strange around his wrist, but I didn't question him. No, instead I dove towards his face and felt around for his misshapened lips. When I found them, I didn't hesitate a single second in kissing them. I had seen his lips before, but never had I ever touched them with my own. Others, including myself would have thought it strange and repulsing, but now that I was kissing him, it wasn't disgusting at all…In fact, a pleasurable sensation erupted from within my body.

"C…Christine, what are you doing?"

For the first time since we've met, Erik spoke to me in the first person. It sounded strange at first, for I was always used to him speaking about me as if I weren't there. What was I doing? I wasn't sure, but I wasn't about to stop. The darkness protected me from seeing the monster that he really was, leaving me with just a man who has felt nothing but pain his entire life. I didn't want to reject him anymore, I didn't want to avoid him. No, I wanted to show him that I was capable of caring for him…

"Christine…"

I did not unbutton his shirt, nor did I remove any of his clothing. No, I simply laid him back against his blankets and climbed on top of his thin frame. I didn't break the kiss we had been enjoying, but now, mingled with this kiss were salty tears, tears that Erik had released….His tears had caused me to shed some of my own… This poor man; all he ever wanted was to love and be loved in return. I wasn't sure where this night would place us, but for tonight, I wouldn't hold anything back. Erik tried to intervene every few moments, but I didn't allow him to do so. No, I stayed in charge, kissing his neck as my hands worked on the buttons of his trousers. Perhaps this wasn't the type of intimacy one would have usually expected, but I was not only nervous, but I didn't want to feel those scars that were scattered all over his body and be reminded of what Erik was…No, tonight, I only wanted to feel beauty. Erik and I were silent as we touched one another…We were both frightened and nervous, that being the reason why we didn't bother removing our clothes…No, we only bothered with our undergarments. When Erik kissed my neck, my body responded to his touch. I wasn't sure if Erik had ever made love to a woman before, but he certainly wasn't new at this…How could he be? He knew where to kiss me, he knew where to touch me…Tonight, I was his instrument.

"Erik…Erik cannot."

Erik stopped in the middle of it all, his nervous voice catching my attention.

"Please," I begged. "I do want this…I want you, Erik…"

We might have been clothed, but even through his shirt I could feel his entire body shaking as he pressed his hardened member against me. I shivered at his touch, but lightly groaned into his neck, begging him to take me. And when he did, I gripped his shirt, holding my breath while the pain subsided. The last thing I wanted to do was sound as though he had hurt me.

"Oh, Christine…she is the most beautiful creature in the world…" he murmured into my neck.

Erik was on the verge of tears and it only became worse once our bodies began to move against one another. Sex had been something I always feared, especially if I had to take part in it with Erik…In my mind, I always believed that one day he would become enraged and take me by force. But he didn't…Even now, as he thrust into me, he wasn't rough or possessive…He was gentle and slow, being sure that I was getting as much pleasure out of this as he was. His entire body nervously shook as we neared our climax, my legs wrapping around his body to bring him even closer to me. This sent him over the edge, for he lightly sighed into my curls, his last few thrusts being hard and a bit rough…And when his finish came, he froze and gripped my sides with his chilled hands, making it seem as though he never experienced this before. Even after he finished, he continued making love to me until I found my climax…Tonight had been amazing, and tomorrow, I could only hope that it would be the first day of my new life, my new life with Erik.

* * *

**I know that it has been too long since my last update, but I have been extremely ill. I still am, I just didn't want to keep you all waiting for this next update for too long. I hope to have the next one up soon, so hang in there...I'm trying to get better as fast as I can. Enjoy and please review! I believe the wait for this chapter was worth it...Thanks again, everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Erik's POV**

When I woke, I believed everything to have been a dream…But it wasn't. I had made love to Christine. I had made love to Christine! The woman was still sound asleep beside me, and yet, the more and more I thought about everything that had taken place, the more I regretted it. How could I have been such a monster? How could I have been so selfish? I didn't deserve her, and I shouldn't have done it. Last night had been the first time in my life that I had ever made love to a woman, and it was the best night of my life. Afterwards, we had fallen asleep without saying a word. The sun was coming up now, and my features would soon be revealed. No, I couldn't let her wake and see me, only to be disgusted about what we had done. I should have denied her, I should have backed away…But I didn't. I was weak, weak against her pleas, weak against her angelic voice calling my name. But I couldn't be weak now…No, I had to leave. To see her face filled with regret would simply kill me. Therefore, I ran my fingers through her soft curls one last time before gathering up my things and heading out to load up Cesar. She deserved a better life, and I knew I couldn't give it to her.

After climbing up on Cesar's back, I took one last look at the tent before heading towards the woods. She didn't need me…That's all I had to keep telling myself. She didn't need me…She would always see me as a monster. Yes, that's all I had to keep telling myself. Though, I was only a few yards away when I stopped Cesar from going any further. What was I doing? I was leaving her like last night's prostitute…I couldn't… Yes, seeing her face would break my heart, but I couldn't leave her alone. Oh, why did I love this woman?

"Erik has to go back to Christine," I said, patting Cesar on the side.

"No, I don't believe you do…"

Before I could even register the voice that had spoken to me, I felt an agonizing pain in my side. I tried to hold onto Cesar's reigns, but I lost balance and landed on the snowy ground, gripping my side and noticing that it was gushing blood.

"Stay still," the voice commanded. "You will die faster."

I looked up to find Raoul standing over me with a few of his men. I had been shot, for the man held a smoking gun in his hand.

"I've been following you for a few days now, sniffing out the trail…"

I tried to speak, but I was cut off by the blood that was seeping out of my mouth.

"Shhh…Christine is mine now, monster. It's time that you let her go."

Raoul looked at his men and then back at me. "Finish him off and then come back to the tent. I have a girl to win back."

When Raoul left, I began to crawl across the snow, blood trailing behind me. But that wasn't enough to escape, for the man with the gun came walking up behind me and fired a bullet into my back. I still wasn't dead, but I lay still, knowing that I would survive if I pretended to be dead…

**Christine's POV**

"Erik?"

I woke and ran my fingers through my curls. Last night had been scary at first, but it turned out to be the most breathtaking night of my life. I stretched, ready to tell Erik exactly how I felt…I wanted to tell him that I was ready to put everything behind me in return for a relationship with him.

"Erik…Erik, I…"

I came out of the tent, expecting to find Erik standing there, but instead, I came face to face with Raoul.

"Raoul?" I recoiled back into the tent, only to have Raoul pop his head inside and smile.

"Christine, I've been searching for you for days. I knew I would find you sooner or later…"

"Raoul, I left you…I…I left you weeks ago. Where is Erik?"

I looked everywhere, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Ah, your loving monster? He left, Christine. I arrived here a few hours ago and found him leaving. He didn't say much, but he did mention that he was disgusted with you. You do nothing but pity him. Who knows what would have happened if I didn't show up. You would have been left here alone…Alone in the winter woods. Some friend, Christine."

This hurt me deep within my heart. Erik had left me…he left me like a prostitute. Was I not good enough for him? Was I nothing to him? Tears began to pour down my cheeks as I accepted Raoul's hand and left the tent.

"Why the tears, Christine?" he questioned. "It's time that you came home. Come on, Christine…Agree to come with me and you will be happy for the rest of your life."

I looked both ways, endlessly searching for Erik, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. How could he just leave me? Did he truly believe me to be that bad? It hurt my heart, but when I realized that Cesar was gone, my love that I felt deep within my heart for the man was replaced with anger and hatred. It hurt, more than anything in the world.

"Well, Christine?"

Only when I heard Raoul's voice did I come back to reality…To think that I actually cared for a man such as Erik, when in the end, he was the one who left me… Never again would I feel for him. I allowed all the love I had recently gathered to slip away and stood to face Raoul, the man who I should have stayed with since day one.

"All right," I sobbed. "I…I'm ready to leave this place."

Raoul smiled and pressed a kiss to my hand. "Great, let us return to Paris."

**Erik's POV**

I crawled from my spot, crawling up to a mound of snow that made our camp visible. The tent seemed so far away, but even then, I could still see everyone of Raoul's men. When Raoul's men believed me to be dead, they left my side and returned to Raoul, giving him a nod which most likely meant that I was dead. Smiling in satisfaction, I saw him reach for Christine's hand and pull her from the tent.

"Ch…Christine…" I tried shouting her name, but my voice was nothing more than a low whisper. She needed to be saved…She needed to be rescued from that horrible man. I knew she wouldn't go willingly, for she told me time and time again that she didn't love the man. But what was this? She had no tears in her eyes, nor did she seem upset. No, she took Raoul's hand willingly and hugged him. Hugged him! Was I truly that terrible? Had what we shared really been so bad?

"No…" I murmured the words as I watched Christine gather up her things and leave with Raoul and his men. There was no protest, nor was there a fight… No, it was as if she wanted to be away from me the entire time. I'm sure Raoul told Christine that he had killed me, and yet, even then, she did not shed a single tear. It was obvious that she didn't want to be with me any longer, and that last night had been a mistake. Her actions made every moment of last night clear…I was ready to die now…I didn't want to continue living, for Christine was no longer in my life. What made it hurt was the fact that she had made love to me and then, not even twenty four hours later, went fleeing back into the arms of another man. Pure agony…

I rolled over onto my back and pressed my hand against the wound on my side. My back was killing me, for there was a bullet lodged deep into it, but I stayed quiet, concentrating on trying to keep the blood from seeping out of my side. The snow began to fall once again, making my body shiver uncontrollably. I was ready to die, and yet, God wasn't about to let me. I closed my eyes and wished for death, I wished that he would kill me now, for I was tired of suffering. The land stayed quiet around me for hours and hours after Christine left. Though, just as I was about to close my eyes, I heard galloping from behind me. It took every ounce of strength within me to turn my head, but when I did, what I saw had anger flowing through my veins like water in a stream. There was Nadir, on top of his horse and circling around the abandoned campsite. The man had abandoned Christine and I days ago, so why was he here now? I couldn't shout out to him, for I hadn't a voice to shout out with. No, I simply pressed my head against the frozen ground and took what were most likely my last few dying breaths.

"Erik?!"

The man was calling for me, but I didn't respond. Though, the galloping became louder now, so loud, that it sounded as if it were right behind me…And it was, for a few seconds later, I heard feet making contact with the snow that was beside me, before feeling Nadir's cold hands against my neck.

"Dear Allah…" he gasped. "What happened, Erik?"

I did not open my eyes, not even when he lifted me into his strong arms and carried me back to camp. The world was spinning around as I felt my body making contact with blankets. No, I simply took it all with a sigh of relief and allowed sleep to overpower me.

When I woke, I was no longer cold, but I was in dire agony. Opening my eyes, I noticed that there was a burning fire a few feet away and Nadir was sitting across from me, a pipe in his mouth. It was obvious that he had been watching over me.

"Ah, so the patient awakes…" he said, in a nervous tone of voice. "You nearly died in my arms a few days back…But, for an armature, I believe I patched you up pretty well. Erik, who did this to you? Where is Christine?"

"G…Gone…" was all I could muster. "With her boy."

"Boy? As in Raoul? Erik, tell me what happened to you."

I took a much needed breath and opened my dry mouth to speak.

"R…Raoul took Erik out to the woods without Christine knowing and ordered his men to kill Erik…Christine was asleep in the tent. Erik saw Christine flee into Raoul's arms, relieved to finally be rid of hideous Erik. They left Erik to die and ran away…"

Usually, Nadir would be teasing me by now, but his face made no snicker nor did he laugh. No, he simply took a seat beside me and patted my sore shoulder.

"If that is the truth, Erik, then God has spoken for her. She was not ready for you, nor will she ever be. I believe it is time for you to put that part of your life behind you, Erik."

"Wh…what is Erik to do?"

"We will sail across the sea, Erik…Ah, who needs women anyway? I had one and she died. I've been alone ever since…Two single guys living together as best friends is better than any old girl."

"C…Christine isn't just any old girl…She was Erik's last hope."

"And that hope is gone. It's time for us to leave, Erik…"

I knew that Nadir missed his wife and he was only saying these things to make me feel better, when in reality, I knew deep down that Christine would always hold a special place in my heart, even if she did choose to flee from my arms. That night would live in my heart forever more…But Nadir was right, it was time to let all hope go and live my life in solitude. There was no woman on this earth that would ever look upon my face and smile, laugh, or love…Not even Christine.

* * *

**Damn you, FOP! Poor Erik...All right, fellow Phans, it's time we turned the tables on this story. We're going to be switching over now to a little Love Never Dies'zy...Not too much though, seeing that this story is going to be a bit different, but I swear we will see Christine again very soon...We're not doing the whole "Ten Long Years," job...Be prepared for an adventure beyond your imagination... Please review! Thanks again everyone...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Erik's POV**

After that horrible night, Nadir took me away from Paris and away from Christine. There wasn't a moment that went by where I didn't think of Christine and her perfection. Though, when I thought about her, I also thought about the way she left me. That image of her fleeing into the arms of another man had been burned into my memory and that's what made me hate her…For weeks at sea, I had lain in the confinements of my bed, gripping my stomach as the uneasy sea churned my insides. Nadir, being the good friend that he was, made sure that I had a bucket to vomit into. The bullet that had been lodged into my back caused me so much pain, that I couldn't help but lay still most of the time. Agony…Pure agony was all I felt every moment of every day.

Nadir took me to a place called "New York City…" It was located in the new world, a world that I quickly found to be filled with freaks just like me. This was where they were accepted, this was the only place someone such as themselves could roam freely without harm. It brought me great sorrow to know that this would be where I would live out the rest of my days.

"Here we are, Erik…" Nadir said as he opened the door to our new home. It wasn't much…a two bedroom flat with a decaying floor and a terrible draft. It certainly wasn't much, but it was going to have to do for now. I didn't want this to be my new life, but when reality hit me, it hit me hard. For weeks after we arrived, I found comfort in my bed, recovering from the agony I had gone through. A bullet in my side and back was not easy to recover from…Nadir found a job fortune telling in the new amusement world, keeping the two of us afloat. I wasn't ready to enter the world yet, physically or mentally.

"Erik?" My bedroom door opened and Nadir came walking in carrying a tray. "I made you some dinner. Though, I would rather you joined Marisha I..."I just rolled my eyes…For years, the man went on and on about how he could never love another after his wife had passed on, but here he was, three weeks into his stay in America, and already he had met a woman. She was Middle Eastern, like him, and she worked as a waitress at one of the Perisan style restaurants. I had yet to meet her, and if there was one thing I didn't want, it was for her to meet me.

"She's really nice, Erik…" Nadir assured. "She works around people such as yourself all day. I'm sure she wouldn't give your appearance any thought at all. Nothing in this world seems hideous to her."

"Is that what Erik is to you? Hideous? Of course…"

I sat up and flew to the window, taking a seat on the windowsill. I pulled my knees into my chest and sighed while gazing out at the coasters and giant wheel of Luna Park. I didn't want to be here, nor did I want to continue living. Christine had left me, and there was no changing that nor my anger towards her.

"Erik, is there something that you wish to tell me?"

Nadir took a seat across from me, his face filled with concern.

"You haven't been yourself ever since we arrived here. I know that losing Christine has devastated you, but there is more…"

"Nadir wouldn't understand…Nadir wouldn't understand what Erik felt for that girl. Erik loved her and he hoped that in return she would have loved him back. Silly, isn't it? Oh, it hurts Erik's heart to think about her and how she fled from his arms."

Yes, I could have told him that I made love to her just a few hours before he found me, but I didn't find it appropriate. No, the less Nadir knew about my personal life, the better.

"Erik, I know how much you wanted Christine to love you, but that life is over, man. Sooner or later you're going to have to get back on your feet and step back into the world of the living. There are plenty of jobs at Luna Park, Erik…I suggest that you go and see about one when you're feeling up to it."

The man patted me reassuringly on the back and rose to his feet.

"In the meantime, I'm going to go out to dinner with Marisha. Try not to keep yourself cooped up in here for too long, Erik. Sooner or later you're going to have to show yourself to the world."

When Nadir was gone, I groaned and found comfort in my music for the remainder of the night. Lonely…that's all that I would ever feel again. Though, how could one thirst for companionship when he has known nothing more than solitude? All night long I played on, my hands aching with every key I hit. When I could no longer play, I stretched and stood up, noticing that it was morning.

"Time for a cup of tea…" I mumbled, throwing on my robe and heading downstairs. The kitchen was dark and lonely, much like my life. The upstairs was my domain and the downstairs was Nadir's…I didn't much enjoy coming downstairs, but every once in a while I did get hungry. I did my cooking early so as to not run into Nadir. I stood at the stove, heating up a kettle of water while staring out the window. I saw her there…she was standing by the sidewalk…I saw her every day, but these were only mirages and nothing more. I knew Christine wasn't here, and I knew she wasn't ever coming back.

"Good morning…"

I was knocked out of my train of thought, when I heard a strange voice. I spun around, expecting to see Christine, but instead, I saw a Middle Eastern woman wrapped up in Nadir's robe. She reminded me of Nadir's deceased wife, for she looked exactly the same with her long, ebony locks and her brown eyes. If we were in Persia, she would most likely be seen as a princess. I was about to open my mouth, when I noticed her face turn from happy to one filled with surprise.

"Nadir said that you wouldn't give Erik's appearance a single thought…Erik thinks it's safe to say that he was wrong."

I spun around to face the stove again, completely ignoring the woman. If she thought the mask was surprising, she should see my real face…That would have her heart stopped in a single second.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" she gasped. "I didn't mean to seem so taken back by your masked face. It's just that I've never seen someone like you in their own environment. I'm only used to seeing them in Luna Park."

"Oh, so you're saying that freaks don't deserve to live happily in the comfort of their own homes? That they belong in a cage?"

"I…I didn't say that. I just…Oh, never mind. Please, forgive me."

"You believe my masked face is a horrifying mess…Well," I grabbed hold of the edge of my mask, ready to spin around and tear it off, when all of a sudden, Nadir appeared.

"Erik, what is going on in here, man?"

I let go of my mask and sighed. "Erik forgot that this was Nadir's kitchen."

I grabbed my cup of tea and stormed past the two of them.

"Erik is not welcome anywhere…"

"Erik…"

I was at the stairs, when Nadir caught hold of my sleeve. I flinched from his touch and spun around to face the two of them.

"Erik, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have let Marisha walk around on her own. I didn't think you would have been down here. You never really are. I'm sorry…She means you no harm, Erik. Please come say hello…It would mean the world to me if you introduced yourself to her."

The girl tried to smile as I came walking slowly down each step, but behind that quivering smile, I knew there was only fear for me. It was fear that angered me, fear that made me want to kill…I knew what this girl felt for me, and I knew she didn't care to know me personally…No, she was only trying to be kind for Nadir's sake. She was just like everyone else…She was just like Christine. An uncomfortable squeeze surrounded my heart, for the world was a cruel place to live in.

"Marisha, this is Erik… He occupies the upstairs bedroom.."

Marisha continued with that quivering smile and held out her hand.

"H…Hi, Erik, it's nice to meet you."

I wasn't going to hold out my hand, for this girl was being cruel…She was fighting off fear, fear that she wanted to succumb to. No, I didn't hold out my hand, instead, I folded my one free hand behind my back to hide it from the girl.

"The next time Nadir wants to have a woman over to fulfill his manly urges, he should consult with the other tenant living among this household."

With that, I turned around and walked the rest of the way upstairs.

"That was real gentlemanly of you, Erik…Real professional… This is why you're known as a monster…"

The words hurt, but not as much as seeing Marisha's fear. I was only in my room a few minutes, when Nadir came bursting in. He slammed the door behind him, but his anger did not frighten me. Nadir was only frightening with a weapon in hand…His strength held no power over me.

"How dare you treat Marisha like that! How could you do such a thing, Erik?"

"Marisha feared Erik…She tried to keep a strong soul for Nadir, but Erik can smell fear. Erik can smell fear a mile away."

"Erik, perhaps I was wrong to have told you that she wouldn't fear you, but that was no reason to treat her like you did. She was trying, Erik, and that's more than anyone has ever done. I want you to come downstairs right this instant and apologize to her."

"Erik refuses…He will not apologize to her."

"And why not?"

"Erik hopes Nadir enjoyed fucking his brains out. Erik hopes he enjoyed every moment of it…"

"Erik, we might have just met a few weeks ago, but we love each other. What am I to do? Stop living my life just because you won't? Is that what this is about? Jealousy?"

"This is not about jealousy!"

"Then what is it about? Because the way I see it is that you are jealous that Marisha and I came back here and spent the night making love to one another. It was bound to happen, Erik…She is my girl. You need to get a job and find the girl of your dreams."

"Christine was Erik's girl! Erik loved her…Erik loved her more than anything in the world! That is Erik's girl! Christine was Erik's girl."

"That's right, Erik…She was…She isn't anymore. You need to stop living in the past. Christine never loved you and she never will."

I placed my hands over my ears and shouted.

"Don't say that!"

"It's the truth, and I know it hurts you to hear me say this, but Christine was never your girl. She was using you for your music and you were hoping that she was going to love you. She didn't! She may have wanted to be friends, but there was no love there…"

I stood up and tossed my chair at Nadir, only to have it miss him. Oh, how I wanted to kill him, but what he said next broke my heart forevermore.

"Get on with your life, man…Christine married Raoul last night."

And when the man left, I dropped to my knees and sobbed…It was at that moment that my world shattered and my life ended.

* * *

**I know...Erik is just getting crapped on my some evil birds. Well, some happiness is coming his way, I promise. Oh, and I would not only like to thank everyone that has been reviewing, but I would also love to thank my Beta, Judybear...She has been helping me out a lot and I am very fortunate to have her. Thanks everyone!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Erik's POV**

I had come to hate the world, and the world hated me right back. For years, I lived within that flat with Nadir and his whore…Oh, how I hated that woman…Nadir began seeing her every night, until eventually, he asked her to move in. She made the flat her own, decorating it with hideous curtains and rugs. I stayed in the confinements of my attic bedroom, only coming out when needing to eat or go to work…Oh, work was pure hell, for the only job I could obtain in Coney Island was working with the freaks in Luna Park. Pure hell…During the day, I showed my face to paying crowds, and by night, I was in my room drowning out the agony of it all with my music. Before Marisha, there was silence, and now, there was nothing but laughter and endless talking. I hated her laugh! It echoed through the halls each day and night, my ears bleeding from its sound. What made matters worse was when Nadir asked for her hand in marriage…To think! Nadir, marrying this girl after he promised to only love his deceased wife! It was absurd. Nadir had begged me to attend his wedding, but I refused. I tried to talk him out of marrying the woman, but Nadir wouldn't have any of it…No, he married her without my blessing.

After their marriage, it only took a week for the woman to become impregnated with his bastard…A child! The woman bore Nadir a son, one that he named Reza! It was like a dagger to my heart! He once had a child named Reza and he had died of a terrible illness. This child was a replacement, a replacement from his horrible past. It burned me to the core. Every night, that child cried and cried, the sound hurting my ears!

"Erik," Nadir walked through my room one morning carrying the small toddler in his arms. He looked just like the old Reza, dark hair and all...I couldn't even bear to look at him.

"Nadir needs to take that child out of here! Erik does not want him in here!"

The moment my voice rose, Reza began to cry.

"See what you did! Erik, Reza is just a boy, he doesn't know any better…"

"And Nadir should know better than to have brought him up here…"

Nadir stomped to the door and turned to face me once again.

"Marisha has breakfast on the table…"

"And Nadir should know that Erik does not eat at the table…"

"No, you wait until everyone is gone and come down like a rat…"

When my bedroom door slammed closed, I groaned and stood to my feet and threw on my cloak. A few minutes later, I headed downstairs and took a seat at the deserted table. Nadir was already gone, and Marisha was rummaging around in the kitchen, my usual breakfast of toast and tea was sitting there waiting for me…

"Erik, would you like some juice to go with your breakfast?"

I shook my head and began to easily chew my food. Usually, I was able to eat in solitude, making it easier to eat with my mask off…This morning, however, Marisha was standing before me, making it nearly impossible to take the garment off.

"I know that you're used to eating in solitude, but I was thinking that you could perhaps get used to eating with Nadir and I?"

"Erik does not enjoy eating in the company of others."

"Erik…" Marisha took a seat beside me and placed her hand over my own. Oh, she was certainly taking a risk, for this was something I wouldn't tolerate. I pulled my hand from her embrace and gave her a dirty look.

"Marisha should know better than to touch Erik…"

"Erik, I've been married to Nadir for almost four years…I…I think it's time that you got used to it. I know that you're not fond of me, but I would really like it of you tried. I'm not a bad person…I've treated Nadir like gold, and I've even given him a son. Why do you feel hatred towards me?"

"Erik does not feel hatred for Marisha, he feels hatred for the world…Erik has always lived in solitude, and it shall continue to stay that way. Erik does not want to eat with you, nor does he want to be a part of your life. He wants to be left alone…"

Once again, Marisha placed her hand over my own, her fingers tracing the scars that I had along my arm. Oh, the world was so cruel…

"Erik, I know what happens to you at Luna Park…I know that your boss beats you."

When I heard the words escape from her lips, I pulled my hand away from her own and rose to my feet.

"Marisha needs to mind her own business and stop trying to get involved in Erik's affairs. He doesn't snoop around your life, does he? Erik expects the same…"

"Erik, there is a new restaurant on the other side of Coney Island…It's run by the freaks…They are waiters and cooks… They're looking for a pianist, one to entertain the guests with music. I think it would suit you."

"Is that all Erik is good for? Providing music to crowds of rich people, who could care less about Erik!"

"Erik, no….I just thought that you would feel comfortable working there. Look, Nadir spoke to the manager last night. He wants to speak to you whenever you have the chance. I think you should go and talk to him. It would be good for you to work in a safe environment…Perhaps you'll meet a woman and make some friends."

"Erik does not need friends!"

Yes, sometimes I did get out of hand, but if there was one thing I hated, it was having someone nosing in my business. Marisha was good for that…Nadir knew better than to get involved in my business, but that woman on the other hand did the complete opposite. But she was right…I did deserve to have a better job. When I first arrived on Coney Island, I wanted nothing more than to find a job that involved working with music. Unfortunately, the only job I could obtain was showing my face off to paying crowds. But a restaurant run by freaks? That sounded odd, but at the same time, it sounded wonderful.

After endless hours of showing off my face at Luna Park, I ventured out to this so called restaurant.… It was a tall building that reminded me of the front of the Paris Opera House…The mere sight of it brought pain to my heart. For four years I had lived in this hell, always missing my past and my lair. There were nights when I thought about Christine, and then, there were nights when I thought about what she had done to me. She left me to die in order to run off with her fop, and the thought of her running into his arms brought back the mere hatred I held for her.

"Erik is here to see the owner…"

I stood in front of the service desk where a woman with purple hair sat. She gave me a strange look before rising and disappearing for a few moments. When she returned, she was accompanied by a tall man dressed in a trench coat and strange top hat. He held out his hand and smiled.

"You must be the man your friend was talking about…The pianist? Am I right?"

I nodded. "Erik is looking for a job…"

"Well, come right this way. I need to see this for myself. Your friend went on and on about how wonderful you play."

The man dragged me through his empty restaurant, all the way to a podium that was in the center of the floor. On the podium, sat the most beautiful piano I had ever seen.

"Well, have yourself a seat and play something for me…"

I did as the man asked and took a seat on the bench, thinking about what to play. I picked a song I had written many years ago, one that I never played for anyone. My hands met with the ivory keys and danced across its length, pounding out my sorrows and happiness in one beautiful melody. The man's eyes widened, and soon, I had the other employees standing around and watching me play. This was all I had ever wanted, and when my song ended, I had myself a job…

"I need you here, sir…" he said, extending his hand to me once again. "I need you playing for my paying customers. Please say that you will work for me... Work for Doctor Gangle?"

Doctor Gangle? That was a strange name…But all the same, I stood and shook the man's hand, satisfied that I finally had a job I would enjoy.

"Tomorrow night," he said. "That will be your starting day…"

Satisfied beyond belief, I left the restaurant and headed home, stopping along the way to pick up some flowers for Marisha. I wouldn't hand them to her personally, but seeing them on the table would be enough for her to know how thankful I was for her kindness. After purchasing some daisies, I placed them in a vase on the kitchen table and hurried up to my room. The flat was deserted, making me feel as though I were finally home. My lair was always quiet and peaceful, and for the time being, so was the flat. After changing into my night attire, I took a seat at my piano and began to play…This was how I got by each day…This was how I got through my pain. It had been four years since the mob had beaten me, and yet, my leg still hasn't fully recovered. Most of the time I needed to use a staff in order to get around…At first, Nadir had tried to give me a plain, black staff, but I refused to use it, comparing it to one that the elderly used. Instead, I carved a small skull out of wood and placed it on the staff's top…It was most certainly me.

I played until my leg began to bother me…From there, I took a seat on my windowsill and began massaging my knee. A few minutes later, the door opened and Nadir came walking in.

"Marisha wants to thank you for the flowers…"

"Flowers?" I questioned. "Erik doesn't know what Nadir is talking about…"

Nadir rolled his eyes and took a seat beside me. "Erik, you don't have to be so hard with Marisha and me…You have coated your heart in stone."

"Erik needs to be that way…Nadir should know how Erik feels about the world and its cruelty…"

"Marisha and I only want the best for you, Erik…But, I'm guessing those flowers meant that you got the job?"

"Yes, Erik got the job…"

Nadir patted me on the back and smiled. "Good, man…Perhaps working at the restaurant will be good for you. You could use a few friends like yourself and a woman."

"Erik is not interested in women…He doesn't want anything to do with them. But, Erik does not need to worry about that, for women are not interested in Erik either."

Nadir sighed and stood to his feet. "Erik, Christine is gone and she isn't coming back…Even if she did, why would you want her after all that she's done to you? You shouldn't dwell on the past. You should move forward, much like I did…Taking care of Reza once in a while would be a start…"

"And why would Erik want to look after Reza?"

"To do Marisha and I a favor every once in a while. We would like to go to dinner every so often without having to take Reza with us."

"Erik does not want to look at him…"

"Does he really make you so jealous, Erik? You used to love my first born. You made him toys and read him stories. What changes that now?"

I groaned and ran my fingers through my scalp.

"One time…" I growled. "That is it…Erik will watch Reza one time so that Nadir and Marisha can go out."

Satisfied, Nadir smiled. "Thank you…Tomorrow night then?"

And with that, the man left me in solitude…I didn't want to watch the boy, but this once, I would give in to my hatred and give Nadir the night out that he deserved.

* * *

**Another chapter headed your way soon. I know that some of you are wondering what the heck happened to Christine, but I can assure you that she will make an apperance soon enough...Stay calm! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Erik's POV**

My first night working at my new job was anything but easy. I believed that playing music for paying customers would be a walk in the park…Little did I know that it would be anything but. Even though my mask was intact, I still heard the sounds of laughter and taunting over me. I played on, attempting to drown out their voices with my music. No one would ever love me, and I knew that I would always hate the world. I played until my fingers hurt, playing until my shift had ended. Only then did I rise from the piano and head towards the front door. It seemed as though I was the star of the restaurant, for everyone's eyes moved from their plates to me…They gave me strange looks, some children even began questioning their mothers on why I wore a mask…This restaurant was run by freaks, but it was me who got the stares… I hardened my heart and stepped outside into the crisp night air. Walking home was not a short journey, for I had at least six blocks to trek. At first, I didn't seem to mind it, but after two blocks, my legs began to bother me.

Before my injuries, I had been able to climb the rafters of the opera house and slink into any corner I pleased…Now, I could barely walk a mile without my legs screaming. I leaned against my staff and took a deep breath…Life was pure hell. When I finally walked through the front door of my flat, I hung up my cloak, only to feel something tugging at my pant leg. My eyes gazed down at my feet, noticing Reza sitting there on the floor. The small toddler smiled and reached out his hands, attempting to get me to pick him up. The boy might have only been three, but he was very advanced for his age.

"Erik, glad to see that you're home…"

When I heard Nadir's voice, I looked up to find the man placing on his cloak…I had almost forgotten about how I had promised him to watch Reza so he and Marisha could go to dinner. If there was one thing I didn't want to do, it was to watch the boy. I was tired and wanted to crawl into bed early.

"Reza should be falling asleep soon," Marisha said. "He shouldn't be a problem. Nadir and I should be home within a few hours."

When the door closed, I was left standing before the small boy. I had never taken care of a child before and the truth of it all was that I didn't know the first thing about babies. When I was his age, I was practically taking care of myself. The boy began to whine and held up his hands once again. I didn't understand why he wanted me to pick him up, but I reached out and scooped him up into my grasp. I kept my distance from him, keeping his body away from my own.

"Marisha said Reza should be falling asleep soon…" I carried him into his room and placed him onto his bed. Though, the child stood up and scooted to the floor, digging beneath his bed for a crate of building blocks Nadir had purchased for him.

"Erik does not have time for such childish games…No, Reza is supposed to be going to bed."

"Pway with me uncle Ewik…"

Play with him? Nadir had told Reza time and time again to call me uncle…Why, I wasn't sure of, for I was hardly that. Knowing that I wasn't going to get him to sleep unless I played with him, I took a seat on the floor and began to stack a few blocks.

"No…" he whined. "Wike this…"

The boy snatched the blocks from my hand and fixed what I had done. My blood was boiling, but I put up with his rules.

"Is Reza feeling tired yet?"

Reza only giggled and looked up at me. "Uncle, you talk funny…"

"Enough with this!" I grabbed the boy and threw him beneath the blankets of his bed. "It is not playtime! It is bedtime!"

This instantly caused the child to cry…I was a horrible person, one with a terrible temper. It didn't take much to anger me, and this child tested that anger.

"Reza needs to sleep!" I growled. "Reza needs to go to bed and stop playing…"

This only made the child cry harder.

"Cease this crying! It hurts poor Erik's ears!"

But when he did not stop crying, I stormed out of his room and slammed the door closed… I couldn't run to my room and leave him be, for that was neglect. No, I simply slid against the door and covered my ears with my hands as his crying continued. I didn't know how to take care of a child, for I couldn't even take care of myself.

**Nadir's POV**

"Nadir, do you really think it was wise to leave Reza alone with Erik?"

I was walking arm in arm with Marisha to the restaurant I had chosen for our date while listening to her worry about Reza.

"Marisha, do not worry…I have known Erik a long time, and if there is one thing he is, it is responsible… Reza is probably asleep by now. How much trouble could one child possibly cause?"

"It's not that I don't find Erik responsible, Nadir…He is a puzzle at times."

"Erik would never harm Reza, Marisha… Now, enough worrying about Erik. We should be enjoying this night, for on this day four years ago, we were married. Do you regret it?"

Marisha smiled. "Never…It was the best day of my life."

"And mine too…"

I held the door open to the small café and took a seat in a secluded booth.

"So, what will we be having?" I asked, handing my wife a menu.

Marisha shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I'm certain we will be able to find something tasty."

While Marisha was buried in her menu, I did the same, looking at all the different entrees. Though, something caught my eye…I believed it to be nothing at first, but when I got a second glance, I knew I was certain. There, standing by the bar was a man…But this wasn't just any man, it was Raoul. It couldn't be…It just couldn't…

"Marisha," I placed my hand over her own, causing my wife to look up at me. "I'm going to use the restroom…I shall be right back."

"Well, don't be too long. I really am starving…"

"I will be back in a few minutes…"

I snuck to the other end of the bar, keeping my head down as I ordered a drink. I had to get a better look at this man… At first, I wasn't sure if this was indeed Raoul, for he had gained a few extra pounds, and his hair was a bit ratty looking, but after watching him for a few moments, I knew it was him. Why? Why was he here on Coney Island? If he was here, then that meant that Christine was most likely here as well. No…I couldn't let this happen. It had taken Erik so long to get him back into the mode of living without her. If Erik came face to face with Christine once again, there would be no telling the pain he would endure.

"I'll have another…" The drunken fop slurred.

"Buddy, don't you think you had enough?"

"I said one more!"

This was not the familiar fop I had known back in Paris. Years ago, he was a kind and caring man. Now, he was nothing more than a drunkard. Yes, I could have introduced myself to him and demanded to know why he was on Coney Island, but I thought it was better to leave things as they were. If I showed myself to the man, there was no telling what he would do. Perhaps he would even try to harm Erik…No, instead of showing myself, I snuck back to my table and rejoined my wife. I would make it my personal quest to find out why he was here…

"What took you so long?" Marisha questioned.

"Nothing…I just ordered a drink is all. Now, what did you find?"

The remainder of our dinner was lovely…Even after we were finished with our meal, I stayed out of Raoul's sight, sneaking past the bar with my wife in front of me. After returning home, I hung up my cloak and began my search for Erik. I expected to find the two of them asleep on the couch beside one another, but instead, I found Erik slunk over against Reza's door.

"Erik…"

I shook the sleeping man, causing him to stir. When his eyes opened, he covered his ears like a child and hurried towards the stairs. Curious, I opened Reza's door to find the child fast asleep in his bed. Oh, what was going on?

"Erik!" I hurried up the stairs and barged into his room to find Erik sitting at his desk. I knew I was getting myself into a mess by pestering him, but I needed to know why he was so upset.

"Erik, what has gotten into you?!"

I placed my hand over the man's shoulder only to have him grab my hand and pin me up against the wall.

"Nadir will not leave Erik alone with Reza ever again!"

"Erik…Calm down, man…"

"No, Nadir needs to calm down! Erik harmed the child…"

"Erik, you did no such thing…Tell me, what happened?"

"Erik tried to put Reza to bed, but he didn't want to go to sleep. Erik got angry and forced him to bed, but Reza began to cry…he wouldn't stop, so Erik left…He let Reza cry all night while Erik sat outside of his door…Oh, Erik tortured the child!"

I knew Erik didn't touch Reza, but the moment the word "torture" emerged from his lips, Marisha was right there.

"You did what!"

Marisha came barging into the room and grabbed hold of Erik, pushing him up against the door. Erik was so upset with himself that he let the woman badger him. I tried to grab the girl, but her fists flew at Erik every which way.

"You touched my child! You bastard…How could you?! How could you!"

"Marisha, stop…"

Marisha didn't understand Erik like I did. She didn't know that Erik always used the word "torture," even when he didn't actually torture someone. No, Erik's meaning of torture simply meant that he upset someone. Marisha didn't understand this, and therefore, she attacked Erik…She called him horrible names, names that she would never be able to take back. And before her badgering was through, she pulled off his mask and slapped him across the face.

Everything slowed down after that, for Marisha turned away from his disfigurement, disgusted and horrified by it. Erik had tears in his eyes as he grabbed his mask and whatever else he could and bolted down the stairs…

"Erik!" I called for the man, but the only response I got was the sound of the front door slamming shut.

"How could you have let him watch our son? How could you, Nadir?"

I spun around to face my broken down wife, anger building up from deep inside of me.

"Marisha, you do not understand Erik like I do…He did not lay a hand on Reza! Reza cried and Erik couldn't stop it…He felt terrible that he couldn't stop the boy from crying…That, Marisha, is the torture Erik spoke about."

Marisha wiped her teary eyes, already regretting the pain she had caused Erik.

"Dear Allah…" she cried. "I…I'm sorry…"

But it was too late to be sorry, for Erik was gone, and I knew that he was never coming back. He didn't belong in this world…He was misunderstood…I was the only one who understood him, and yet, I had allowed someone who didn't understand how very sensitive and fragile he was harm him…It was too late, for Erik now believed himself to be a monster, when all he did was try to calm Reza's cries…

* * *

**Ok, becuase of your awesome reviews, I uploaded this as a treat. Hope you liked it! Mr. Fop Fop is back in town...Christine can't be far behind. DUN DUN DUN! Please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Erik's POV**

I couldn't go back, not after the horrible things that had been said to me. Marisha hated me, and I knew I would not be welcome back home. I wasn't welcome anywhere, which was why I decided that it was time to get out on my own. I didn't fit in with the world, which was why I needed to find a dark lair to live in. I wandered the streets for hours in the cold, with only my shirt and trousers to keep me warm. Eventually, I came across a brick building on the other end of town…It seemed deserted and after climbing its fire escape, I snuck in through an open window. This was it…This would be my home. It must have been a factory of some sort, for there was a large floor with a few old presses scattered about. I would make this into my home, I would make this place into my lair. For the next few days all I did was clean the place up and remove the old machinery… From there, I repaired some of the damage in the roof and made the upstairs office my bedroom.

After work each night, I would wander the streets in search of things that I could stock my home with. After stringing it with a few lights and a mattress, the only thing left to find was a piano… After throwing a few logs into the fireplace that was located in my new bedroom, I sprawled out across my mattress and closed my eyes. This was how monsters were supposed to live… A few tears escaped my eyes as I drifted off to sleep, for I already missed my attic bedroom and my piano. But that was in the past, just as much as Christine was.

"Erik!"

I was awoken the following morning by someone calling my name. I groggily rose from my mattress and placed on my mask.

"Erik, I know you're in there!"

I came out of my room and opened the factory window, spotting Nadir standing in front of my building.

"Erik, we need to talk…"

"How did Nadir know Erik was here?"

"I've been searching for you for days, man..."

"Erik knows when he is not wanted…Marisha made that pretty clear."

"Erik, stop this! Marisha is sorry…Please, come back home."

"That is not my home…This is. I have been here a few nights and I have come to love it…"

"Living like a homeless man in a warehouse? You are completely ridiculous, Erik."

Before I could say another word, Nadir climbed the fire escape and stood before me. He peeked in through the window, taking notice to how neat the inside of my bedroom was.

"Erik, you know you could come back to your attic bedroom. You don't have to stay here all alone…"

"Erik does not mind it…He actually prefers this. He has tried living amongst others, but…Nadir knows where that has led to."

"Marisha didn't mean to say what she did. She misunderstood you…"

"As do many others. No, next time Erik could say or do something worse. She doesn't need to worry about Reza. She doesn't need to constantly worry about Erik hurting her child."

"All right, Erik, if you insist, but just remember that you're always welcome to come back…"

There was a long pause, and then, Nadir made his point to leave.

"I'll come by and visit you from time to time if that sounds all right with you?"

When I nodded, Nadir left. I waited until I could no longer see him before heading down to the floor of the factory. That's where my desk was placed, and that is where I worked…When the sun began to set, I threw on my cloak and headed to my paying job. Usually, I would sit at my piano without a word, but tonight, as I headed to my instrument, I felt Doctor Gangle grab hold of my shoulder.

"Erik, may I speak with you in my office?"

"Of course…"

I didn't argue as I followed the man to his personal office and took a seat across from his desk.

"Erik, first I just wanted to tell you that you've been doing wonderfully here. I have a lot of patrons complimenting me on your talent."

"Erik is very pleased to hear that."

"Switching to the reason why I brought you here… You see, some of the other restaurants in the area have been hiring pianists to compose throughout dinners. I was the first and now, I have set off a chain reaction. Therefore, I have decided to hire a singer."

"Is Doctor Gangle firing Erik?"

"What? Of course not…No, no…I'm sorry if I scared you for a minute there. No, I would never fire you, Erik. There is no reason to. You're the best pianist I have ever had. No, I wanted you to know that you are going to be providing the music to songs that our singer will be singing."

"Erik does not work well with others."

"Oh, nonsense, Erik…Our new diva is a sweetheart. She's so easy to work with that you won't even know that she's there. I asked her to come in tonight to meet you, but it seems as though she's running a little late."

Doctor Gangle looked at his watch and then back at me. "Well, we better not keep the crowds waiting. Get to work and when she arrives I'll introduce you to her."

I was not happy about this, not one bit was I happy. I had been satisfied with just playing music, but now I had to play while someone sang. Oh, it would be horrible. After taking a seat at my piano, I began to play, not really paying attention tonight to the horrible things that were being said to me. I ignored every one of them, always holding back from tearing off my mask and scaring them. When it was time for my break, I stood up from the piano and headed to the bar to order a glass of water. After gulping it down, I placed aside the empty glass and headed towards the piano once more. Though, just as I was halfway there, I tripped over something and fell to the floor, everyone becoming silent. Oh, that fall had hurt my leg terribly, for I rolled over onto my back and grasped my knee, realizing that I had been purposely tripped.

There were people laughing at me now…Laughing! No one came to my aid, no one attempted to help me up or ask if I was alright. No, they just laughed! It hurt my heart terribly.

"Erik…"

A few moments later Doctor Gangle helped me to my feet, but I could barely walk. He handed me back my staff and held me as I limped to an empty table to take a seat.

"Erik, are you all right?"

"Erik isn't sure…His leg really hurts."

"Here, let me get you some water…"

The man left, returning with a pitcher of water. I was not interested in drinking, for I was more concerned about the pain in my leg. My bones in my legs were fragile, so fragile, that the smallest fall could break them. Oh, damn the mob for doing what they did to me.

"Erik, do you need a ride home tonight?"

"Erik will manage to get home on his own. He does not need your pity…"

Doctor Gangle opened his mouth to speak, but he never spoke, for the men who tripped me walked past my table and stopped to criticize me.

"You need a new pianist, Gangle…This one's broken."

The man who was with him tossed a few coins into my face before leaving. Oh, if my legs weren't killing me, I would have gotten up and strangled them myself.

"Erik, don't take it personally…The world is cruel. You just have to harden your heart, that's what I did. I was once teased and tormented too."

"Erik needs to get back to work now…"

I stood to my feet, aching like a wounded animal as I did so.

"Are you sure you're all right to work? You should go home and rest…"

"Erik only has an hour left of his shift. He will manage…"

"Do you want to go outside and get some air? You look as though you need it."

"Air would do Erik some good."

"Come back inside when you're ready…"

After walking outside, I leaned against the side of the building and sighed. It felt wonderful to breathe in the fresh air.

"Erik?"

I turned to the doorway to see Doctor Gangle standing there.

"Yes?"

"The diva has arrived. When you're ready, come back in and meet her. She's a doll, you two are going to be the best of friends…I can see it already."

"Erik will be back inside shortly…"

When the door closed, I gazed down into a nearby puddle of water. Oh, I was hideous…I wasn't worthy enough to be able to work beside a woman. I gazed at my reflection and saw what was most likely to come…I saw fear, I saw horror, and I heard screams. No one would ever be able to look upon my face and love. No one would ever smile at me, or laugh becuase I had made them laugh...

"Please let this one be different…Please let this one care."

After taking one final breath, I entered the restaurant once again to face Doctor Gangle and my new partner.

"Ah, there he is…"

I paused the moment I spotted Doctor Gangle standing beside a beautiful woman…But this wasn't just any woman, this woman was Christine! She froze in place and I did the same…

"Christine, I want you to meet your new partner, Erik…He's really charming once you get to know him."

Time froze between us…It had been four years since we last saw one another and I wasn't happy…She didn't seem to be happy either.

"Hey, you two…" Doctor Gangle replied. "What's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Doctor Gangle," I began. "Erik is going to take you up on that offer to go home early. He's suddenly feeling under the weather."

"Um…all right, Erik."

I knew Doctor Gangle seemed confused, but he didn't know Christine like I did. He didn't know what hell I went through the last time I saw her.

"Erik…"

I heard Doctor Gangle's voice, but I didn't stop limping home. I couldn't face him, not after seeing Christine. I had been laying there, dying, and Christine didn't even care. She didn't care that I could have died, nor did she care about the pain I had endured. No, all she cared about was her fop…Well now, all I would care about was myself.

"Erik, please stop…"

"Go away!"

I felt him grasp onto my arm, but I did not accept his embrace…No, I tossed his arm away and picked up my pace.

"I'll…I'll see you tomorrow then." he pouted.

"Highly doubtful…"

"Erik, what has gotten into you? You're acting strange…"

"Good… I should be acting that way after you hired her…Christine, of all people!"

"Erik, how is it that you know her? Please, tell me…"

"Why do you care? You've never cared before…All you care about is my music."

Finally, the man stopped following me and let me pass without another word. How could she be here? How could I work with her after all that she had done to me? It was horrible, but at the same time, her voice would wake my still heart. For four years I had been lonely…For four years, I had been silent. My music would finally live again, my music would finally be heard, for without Christine, there was no music. We didn't have to get along, nor did we have to become friends. Our relationship would be based on nothing but music. And at the end of the day, I wouldn't allow myself to feel one ounce of love for her, for what she had done to me was unforgiveable.

* * *

**YAY! Christine is back...Um, and Erik's new partner. Sorry for the delay in this upload, been busy. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Erik's POV**

I had tried to sleep away my anger, but sleeping was nearly impossible after finding out about Christine…Christine! She was here…and on the island! Oh, it ran my blood red hot. I tossed and turned within the blankets of my mattress, that horrible day playing out within my head…the day she left me to die and ran to her fop!

"Erik…"

When I heard my name being called, I jolted awake and wiped the sweat from my head. It was dark, and I was in the confinements of my home. Who on earth would be here?

"Erik, are you home?"

I knew that voice anywhere…It was Marisha! Nadir must have told her where I was living, for how else would she have found me? I placed on my mask and emerged from my bedroom, sneaking quietly up into the rafters of the warehouse. She was indeed here…She was wandering around the first floor of my home, stepping past my desk that was piled with scores and paper work. I watched her for the longest time before interrupting. I would have watched her longer, but when her fingers touched my work to have a peek, I intervened.

"Marisha has a lot of nerve coming into another man's home, uninvited. That, Madame, is known as trespassing…"

The woman gasped and began to look around. It was amazing to know that I could still frighten her.

"Erik, forgive me…I knocked for a few minutes, but no one answered. The lock must be broken, for the door automatically opened. I didn't think anything of it."

I came down from the rafters and began my descent down the flight of stairs that connected with my bedroom.

"Oh, there you are…"

I used my staff to help myself down each and every stair. Marisha attempted to help me, but I held up my hand in protest.

"Why is Marisha here? Shouldn't she be home with her child and husband?"

"I haven't been sleeping well lately…Not since that night. Erik, I'm sorry for doing what I did to you. I should have listened to Nadir, but…but I was angry."

"Marisha was protecting her child. She had a right to do what she did…Erik is not accepted anywhere in this world."

"Erik, I would feel much better if you came back home…"

"This is Erik's home now. He enjoys it, really…"

Marisha pulled her cloak tighter around her body. "It's so cold in here…"

"Erik is used to it, but he also has a fireplace in his bedroom."

There was a long pause, and then, I decided to invite the woman upstairs for some tea. Yes, we didn't see eye to eye at times, but I was trying to be a gentleman.

"Would…would Marisha like to come upstairs for some tea?"

"That would be nice, Erik."

The woman followed me upstairs to my room without another word. Once there, I made a spot for her to sit on my bed while I tended to the fire and tea. Yes, I didn't have a stove, but the fire would do for my cooking needs. It never did me any wrong back in Paris, and that wouldn't change now.

"Your room is…um…nice…"

"It's only for sleeping," I reminded her. "Which is something Erik barely does."

When I handed Marisha her cup of tea, she thanked me and I took a seat beside her.

"Are you sure you're all right living here?"

"It has become home to Erik. He really enjoys his solitude."

Marisha nodded, her eyes gazing up at my mask.

"How is your new job?"

"Erik enjoys it…Though, he does not enjoy the stares he gets."

"I'm sorry…"

"To make matters worse, Erik has to play the piano for a new singer."

"Really? Is she pretty?"

"Erik once knew her as the most beautiful girl in the world. She stabbed Erik in the back…Oh, how she stabbed Erik in the back."

"Erik, what are you talking about?"

"It's Christine…She is here, on Coney Island."

"Nadir told me about her a long time ago…You don't seem thrilled to see her again."

"Not after the pain she has caused Erik…She left him to die."

"Maybe she's changed, Erik…Maybe she isn't like that anymore. Time can change someone for the better, you know?"

"There is not enough time in this world to change Christine or the pain that she has caused Erik. But, for music, Erik will put aside any anger."

"That's professional. You don't have to be friends, and you don't have to care for her. But, maybe she isn't like that anymore."

"Erik doubts it. No one will ever love Erik, and Erik will never love again."

Marisha finished her tea and handed me the empty cup.

"Thank you for the tea, Erik…It was very kind of you."

Marisha rose to her feet and smiled.

"Would Marisha like Erik to walk her home? It isn't safe for a woman to be wandering the streets this late at night."

"No thank you, Erik. I think I can manage on my own. It's not a long walk from here."

I followed Marisha down to the front door and let her out, taking notice that the lock to my door was indeed broken. That was an easy fix, one that I would correct first thing in the morning. For now, I was too tired to do anything but lie down. After closing my eyes again, I drifted away to sleep, only waking when the sun was up. After fixing the lock on my door, I ventured out to the boardwalk for some fresh air before work. Air always did me good, and even though I was alone, I never felt so surrounded. Children ran past me as I walked to the nearest bench that faced the beach…I wasn't looking forward to going to work, but I needed money and that was the only thing keeping me going. Therefore, I knew worrying about it would do me no good…Why worry, for it was bound to happen…

That evening, I dressed in my usual work attire and headed to the restaurant. Once there, I took a seat at my piano, waiting for Christine to show up…When she didn't, I searched for Doctor Gangle.

"Your diva is late, sir…Perhaps Doctor Gangle should have hired someone that cared just as much about punctuality as she does about her music…"

"No, she's here…"

Doctor Gangle pointed to a few tables and I turned to spot Christine waiting on them…

"For some odd reason she turned down the offer to sing after meeting you. Odd…really odd…"

"No, not at all. So now Christine is a waitress?"

"Well, she needed some kind of job and I couldn't have just thrown her to the streets. This world is mad…"

Satisfied, I took a seat at my piano and began to play, already relieved that Christine and I didn't have to interact with one another. After playing ten songs, I rose from my bench and took a seat at the bar.

"Erik wishes to have a water…Lemon, please."

The bar tender placed a glass of water down in front of me and I began sipping the liquid through a straw. I enjoyed my break and relaxed, watching the crowds of people that were eating their meals. Though, when I heard the sound of laughing, I spun around to find a table of men tormenting the waitress, that waitress being Christine. At first, I ignored the entire situation, though, when I spotted one of them reaching out to touch Christine's rear end, I stood up. Yes, I was angry at Christine, but I wouldn't allow someone to mistreat a woman.

I took my staff and headed towards the table of men, grabbing the hand that was reaching out for Christine once again.

"Keep your hands to yourself, monsieur…In China, they amputate the hands of those who don't know how to keep their hands off of things that don't belong to them…"

"And what are you going to do about it, freak?"

"Say that again…" I growled.

"You heard me…freak."

My grasp on the man's wrist tightened and I shoved him backwards, causing him to topple to the floor in his chair.

"Don't make Erik come back to this table…If Erik has to return, it's going to get bloody."

The commotion caused the entire restaurant to come to a standstill. Everyone looked at me, and soon the man who I had shoved was yelling for my boss. A few moments later, my boss was grabbing hold of my arm and leading me towards his office.

"Erik, you can't just go around and shove anyone that you want…You're going to scare away the guests!"

"Scare away the guests? Erik is going to scare away the guests?"

I grabbed my mask and tore it away, causing Doctor Gangle to gasp. Oh, he was just as disgusted at my face as the world was…When he closed his eyes to shield himself from my monstrosity of a face, I placed my mask back on. Oh, it hurt my heart to see his reaction…But nothing hurt worse than the day Christine saw my face.

"All right," Doctor Gangle said. "I understand. But still, you can't go around shoving my paying customers."

"Aren't you going to ask Erik why he shoved that man?"

"Erik, what am I going to do with you?"

"Doctor Gangle is going to do nothing because Erik stood up for a woman who was getting taken advantage of."

Before Doctor Gangle could say another word, Christine came barging in.

"Doctor Gangle, please don't punish him…Those men were grabbing me. I begged them to stop, but they wouldn't. Erik merely stood up for me."

Doctor Gangle looked at me before answering.

"All right, but next time something happens on the restaurant floor, come to me first! And as for you, Erik, touch anyone in my restaurant again and I'll have no choice but to throw you out the door."

"If Doctor Gangle is finished, Erik would like to get back to work now…"

I stood up, ready to head back to the piano, when Doctor Gangle stopped me.

"Not tonight, Erik…If I allow you to go back to the piano, what will my customers think? No, you need to go home and leave the premises of the restaurant for the evening. One night's leave without pay…"

"Without pay?" I growled. "Erik could understand being tossed out for the night, but no pay? That's not fair…If Doctor Gangle was out on the floor looking after his employees, Erik wouldn't have had to step in."

"He's right, sir…" Christine replied.

"One more word out of you, Miss Daae, and I will ask you to leave for the night as well…No pay."

Daae? How was it that Christine kept her maiden name? She was married now, was she not? As confusing as it was, I did not question her. Instead, I tossed a chair aside and stormed out of the restaurant. Oh, why did I stand up for Christine? I should have minded my own business. If I had, then I wouldn't be on my way home and without a night's pay. Never again would I ever stand up for Christine. No, I would keep to myself, no matter the situation.

"Erik…"

When I heard Christine's voice, I turned around to spot her chasing after me. Oh, what did she want? I didn't wish to speak with her, and I didn't want an apology.

"Erik, thank you…"

I didn't answer her, only turned back around and continued walking.

"Erik, please answer me…Please…It has been four years since I last had a conversation with you. Please…"

"Please?" I growled, stopping in place and turning to face her. "Please? Christine has a lot of nerve pleading Erik to speak to her…After all that Christine has done, she deserves to be shunned!"

"I…I don't understand. Y…You left me…"

"Left you? Erik left you?" I paused, looking down into her tearful eyes. "Christine needs to get her story straight…"

"Erik…Please, I don't understand."

But I did not stop…No, I continued my walk home, my blood boiling more than ever…But tomorrow was another day.

* * *

**Well, at least they had some sort of conversation! Whoo hoo...Please review! Next chapter is going to blow your minds, phans!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Christine's POV**

After Erik stormed away, I couldn't just let him leave…No, I tried to reason with him, I tried to stop him, but he was cold…Oh, so very cold to me. Why? If anyone had a reason to be mad, it was me. He left me like a whore, ran away because he believed that it was the right thing to do. I woke in that tent, ready to confess my love for him, and instead, Raoul appeared. What choice did I have? Erik had left me and Raoul had come to save me. I married the man…I didn't even love him, and yet, I married him. For four years we lived together in Paris… I had prayed that my love for him would grow, but for four years, all I could think about was Erik. Why? Why him? After what he did to me…Why was it that I could only think about him?

Instead of going back into the restaurant, I hung up my apron and set out into the night, following Erik secretly around each and every corner. I had to know where he was living. I was curious, curious as to how he lived above ground. I stayed hidden , watching him limp through the city streets…He was alone and seemed so sad. When we approached a warehouse, I stopped and watched him enter by using the fire escape that was attached to it. When he was at the second story window, he slipped through its opening. Strange…Why was he living in a deserted warehouse? Curious, I watched the building for the longest time, only leaving when I saw a small light come on in the upstairs part of the building. I didn't know what I was expecting…A house perhaps? A child running out the front door to embrace him? I wasn't sure, but I needed to know.

In my heart, I wanted to knock on the door…In my heart, I wanted to throw my arms around him and tell him how angry I was at him for leaving me. Why? Why did he feel the need to leave me? I wasn't sure, but at least I knew where to find him if I ever needed to seek him out. With that, I turned and ventured home…home to the life I so regretted living.

**Erik's POV**

I sat at my desk that evening, angry over everything that had taken place that evening. I had been docked a night's pay, and all because I had stood up for Christine. Damn her! Damn her to hell. After bathing and changing my clothes, I lay down for the night, snuggling into my pillows and blankets. Tomorrow was another day…

**Christine's POV**

After walking through the front door of my new apartment, I instantly spotted Raoul passed out across the couch. Four years ago, he wouldn't have done something like this, four years ago, Raoul wouldn't have gone to the bar and drunk himself into oblivion. He lost his entire fortune in Monte Carlo three years ago…Which was why we have come to call Coney Island our home. His parents disowned him after he lost all of his money, and now, I was the one working to keep our family afloat. I never understood why he drank the way he did, but in my heart, I knew that part of the reason was because of my neglect. I scooped up some of the empty bottles that were lying at his feet and tossed them to the garbage. Once our living room was straightened up, I headed down the hall to my son's bedroom…I had a son, a beautiful boy named Gustave. He was nearly four now, four and perfect. He was the light of my life and the light of my marriage. He kept me going whenever I felt physically drained. In my heart, I wished that Gustave belonged to Raoul, but the moment I looked into my child's eyes, I knew who his father was…He was Erik's. After Raoul married me, he made me his wife, body and soul. A few weeks after our marriage, I found out that I was heavy with his child… Though, after I began keeping track of the dates and months, the time Gustave was born didn't match with the time frame he was supposed to be born in. My child arrived nearly a month early…and yet, the boy was healthy.

Raoul had not been there for his birth. No, he had been gone for a few days and was nowhere to be found. Gustave's birth had not been an easy one, but when I finally heard his cries, I was relieved to find that in my arms, was a beautiful and healthy child. I was going to name him Phillip, as Raoul had wanted, but when he opened his eyes and I saw those familiar odd blue and white orbs, I knew otherwise. This child was not conceived on our wedding night…No, he was conceived in the tent I had shared with my angel of music.

The boy was already interested in music…much like his father in every way. Looking into my child's eyes was painful, for it made me miss Erik even more. After opening the door to my child's room, I expected to find him asleep in his bed…Only, he wasn't… I gasped and began searching beneath the bed frame and even in the closet, but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Raoul!" I hurried into the living room and shook the man awake. "Raoul, get up! Where is Gustave?!"

The man groaned and opened his eyes, already angry that I had woken him.

"Gustave? The little brat went to bed hours ago…" he slurred. "How am I supposed to know where he's at?"

I had left my baby in this man's care, and yet, he couldn't even do that. I had tears streaming down my cheeks as I threw on my cloak and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to find my baby… How could you? I gave you one simple task, and you couldn't even do that. Why, Raoul? Why?"

Raoul shot up from his chair and grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Don't you ever speak to me in such a way again…The little bastard shouldn't have left the apartment, Christine. Blame the child, not me…"

With that being said, I yanked my arm from his grasp and headed out into the pouring rain to find my son.

**Erik's POV**

I had been in a fitful sleep, tossing and turning most of the night. I jolted awake when a loud crack of thunder occurred…Oh, how I hated thunder. Knowing that I wouldn't get back to sleep anytime soon, I rose and threw on my robe. Though, as I was doing so, I felt a drip…and then another. It only took a few seconds to realize that the ceiling was leaking from the rain. To keep my blankets and mattress dry, I pushed it away from the wall and replaced the spot with a bucket. That infernal dripping into the tin bucket would drive me up a wall… After taking hold of my staff, I opened the door to my bedroom and gazed at the warehouse floor that was below me. Perhaps a midnight walk in the rain would clear my mind of things and able me to breathe in the fresh sea air.

I placed on my mask and wig before grabbing an umbrella to keep me dry. Afterwards, I stepped outside and walked towards the nearest stretch of boardwalk. The night was cold and damp, the fog making the street lamps barely visible. The rain was thick too, so thick that I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. Walking along the boardwalk at this time of night was the best time, for no one was out…I could walk without others gawking at my mask. I was just passing the sand dunes, when all of a sudden, I heard some sort of strange noise. I paused and gazed out towards the dark beach, standing still in hopes that I heard the strange noise once again. It took a few moments, but when it occurred once more, I stepped off the slick boardwalk and into the sand. I couldn't be sure, but the odd noise sounded like a crying toddler.

"Is anyone there?" I asked, walking around each sand dune to investigate. The street lamps that were closest to the boardwalk were my only choice of light, and even that wasn't enough to see clearly.

"Hello?"

As the sniffling became louder, I approached the nearest sand dune, my heart nearly stopping within my chest when I came around the corner and spotted a small child huddled there. He was small…No bigger than a puppy. He was soaked to the bone and had his hands covering his head while he lay face down in the damp sand. I lifted my head and looked in every direction, searching for his mother or father. But why would anyone be out on the beach in the pouring rain and at this ungodly hour? Yes, I could have left him there, but that would have been cruel. The child would die before anyone found him.

"Where is your mother?" I questioned, bending down to touch his shoulder.

The child continued to sob, which I didn't blame him for. He was in the presence of a stranger, a hideous one at that.

"Boy? Where is your mother?"

When he didn't answer me again, I took him by the hand and lifted him to his feet…Oh, he was small, so very small. He couldn't have been any older than four. He barely came up to my knee with his height.

"Follow Erik and get out of the nasty weather."

The child dragged his feet the entire way until I eventually scooped him up into my arms. When we made it back to my home, I took him up to my bedroom and pulled out my tub. The boy was filthy…Oh, so filthy. I took away his sand covered clothing and placed him into the warm water, his sobbing never ceasing for a single moment. I worked quickly in bathing him, never stopping to pause. When the dirt and sand was finally out of his hair, I took notice that his hair color was the color of chocolate…

"There, that must feel better…"

I pulled a long shirt out of my wardrobe and slipped it over the boy's naked body. From there, I carried him over to my bed and placed him down on the blankets. When he finally looked up at me, I was able to see his appearance clearly. He had brown, wavy locks, a button nose, sunken in cheeks much like my own and his eyes…there was something strange about his eyes. They were blue, but not just any regular shade of blue. No, these eyes were sky blue mixed with a shade of white…Strange, for I had seen these eyes before, I just couldn't remember where.

"Boy, stop your crying now…You're safe here with me…all right?"

The boy wiped his teary eyes and nodded.

"So, does this boy have a name?"

"Gu…Gustave," he whimpered.

"Where is Gustave's mother? Where is his father?"

"Papa left me outside on the boardwalk… He said he would be back. He didn't come back."

"And Gustave's mother?"

"She went to work…"

The boy shivered and I immediately placed a blanket around his body. When a cough erupted from his throat, I decided to make some tea. That would warm his insides.

"Erik will help Gustave search for his mother in the morning. In the meantime, Erik will make Gustave some tea."

"W…what is tea?"

I smirked and started a kettle over the fire.

"Something that will warm Gustave up."

"Gustave is cold…"

Children didn't know any better than to copy off of an adult. This boy who sat before me was not only as strange as I was, but for some odd reason, I felt as though I have known him for years…

* * *

**Adorable father/ unknown son time! Hope you all enjoyed it...But could you imagine? A small, cute little toddler holding hands with Erik? Sigh...adorable. Please review! Wonder how he'll feel when he finds out that he's been watching over Christine's child? DUN DUN DUN!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Erik's POV**

When the sun came up, I approached the mattress where the child was lying and lightly shook his shoulder.

"Come on, boy…" I cooed. "It's time to get up."

The child groaned, but he eventually sat up and rubbed his eyes. Overnight, I had washed and dried his clothing, and now that they were dry, it was time for him to dress.

"Here," I handed him the clothes. "Get yourself dressed."

"Are we going to go find my mom?"

"Yes…Come along, Erik has a lot of ground to cover."

"I'm hungry…weally hungry…"

"Erik will find something for Gustave to eat soon."

When the child was dressed, I took him by the hand and headed towards the boardwalk. I had expected someone to recognize the child, but as he and I walked the stretch of boardwalk, no one said a word.

"Does Gustave see his mother?"

Gustave shook his head. "No…"

"Well, what does she look like?"

"She's weally pwetty…"

I rolled my eyes in frustration. Oh, I knew there was going to be no way of finding this boy's mother. On top of that, the child sounded congested and I needed to be in work in less than an hour.

"Can we find my mommy now?"

Knowing that I had no other choice, I walked up the driveway of Nadir's home and knocked on the door, keeping the boy hidden behind me. When the door opened, Marisha appeared, a smile spreading across her face.

"Erik, fancy seeing you here…"

"Yes, well, stranger things have happened. Is Nadir home?"

"As a matter of fact, he is. I'll go and get him."

A few moments later, Nadir appeared, the same smile spreading across his face.

"And what do I owe this visit, Erik? Ready to come home, are you?"

"Nadir has jokes…Ha Ha… No, Erik has a bigger problem."

"Problem? What are you talking about?"

I grabbed the boy's shirt and pulled him to my side. Nadir's smile left his face and was replaced with a confused expression.

"That you do…You switched to kidnapping children from their beds."

"Oh, Nadir is full of jokes today…No, Erik found the boy last night on the beach in the pouring rain. Erik took him out today to try and find his mother, but no one has even looked at him…"

"Does this boy have a name, Erik?"

The child looked up at Nadir and nodded. "My name is Gustave…"

A heavy cough erupted from the boy, causing Nadir to gasp.

"Erik, he's ill…Really ill by the sound of that cough."

"Erik kept him warm all night. Erik has done everything in his power to protect the boy."

"What you should have done was take him to the police station."

"And when the police see Erik bringing a child in, what would they think? Erik couldn't possibly have walked in there without the police suspecting things...The world knows what Erik is…What would they have thought when Erik told them that the boy spent the night at the Erik's home… They would think horrible things."

"Erik, that's where you should take him. He needs help…"

"And Erik has to work. Couldn't Nadir take the boy to the police?"

"And tell them what, Erik? Tell them that I found a boy on the beach? You got yourself into this mess and now, you're going to get yourself out of it."

"Erik has to work…Can Nadir watch Gustave until he gets done his shift?"

"Erik, I have work too…"

"And what about Marisha? Couldn't she watch him? Erik is begging for Nadir's help. Erik can't take him to the restaurant."

Nadir sighed and held out his hand to Gustave.

"Come along, boy…My wife is going to get you something to eat."

"Erik thanks you…"

"Yeah, well…just get to work and get back."

When Nadir was gone, I headed to the restaurant. Once there, I walked to my piano and sat down on the bench. I expected to start playing without a problem, but Doctor Gangle approached me before I could even place my hands upon the keys.

"Erik, could I talk to you?"

I nodded and rose to my feet. I thought we were headed towards Doctor Gangle's office, but he stopped me once we reached a corner where the entire restaurant floor could be seen.

"Erik, I can't talk to my waitress."

"Waitress?"

Doctor Gangle pointed to Christine, who was waiting tables at an extremely slow pace.

"Christine…There is something terribly wrong with her and she won't tell me what it is. She's red in the face and her eyes look as though she has been crying on and off."

"And what does Doctor Gangle expect Erik to do about it? He is a pianist, not a relationship expert."

"You're right, but you have some sort of connection with her."

"Erik has no such thing. When has Doctor Gangle ever seen Erik talking to Christine? Erik does not talk to her, because they don't get along. Erik avoids her like the plague."

"Well, you sure jumped in the other day when Christine needed help."

"Erik was just looking out for the other employees."

"So you say, but could you please go and talk to her? I'm tired of looking at an upset waitress on my floor. If she doesn't perk up soon, I'm going to be forced to send her home. And then what?"

"This is not Erik's problem."

"Unless you want to wait tables after I send my only waitress home, I suggest you go and find out why she's upset."

I squeezed my fists and growled beneath my breath. No, I didn't want to go and talk to Christine, but I knew if I didn't, I would be forced to wait tables. This was something I would not agree to, for I was not a waiter and I never would be. I was a pianist and it would stay that way…

**Christine's POV**

I spent the entire night searching the city for my child, never stopping until the sun came up. I notified the authorities and they too went searching for him. We searched the beach, the boardwalk, the shops, every corner…Oh, it was nearly impossible. I didn't want to go to work, but I needed to make money. I was working the lunch shift, and I made a promise that right after my shift was over I would continue my search. The authorities were still searching, but I wouldn't rest easily until I was out searching too. I wouldn't leave any stone unturned or any corner left unsearched.

I was upset, and I couldn't stop crying no matter how hard I tried. I knew my boss had his eyes on me, but I couldn't stop crying. How could I be happy when my baby was out in the city alone and cold? Oh, damn Raoul for taking his eyes off of him. The man wasn't working and the only thing I ever asked of him was to watch Gustave when I couldn't. Just thinking about my baby being cold and lying in a ditch somewhere broke my heart to pieces. When I couldn't stand to be out on the main floor anymore, I rushed into the kitchen and placed my empty tray on the counter. I broke down in sobs, never ceasing my cries for a single second. Gustave might have belonged to Erik, but he was still my child, and I still loved him with all my heart.

"Christine?"

When I heard Erik's voice, I wiped my eyes and spun around to find him standing behind me with his hands folded gracefully behind his back.

"Sorry, I should be working…"

I took the empty tray and began to place a few plates on it…I was pretending to work, when in reality, I was just going through the motions to make it seem as though I was busy.

"Erik couldn't help but notice that Christine seems upset."

"I'm not…I don't know what you're talking about."

I sniffed away the oncoming tears and wiped my eyes once again, turning around with the heavy tray to head towards the doors.

"Christine's eyes are red and she has been crying."

"I'm not crying!" I growled. "I…I had something in my eye. I'm all right now."

"Christine is lying…"

"And what would you know?"

I was about to go out the doors, when Erik's voice stopped me.

"If Christine goes out there with more tears in her eyes, Doctor Gangle is going to send Christine home for the day. He told Erik this himself."

"And what would telling you my problems solve? Is it going to make me stop crying? Of course not…I am upset and I have a right to be. If you were a parent, you would understand."

Before I could say another word, Erik pulled out a chair for me to sit on. I didn't want to sit, but I felt a little better once I took a seat. Erik flipped his chair around so that the back of the chair was facing me, and his chest was leaning against it. I wiped my eyes one last time before looking up at the man I had cared for so many years ago and told him my woe.

"It's…It's my child…"

"Erik did not know that Christine had a child."

I nodded. "Yes, he's nearly four years old."

"He? Christine has a son?"

"Yes. You see, Raoul and I came here a few weeks ago because he lost his fortune. This was supposed to be the land of opportunity, and so, I thought it would be simple enough to find a job here in New York. I work and Raoul stays home and watches our son. He was supposed to be watching him last night while I worked, but when I got home, Raoul was asleep on the couch."

Yes, I could have told Erik the truth, but I lied. He didn't need to know that Raoul was a drunk, he didn't need to know that Raoul had gambled away his family's fortune…No, that was something Erik didn't need to know.

"I…I went to my son's room to check on him and he was gone. I…I searched all night, Erik, but I couldn't find him. He's out there in the city, cold and alone. He's probably hungry…Maybe he's in a ditch. Oh, it kills me inside…"

**Erik's POV**

When Christine told me that she had a son and he was missing, I instantly knew that the boy that was in my care was indeed her child. No wonder he seemed so familiar! He was Christine's flesh and blood. That chocolate hair, that adorable button nose…It was all Christine. It was strange though, for I didn't see any of the fop's features in Gustave at all. And those eyes…those blue and white eyes. They weren't Raoul's, and they certainly weren't Christine's…Oh, God works in mysterious ways sometimes. Sort of like the way he worked on me.

"Christine's son…His name wouldn't be Gustave would it?"

Christine's tears instantly dried up the moment I said his name.

"Yes! How do you know?"

"Last night, Erik couldn't sleep, so he took a walk in the pouring rain. He found a child near the sand dunes…Erik took him home and warmed him up. Erik tried to search for Gustave's mother, but she was nowhere to be found…He's ill…A terrible cough."

"Where is he now?" she gasped.

"With Nadir until Erik gets out of work."

The moment I said those exact words, Christine's arms wrapped around my chest. She squeezed me tightly and cried into my shirt.

"Thank you," she cried. "Thank you, Erik…Oh, thank you."

It seemed as though the world had been lifted from off her shoulders. She sighed a heavy sigh of relief and wiped her eyes dry. I stepped away from her embrace and straightened my jacket.

"After work, Erik will take Christine to Gustave."

With that, I approached the doors of the kitchen, only to have Christine call for me one last time.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?"

She smiled like old times, that smile causing my heart to ache.

"Thank you…"

"Thank Erik by not getting herself sent home by Doctor Gangle…"

And with that, she grabbed her tray, that smile only stretching across her face. Today I didn't have to become a waiter…No, I resumed to my piano. Today had been a good day for the both of us.

* * *

**DAWWWWWW Adorable, right? All is well that ends well, right? Anyway, this chapter was posted early due to popular demand...That and I don't know if I shall have time to post another one up before monday. So enjoy and please review! Thanks again everyone!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Erik's POV**

For some odd reason, Christine's shift ended the same time that my own did. Though, it was convenient for the both of us, seeing that we wouldn't have to wait around for one another to get done. Our walk back to Nadir's house was silent, for I had nothing to say to the woman. Yes, I could have asked her a million questions about her married life to the fop, but it was none of my business.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough for this," Christine replied, breaking the odd silence between us. "This is the best news I've heard all my life. My child is safe, and he's alive and all because of your kindness."

"It was not a kindness, Christine…" I growled. "The child needed warmth and so, Erik provided it."

"Well, thank you…"

"If Christine thanks Erik one more time, he is going to change his mind about taking Christine to her child."

When silence filled the air, I continued leading Christine to Gustave. We stopped at the front door of the Persian man's home and I knocked. When Nadir answered, he seemed surprised to find Christine standing behind me.

"Allah, what is this?"

"Erik has brought Gustave's mother…"

"Christine?"

I nodded and Nadir allowed us to enter. His eyes never left the woman and her eyes never left him.

"Your son is Gustave?" he asked.

Christine nodded. "Yes, I'm relieved that Erik has found him."

Before either of us could say another word, Gustave came running into Christine's arms.

"Mama!"

Christine cried tears of joy as she lifted the small boy into her arms.

"Oh, Gustave I was so worried about you…"

As Christine was hugging Gustave she looked up at me. She didn't owe me anything, for it was dumb luck really. When she tried approaching me with one final hug, I took a step back to avoid it.

"Christine has her boy… She is free to leave now."

"Ah, before you go," Nadir began. "I'd like you to meet my wife and son."

Marisha stepped out of the kitchen and smiled.

"This is my wife, Marisha…and…" Nadir began looking around until the small raven haired child ran to Nadir's side. "This is Reza, my boy…"

"It's nice to see that your family has expanded," Christine replied.

"And I see yours has too…You have a lovely little boy," Nadir began. Oh, what was he up to?

Before I could answer, the child began coughing.

"A sick little boy he is…I would take him to the doctor, Christine."

"I will," Christine confirmed. "I think I'm going to go now."

Christine turned to me one final time. "Gustave, say goodbye to Mr. Erik…"

"Bye, Mr. Ewik…"

When Christine was gone, I headed towards the door when Nadir grabbed hold of my arm.

"Erik, do stay for dinner…"

"No, Erik has better things to do than stay for dinner. No, he is going to go home now."

"Oh, is Erik staying for dinner?" Marisha asked, popping her head out of the kitchen.

"Yes, you cook, I have some business to tend to with Erik in my personal office."

Nadir pulled me into his office and locked the door behind him. After pushing me into the sofa, he took a seat across from me in his arm chair and crossed his legs over one another. He then smiled a coy smile. What was up with him?

"Erik, do you have something that you wish to tell me?"

"What would Erik have to tell Nadir?"

"What would you have to tell me? You know, Erik, when I looked at Gustave today, I couldn't help but notice that he looks nothing like the fop Christine married."

"Well, the boy might have inherited Christine's features."

"Erik, the child doesn't look like Christine either. Yes, he may have her hair and her button nose, but everything else is not Christine."

"Right, it's the boy's…"

"And what about his eyes, Erik? Those blue and white orbs…I have seen them before."

"So has Erik…Though, he cannot fathom where."

"Really? Because I'm looking at them right now."

"What?"

Nadir handed me a small mirror and I gazed into it to find that he was right…I had the same eyes!

"So, do you wish to tell me something?"

"Just because Gustave has the same eyes, does not mean that he belongs to Erik. Anyone could be born with blue and white eyes."

"Erik, I have lived upon this earth for nearly fifty years and yet, I have never come across one person who has had the same eyes as you. Your eyes just aren't one shade of blue, they are two with a drop of white swirled into them…Looking into your eyes is like looking up at the sky. No, Erik, I don't believe there is another person upon this earth that has the same eyes as you…That is unless you were to have a child."

"Now Nadir is just being ridiculous! No, Erik…he couldn't…"

"And why not? What did happen on the night I found you all those years ago?"

"Erik told you that he was leaving…"

"And it always left me curious as to why you were leaving."

"Erik regretted it all…He was going to leave Christine, but then, he wanted to turn around and go back but Raoul's men appeared and they hurt Erik."

"What did you regret, Erik?"

"Christine pitied Erik and forced herself upon him. Erik should have stopped Christine, but Erik couldn't…He woke up naked beside Christine and realized what he had done. But Erik couldn't have a child…She married Raoul."

"And that night was nearly five years ago, Erik…Gustave is almost four. It all makes sense. When I look at that boy, I see you. Gustave is you!"

"He is not! He is Raoul's! Just because he has Erik's eyes does not mean that he is Erik's! No, Raoul is Gustave's father."

"You should find out for yourself, Erik…I have a hunch and when I have a hunch, I am right ninety percent of the time."

"And what do you suggest Erik does? Confront Christine and make an ass out of himself?"

"No, of course not…But I would keep my eye on the boy. See what else you two have in common besides your eyes. Because if I didn't know any better, I would say that if you weren't disfigured, you would look exactly like that child."

"Erik needs to go now! He doesn't have time to talk nonsense with Nadir."

I pulled open the door, only to have Marisha call for me from the kitchen.

"Erik, dinner is nearly on the table…Aren't you going to stay?"

"No, Erik is going home!"

After I left Nadir's house, I headed home to drown my sorrows out in my music. I didn't have a piano, but I did have paper, and that was good enough to write my music down. I tried not to think about Gustave and what Nadir had said, but it was nearly impossible. Nadir was right, the boy did have my eyes…No one I had ever met had the same eyes as me, for they were the only mysterious thing God had given me. Most eyes were one color, but mine were three. My left eye was dark blue, and my right was light blue and clouded by a white mist…Strange, but the child had the same eyes as my own. As much as I wanted to sit up all night and think about this, I fell asleep, anticipating the morning hour.

After waking, I sat up and stretched, dressing for the day. Afterwards, I made some tea and crawled outside on the fire escape to enjoy my drink. Usually, I hated the morning, but the crisp air made me feel better. I had horrible sinuses and found breathing hard at times. I knew it was because I didn't have a nose, but I knew as I got older my sinuses would only worsen. Though, as I was about to go inside, I noticed Christine coming towards my home. What was she doing? Attempting to avoid her, I slipped from my comfortable state and tried to hide, but it seemed as though the woman had intentionally come here. It was as if she knew where I was living. But how? How did she know where I lived? When she was in front of the fire escape, she stopped and looked up at me, a small smile stretching across her lips.

I took a sip of my drink and tried to ignore her, but it was nearly impossible once she began speaking to me.

"Good morning, Erik…"

"And what, pray tell, is so good about it?"

"Well, we are alive, are we not? Every day is a good day when you wake up. Not everybody does, you know…"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course Christine would say something like that…She has spent too many years sitting in a church. Though, Erik wonders why Christine is here? And how does she even know where Erik lives? She must be following him…"

"Sorry," she began. "I just wanted to come by and tell you how thankful I am that you found my son. You know, he's all that really meansanything to me in this world. Without him, I don't think I could go on living."

"Erik wouldn't know that feeling. He doesn't know what it is to love…Christine told Erik that once. At first, he didn't want to believe her, but after years of being alone, he has finally come to his senses."

Christine's smile faded and she continued to look upon my balcony.

"I…I was thinking that we could walk to work together? I really did need to speak with you."

"Well, Christine must not be paying much mind to the work schedule that Doctor Gangle has posted, for if she had been, she would know that Erik is working the evening shift today and not the lunch shift."

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't know that he switched your hours again."

"Yes, well, he treats Erik like a yoyo…"

"Even so, would it be all right if I came up there and spoke to you, rather than standing here and shouting?"

I thought long and hard about Christine's request. She didn't deserve to be spoken to and frankly, I didn't want to speak with her. Though, I wasn't sure why I agreed. Perhaps I was curious, curious about the child. I let down the stairs and the woman climbed carefully up each one until she was standing beside me. I didn't pay much mind to her as I continued to sit there with my legs elevated up on the railing of my fire escape.

"Thank you," she sighed.

"If Christine thanks Erik one more time he will simply go insane!"

"Sorry…So, um…this is your home?"

"No, Erik is just sitting up here. Of course he is living here! He loves it here, actually. He has his own privacy and it is away from the world. The world is very cruel, Christine. Though, Erik sees that you have found salvation in your husband. He is so utterly thankful…"

Yes, I was being sarcastic, but how else was I to speak to her? Raoul had left me for dead, and Christine had allowed it.

"Actually," Christine sighed. "He's…He's not my salvation. I once believed that he could have been, but ever since he's started drinking, he's been my worst nightmare. I gave him one task, and that was to watch our son, and yet, he couldn't even do that. I don't know what to do with him anymore. He's so over protective of me…He didn't even want me to get a job. No, he would rather have us living like poor slobs. Not that we aren't…"

How badly I wanted to laugh and point my finger at her, but it didn't seem right. No, there was no happiness over this. We were both unhappy…

"I…I guess I should get going."

Christine was making her way towards the stairs, when I stopped her.

"Wait…Christine has walked a long way just to say what she has just said. The least she could do is take a tour of Erik's home."

She smiled a small smile. "You wish to give me a tour?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "At least to make Christine's trip worthwhile…"

* * *

**Starting to bond? Perhaps... We shall see! Please review! I updated early for you all as a treat...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Erik's POV**

"….So, this is it."

I had brought Christine down to the main floor of my home and started the tour. She gazed around the open space, her eyes seeming disappointed.

"Erik's bath tub is over here…" I approached the brass tub and patted the inside of it. "This is where Erik bathes himself."

"Where do you get the water from?"

"Over there…"

I pointed to a faucet that was sticking out of the wooden floor on the other side of the factory.

"Surprisingly, the factory had running water. Erik was lucky about that."

"What do you do to heat up the water for your bath?"

"Heat up?"

Christine nodded. "Well, I can't imagine that you would enjoy taking a cold bath."

"Erik has done it all his life. His mother never allowed him to take a hot bath. Yes, at first it was horrible and in the winter, Erik got sick a lot, but he has come to get used to it. The chill doesn't even bother him anymore."

There was a long pause of silence, before Christine spoke again.

"Erik, just because someone told you that you were never good enough for something doesn't mean that you have to keep thinking it. You're in America now…You can bathe in hot water if you wanted."

"Erik knows…He is just used to having cold water is all. Plus, it would be a lot of work to heat up the water before putting it in the tub."

"If you insist…"

"Come, Erik has to show Christine where he works."

I led Christine to my desk that was piled in paper work.

"And what about your piano? Where do you keep that?"

"Erik does not own a piano, Christine. He hasn't been able to afford one yet. Someday, hopefully soon. He almost has enough money stored away for one."

"No piano? I can't believe you moved into a warehouse and it doesn't even have a piano."

"Erik has done what he thought was right. He couldn't stay with Nadir any longer, not after the horrible things that Marisha had said to him. Though, Erik should have expected it, for no one can ever appreciate what Erik does."

"I always appreciated what you did for me, Erik…"

"If Christine appreciated Erik, she wouldn't have left him to die."

"What?" Christine gasped. "What are you talking about? Left you to die? I did no such thing."

Anger was building up from within me, the same anger I had held for the girl after all these years. How dare she stand before me and deny what she did! Oh, I would kill her for this.

"Christine has a lot of nerve denying such a thing. Erik nearly died that day…If not for Nadir…"

"Erik, I don't understand. You left me out there all alone."

"Did he?" I spun around to face her, my blood boiling. "Erik did no such thing! Erik saw Christine…He was lying in the snow, gasping and calling out for Christine with all the strength that he could muster, and yet, Christine ran to her boy and hugged him."

Christine seemed so confused…Why did she seem confused? She had left me to die, and yet, she was standing before me now seeming as if she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Erik, on that morning all those years ago, I woke and was ready to tell you that I loved you. You were gone and two minutes later Raoul appeared and said that you told him that you were utterly disgusted by me. He told me that you left and that you never wanted to see me again. What was I to think? What was I to do?"

"Is that the truth?"

Christine had tears in her eyes as she nodded.

"That is a lie! Yes, Erik did get up before Christine that morning, and yes, he was afraid…He was afraid that Christine would wake and feel disgusted when she realized what had taken place. Oh, it would have killed Erik to see pain on her face. So, Erik loaded up his horse and trotted off…But he stopped when he was up on the hill and looked back. He couldn't leave his Christine…It was wrong, and so, Erik was about to come back when he was shot."

Christine gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Erik fell off his horse and Raoul was there…He wanted Erik dead and when he left, he ordered his men to end Erik's life. Erik crawled, oh, how he crawled in that burning snow. It hurt Erik's body terribly. When Erik reached the river, he pretended to be dead. He was shot in the back by Raoul's men. Erik watched Christine run into Raoul's arms and storm off. Nadir found Erik and brought him back to life."

"Raoul ordered his men to shoot you?"

"And they did. Once in the back…Does Christine ever wonder why Erik needs a staff to get around? He cannot stand on his own, Christine. Without Erik's staff, he would not be able to walk, or stand."

"Raoul…he…he lied to me. He told me that you were disgusted and never wanted to see me again. He…he tricked me."

My shirt had been neatly tucked into my trousers, but I pulled it out and lifted the fabric just enough for Christine to gaze at the scar I had stretched across my side. More tears slid down her cheeks the moment she saw the hideous lump of flesh her husband had caused. But Christine didn't say another word, no, she covered her mouth with her hand and went running out of my home. She was repulsed by me…I fell to my knees and sobbed into my hands, for I knew that this woman would never love me. She claimed to have love me that morning when she awoke alone, but how could I believe her? No, she did not feel love, she felt pity, and I looked down upon those who pitied me.

**Christine's POV**

My entire life had been a lie! For the past five years I had been married to a man who lied his way into marriage. He swore to me that Erik left. He wore to me that Erik had said those horrible things right before leaving me. It was all a lie! My heart broke when I heard the truth. I couldn't have possibly stayed beside Erik a moment longer, and so, I left him. I needed to confront Raoul! I needed to let him know that I finally knew the truth. All these years I could have been living with Erik in America, and instead, I was unhappily married and living a lie. Raoul had promised that he loved me, but how could he tell me that after he had lied to me all these years? I burst through the door of our apartment and found him sitting in the kitchen with a bottle of brandy placed beside him. For five years this man has done nothing but gamble and drink. When we were first married he was sweet and loving…What happened to that? What happened to the Raoul I once knew?

"I thought you had work?" he questioned, raising a brow as I strode around the table. "You said that you weren't going to be back until six."

"How could you?" I began.

"How could I what?" he growled.

"How could you lie to me?"

"Lie? I did nothing of the sort. You have a lot of nerve blaming me for lying. You lie all the time. If I ask you why you're late coming home from work, you tell me that you stayed over. I know damn well what you do! I know that you're out window shopping in the city!"

"And do I not have a right to do as I please? I've been faithful to you ever since our wedding day, and yet, if I tell you that I was out shopping, you automatically think that I'm with another man. I asked you to do one thing, Raoul…I asked you to look after our child, and you couldn't even do that. But now to find out that our marriage has been nothing but a lie…"

"What? What in the devil are you talking about?!"

The man shot up from his seat, the force of it nearly turning over the table.

"I know what you did… I know that Erik didn't leave me that morning. I know that he didn't say those things about me. You ordered your men to kill him."

Raoul grabbed me by the neck and slammed me up against the nearest wall. Yes, it was foolish of me to argue with him when he was drunk, but I was mad, and I needed to hear the truth from his own lips.

"Who told you this?" he growled, pressing his palm tighter against my throat. "Who told this to you? It was that Persian man wasn't it? I saw him at the bar a few nights ago…So, he's found his way to Coney Island it seems."

"No, he didn't tell me this…"

"Which, it also makes me wonder about that story you told me last night…The one about how the police found Gustave in the park huddled beneath a bench. I find that a bit strange! Was that a lie too?"

"Raoul, please…"

"Please what?! You tell me who told this to you! I want to know!"

"Erik..."

Raoul tossed me to the floor and slammed his brandy bottle down on the table, causing it to smash. With the bottle top in hand, he pointed the jagged glass at me.

"The demon is alive? I find that hard to believe, for my men promised me that he was dead."

"So it's true?" I cried. "You really did order your men to kill him…"

"I should have done it myself! If I would have done it, I would have been sure that he wasn't breathing before I left his body! Those fools!"

"You've been lying to me for five years…I…I trusted you, Raoul. I trusted you and you lied to me. If Erik was alive, I would have never agreed to go with you. You were what I was running away from."

I was about to pull my wedding ring away from my finger, when Raoul hauled me up by my neck and slammed my face into the nearest wall.

"Take that back! You love me, you told me this yourself. You know you do, Christine. You don't love that hideous demon. You can't even stomach his face."

I was bleeding now from my mouth and nose, but Raoul didn't care. He tossed my body on the kitchen table, my back landing against the broken glass. The commotion must have startled Gustave, for he came running into the kitchen with tears in his eyes.

"Mama!"

Raoul was going for him now, but I wasn't going to let him harm my child. No, I jumped onto his back and began pounding my fists into it. This sidetracked him from Gustave, for his main concern was getting me off of him.

"Mama!..."

The man grabbed me by the hair and threw me to the floor once again. At that point, I was pretty sure that he had sprained my arm. Gustave ran to my side and buried his face into my bloody blouse. The fighting finally stopped, for Raoul fell to his knees and began groaning over his injuries. The man wasn't dead, but I knew I couldn't stay here, not anymore. My left arm and shoulder were killing me, but I couldn't continue to stay where I was. No, I scooped my boy into my arms and made my way to the streets, never knowing what lied ahead for me. I prayed that my father would send me an angel, for I needed one now more than ever. He had once sent me the angel of music, but now, I needed the angel of sanctuary…

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Ok, there is the fight you've all been waiting for! Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Erik's POV**

"That Daae girl isn't here again!"

I was sitting at my piano working, when I heard Doctor Gangle cry out in anger to a fellow employee.

"She was supposed to work the lunch shift, but she never showed up! She was my only waitress I had on the lunch shift and when she didn't show up, I had to wait on the tables myself. I'm going to have to fire her…I cannot stand for employees who are tardy and never show up when they are supposed to."

When I was finished with my shift, I placed on my cloak and headed to the door.

"Erik?"

When I heard Doctor Gangle's voice, I rolled my eyes and sighed. Oh, I knew where this conversation was going.

"Have you seen Christine?"

"And why does Doctor Gangle suspect that Erik knows where Christine is? He does not talk to her…"

"You did something right the other day…She came back from that chat you had with her and worked as if there was nothing wrong with her."

"Erik does not know where Christine is, and that is the truth."

With that, I headed home. It was raining again, raining and pitch black. I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head to keep out the water. When I was finally home, I pulled up the stairs to my fire escape and crawled through my window. I was freezing, and therefore, I stripped down to my undergarments and threw on my robe. After making a fire, I took a seat on my mattress, holding my hands towards the flames to get warm. Work had been exhausting tonight, so much, that I was ready to crawl beneath the blankets and rest. After placing my wig aside on my night table, I scratched my itching flesh and yawned. I was about to close my eyes, when I heard a smash from down on my warehouse floor. Curious, I reached for my staff and struggled to my feet. There were no lights to turn on, therefore, I lit my gas lantern, and headed down the stairs.

Once more, I heard the smash again, this time, it had frightened me. I quickly shun my lantern towards the noise, noticing that the front door to my warehouse was open and being pushed back and forth by the terrible wind of the storm.

"Erik fixed the blasted lock a week ago!" I growled, pushing the door closed and sliding the padlock across it.

I began believing that the door had become broken again…That was until I shun the lantern down towards the floor and saw wet footprints that did not belong to me. No, these footprints were too small to be from my own shoes. My feet were large, but these prints were at least three times smaller than mine.

"Who's there?!" I growled. "Come out now or Erik will kill you!"

I clutched the skeleton knob that was on top of my staff, holding it tightly as I began to walk the length of my home. I was almost at the end of my floor, when all of a sudden, I heard a small cough. Instantly, I spun around and held my staff high above my head. I was ready to strike whoever was behind me. But instead of spotting a homeless man or a robber, it was Christine and Gustave. At this point, I stumbled and fell on my butt, my staff landing beside me. I growled beneath my breath and massaged my legs that were now aching from the fall.

"Erik, please don't be angry…" Christine begged.

Oh, but I was! What was she doing here? And how had she gotten in?

"Christine has a lot of nerve breaking into Erik's house like a robber."

"Here," Christine's hand reached out to take Erik from beneath the arm and that's when he noticed that her hand was caked in blood.

"Why is Christine's hand covered in blood?"

Erik managed to get to his feet before taking a look at Christine. She tried to look away, but there was no hiding the bruising and dried blood that covered every inch of her face.

"It was Raoul," she confessed. "He…He beat me. I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't necessary. We needed shelter from the storm and this was the only place I could think of."

"And the boy?" I looked down at the frightened child. "Is Gustave all right?"

The child managed to look up at me from his huddled state and nod. "Yes, Gustave is all wight..."

"Please, Erik, don't kick me out in the rain. I just need shelter from the storm…For the boy's sake."

"And for Christine's," I said. "She needs to get herself cleaned up."

I held out my hand to Gustave and he took it.

"Come along, Gustave, Erik will take you upstairs. Gustave's mother will be up as soon as she gets herself cleaned."

With that, I took the boy to my room and had him sit down on my mattress.

"Can Gustave sit here for twenty minutes in front of the fire while Erik goes and helps his mother?"

Gustave nodded.

"Good. When Erik returns, he will make Gustave some hot chocolate."

"Gustave wikes marshmallows in his coco…"

"And Erik will remember that."

After grabbing hold of my bucket, I hurried back downstairs and began to fill it with water from the faucet. Yes, I could have warmed up the water for Christine, but at the moment, cleaning her face of that caked blood was more important.

"Christine is to remove her dress. It is filthy and covered in blood."

"But…I…I shouldn't. Not in front of someone who is not my husband."

"Erik has seen Christine's body once. Erik is sure it has not changed much. Though, this is for medicinal purposes."

When Christine nodded, she slipped the dress from her body and my eyes landed on the shards of glass that were protruding from her spine.

"Christine…Christine is hurt."

"It's not bad…"

"Not bad? Christine has glass in her back…What did Christine's husband do to her?"

"A lot…"

I walked away for a few moments and came back with a pair of tweezers. From there, I began to pick the glass out of Christine's flesh. She whimpered as I did so, and I stopped every once in a while to let the pain pass.

"Is Christine all right?"

"Yes…" she whimpered. "Go…go on."

When every last piece of glass was out, I poured some alcohol over her wounds and bandaged her back.

"There, Christine is bandaged."

"And what am I to wear? My dress is bloody and probably ruined."

"Erik will take care of that…"

I placed my robe over Christine's body and led her back upstairs to my room. Once there, I was glad to see that Gustave was still seated in front of the fire. He looked at Christine and I before turning back to face the flames. Meanwhile, I headed to my wardrobe and pulled out one of my long shirts.

"Christine can go behind the corner and change into this."

Christine nodded and disappeared to change. While she was doing so, I took a seat beside Gustave and patted him on the back.

"Is Gustave warm?"

"He is…"

"Good."

"What about the coco? Erik promised Gustave that we could have some."

"Erik did…"

I scooted off of my bed and towards my small pantry of food.

"Here we are…Chocolate. And now, to heat up some water."

When Christine reemerged, she was dressed in my shirt.

"Thank you, Erik…"

Christine handed me back my robe and I slipped it over my shoulders.

"Why does Erik walk with a cane, mama?"

"Gustave has it all wrong. It is actually a staff…Only old men use canes."

"Well, why does Erik walk with a staff, mama?"

"Pumpkin, you shouldn't call Erik by his first name, it's disrespectful."

"Then what should I call him, mama?"

Christine looked at me, as if she were waiting for me to answer him.

"Mister E…"

"Mister E?" the child questioned.

"Yes, Mister E…"

With that, I poured the child a cup of water and mixed some chocolate into it.

"Here, boy…"

"Thank you, Mister E."

"Gustave is quite welcome. Would Christine like a cup?"

"Oh, no thank you, Erik."

I sat there gazing into the fire while Gustave sipped on his drink. When the hot chocolate was finished, I knew that it was time for bed. Without saying a word, I moved to the bed and began fluffing up the pillows and blankets.

"Christine and Gustave will sleep here."

"But where will you sleep, Erik?" Christine questioned.

"Erik barely sleeps…He will be fine sleeping on the floor."

Christine lifted Gustave up from the floor and placed him into my bed. Afterwards, she crawled in beside him and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Erik…"

I blew out the flames of the candles and headed outside. The rain had stopped, making the night sky foggy and grey. I sighed and placed my head into my hands as I leaned against the railing of my fire escape. What was I to do now? Christine was in need of salvation and I was her only chance. But she couldn't stay here…No, my home was unsuitable for her and the child. And yet, she couldn't go back home to her drunken husband. I knew what I had to do, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to help her. I didn't owe her a single thing…The past was the past, and now, she was standing here before me. No, I couldn't allow her to stay here. My privacy would be overthrown…

"Erik?"

When I heard my name being called, I spun around to find Christine standing behind me.

"Was Christine not comfortable?"

"No, I was very comfortable, actually. Thank you, Erik…"

"Then why is Christine here? She should be in bed with her son."

"There's just a lot on my mind is all. Oh, Erik, what am I going to do now? I…I can't go back. No, that's not an option. How am I supposed to go back to Raoul after what he did to me? Yes, I know that I have to go back to him eventually, but I can't…Not now."

"Erik is going to talk to Nadir in the morning. He is going to see if Christine could stay with him. There is an extra bedroom in his home…Erik's old attic bedroom. She could stay there. That way, Gustave would have someone to look after him while Christine is working."

"Erik, that is kind of you, but I couldn't possibly expect Nadir to take me in."

"Nadir owes Erik a few favors. Protecting Christine would be so easy for him. It's an offer he wouldn't be able to refuse."

The moment I said those exact words, Christine's arms flew around my body. At first, I flinched and backed away from her. How was I to take this? I didn't like to be touched, and I wasn't about to allow her to do so.

"Sorry…" she sighed. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean anything by it, Erik. I'm just thankful that God has brought us together again. I've missed you…so much. Yes, there was a lot of hurt in my heart when I woke that morning and found you gone, and yes, I should have hated you for it, but how could I ever hate you? You were once my best friend."

"Enough…" I spat. "Enough…Please. Christine should go back to sleep now and leave Erik to his thoughts."

"Goodnight, Erik…"

Christine tried to hug me one final time, but I backed away again. When she was finally gone, I turned to find her crawling back into bed with Gustave. I could only smile at the thought of her sleeping in my bed….Perhaps there was hope for me after all…Perhaps there was some hope that Christine would one day look upon my face and love…One could only hope.

* * *

**AWWWWW So, Erik was her angel of salvation... Please reivew! Once again, I would like to thank my Beta for helping me with grammar...Thanks again for everyone who has reviewed! More to come soon! Hold tight!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Erik's POV**

I had slept outside for the remainder of the night. Yes, everything was wet from the rain, but that never bothered me, for I had slept in worse conditions. After rising, I slipped quietly into a new pair of clothes while the boy and Christine slept soundly in my bed. When I was ready to go out, I ventured to Nadir's front door and knocked. Yes, the sun wasn't even up yet, but usually, the Persian and his family rose before the sun. When the door opened, I was met with Marisha. She seemed confused to see me standing there so early, but did not question me. No, she smiled and invited me in.

"Erik, it's really nice to see you again. I was in the middle of making breakfast, would you like to stay?"

"Erik would like that." I gazed towards the stairs. "Is Nadir home?"

"He is…Hold on and I'll get him for you."

The man emerged from his office, a worried expression displayed across his face.

"Erik, is everything all right?"

"Yes, why is Nadir asking Erik such a thing?"

"Because it's six in the morning. I always knew you were an early riser, but this is ridiculous."

"Could Erik speak with Nadir in his office?"

"Of course…"

Nadir allowed me to enter and I took a seat in my usual spot. When Nadir was seated across from me, he folded his hands across his lap and waited for me to begin.

"Remember when Nadir told Erik that he owed him a favor?"

"And when was this?"

"As Nadir may recall, the Shah wanted to kill not only Erik, but Nadir as well. He sent you to kill Erik, and afterwards, he was going to have Nadir killed too."

"And?"

"And so, Erik offered to take Nadir away to Paris."

"And as I recall, Erik, I am the one who smuggled you to Paris."

"And Nadir is right," I argued. "But on that journey, Nadir decided to take a midnight stroll on the ship. He slipped, fell and landed in the ocean. If it had not been for Erik taking a midnight stroll as well, Nadir would have drowned. When Erik pulled Nadir to safety, he thanked Erik and told him that Nadir owed Erik a favor."

"And what might this favor be, Erik?"

"Last night, Erik arrived home to find Christine hiding in his home. She was bloody and beaten. Supposedly, Christine's husband beat her."

"And what did you do with her? Throw her out in the rain?"

"No, Erik should have done just that, but he didn't have the heart to throw her out. No, he let Christine and Gustave sleep in his bed. Now Christine has no place else to go. Erik can't allow Christine to stay with him. His face would never get a break from his mask. Christine cannot return to her husband either. No, she needs someplace safe to stay."

"I know what you're getting at, Erik and the answer is no."

"And why not? Couldn't Christine stay in Erik's old bedroom? What is so hard about that? She would help around the house and she would be safe. Please, Nadir, Erik is begging you for this. Nadir knows that Erik's home is not fit for a woman and a child. For the sake of Erik's poor flesh, please…"

Nadir ran his fingers through his hair before nodding.

"All right, Erik…For a time, until she gets her life together. But consider this my last favor for you."

"Erik is grateful…"

"And you should be…Tell her to come here a little later and we'll get her situated."

"Erik will stop by for dinner tonight then…"

Nadir walked me to the door and I was about to leave, when Marisha stopped me.

"Erik, I thought you were staying for breakfast?"

"Breakfast has been turned into dinner, Marisha…Erik is sorry."

When I arrived back at my home, Christine was already up and singing to Gustave. I stood at the doorway and gazed upon her, only entering when her song was over.

"Erik has cleaned Christine's dress."

I handed the garment to Christine, only to have her smile.

"Thank you, Erik…For everything."

"Everything is not over yet, Christine…Erik has spoken to Nadir and he has agreed to take Christine in. He is expecting her…"

Christine scooped Gustave up into her arms and approached me.

"Thank you, Erik…Thank you so very much."

"Erik has to work, but when he is finished, he will come and see that Christine is comfortable in her new quarters."

And on my way to work, I walked Christine to Nadir's house, leaving her to tend to my job, promising to return later.

**Christine's POV**

"Mama, why does Mister E wear a mask?"

I was sitting on the windowsill of my new bedroom while Gustave played quietly on the floor.

"Why do you believe he wears a mask?"

Gustave shrugged. "I don't know. I thought he wore the mask because he wikes to dwess in masks…"

"There are a lot of people in Coney Island who do like to dress up aren't there?"

"Yes, wots and wots of them…"

A few moments later the door to the room opened and Nadir's son came walking in. He had a small ball in hand and rolled it towards Gustave.

"Do you want to pway with me?"

Gustave looked at me, awaiting my answer. When I nodded, he got up and walked downstairs with the child. I was alone now…Alone and lonely. What was I to do now? My husband was on the other end of town and I was here. How could I ever go back to him? He had beaten me black and blue. Not only that, but he had also lied to me. All these years I had lived believing that Erik was revolted by me, and instead, he was lying in a ditch.

I looked at the time, taking notice that Erik still had four more hours of work. Curious, I grabbed my cloak and headed downstairs, finding Marisha cleaning up.

"Is everything all right up there?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. "Everything is perfect. I…I'm going to take a walk."

"All right. But don't be out too long. Nadir said that you're supposed to stay inside."

"I know…I'll be back soon."

When I was outside, I headed towards the restaurant, entering and taking a seat towards the back. For some odd reason, I found watching him interesting. He played the piano with such grace, his hands floating across the keys as if they weren't even touching them. His posture was always straight, never bending a single shoulder for anything. Erik was music… I sighed, imagining the life I could have lived with him. We could have come to Coney Island together, perhaps moved into a tiny house…Erik could have held Gustave the moment he emerged from my womb. We could have raised him together and perhaps I could have been carrying another child now…our second. I gazed down at my left ring finger, taking notice to the ring Raoul had placed upon it on the day of our wedding. I used to believe that I would love being married to him…I used to think that he would be the love of my life. Now what was I to think?

I was brought out of my daydream when Erik rose from the piano. From there, he took a seat at the bar and ordered a glass of water. I swallowed hard and took a seat beside him.

"Hi, Erik…"

Erik nearly choked on his drink when he heard my voice.

"Christine?" he patted his chest and turned to face me. "What is Christine doing here? What if her husband spotted her? No, Christine is not safe out in the open…"

"I do have to work…"

"Not today, she does not. And when Christine needs to work, Erik will escort her."

"Really?"

Erik nodded. "Erik will escort Christine to work."

"Will you escort me back to Nadir's apartment?"

"Yes, Erik will escort Christine back to Nadir's when his shift is over… Though, why is Christine here? She is not working today, so why is it that she is here?"

I swallowed hard while I tried to think of an answer. Why was I here? I wanted to watch him play, but I couldn't tell him that.

"I just needed to take a walk is all…"

"Well, soon enough Christine will be taking a walk back to Nadir's and that is where she will stay…Does Christine understand?"

I nodded and obeyed Erik's command, knowing that he was just looking out for me.

**Erik's POV**

When my shift was over, I walked with Christine, using my staff to keep me on my feet.

"Does walking pain you?"

"It does…Erik has trouble standing for too long. It is why he is glad he got the piano job. Oh, when he had to stand for hours, it killed his frail body."

"What did you do before the restaurant?"

"Erik worked in the freak show in Luna Park…He worked in deplorable conditions and was forced to stand for hours. When he couldn't do it, his boss would whip him."

"Erik…I'm so sorry."

"In the summer, Erik couldn't breathe because of the heat. His sinuses would cause his lungs pain."

"Do you have trouble breathing in that mask?"

"Yes, in the summer Erik does. Erik's breathing gets better in the winter…"

"Winter will be here soon enough."

"And when it comes, Erik will be relieved."

"Erik, could I ask you for one last favor?"

"Christine does not have the right to ask Erik for a favor. He has given Christine safety…He has given her Erik's own clothing for the night. What else could Christine possibly want?"

"I…I wanted to know if we could be friends? Please say that we could be friends, Erik? There would be nothing better than to be able to have someone to talk to when needed. If there is anything I need right now, Erik, it is a friend."

"A friend? Christine wants Erik to be her friend? Erik does not know if he can trust Christine again. After everything that has happened, Erik is afraid to trust anyone ever again."

"Erik, you can trust me. I didn't know that you were lying in a ditch. I woke and wanted to start a new life with you. This I promise…Please, trust me again."

"Erik will escort Christine to work every day, and on that walk to the restaurant, Christine can talk to Erik and he will listen."

"And will you be escorting me from work as well?"

"Either myself or Nadir. Sometimes he works just as late as Christine. Therefore, if he is walking by when Christine's shift is over, he will escort Christine home."

We were at Nadir's now and I was about to reach out for the doorknob, when Christine stopped me.

"What? Erik was just getting ready to go inside for dinner…"

"Erik, I really need to talk to you. It's urgent, so will you please just talk to me for five minutes before we go inside?"

I nodded and took a seat on the steps. I would have stayed standing, but it had been a long walk home and my legs couldn't stand any longer. Christine took a seat beside me and brought her knees into her chest.

"Erik, your friendship means the world to me. I just don't want to be treated like the bad guy. That morning, I woke and was going to tell you that your face didn't mean anything to me anymore. I wanted to start a new life with you, and yes, things turned out differently, but I really do want us to be friends. I need that in my life again, I need you…"

And then, Christine reached out and pulled off my mask. I expected Christine to look upon my malformed flesh and smile, for I had wanted her to do so five years ago, but instead of smiling, she gasped in pure horror…

* * *

**Sorry to leave you all at a cliffy! Happy Easter! Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Erik's POV**

"Oh, Christine," I shuddered as I tore the mask from her hand and placed it back over my face. It broke my heart to see her so frightened after all these years. Hot tears were rushing to my eyes as I struggled to my feet. Before either of us could say another word, the front door to Nadir's home opened.

"Ah, there you two are… I was about to send a search party after you, Christine. Marisha has been worried sick."

I ignored the man and began walking towards the street, Nadir's voice calling for me as I did so.

"Erik, dinner is nearly on the table, where are you going, man?!"

"Erik is not hungry…"

She thought I was ugly… She cringed at the mere sight of my face. I didn't even want her to remove my mask, but her prying hands came at me so fast. My heart was broken, and I knew that it would never be whole again. Whatever love she had for me had died the moment she saw my face. Five years ago she swore that she was going to wake up from that night of passion and confess her love, but all I would have had to do was tear off my mask to find the real truth. She did not love me. It hurt me to know this…It hurt me to know the reality of it all, but the truth did hurt.

When I arrived in my driveway, I was headed towards my fire escape, when all of a sudden, I was grabbed from behind. I gasped as I was thrown up against the wall of my home, the thrust nearly knocking the breath out of my weak lungs.

"Where is she?!"

In front of me was not a stranger…No, it was Raoul. How did he know where I lived? No one but a select few knew where I lived. The man reeked of alcohol and his clothes were disheveled. He was drunk…Perhaps he came out of the bar and saw me stumbling home.

"Where is she?! I demand an answer. I knew she came to you last night…Where else would she have gone?!"

"Erik does not know what you're talking about."

I shoved the man away and retained my balance by using my staff.

"Erik orders Raoul to get off his property before Erik gets angry… Erik does not know where Christine is and he doesn't care…He hates her!"

I turned my back to the man and headed for my fire escape…Only, when I was on the first stair, I felt something sharp pierce through my rib cage, causing me to stumble backwards and fall to the ground. Sticking out of the right side of my chest was a handle of some sort…But I couldn't breathe. Why couldn't I breathe? I gasped for breath, gasping like a fish out of water. The man had stabbed me, and now, he was gone. I crawled, oh, how I crawled. I needed to find help, for if I didn't, I knew I was going to die. Near my home, there was a hospital for the freaks. In Coney Island, the freaks were not able to check themselves into the regular hospital. Therefore, five years ago, we got our own. I had never admitted myself into the facility, for there had been no reason to do so… I crawled through the front doors, a trail of blood following behind me. And then, when I was right in front of the service desk, I collapsed to the floor and blacked out…

**Nadir's POV**

Erik was a puzzle. He was more trouble sometimes than he was worth, but I kept my end of our deal and watched over Christine. Though, as I was coming down the stairs, I noticed that she was sitting outside. She was waiting for something, but the question was what? What was she waiting for?

"Christine? Are you all right?"

She turned to face me and nodded, a hint of disappointment displayed across her face.

"I…I thought Erik was going to escort me to work, but it's pretty clear that he's not coming. I don't blame him either because I upset him last night."

"Really? What did you do?"

I took a seat beside her and lit up a cigarette.

"I…I was talking to him. I don't know why I did it, but I took off his mask. I thought after five years I was going to be able to look upon his face and smile, but I couldn't…I do want to love him, Nadir, really I do…But I can't. His face frightens me and I tried to stay strong, but it was nearly impossible. I upset him and he went home. I guess he's still angry with me. I don't blame him…If I were him, I would be angry too."

"Well, come along, I will walk you to work."

I was escorting Christine down the driveway, when we were approached by a postman carrying a letter.

"May I help you?" I asked.

The man nodded. "I was instructed to give you this…A doctor from the Coney Island Hospital handed this to me."

"The Coney Island Hospital?" I questioned, taking the sealed envelope out of the man's hand. I opened the letter and began reading it. Though, after reading the first few lines, my jaw dropped. It was Erik…He was in critical condition at the hospital. He had been stabbed and his lung was now collapsed. Christine began to seem curious, which was why I just smiled and tipped the man for bringing this letter to me.

"What's wrong?" Christine questioned. "Why would you get a letter from the Coney Island Hospital?"

I knew I had to tell Christine the truth, otherwise, she would get angry at me for keeping this from her.

"Christine, Erik has been critically injured…"

**Christine's POV**

I couldn't concentrate on work or the orders I had taken. No, all I could think about was Erik. He had been stabbed, and his right lung was collapsed. It hurt me deep inside to know this, for if I had not taken off Erik's mask, he wouldn't have run home. If he wouldn't have run home, he wouldn't have been injured. After Nadir escorted me to work, I was instructed to tell Doctor Gangle about Erik's whereabouts.

"He what?!" Doctor Gangle snapped as I stood in front of his desk.

"He…He was stabbed last night. My friend said that he's most likely going to be in the hospital for a week or two. After that, we're not sure how long he'll be needing rest."

"This is horrible! I am in need of a pianist, and now, my pianist is in the hospital. Tell him that I wish him well, and if he needs anything to contact me."

"I will, sir…"

I watched the clock for the remainder of the day, watching the time slowly slip by ever so painfully. I wanted it to be five so that I could head over to the hospital in order to visit Erik. When that time finally arrived, I dashed out the door and headed in the direction of the Coney Island Hospital. It was a strange place on the other end of Coney Island. It wasn't your usual hospital, for as soon as I walked through the front door, I was met with freaks of all shapes and sizes. It was as if the place was specifically for freaks. I felt like a fish out of water, for they all gazed at me as if I were not welcome there.

"Excuse me?" I approached the front desk where a woman with purple hair was sat. "Is this where you sign in if you're here to visit someone?"

"It is…But, are you sure you have the right hospital? You don't seem like the type of person that would be here to visit someone from Coney Island."

"I'm looking for Erik….Um, I'm sorry, I don't know his surname."

"Erik?" the woman questioned. "There are actually three Erik's currently staying here."

"The Erik I'm looking for has a deformity on the right side of his face. He probably came in wearing a white mask on his face."

"Oh, him…What is your relation?"

"Relation?"

She nodded. "Yes, we can only allow the immediate family in to visit. It's a strange policy, but it's our rule. Our kind is always criticized, which is why we only allow the immediate family in."

"He's not my husband, but we are really close friends. I'm worried about him…Please, I won't hurt him or anyone. I just want to see him."

"You're his wife," she said.

"But I'm not…"

"No, but if you want to get in there you're his wife. We never had this conversation…got that?"

I nodded and signed my name on the sign in sheet.

**Erik's POV**

When I woke from my surgery, breathing was hard. My mask was off and sitting on the night table, along with my wig. I couldn't move and I noticed that there was a tube sticking out of my chest. Before my surgery, I had told the doctor to contact Nadir and tell him of my condition. After that, I wasn't sure of the day, or even the time. I had been knocked out and taken to surgery…I pressed my deformity into my pillow and sighed. Lying still was about the best shot I had at keeping the pain at bay.

"Erik?"

I opened my eyes as much as I could and gazed towards the door, spotting Christine walking through it. I swallowed hard and kept my face pressed into the side of my pillow. I didn't want to frighten her, and I knew I would do just that by exposing my face to her. She was still dressed in her waitress clothes, making it obvious that she had just gotten out of work. She took a seat at by bedside and interlaced her hand with my own. Oh, I had so much medicine coursing through my veins that I couldn't even feel her touch.

"Erik, how do you feel?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out by a dry cough. Christine, being the wonderful angel that she was, reached over on the night table for the glass of water that was sitting there and held it up to my malformed lips.

"Better?"

I nodded. "M…much…"

"Erik, do you remember what happened to you?"

I nodded, but how could I tell Christine that her husband had stabbed me? Yes, he was a terrible man, but what would Christine think if she knew that he had hurt me?

"Erik, who hurt you? Who stabbed you?"

"Erik…Er…Erik couldn't see him. It was…it was too dark."

I couldn't continue talking, for it hurt my chest to do so. Though, before I could say another word, the door opened and my doctor entered.

"Don't speak, Erik. That tube in your chest is slowly filling it back up with oxygen. You need to stay quiet. If you stay quiet then your lungs will not hurt you as much."

Feeling exhausted, I pressed my eyes closed.

"C…Christine should go back to Nadir's."

"And I will, Erik, I just wanted to stop by and see you is all. You don't mind that I'm here, right? If it upsets you, I'll leave."

"E…Erik…"

"Erik, you should stay silent. If you can't speak, you shouldn't be forcing yourself to do it. I can hear you struggling."

Knowing that Christine was right, I opened my eyes and stared at the woman. She began humming and ran her finger over my flawless cheek. The sensation was wonderful, and at the same time, I felt exhausted.

"Erik, if you're tired, you could sleep. I'm going to stay until Nadir arrives to escort me home."

"Erik…Erik wants to sleep."

"Then sleep. I will not disturb you. I just want to sit beside you until Nadir arrives."

And with that being said, I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake my sore body, hoping that when I awoke, my lungs would no longer pain me.

* * *

**THE END!...APRIL FOOLS! So, since I've gotten alot of reviews, I decided to update early...So, happy April FOOl's Day! Please review everyone... Oh, and if anyone is interested, I am starting an ebay store next week where I will be selling some of my groovy Phantom of the opera crafts such as mini couches, and pot holders. More to come soon!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Erik's POV**

I tossed and turned that evening, never being able to sleep a single wink. With the tube in my chest, it was nearly impossible to breathe comfortably let alone sleep. To help me sleep, the doctor administered some medicine into my arm. I wasn't sure what it was, but it put me out within seconds of it entering my bloodstream. I closed my eyes, for the medicine made my body warm and I was finally able to fall asleep. When I awoke, my chest hurt me worse than ever before. I tried to take a deep breath, but it was nearly impossible to do without feeling pain.

"Erik, how do you feel?"

Nadir was seated at my side. But why? Why was he here? Was a little privacy too much to ask for? Knowing that I couldn't bear to speak, I reached for the pencil and paper that was placed on my night table and began to write a small reply. Afterwards, I flipped the pad around to show Nadir. He read it and chuckled.

"You could be better? Well, you're alive, aren't you? You should be thankful for that. I spoke to the doctor this morning and he was quite concerned on how you obtained such an injury. Christine told me that a man attacked you the other night and that you didn't see his face. Though, I know that is a lie because you never turn your back on your attacker. I've seen you fight before…You always looked your assailant in the eyes."

Once more I began to scribble away on that pad of paper, flipping it around to show Nadir.

"I have to keep it a secret?" he questioned, reading my reply. "What? Why would I have to keep this a secret?"

Gathering up all the strength I could muster, I opened my mouth to speak. Oh, how my voice sounded dry and weak, but I needed to say this. I couldn't leave evidence lying around about such a matter.

"F…For Christine's safety…"

I grasped my chest, for it began to ache with every word I spoke.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

I opened my mouth to speak once again, but I found that I couldn't. Instead, Nadir understood and patted me on the shoulder.

"We will speak of such matters later, Erik. When you can speak without pain. Get your rest now, man…I will make sure that Christine is safe. I'll keep a close eye on her and escort her to and from work…This I promise you. I actually just walked her to work a little while ago. She's worried sick about you?"

"A…And the boy?"

"He's been playing with Reza while Christine works. He's quite the little angel he is…Not a problem from him. Marisha has agreed to babysit. Don't worry, man, Christine is safe with us. You, on the other hand, need to start thinking about what you're going to do when you're released from the hospital… The doctor said you will need to be on strict bed rest for another three weeks once you're out of here."

"Erik…h…has a bed."

"Perhaps, but you couldn't possibly take care of yourself. No, you're going to need to stay with someone until you have your strength back. I think you should stay with Marisha and myself…You could have the couch."

"C…Couch? Erik does not need Nadir's help. He…He can take care of himself."

"Erik, enough arguing. You're going to tire yourself out. The doctor said the more you talk, the more pain you're going to cause yourself. When you get released next week, we'll speak about other arrangements. For now, you need to stay calm and quiet. Either way, you should think about at least staying with us until you get your strength back. What if your attacker came back? You live alone and that isn't a good thing when you're weak. The last thing I need is for someone to come by and finish the job he started."

"N…Nadir c…could stay with Erik."

"Me? And just how am I supposed to do that, Erik? Don't be mad, man…Marisha would have my head. She gets angry enough when I have to work all day. No, I couldn't possibly stay with you. Besides, you only have one bed in that hell hole of yours. What am I to do? Sleep on the floor? No, we will make those arrangements when the time comes. All I know is that there is no way you will be staying over in that hole of yours all on your lonesome. You need to be looked after and that is final. The doctor isn't going to allow you to go home unless he knows who is going to be looking after you. Now, enough arguing. It's time for you to rest. I'm going to walk Christine back home in a while…No doubt that she'll be wanting to stop by for a few minutes to see you."

"C…Christine shouldn't be coming here unannounced. W…What if she saw Erik's face?"

There was a pause of silence and it seemed as though Nadir didn't understand. Though, to show him what I meant, I lifted my face up from the pillow, exposing my hideous side to him. The man slowly turned away to shield his eyes from my deformity. Even after all these years my face still brought the man fear. Nadir has seen everything in his life time…He's seen war, men's limbs being torn in half, Persians being tortured in the Shah's torture chamber…He's seen everything, and yet, my face it what brings him fear.

"Sorry, Erik," he began. "You know how I feel about you. Yes, I have seen your face, but it is something hard to look upon."

"Erik knows…"

I pressed my cheek back into my pillow and closed my eyes, feeling Nadir's hand upon my shoulder once again.

"I'll come back later, Erik. You get your rest and behave for the doctors. They are only trying to help you…"

And with that, Nadir left me alone to rest my weary bones…

**Christine's POV**

The restaurant was busy tonight, busy and silent without my angel playing the piano. His bench was vacant and lonely. Doctor Gangle had wanted to hire someone to replace Erik until he was back on his feet again, but for Erik, he didn't. Doctor Gangle even placed a vase of roses on top of the piano and tied a black ribbon around its center. I was mourning for my angel, mourning and hoping that he would recover soon enough, for the restaurant just wasn't the same without him.

"How is Erik?" Doctor Gangle asked as I entered the kitchen to refill my empty tray with glasses of wine. "You have been to the hospital to see him, have you not?"

"Yes, I have," I confessed. "Though, he's still very weak and he can barely talk. The doctors are already talking about having him stay at my friend's house. He's going to need extra care after he is released from the hospital."

"This place is going to the dogs without him. People want music and yet, I can't deliver. I've interviewed at least five other pianists and none of them were as brilliant as Erik. I still have my morning shift, but he can't sit here for three shifts. Oh, what am I going to do?"

"You should tell your customers the truth. Explain to them that Erik will be back as soon as he is feeling better. It is always best to tell the truth, Doctor Gangle. I'm sure they would understand."

When my tray was full again, I headed back to my tables, always gazing at the time…Though, ten minutes before my shift was over, Nadir came barreling through the front door, demanding to speak with me. I hung my apron up early and rushed to his side, his face filled with worriment.

"Christine, you must come at once. Something has happened…"

The man grabbed my hand and led me back towards the hospital as I demanded to know what was wrong.

"Nadir, please…What's wrong?"

"It's Erik…I was with him earlier. He complained that he was tired and so, I left him for a short while. I was only gone from his bedside for twenty minutes when I saw the doctors rushing towards his room. He stopped breathing in his sleep…"

"What?"

"They tried to revive him, and when he began breathing again, he could barely do so..."

"Is he all right?" I cried. "Please tell me that Erik is all right."

"He's living, but the doctors don't know if he is going to make it. They have him positioned to his side now in hopes that he will be able to breathe easier. His lung is going to have to heal on its own, Christine, but for now, all we have is hope. I tried to get the truth about what happened out of him, but he hasn't said much. Told me that he doesn't remember anything."

We were at Erik's door now, and my hands shook as I reached out for the knob.

"Could I talk to him alone?" I asked. "Just for a few minutes?"

Nadir patted me on the back and took a seat in the chair that was set outside of his door.

"Take all the time you need, Christine. When you're ready to go home, I will take you…"

With that, I entered and closed the door behind me, finding Erik lying in that hospital bed with his back facing me. He was breathing heavily and sounding as if he couldn't get enough air. I approached his bedside to find that his mask was back over his face and that his eyes were closed. I took a seat in the chair that was beside his bed and reached out to touch his hand. I lightly squeezed its cold texture, only to have his eyes crack open. When he saw me, he opened his mouth to speak, but I placed my finger to his lips to shush him.

"Nadir says you're weak. You shouldn't talk, Erik…Just let me talk, all right? I don't expect you to answer me. Just lay still…Save your strength."

A horrible cough erupted from his mouth, causing a few droplets of blood to emerge from the side of his mouth. I wiped it away and brushed my fingers over his masked cheek.

"Erik, I know you like taking care of yourself, but I want you to agree to come stay with Nadir until you're feeling better. The doctor said that you're not going to be able to care for yourself. You need to rest, so why not allow Nadir and myself to help you with everything else? I'll make you all of your favorite meals and I'll sing to you at your bedside if you'd like. Just please don't argue when it comes to this…"

"All right…" he croaked, gasping for breath. "Er…Erik will agree."

"Good…I don't want you to be by yourself, not while you're in this state. I promise that I'll feed you and keep you company. It's only going to be until you're well again. The doctor said that you could go home with us sometime in the next few days. I'm sure that you will be glad to be out of here, for I know how much you despise hospitals. You will feel much better staying at Nadir's…"

"Th…The nurses come at night… Th…they come to hurt Erik. They probe him with horrible things and wake him up. Erik only wants to sleep in peace…"

"And you will be able to sleep in peace, Erik. Once you come to Nadir's there will be no more of that. You won't be disturbed when you don't want to be disturbed. This I promise you…"

And then, I placed a kiss to his mask and smiled. I wasn't sure if he knew that I had kissed him, for his eyes were closed. Though, it didn't matter, for I vowed to look after him, this was my promise.

* * *

**Poor Erik...Please reivew!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Erik's POV**

"Come along, Erik…Just a smidge more."

The day I was released from the hospital was the worst day of my life. Not only was it nearly impossible for me to walk, but breathing was a task all its own. Nadir had ordered a carriage to give us a ride back to his home…Oh, his apartment! If there was anywhere I didn't want to go, it was to his home. Though, the doctors wouldn't release me unless I gave them the name of the person I would be staying with until I was feeling better. Just trying to step into the carriage exhausted me and had me out of breath. The doctor had reminded me that I would most likely have a hard time breathing for a few weeks until my lung completely healed. My chest burned with an unbearable ache, one that left every fiber within me exhausted.

When the carriage arrived at Nadir's apartment, I entered and gazed at the flight of stairs I had to climb in order to reach my temporary room. I grasped the banister of the stairs and pressed my eyes closed, not wanting to think about the traitorous climb.

"Erik, is something wrong?"

"Erik cannot climb those stairs."

"Alone, perhaps, but I will help you."

Nadir grabbed me from beneath my arm and helped me up the first stair. Every three stairs I had to take a break in order to catch my breath, but once I reached the bedroom, I was able to finally sigh in relief.

"Just the way you left it," Nadir said, helping me sit down on the side of the bed. "Christine has been sleeping up here with Gustave, but until you're back on your feet she is going to be sleeping on the couch and Gustave is going to share a bed with Reza."

"Erik won't be here long," I reminded the man. "He will be back home by the week's end."

"You're going to have to stay here until the doctor thinks you can go home. You have an appointment next Friday. You can thank me later for that… One of us will escort you there and if the doctor says you can go home, then I will allow you to do so."

"And what is Erik supposed to do to entertain himself?"

"Sleep, that's what the doctor ordered."

When Nadir was gone, I lay down on my back and gazed at the ceiling. I wasn't tired, but if there was one thing that bothered me, it was my chest. When I heard a knock at my door, I gazed towards the entrance to my room.

"Y…Yes?"

"It's Christine, may I come in?"

"O…Of course."

Christine entered a few moments later dressed in her waitress attire. I wasn't sure if she was coming or going to work, but I didn't bother asking her, for I was too tired to do so.

"Erik, how do you feel?"

"Bored…Erik's chest is burning so much. He can't even breathe."

"Well, the doctor did tell you that it would be a week before you would be able to take a deep breath again. I actually came up here to see if you needed anything? I…I was on my way out to the market with Marisha and if there is anything that would make you feel better, I would pick it up for you."

I reached out to the night table and grasped the pencil and paper that was sitting there. From there, I began writing a list of things I wanted her to pick up from my home. I did need a few pairs of clothing and my music sheets. At least I would be able to entertain myself with that while I rested here.

"Here…"

Christine took the list from my hands and gazed down at it.

"Clothing? Writing utensils? What is this?"

"Erik's home…"

From out of the side drawer of the night table, I produced a large iron key, the key to my home.

"G…Go there and bring Erik what's on the list. That is, if Christine wouldn't mind?"

"No, not at all. I'll be back before it gets dark…I promise."

"T…thank you…"

**Christine's POV**

"Gustave, now play nice while Marisha and I are gone. We shouldn't be gone long, but while we're out, please listen to Uncle Nadir."

Gustave was standing before me, nodding as I instructed him.

"Can you wead to me before bed, mommy?"

"Yes, I will read to you before bed. Now go play with Reza and keep down the noise so Mister E can sleep."

"Awwight, mommy…"

I ruffled his brown locks as smiled, for everyday that he grew, he looked more and more like my angel of music. I knew sooner or later I would have to confess this to Erik, but now was not the time.

"Your child is truly an angel," Marisha said as we ventured towards the market. "He never causes any trouble. Though, I have to say that his eyes are strange, for I have never such a color before. And yet, they seem so familiar…"

I swallowed hard, for the last thing I wanted was to have anyone else find out about Gustave's true parentage.

"God works in mysterious ways, Marisha…"

"That he does. But I'm glad that little Reza and Gustave have become best friends. They both needed a playmate."

When we arrived at the market, I walked past the shelves of fruit and vegetables, noticing Erik's home in the distance. Knowing that I would only be a moment, I tapped on Marisha's shoulder to gain her attention.

"Marisha, I'm going to go to Erik's home for a few moments. He has asked me to pick up some of his clothing. I'll meet you right here in fifteen minutes, all right?"

Marisha looked around before facing me once more.

"Nadir has told me not to leave you alone. He says that it is for your own protection."

"I know, but I will only be a few moments. What could happen? I have the key to Erik's home. I promise to be back here in a few minutes."

"All right," Marisha said. "But please don't make me come searching for you. If Nadir found out that I left you alone, he would become very upset with me. I don't like it when my husband is upset."

"I promise…"

With that, I wandered away from Marisha and found myself at Erik's home. The area was deserted and quiet, making me a bit frightened. Though, I pushed forward and unlocked his front door, walking in to find the blackened warehouse. There were a few birds flapping around due to the broken windows that were high above the factory floor. I never really understood why Erik chose such a place to live in, but I knew he would have the old factory restored and looking like a beautiful lair once my angel was back on his feet. I worked quickly and climbed the stairs to his living quarters, opening the door and heading to his wardrobe to find his clothes. After gathering up two pairs of jackets, shirts, trousers and undergarments, I also snatched a pair of his pajamas. The man needed comfortable clothes to lie in, and I made sure I had it. The last thing I grabbed was a few of his quills and parchment to write music with. When I had everything in my arms, I came out the front door and was locking up when I heard a familiar voice.

"So, this is where you've been snooping around? Your demon's home!"

"Raoul!"

I spun around to face my drunkard of a husband. What was he doing here, and why did he care? I knew that I eventually had to tell him that I didn't want to come back home, but I was hoping that I would have been weeks from now.

"So? Have you found yourself a new man? How could you be so unfaithful to me? I've never once committed such infidelity, and yet you're here, at the demon's hole of a home…Where is he?! I'll send him into tomorrow for this!"

"He's not here…" I cried. "He's…He's in the hospital, in critical condition."

Yes, it was a lie, but I couldn't possibly tell him where he was staying. If I did, it was likely that Raoul would come searching.

"Critical condition? Why do you care, anyway? You're married to me! TO ME! He left you years ago, Christine…Do you remember that day? If it weren't for me, you would have died alone in the woods."

"It was a lie!" I cried. "You lied to me…Erik told me the truth. He told me that he tried to come back, but you ordered your men to kill him. How could you? How could you have done such a thing? I married into a lie…A lie, Raoul. The truth of it all is that I only married you because I was frightened about being alone…If Erik wouldn't have left me…"

Raoul slammed me up against the nearest wall, his breath smelling like alcohol.

"You've been drinking again," I replied. "You're drunk…Leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you."

"Like it or not, we are married, Christine. On our wedding day, you vowed to be by my side until death did we part. I plan on sticking to that vow. I don't plan on dying anytime soon, therefore, your untimely death would be the only thing to break up this marriage. You need to come back home and forget about that hideous demon. Don't think that I don't know about where you work, or who you work with…I know it's him, Christine. I don't know where you've been staying, but this is going to end. Tomorrow night I expect you to be home and I expect dinner to be on the table."

Raoul released me and grasped my cheek. "Don't make me come searching for you, Christine. You will regret it…"

"Raoul…Please…"

But the man ignored me.

"You better get those clothes to your demon now…Give him his clothes and say goodbye to him for the last time."

**Erik's POV**

"…I got you your clothes,"

I had been resting when I heard Christine's voice. She entered my bedroom and placed the items down on a nearby chair. Though, she didn't sound like herself tonight. No, she sounded upset and worried.

"Christine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I'm…I'm tired is all. I've had a rough week…I'm going to go to bed now, Erik."

The woman was about to walk out the door, when I called for her.

"Wait…C…Christine, wait…"

The woman turned around, and when she did, I saw the bruises that were on her neck. My blood ran red the moment I noticed their black and purple marks. Where did she obtain such an injury?

"C…Christine, what happened?"

"…Nothing, nothing, Erik," she cried. "Goodnight…"

And when my door slammed shut, I maneuvered myself out of bed, so concerned about Christine's bruises that I forgot to grab my staff from the side of my bed. I was only two feet away from the bed frame, when I tripped and fell to the floor. I landed on my chest, the oxygen being pushed from my weak lungs. I quickly rolled over onto my back and concentrated on breathing…It was difficult, oh, so difficult to breathe after that.

"Erik?"

When I heard Nadir calling my name, I tried to call out, but found that it was impossible. Moments later, the door swung open and the man immediately rushed to my side.

"Erik, Erik, are you all right?"

"C…Ch…"

I tried to say her name, but found that I could not speak. Nadir lifted me back into bed while I attempted to catch my breath.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

"C…Christine," I pushed myself to say it, plopping back against my pillow afterwards. I pressed my eyes closed and coughed, that cough causing my lungs even more agony.

"Christine?"

But just as Nadir said her name, the front door slammed closed…

* * *

**Stupid Christine...She gets spooked so easily. Well, hopefully she will realize what she has done and come back to Erik before it's too late. Anyway, please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Erik's POV**

"Erik has to talk to Christine! She…she needs to talk to Erik…"

I didn't hesitate a single second in breaking away from Nadir's grasp. I grabbed onto my staff and stumbled down the stairs. Yes, I was out of breath, but I had to catch up with Christine. She was headed down the road with Gustave in her arms, making me wonder what was wrong?

"Christine…"

I grasped my chest and stopped walking, gasping for air as I stood there.

"Erik, go home…" Christine ordered. "You shouldn't be out here. I'm going home. That's where I belong."

"Belong? Ch…Christine said she couldn't return to her husband. Why is she going there?"

I tried to grab her arm, but she flinched away.

"Enough, Erik…" she cried. "Stop trying to do this. I don't need you as my friend!"

This hurt my heart, for now, she was being cruel.

"You came to Erik begging for help. Does Christine know that Raoul did this to Erik? Does she know that Raoul stabbed Erik?"

Christine shook her head and took a few steps away from me. Why wasn't she believing me? The man had beat her, so why was it so hard for her to believe me? Raoul was a monster, one that she didn't need to return to.

"Christine can come back to Nadir's…She will be safe there."

I reached for her arm again, only to have her move away. I stumbled by her movements and fell to the ground, grasping my chest as I did so.

"I don't know what you're thinking in that brain of yours. I am married, Erik! What happened years ago is gone now. I am married and you need to stay away from me! I don't need your help and I don't ever want to see you again!"

With that, she took Gustave into her arms and fled the scene.

"Erik! Erik, there you are…Man, I've been worried sick about you!"

Next thing I knew, Nadir was lifting me to my feet. I couldn't breathe, and Nadir was holding onto me as I was making my way back inside. Once there, he sat me down into bed and told me to relax. My heart was broken from Christine's cruel words. I had started to give her my heart again and now this…Never would I ever acknowledge her existence again! I would never feel for her, nor would I want her friendship. If she truly thought about me in such a way, then I would accept it and move on. I didn't speak her name for the next few days, nor did I think about her. My soul was hardened, and it would never thaw out again. Yes, I should have been taking it easy, but two days later, I decided upon returning to work. Yes, I couldn't work my usual shift until after I visited the doctor, but two hours was at least something to get me out of bed. Two hours was more than enough time to be out and about… Just sitting at my piano at the restaurant was leaving me out of breath. Christine was working the same shift as I was, but I ignored her… She waited tables and I could sense her looking at me, but I didn't even give her a single glance.

When my two hour shift was over, I headed out back to wait for Nadir to arrive, for the man was the one that was supposed to escort me back to his home. The man was late, like always, only making me angry. I leaned up against the wall of the restaurant and tried to take a deep breath, finding that my lung still wasn't strong enough to do so.

"Erik?"

I spun around to find Christine standing out the back door. As soon as I saw her, I turned my back to the girl, for now she was acting as sweet as pie.

"Erik, could we talk for a few moments?"

"Why would Christine want to talk to Erik?" I growled. "She doesn't need Erik…Christine told him that. She is married and she told Erik that she never wants to see him again."

"I…I was angry, Erik. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have said what I did, but I do tend to say things that I don't mean when I'm angry."

"Erik does not want to talk to Christine!"

I was attempting to shout now, which only caused a burning sensation within my chest. I quickly shut up and leaned against the wall, our sudden spat causing me discomfort. Christine was about to step off of the porch, when Nadir came walking up the sidewalk.

"Erik, sorry that I'm late…I had a few things to finish up at work."

He noticed Christine and nodded his head while turning to face me.

"Are you ready to go home? You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and you're going to need your rest for it."

"Yes," I gazed at Christine one final time, giving her a look of disgust. "Erik is ready to go home."

"Good…" Nadir reached out to interlace his arm with my own, but I pulled away.

"Erik does not need Nadir's assistance! He can walk himself…He is not an invalid…"

"Suit yourself, Erik."

As Nadir and I walked up the sidewalk, I continued to look over my shoulder, still noticing that Christine was standing in the same spot, her eyes still locked on me. Christine had done me wrong for the final time, for she would never steer my heart in her direction ever again. The woman didn't want to be with me, for she would rather have her abusive husband as her companion. She had come to me for help, and in the end, she was the one who hurt me. No more…No, from now on, it would be just me and no one else. I didn't need her company, nor did I ever want to talk to her again. The music of the night was finally over for good.

**Christine's POV**

I wasn't sure why I had yelled at Erik. All he wanted to do was help. I was scared, scared about what Raoul would do if I didn't return to him. Therefore, I hurt Erik's feelings and hurried home with Gustave in my arms. Though, once I reached my apartment, the first thing I was met with was Raoul passed out on the couch from drinking too much. I ignored him and placed my baby into bed…the baby that belonged to not only me, but Erik as well. It hurt to look into my son's eyes and see Erik, for when I gazed into their beautiful orbs, I saw all the sadness Gustave's father had experienced. I knew if I ever told Erik the truth, there would be even more sadness and anger.

"…But I wiked Mister E… Why are we going away from him? Daddy hit you, mama."

"Yes, Gustave, he did, but he didn't mean it," I assured. "Sometimes those things happen. It will be all right…"

And just like that, I kissed him goodnight and retired to my room. I was just crawling into bed, when I felt Raoul's hand over my mouth.

"You're one lucky girl, Christine…If I ever see you hanging around that beast again, you'll both regret the days you were born. I am your husband…DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Y…Yes," I whimpered. "I'm sorry…I…I just thought that we could be friends."

"He doesn't want to be your friend, Christine! He wants to fuck you. That's all he ever wanted to do! You think that he loves you? He doesn't love you, he only wants your body. You're a woman, a woman who is married to me, and it isn't right for you to be hanging with the likes of him. From now on, I will be escorting you to and from work. Don't make me regret giving you this second chance, Christine. You will feel it if you do…"

And just like that, I forgave Raoul… Why? Why did I forgive the man who had hurt me? Why did I forgive the man who had lied to me throughout our marriage? It hurt me deep inside when I thought about the hurtful things I had said to Erik. I called him a monster and ran away from him…After all that he's done to help me. I was the monster and so, when I saw Erik ending his shift a few days later, I had wanted to apologize, but the man wasn't interested in what I had to say. I couldn't blame him, for I had already hurt him once before. Though, I wasn't giving up… After Nadir walked away with Erik, I completed my shift and waited around for Raoul to show up. Though, he never did. I waited for nearly an hour, and when he didn't arrive to escort me home, I decided to walk home myself, but stopped at Nadir's along the way. I owed Erik an apology and I was going to be sure he got the one he deserved.

Once I arrived at Nadir's, I climbed the fire escape to the attic bedroom where Erik was currently staying. The room was in darkness, but it was apparent that someone was sleeping in the bed. The window was open and after crawling inside, I approached the bed and shook Erik's shoulder. He stirred within his sleep and opened his eyes, already seeming angry the moment he spotted me at his bedside.

"Please don't be mad," I begged. "I…I wanted to come apologize to you. Please, forgive me for treating you like I did."

Erik rolled over on his side and pulled the blankets up to his neck.

"Christine needs to go away. She does not belong in here."

"Erik, please…I…It was wrong to yell at you. I know you were only trying to help me."

"Erik does not want Christine here. If she wants to be with Raoul, then she should go be with him."

I sat down at the end of his bed and pulled my knees into my chest.

"Erik, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Please say that we can be friends? Please…It would mean the world to me if you forgave me for my foolishness."

"Christine was a fool…She yelled at Erik and expected him to just forgive her. Erik shouldn't forgive Christine, especially after Raoul hurt Erik."

"What?! It was Raoul? Why didn't you tell me before? Why did you keep this from me?"

"What is the difference? Christine would have still fled to the man. He is Christine's husband..."

"I know…Oh, Erik, I can't believe that was him. How could he? I'm afraid to bring it up to him…I'm afraid that he'll hurt me if he finds out that I know."

"Then don't…Don't tell him. It…It could be our little secret. Erik does not have to tell the world about his injury."

I smiled and raised my brow, for I had an idea.

"Erik, have you ever spoken in the first person before?"

Erik paused before answering, his face turning into one filled with worry.

"Erik did once…His mother beat him for it. He still gets nightmares about that beating."

"Well, your mother isn't around anymore. Why don't you try it now? Talk to me in the first person."

"Erik shouldn't…"

"Yes, you should. Please, Erik," I reached out for his hand and took it into my own. "Say something for me…Please."

Erik swallowed and parted his lips and what emerged brought me to tears.

"What would you like me to say?"

Never in all my years had I ever heard Erik speak in the first person and now that he was, it was absolutely beautiful!

"What's wrong?"

"I never heard you speak in the first person before. It's strange, but at the same time it's wonderful. I…I love it. You should speak to me like that all the time. You should talk like that around everyone. Please say that you will? Please, Erik…"

Erik nodded. "All right."

For the remainder of the night, Erik and I spoke to one another until the late hour of eleven approached. And when I left, I knew I would return soon, for Erik was my angel of music.


	32. Chapter 32

**Erik's POV**

"Breathe in…" the doctor replied as I sat there on the table with my shirt unbuttoned. I tried to take a deep breath, but found it unbearable to do. I coughed half way through, only to have the doctor place his stethoscope over my chest.

"You're breathing better than you were last week. But I still think you need to rest. The more rest you get, the better."

"Perhaps, but can I go home?" I questioned. "To my home? I don't want to continue living with my friend. I want my own bed…"

"I believe you're strong enough now to take care of yourself. So, yes…I will allow you to go home if you promise me that you'll take it easy."

"I will. And what about work? Could I still continue to work?"

"You told me that you've been working two hour shifts at the piano. I think you should continue with that shift for at least two more weeks. After that, you should be all right to work your regular hours."

When the doctor was finished examining me, I buttoned up my shirt and hopped down off the table. Nadir was standing outside the door waiting for me and when I approached him, he tried to latch his arm around me, but I broke away.

"Enough, I'm not an invalid, Nadir. I can walk on my own as long as I have my staff."

"Speaking in the first person today?" he questioned. "What's gotten into you lately?"

"Nothing, I just felt like talking in the first person is all. Anyway, the doctor said I can go home, so I suggest that you take me there."

"Fine, have it your way."

When the carriage arrived at my home, Nadir walked me to the door. Why he was doing such a thing was beyond me, but I didn't care…In a few moments I would be alone again and that would be heaven.

"If you need anything at all, Erik, don't hesitate on asking," Nadir said as we entered.

After flipping on the few lights I had working within the warehouse, to my surprise, there was a piano placed in the center of the floor. It wasn't anything extravagant, but it was what music would be created from…

"Do you like it?" Nadir asked as I approached the instrument and ran my hands over the ivory keys.

"Yes…Did you purchase this for me?"

"I saw it in an antique auction a few days ago. It wasn't expensive because there are a few cords missing, but I knew that you would be able to fix it up like new. You're good at that, Erik. This could be a little project to keep you busy. You do need to stay busy…"

"You didn't have to do that, Nadir."

"No, but I wanted to. It's for you…I guess you'll be all right alone?"

"Yes, very…" I took a seat on my new piano bench and smiled. "Thank you, Nadir."

"I'm going to lock the door behind you, man. Good night…I shall come by in a few days time to check up on you."

When the man left, I went to playing my new instrument. Nadir was right when he mentioned that this instrument would need a lot of love, for the pitch was off and a few of the keys did not produce a sound. Those were probably the keys that were missing their cords. It didn't matter, for I could easily waltz into town and get them at any music shop. I played my music for hours, only standing when my back could no longer take sitting. My home was quiet…too quiet. I stretched and turned off the lights of the warehouse floor, easily walking up the stairs that led to my bedroom. Once there, I changed and removed my mask in order to wash my face in the basin of water I had sitting on my counter. I blindly ran the wash cloth over each dry crevice, being careful not to damage any part of my cheek. One slight move could leave me bleeding…

"Erik?"

When I heard a small tapping at my window, I raised my head from the basin and grabbed a towel to dry myself off. I knew that voice belonged to Christine, but what was she doing here? Curious, I placed my mask back over my face and approached the window that looked out upon the fire escape.

"Hi," she replied, a small smile stretching across her face.

I unlocked the window and pulled it open to let the girl pass. Once inside, I closed the window and tended to the basin of dirty water.

"How did the doctors go today?"

"Very well, thank you," I said, taking a seat on my bed and tying the sash of my robe closed. "Though, I'm wondering why you're here, lurking around the city at such a late hour?"

"I just got off work," she confessed. "I was on my way home and just wanted to stop by for a few moments. You are returning to work tomorrow right?"

I nodded. "Tomorrow night, unfortunately. I can only work for two hours because the doctor believes that I should be resting."

"I work the night shift tomorrow as well."

I pulled out my pocket watch and gazed at the time. "Christine, where is your child?"

"At Nadir's…He's spending the night with Reza. I'm glad that Marisha has still agreed to watch him. After what happened last time, I couldn't possibly imagine leaving him with Raoul all alone. Raoul is a good man when he's sober…It's when he's drunk. When he drinks he loses himself."

"And when he lies," I added.

It was like adding fuel to the fire, for Christine's smile slowly faded, leaving her sitting beside me with a serious look upon her face.

"I…I should get going."

"Yes, you should. It's late… I would walk you there myself, but with this damaged lung, I don't think I would make it more than a few feet."

Christine approached the window and opened it. "Good night, Erik… I shall see you tomorrow."

When the woman was gone, I closed my window, noticing the fall like breeze blowing in through the slight crack of the glass. Winter would be here soon, and when it arrived I knew that the Coney Island crowds would diminish.

**Christine's POV**

"…And where the hell have you been? It's one in the morning, Christine!"

I came in through the front door, only to hear Raoul's angry voice. He had been drinking, for I could hear it in his voice. Whenever he drank, he became this other person, one that I hated with all my heart.

"I was at work."

"And you got out at midnight! It's one now…"

Raoul came walking through the kitchen with a bottle of Brandy in hand. He took a swig of what was left in the bottle before chucking it aside, the glass shattering against the wall with a loud crash. I gasped from the sudden sound and took a step back.

"I'm here now," I confessed. "Let's just go to bed."

"You were with him, weren't you?!" he snapped, wrapping his hand around my neck. "I can smell him all over you."

"What? You're speaking madness, Raoul!"

"You believe me to be speaking madness, when I can see your lies within your eyes. You're lying to me, Christine. You were with him! I can sense it! I told you to stay away from him…I warned you, Christine."

"No…" I cried. "I was not with Erik, this I promise you."

Before I could say another word, the back of Raoul's hand met with the side of my face. It hurt…Oh, how it hurt. I shielded my face from another blow and stumbled backwards, my back hitting the wall.

"That is your final warning, Christine. If you ever lie to me again, you'll be getting something worse than a black eye…"

And with that, he stumbled out of our destroyed kitchen and slammed the door to our bedroom closed. The following morning, I woke to find that Raoul was passed out on the sofa. When I looked at myself in the mirror, the first thing I noticed was my black eye. I looked hideous! I didn't say two words to the man as I grabbed my cloak and headed out for the day.

"Mama, what's wong with your eye?"

Gustave and I were walking through the park when he asked me about my black eye.

"Nothing, pumpkin," I assured. "I fell down the stairs, that's all…"

But the boy wasn't stupid. No, he was far from that. Every day that he grew, he turned out to be more and more like Erik. Erik wasn't stupid, and neither was his own flesh and blood.

"It was papa, wasn't it? He hit you again, didn't he?"

"No, he didn't, pumpkin. I fell down the stairs…Now, enough about my black eye. What do you want to do today? We have all day to hang out with one another."

My child shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Well, how about a trip to the beach? There won't be too many warm days left in the season. We should try to get our last few beach days in before winter."

When my child agreed, we hightailed it to the beach, my child running along the sand as soon as we arrived.

"Gustave, wait up!" I laughed, chasing after him.

We ran for what seemed like hours, coming to a halt when we reached the end of the beach. Though, that wasn't all we found…No, sitting in a corner by himself was Erik. He was sitting on a small blanket, the pant legs to his trousers rolled up to his knees and he was writing. He wasn't even paying attention to the deserted end of the beach, no, he was looking down at his parchment, his left hand occupied by a quill and his right was floating back and forth above his head. It was obvious that he was composing. I never expected to find Erik on the beach, but this part of it was empty except for the occasional seagull that was walking around.

"Mama, isn't that Mister E?"

"Yes, sweetie, I believe it is."

"Should we go and say hi?"

"Yes, but don't run up to him…He gets spooked easily."

My son interlaced his small hand with my own and we slowly approached Erik. Even when we were beside him he didn't even look up at us, for he was too busy composing. Whenever Erik was composing, he would become hypnotized, so hypnotized that it would take several minutes to break him out of his trance.

"Hi, Mister E!"

When Gustave excitedly shouted his greeting, the man came out of his trance, scattering himself up like a frightened animal.

"Erik, Erik, it's all right, it's just us…"

When the man looked up, he sighed and collected his papers that had scattered around.

"Sorry, I was composing. You know how I get when I'm thinking about music."

"Indeed…So, what brings you down here? I never expected to see the Phantom sitting upon the sand of a beach."

"Doctor said that fresh air would do my lungs some good."

"And? Is it?"

"Not really…But the peace and quiet has helped me with my music."

"Mister E, mama and me came down here to chase the birdies and build sand castles…"

"Have you now? Well, there are plenty of them to chase around. Why don't you have a go while your mother and I have a talk?"

Gustave looked at me for permission and when I agreed, he went running towards the few seagulls that were walking about.

"Not too far, love…"

"Yes, mama!"

"Where are my manners?" Erik questioned, spreading out the blanket and patting the empty spot beside him. "Sit, please…"

When I did, I buried my feet into the sand, only to hear him gasp.

"Christine, your eye…What happened?"

* * *

**Awwww...Erik is starting to care again. Anyway, I know a lot of you have been requesting more Erik/Gustave cuteness. Well, I can tell you that there will be chapters in the near future that will be based around the both of them...But, that can't really happen now becuase Erik still doesn't really know that it's his son. Soon, my phans, soon. I promise more cute chapters are coming. Please review! Thanks again everyone!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Christine's POV**

"…Christine, what happened to your eye?"

Erik attempted to touch my black eye, but I moved away.

"Nothing…I…I fell down the stairs."

Erik raised a curious brow and turned to gaze at the ocean once more.

"You know, Christine, I may be many things, but I certainly am not stupid. You may think that I am oblivious to the abuse your boy bestows upon you, but I am not."

"Erik, please…"

"In all the years that you've been dancing, Christine, never once have you ever tripped or fallen. And yet, you sit before me now and weave a tale of lies. Fell down the stairs? What sort of poppy cock are you conjuring in that brain of yours? And yet, within this lie, I can't believe that you would allow your boy to harm you in such a way? You're a glutton for punishment if you continue to return to him each night."

"It's none of your business," I growled. "You're just jealous that I am his."

"You're right," Erik scoffed, gathering up his things and standing to his feet. "I am jealous…Because I know that you've always dreamt about being married to someone only to turn into his punching bag. I know this, because I was once a punching bag…"

I pulled my knees into my chest and looked ahead, finding Erik hurrying away.

"Erik…Erik, please!"

When Erik was gone, Gustave came running up to me, already wondering why Erik had stormed off.

"Mama, why is Mister E angry?"

"I don't know, love…Come along, I should really be getting ready for my shift at work."

"Reza said that I can stay over again tonight. Pwease say that I can, Mama?"

"Pumpkin, I know you like playing with Reza, but you've been sleeping over there too often. Not that it's a terrible thing, but every once in a while I would like it if you came home with me…"

"One more night, Mama…Pwease…"

"All right," I added. "One more night and that is final."

With Gustave safely tucked away at Nadir's for the night, I ventured off to work, already taking notice of Erik sitting at the piano. I waited tables like I usually did and stayed out of his way. He didn't acknowledge my existence, nor did he look at me. When I was halfway through my shift, my boss approached me and pointed to Erik.

"Christine, I have a family emergency to tend to. I need you to work a few hours over tonight after the restaurant closes. Mop the floors and have everything ready for opening tomorrow. Erik is going to stay as well to help out. I gave him my spare key to lock up."

"Sir, I would really love to stay, but I have something to do after work."

"I know, Christine, but you would be helping me out a lot."

I paused and thought about what I was about to say. When I nodded, he patted me on the back and proceeded to flee the restaurant. I turned to Erik, knowing that I was going to have to clean up with him…Oh, how pleasant this would turn out to be.

**Erik's POV**

I didn't want to stay later than I had to, but my boss had a family emergency. Not that I knew what that was, for I didn't have a family, but if I did, I would want to be able to put my trust in my employees if that emergency ever arose. When the restaurant closed down, I began cleaning up by turning over the chairs and placing them on the top of each table. Christine was on the other side, humming and sweeping up.

"You shouldn't hum," I said. "If you have a song in your heart, you should sing it."

"Does this mean that we're friends again?"

"I never said that we weren't, Christine."

Christine approached me and began to mop up around the tables I had cleared.

"I'm sorry, Erik, really I am… I didn't mean to say what I did."

I looked up at the ceiling and around the deserted area.

"Strange is it not? Having the place to ourselves? I've never seen it this empty before."

"Me neither…We could have ourselves our own little party if we wanted to…Who would know?"

I smiled, for she was right… And then, I got an idea.

"Here," I pulled out a chair and motioned Christine to sit. "I'll be right back."

"Erik, what's gotten into you?"

"Just sit, I shall be right back."

When Christine was situated, I entered the kitchen and began filling two plates with the left over entrees. After grabbing a bottle of wine, I exited the kitchen and re-approached the table.

"Here you are," I said, placing our meals down on the table. "Let's take a break from cleaning and eat."

"Thank you."

"Where's your son?"

"He's staying with Nadir tonight. Reza and he have become inseparable."

I sipped on a glass of wine and smiled.

"To think that your boy would become inseparable with my best friend's son."

Christine looked down at her meal and then back at me. Something was on her mind, but I couldn't fathom what it was.

"Aren't you going to eat your dinner?" she asked, gazing at the plate that was in front of me.

"No," I quickly stated. "I'm…I'm not hungry, actually. I don't know why I gave myself a plate."

"You must be hungry," she assured. "Otherwise, why would you have given yourself so much food?"

Yes, I was a bit hungry, but I couldn't eat…Not in front of her anyway. In order for me to eat, I would have had to remove my mask. Oh, to see her fear filled face would only churn my stomach.

"Maybe I'll just bring this home with me," I said, rising and hurrying into the kitchen with the plate to wrap it up. When Christine was finished eating, we cleaned the rest of the restaurant up and walked outside. After locking the door, I turned to the woman, ready to say my goodbyes for the evening.

"It's getting colder at night," Christine said as she pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

"That it is…I think there are only two weeks left before the end of the season. Once September rolls around, the winter will be upon us. It's downhill from there…Here in Coney Island, we see snow as early as October."

I paused to look at Christine, finding that she wasn't making any point to head home.

"Well, aren't you going to walk home? If you want, I could escort you?"

"No, no…That wouldn't be a good idea. Besides, you wouldn't make the walk. It's too long for someone in your condition to trek."

"Then why are you still standing here?"

Christine looked down at her feet, a small mew emerging from her lips.

"I…I can't go home tonight. I'm afraid that Raoul will be drunk and he'll hurt me."

"Where will you go? You couldn't possibly stay out here all night…It's cold."

"I…I was going to wait until you left. Once you were gone, I was going to use the backdoor to go back inside the restaurant. At least in there it's warm."

"Christine, I understand that your boy is your husband, but you can't keep living the life that you're living. You need to tell him how it is, that being that if he ever lays a hand on you again, you're going to leave him. Living in fear will do you no good. Perhaps if he knows he's going to lose you, he'll straighten up."

"Do you really think so?"

"Well, if it were me in his situation, I know that I would with a threat like that."

There was a long pause, and then, I did the one thing I knew I would regret…I invited the woman to spend the night with me.

"Christine, since you don't wish to return home tonight, the least I can do is invite you to share my home for the evening. It isn't much, but at least there is a bed and warmth."

She was hesitant at first, but when she nodded, we walked side by side to my home.

"You finally got a piano?" the girl asked as I locked the door behind us.

"Yes," I said. "A gift from Nadir. It may look beautiful, but there is a lot of work that needs to be done to it. In the morning I have to make my way to the music store and purchase some varnish and a few cords. A few of the keys don't work and it's simply driving me mad."

I led Christine away from the piano and up the stairs to my room. Once there, I took her cloak and rummaged through my wardrobe for a night shirt.

"Here, you can wear this tonight."

"Thank you…"

"I'm going to go downstairs and work for a while. Feel free to sleep in my bed…I barely sleep most nights, Christine."

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for everything…"

I approached the door. "You're welcome, Christine. Now, dress and get some sleep."

Walking back down each stair was torture, but when I finally made it to my desk, I opened my dinner I had packed up at the restaurant and nervously removed my mask. Oh, I was alone at last…I ate my meal in peace while looking over some of the previous scores I had written. Even chewing without my mask was a task all its own, for with the way my cheek was sunken in, it made chewing on the right side of my mouth unbearable. When my meal was over, I continued to work with my mask off, feeling comfort after a long day of wearing it. I wasn't sure when I felt it, but a while after finishing my meal, I felt two hands place themselves upon my shoulders. I froze, for I knew these hands anywhere…they were Christine's.

"Y..You should be in bed," I growled. "I wish to be alone…"

"I couldn't sleep," she said. "I just needed someone to talk to is all."

I tried to reach for my mask, but Christine's fingers were already brushing up against my neck. I knew she believed that I was wearing my mask, and as quickly as it started, it ended, for soon, her fingers came into contact with my twisted cheek, causing her to back away. My heart bled, for her reaction hurt me to the core.

"I…I don't blame you," I cooed. "Even I don't enjoy touching myself."

I stayed with my back turned, waiting…and then, she spun me around and looked me straight in the eye. She tried to stay strong, she tried to keep her eyes open, but as the moments passed, so did her will to stay.

"I…I'm sorry," she cried as she turned and began making her way to my room. "I…I shouldn't have come down here."

I should have placed my mask back over my face and ran after her, but I promised myself that I wouldn't. I was done chasing her, for I knew she would never love me. No, instead of trying to reason with Christine, I held back mingled tears that were burning to fall from my eyes and approached the only mirror I had hanging in my home. It wasn't large, just a reasonable sized square that was hanging over an old, rusty sink. From there, I pulled off my mask and gazed at my reflection…Hideous…And then, I clenched my fist and punched it, causing the glass to shatter and land in the flesh of my hand and cheek. I didn't care! I continued to punch away at the broken mirror, never stopping until every last shard had cracked. I didn't want to look at myself, and with that mirror gone, perhaps I had erased my image from the world forever more…Without mirrors and without vision, there would be no fear. But I couldn't destroy every mirror in the world, nor could I blind society or Christine…No, sight was God's punishment to the world, and my appearance was mine.

* * *

**Awwww...Poor Erik. Sorry for the delay in updating. Been extra busy, but hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Christine's POV**

The next morning, I woke before Erik and snuck out, ready to confront Raoul. Erik was right…If Raoul wanted to keep me as his wife, he was going to have to treat me better.

"And just where have you been?"

When I heard his voice, I stopped in place, that place being the kitchen of our apartment. I couldn't be afraid…I had to stay strong, for as long as I did so, I would get through this.

"I…I worked late," I said. "My boss made me stay over."

"All night? I sat up waiting for you!"

I spun around to face my husband, knowing that it was now or never.

"Raoul, there's something that I need to talk to you about."

"And what could that possibly be? What could you possibly want to complain about now? That's all you do is complain."

"This isn't a complaint, Raoul," I assured. "It's a promise…A promise to be done with this marriage if you ever raise a hand to me again. I can't live like this any longer. All you do is drink and beat me. If you loved me like you say you do, there would be none of that."

"So what are you saying?" he growled. "That you want to be done with this marriage? That you don't want to be with me any longer?!"

Before I could say another word, the man grabbed my wrist and slammed me up against the wall.

"Who put this nonsense into your head? It was your demon, wasn't it? He put this into that thick head of yours!"

"No, no…" I whined. "He didn't tell me to do anything. Though, he did tell me that you were the one that hurt him. How could you do such a thing?"

Raoul's fist met with my face, causing me to fall to the floor. I gripped my bleeding cheek and tried to crawl away but found it nearly impossible to do so once his feet made contact with my back. The man stomped on me and threw my body up against the wall. The man was angry…Oh, so angry!

"Raoul, stop this! Enough, please… I…I don't want to be with you anymore."

Raoul pulled me by my hair to get me to look at him. My face was gushing blood and my clothes were torn. The man looked me right in the eye and threw me to the floor.

"You're nothing, Christine…Do you hear me? Nothing… If you want to go to bed with that demon, so be it, but when things don't work out, don't come crawling back to me. And you will…You'll come crawling…"

"No, I won't!" I cried. "I will never come crawling back to you! I hate you…I never loved you! Do you hear me?!"

This only angered Raoul, for he lifted me up by my neck and slammed me against the nearest wall. I gasped for air, but his hand only closed tighter around my neck. I believed Raoul's abuse was over, but it was far from it, for after the man threw me to the floor again, he took a bottle of whisky and smashed it over my head…Once the glass met with my skull, I blacked out, never knowing if I would ever see the light of day again.

**Erik's POV**

A while after Christine fled from me, I passed out over my work like I usually did at night. When I woke the following morning, the first thing I noticed was my achy shoulders and back.

"Damn desk," I growled, sitting up and gazing towards my bedroom. I wasn't sure if Christine was still around, but at the moment, I didn't really care. I was about to check, when I heard a knock at my door. After approaching the entrance to my home, I pulled it open to find Nadir standing there with Gustave at his side.

"Nadir…"

"Erik, do you know where Christine is? She was supposed to stop by this morning at nine but she never showed up."

"What time is it now?"

"Eleven…Marisha has an appointment with Reza and I have work. We don't mind babysitting the boy, but we expect her to be on time when she tells us that she'll be coming to get him."

"She spent the night here, but I haven't seen her yet. I'm guessing that she's still asleep…"

"Look, can you take the child? I am running extremely late for work as it is."

"Sure…" I took the child's small hand and led him through the door. "Christine is probably still asleep. I'll let her know how upset you are with her."

"Thank you, Erik…I'll stop by a little bit later."

When Nadir was gone, I closed my door and turned to face the boy that was standing before me. Oh, what was I to do with this child until Christine woke?

"Hello," I said.

"Hi…"

"So, I believe your mother is still asleep. When she wakes you will most likely go home with her. Until then, we should do something…"

"Do you have any toys?"

"No," I growled. "Why would I have toys here?"

The child looked around my warehouse, and then, when he spotted the piano, he went running towards it.

"What's this?"

Oh, how I wanted to strike him..What was this? What was this? What kind of child was this woman raising?

"This," I said. "Is a piano. Do you know what a piano is?"

The child shook his head and climbed up on the bench.

"This is how we make music," I said. "You do know music, do you not?"

"My mama used to sing to me…I have songs in my head too."

"You do?" I asked, raising a brow. "You're just a child…What songs could you possibly have in that head of yours?"

Gustave placed his hands over the ivory keys and pressed them down, causing a loud noise to occur.

"This doesn't sound like music…"

"No," I said. "Because you're doing it wrong. Here…"

I placed my hands on the keys and began to play a song I had written, the boy's eyes widening in excitement.

"That's weally good, Mister E…How did you learn to pway?"

"I was born with it…I never knew my father, but I've heard stories on how my family has had music in our veins for years. I wouldn't know…Though, I guess it is true, seeing that I play better than anyone I've ever come across. I believe I met my match when I trained your mother…Her voice is one of an angel, and it has become one of my many instruments…I can play any instrument, Gustave… I started out with the piano, but as my curiosity grew, I found that I could also play the violin, chello, and the harp. I'm also skilled with playing the organ, but that is an instrument I haven't had many chances to play."

"Why?"

"Because they are only found in churches and cathedrals. I did have one in my home back in Paris, but that is in the past."

"I want to pway the piano…and the violin!"

I chuckled and stood from my seat, rummaging through a few boxes I had scattered out.

"Well, then you're in luck…"

I brought out the small violin case and dusted it off. It had been many years since I last played it due to the fact that it brought back memories of Christine, but, I believed it was time to pass it on.

"Your grandfather was a musician…A violinist to be exact. When he died, your mother inherited his violin. As a gift, she gave it to me, and now, I believe it's time to give it to a true Daae…Christine had told me to pass it down to my son, but I don't believe I shall ever have one. I think you would get better use of it."

I opened the case and placed the fragile violin into the boy's hands.

"It's too heavy…"

"And you're just a child. You will grow, boy…Now, you have to promise me that you'll take great care of it. This violin is going to need constant care…It will play wonderfully if it's taken care of."

I placed the bow into his hand and moved the end of the violin up to his small chin.

"Now hold it there…"

The instrument slipped from his chin, causing him to nearly drop it.

"Careful," I growled. "It's old…"

"It's too heavy to hold under my chin."

"And you're a Daae…You have this in your blood. Now hold it…"

The boy tried again, only to have the instrument slip from his fingers. My natural cat reflexes acted out, and I grabbed the violin just before it could make contact with the floor.

"Perhaps you're not ready for this yet…"

"I'm sowwy…"

"Don't be…Maybe it will take a while for you to get used to the violin. Though, I'm sure you will grow into it just like your grandfather did."

When the violin was back in its case, I closed it and slid it beneath the piano.

"It will be here for you to play whenever you want, boy…When you can play it, it will be yours for the taking."

Once more, the boy took a seat at the piano and placed his hands on the keys.

"I think I wike the piano better, Mister E…"

"You probably won't be able to play it like I can. Musicians can press down on the keys, but it takes a true composer to create beautiful music."

The boy pressed down on a few keys, and then, looked at the sheet music that was placed upon the piano.

"Is this what you're supposed to follow?"

I nodded. "Yes, it's sheet music."

"Sheet music?"

"These notes," I said, running my fingers across the paper. "Make up the music and turn the music into songs. This particular sheet is for an Aria…"

"Awia?"

"Yes…It is a song made for one person to sing. It's not finished yet, but when it is, I'm sure it will be one of the most beautiful songs I have ever written. Now, I'm going to go and see if your mother is up yet. Stay here, I'll be right back…"

With the boy being occupied at the piano, I climbed the stairs to my room, only to come face to face with an empty bed. She wasn't here…She was gone…Damn that woman! Damn her to hell…I stormed out of my bedroom and down the stairs, grabbing hold of the boy's hand…

"Where are we going?"

"To find your mother…she flew the coop without even telling me. She probably went home to your father…"

When we were in front of her apartment, I knocked on the door but no one answered.

"Isn't your papa usually home by now?"

Gustave shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Christine?!" I knocked on the door. "Your son was dropped off this morning…I suggest you come get him."

I waited a few moments, and yet, there was still nothing. Finally, I reached out for the doorknob, only to notice that it was unlocked.

"Christine?" I opened the door, finding the apartment turned upside down. Tables and chairs were turned over, and glass was scattered all over the floor.

"Mister E, why is there glass everywhere…"

"Stay here…" I said, walking further into the kitchen.

I wasn't sure what had taken place here, but when I saw the blood splattered on the wall, I knew that something bad had happened.

"Christine?"

"E…Erik…"

When I heard my name being called, I ran around the corner to find Christine lying on the floor, her head bloodied and broken open. She was covered in blood and she was barely conscious.

"Christine…"

I knelt down at her side and pressed my hand to her bleeding head.

"Where's Raoul?"

"G…Gone…"

I didn't hesitate a single second and scooped the woman's body up into my arms. She needed help and I was going to make sure that she got it.

* * *

**Awwwww... Cute Gustave/Erik moment. More cute moments are coming up! Please review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Erik's POV**

I paced back and forth in that hospital waiting room, waiting for the doctors to emerge with any news on Christine. Gustave sat there swaying his feet back and forth, watching me pace.

"Where is mama?"

I didn't know what to tell him, for what do you tell a four year old? How was I to tell this child that his mother was unconscious and on death's door? If Christine died, what would happen to him?

"Your mother is going to be just fine," I said. "She's just seeing the doctor is all."

Before the boy could say another word, the door to the waiting room opened and Nadir came storming through.

"How is she?"

"I don't know…" I said. "The doctor hasn't come through yet."

Gustave's eyes became curious, which was why Nadir pulled me over to a secluded corner.

"Erik, you called me. You're the one who found her…What happened?"

"I don't know, Nadir. I went to her apartment and found her inside."

"Do you think it was a home invasion?"

"Home invasion?!" I snapped. "No, this wasn't a home invasion, Nadir…No, it was that boy of hers. He did this to her."

"Raoul beat her?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. He was nowhere to be found."

"I'll notify the authorities…"

"You do that…" I gazed towards the boy, noticing that he needed someone at his side. Yes, he needed Christine, but it was likely that he would be away from her for a time.

"The question, Erik," Nadir began, switching the subject. "Is what to do with the boy? His mother is going to probably be in the hospital for a time, and without his father being around, he has no one."

"Raoul? I wouldn't leave the child with that man if he was the last person on this earth. No, he needs his mother."

"He can't stay here…"

"What about you?" I questioned. "Reza would take a lot off his mind. Let him stay with you and play with Reza."

"Erik, Marisha has things to do all week. He couldn't possibly stay with us. Looks like you're his last option."

"Me?" I growled. "I don't know what to do with a child, Nadir. I had him for twenty minutes today before we noticed that Christine wasn't around. It was a horrible twenty minutes, Nadir…I can't care for the boy. I don't even know how to take care of myself half the time."

"Erik, the child needs you."

"And I have work tonight…What am I supposed to do with him while I work? I couldn't possibly take him with me. I'll get into trouble…I can't lose my job, Nadir."

"Erik, you have to do this for Christine. He's only a toddler…"

I ran my fingers through my hair and nodded.

"All right, but I know I'm going to regret it."

Nadir patted me on the back and smiled. "You'll be all right, man…I have work now, but I will check in with you later."

When Nadir was gone, I turned to Gustave and approached the boy.

"When can I see mama?"

"Perhaps later," I began. "She's…She's asleep now. It's best to let her rest."

Feeling utterly anxious, I approached the front desk where a secretary was sat.

"Is there any word on Christine yet?"

Before the woman could say anything, I felt a hand upon my shoulder. It was the doctor…He was standing behind me and looking as though things with Christine were not good at all.

"Sir?"

"Yes," I gasped. "How is she?"

"She hasn't woken up yet, and I don't think that she's going to do so tonight. She has a busted jaw and a deep gash on her head. I did my best, but there is no telling how extensive the damage is until she wakes."

"What do you suggest that I do? I don't want to leave her side…"

"You should go home and rest. If we get any news at all, we will notify you. There is no sense in staying here."

I was left alone with the child now…Oh, what was I going to do with him? The boy clung to my hand when we left the hospital, frightened that he was left alone with me. Any child his age would feel fear with being away from their mother, but in reality, I was the one who was frightened. I had never cared for a child before and I didn't know where to start. One thing was certain though; I needed to get to work.

"Here we are," I said, entering the back storage room of the restaurant.

"Mister E, what are we doing here?"

"I have to work now," I replied, sitting him down on a few bags of flour. "You're going to sit here and be a good boy while I work. You can't be seen, otherwise, I will get into trouble with my boss."

"I want my mama…"

"Well, she's sick, therefore, you're stuck with me. I promise to check on you when I can…Maybe I'll even bring you something to eat. But do me a favor and stay here…Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Mister E…"

"Good…Try to sleep if you can and when I'm finished working in a few hours we'll go home."

With the boy safely tucked away in the storage closet, I headed out into the busy restaurant, ready to take a seat at my piano bench…That was until Doctor Gangle stopped me.

"Where is Christine? She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago…"

"Believe it or not," I growled. "She's in the hospital…It was a home invasion."

"Home invasion?!" he snapped. "And now what am I supposed to do? She is the only waitress scheduled to work this evening."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, perhaps you should put on the apron and wait on the tables yourself."

This angered my boss, for he grabbed a hold of me and shoved a few menus into my arms.

"You know, Erik, that's a wonderful idea…Therefore, you can wait on the tables."

"I refuse! I am a pianist, not a waiter…Do you understand?"

"And I suggest if you want a paycheck by the week's end, you'll get out there and wait on those tables. You work for me, keep that in mind… When I am short, your duty will be to substitute any shift left unattended."

"I don't work well with others," I cried. "I can't work around the public…"

"And why not? You've been playing the piano for them for a few weeks now. You'll do just fine."

"I've never spoken to them face to face…No," I tried to give my boss back his menus, but he stopped me.

"Wait on those tables or get out…"

Oh, my blood was boiling as I took the menus and walked away. Waiter…I had to become the restaurant's waiter! My heart was pounding in my chest as I approached a table that had four men and two women seated. My hand shook as I placed the menus down in front of them and pulled out the small notepad that my boss had shoved into my pocket.

"I…I'm Erik," I nervously replied. "I…I will be your waiter tonight. So, let's start you all off with some drinks, shall we?"

I waited for someone to say something, but they looked at me as if I were a fool. I knew they were gazing at my mask, and as the moments ticked by, so did my patience. A pain began to grow in the pit of my stomach, a familiar yet horrible pain. Sweat ran down my back as I stood there waiting for someone to say something…anything!

"So," I choked. "Has anyone looked at their menus yet? Um…Does anyone have any questions about it?"

"I do," one of the men replied. "Just how in God's name did you get a job here?"

"Sir?"

"That mask…Is it a fashion statement or are you really hideous under there?"

"I…I have to go check on something in the kitchen," I gasped. "Take your time with looking at the menu."

I hurried back into the kitchen and to the nearest sink. My heart was pounding against my chest at a rapid rate, so rapid that I believed I was going to pass out at any given second. Every time I came face to face with the public, I always wound up having a panic attack. I tried to concentrate on breathing, but as the burning ache in my chest got worse, so did my breathing. I pressed my eyes closed until the sensation passed, and when I was finally able to breathe again, I straightened my posture and headed back out into the restaurant to continue with my shift.

"So?" I questioned, approaching the table again. "What will you all be having to drink tonight?"

"Someone already poured us our drinks, monsieur," One of the women replied.

I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but when I noticed the glasses of water placed on the table, my heart stopped within my chest. I didn't fill these glasses…

"The owner?" I questioned.

"No," the woman replied. "A cute little boy…"

"A boy?"

"Yes, with dark hair… He couldn't have been any older than four or five."

"Yes," one of the men replied. "He's right there…What don't we see in Coney Island?"

When I spun around and spotted Gustave walking around to each table with a pitcher of water in hand, I dashed from my table and across the restaurant floor to get to him.

"Here you are, lady…" he said, pouring an older woman a glass of water.

"Now isn't that just the cutest thing in the world?"

I scooped the boy up by his shirt and hurried back towards the closet.

"What did I tell you about staying put?!" I growled. "You're going to get me fired!"

"Erik!"

When I heard my name being called, I stopped with Gustave still in my arms.

"Erik, what is the meaning of this? And what is this child doing here and working the tables?"

I sighed and spun around with Gustave still in my arms.

"This," I began. "Is Christine's son, Gustave…With Christine being in the hospital, he has no one else to stay with. I took him into my care until his mother is better. I put him in the storage closet in hopes that you wouldn't see him. So, what do you suggest that I do?"

Doctor Gangle sighed and took the menus out of my arms.

"Go home…I'll take over for the rest of the night. You're a horrible waiter, Erik."

"I told you…"

"Keep me updated on Christine's condition."

After leaving the restaurant, Gustave held my hand as we headed to my home.

"I don't wike being a waiter, Mister E…"

"You could have gotten me fired tonight. I told you to stay in that closet."

"It was wonewy… I didn't wike it in there. I thought you were struggling so I decided to help."

I rolled my eyes and lifted the boy into my arms as I approached my front door.

"The only reason you didn't get into trouble was because you're cute and cuddly. That isn't going to last long, boy. When you're old like me, no one finds you cute anymore. It's easier to get into hot water with little stunts like that."

When the door was open, I placed the child down, only to have him go running towards my piano.

"Mister E, when can we go and see mama?"

"When she is feeling better…"

"I'm sad…I miss her, Mister E."

"And do you know what I do when I'm sad?" I asked, taking a seat beside him on the bench.

"What?"

"I play music."

My hands began to glide along the ivory keys of my piano, making beautiful, yet sad music. Music always helped me through my sadness, and now, it was doing the same for the boy…It was strange, for we both seemed to see the very same way.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Ugh oh, Erik is starting to see something. We shall have to see how this one turns out. Anyway, please review and thanks again for reading!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Erik's POV**

"….See," Gustave said as we sat at the piano. "I can pway…"

"That you can…Amazing, boy. You learn quickly."

The child couldn't play full scores, but he had picked up how to play "Mary Had a Little Lamb." It would have taken a regular child his age weeks to be able to play it, but this boy was playing with less than twenty minutes of practice. He was like me in so many ways…He learned quickly, just like me, and the way he played was like watching myself.

"All right," I said, lifting the boy up from the bench. "Time for a bath..."

"I don't want a bath."

"Oh well…"

I began to fill up the copper tub, while pulling off the boy's shirt. I was just placing him into the tub when I noticed the small mark on his chest…It was a birthmark, one that was small and shaped like a half a heart. It was right below his bottom rib on the left side of his chest…It was strange, because I had the same mark in the same place.

"What's that?" I questioned, pointing to the small mark.

"Oh, mama says that it's my booty mark."

"Beauty mark?"

"Yes…She said that we get them from God."

This was all too strange… The child played the piano like me and had the same birthmark that I had. This couldn't be my son, it just couldn't be. But his eyes…Oh, his eyes were the same color as my own. When I looked into his eyes, I saw myself starring back at me. It was so strange, strange and yet so beautiful.

"Mister E, are you awwight?"

"Come now," I lifted his wet body from the tub. "It's time for bed."

I dressed the child in one of my shirts and placed him down into bed. I wanted to know so badly if this boy was my own, and yet, the suspense was killing me. He might have looked like Christine, but he was indeed me. Maybe I was just seeing things was all…He couldn't possibly be my son. I had only made love to Christine one time…Just one time. My head hurt as I tried to think about the truth, which was why I covered the child up and rose to my feet.

"Get some rest, Gustave. In the morning, we'll go and see your mother."

After turning out the lights, I fastened my cloak and headed out into the night. I needed to check on Christine to be sure that she was all right. The hospital was quiet at such a late hour, and the hallways were deserted. I slipped past the front desk and into the hall where Christine's room was. My angel was lying in that hospital bed, her head wrapped in bandages and breathing heavily…I approached her bedside and took a seat, interlacing her hand with my own. Oh, I hoped they caught that bastard! I hoped that the police shot him down…Raoul didn't deserve Christine in his life and he would never have her again. I squeezed Christine's hand, only to feel a light squeeze back. I gasped in excitement as she opened her eyes just enough to see me.

"Christine…"

"Erik…W…What are you doing here?"

"You were hurt. I couldn't leave you, Christine. I came to check on you, to see how you were doing?"

"My head hurts…a lot."

"That is to be expected. Christine, was it Raoul who did this to you?"

"Y…Yes… I…I told him that he needed to treat me better if he wanted to be married to me. He beat me…He…He treated me horribly. I…I never want to see him again. I'm frightened."

I brushed a lock of hair out of Christine's face and smiled.

"Christine, he is never going to hurt you again, do you hear me? You don't have to return to him…The police are out searching for him now and when they find him, I will make sure that they lock him up. Oh, look at you, you poor, poor angel. No one should ever have hit such a divine creature such as yourself. Never again, Christine."

I took a seat beside her, only to feel her body snuggling itself closer to my own. I never felt this in my entire life, this warm, yet beautiful and wonderful feeling. I loved it, and I never wanted it to end.

"Rest now, mon ange…" I said. "You just rest up. I'll take care of Gustave until you're out of here."

"W…What then?" she asked. "What will Gustave and I do after I am released? I…I don't want to return to that apartment."

"Don't worry about that. We'll talk about those things later…Just sleep, Christine…Just sleep."

I waited until Christine was asleep again before rising and heading back to my home. I didn't want to leave Gustave for too long, for if the boy woke and found me gone, there was no telling what he would do…Wander off? I wouldn't doubt it… The child was known for committing such disappearing acts. I wasn't sure if this boy was my son, but until I found out the truth, I wouldn't let any harm come his way. When I arrived back home, I checked my room to find the child still fast asleep. Feeling a sense of relief, I headed downstairs and filled up my copper tub with hot water. A hot bath soothed my aches and pains, and soon, the warm water had lulled me to sleep. I leaned my head back against the tub and sunk deeper into the water, my eyes becoming heavier as each moment passed. When I could no longer keep my eyes open, I closed them and found myself sleeping.

There weren't too many times when I could actually sleep peacefully, but tonight, I was utterly exhausted. I guess caring for a boy had made me that way…I woke again, when I heard a knock at the door. I gasped and sat up, the once warm water now ice cold against my flesh…How long had I slept? I wasn't sure, but I jumped out of the tub and threw on my robe, fumbling with its opening as I headed to the door.

When I pulled it open, Nadir came walking in, his eyes landing on my robe.

"Just getting up?"

"Yes, you could say that."

"And you're soaking wet…"

I opened my mouth to answer him, but the man was already answering for me.

"You fell asleep in the tub again, didn't you?"

"What is it to you? Damn it, Nadir, why are you here?"

"I came to tell you that Christine's husband is nowhere to be found. Overnight, the police searched high and low and have come up with absolutely nothing. I'm sorry to tell you this, Erik, but I think Raoul made a run for it."

"He's not leaving the island," I assured. "He wouldn't leave without Gustave. He'll be back, and when he does return, I'll be sure to turn him in myself."

I plopped down in the chair that was placed beside my desk and ran my fingers through my thin wisps of graying hair.

"How is she doing?"

"I paid a visit to her last evening…She's awake, but has been falling in and out of consciousness. Oh, Nadir, what am I to do now? How am I to care for her and this boy?"

"You worry too much, Erik. I'd come to the hospital today to visit Christine, but I'm afraid I have work until late tonight. People's fortunes aren't going to be read on their own, you know?"

"Wonderful," I sarcastically replied. "Can Marisha watch Gustave today? Or do I have to bring him to work with me again…That went really well, you know? Thanks for asking me about that."

"And now you're being cruel. I'm sorry, Erik that Marisha couldn't watch Gustave yesterday."

"He nearly got me fired from my job. I have work tonight and I would really appreciate it if Marisha could watch over him until my shift is over…."

"I don't see why not. I'm on my way to work now, but I will let her know that you'll be bringing Gustave by."

"Thank you…"

A few moments after Nadir left, I was met with Gustave. He was standing in the doorway of my bedroom, his hair disheveled and seeming as though he had just woken up.

"Is mama here?"

"No," I said, draining the tub. "She's still in the hospital. What made you think that she was here?"

"I heard you talking to someone…"

"It was only Nadir. We're going to get dressed and go visit your mother…Does that seem all right with you?"

When Gustave nodded, I climbed the stairs and entered my bedroom.

"Are we going to eat breakfast too? I'm weawwy hungwy…"

"We'll stop at the bakery on our way to visit your mother. All right?"

"Yes, Mister E…"

For a while, I stood there watching the boy attempt to dress himself. He struggled with his shirt and then, he even tripped while trying to dress himself in his shorts.

"Gustave, here…"

I reached out and pulled up his shorts.

"Like this…There you are."

"And what about my shirt?"

After adjusting his shirt for him, I bent down and began to tie his shoes for him.

"Thank you, Mister E…I…I don't know how to tie my shoes."

I took the laces in hand and recited a small poem to him as I made the knot.

"This is how I learned to tie my shoes," I began. "The dragon goes under the bridge, through the loop and into the castle."

When his one shoe was tied, the boy smiled and reached out for his other shoe.

"The dwagon goes…."

"Under the bridge," I said, taking his hands into my own and looping the laces.

"Through the woop…"

"And into the castle…There, all done."

"Can I wide on your shoulders, Mister E?"

"I…I don't think it's such a great idea, Gustave…I have a hard time walking as it is. If I tripped and fell, I would never forgive myself. I'll tell you what, I'll let you hold my hand while we walk?"

"Awwight…"

When my cloak was on, I grabbed his small hand and headed out into the brisk morning light.

"It's weawwy getting cold, Mister E…"

"Indeed. I wouldn't be surprised if we see snow by Halloween. There are only two more weeks of the summer season left. After that, Luna Park will be closing down and the crowds will be sailing out of here until spring."

"Will we be sailing?"

"No, we live here. Tourists are the ones who leave, Gustave."

"Mama and me just got here in the spring. I never spent the winter here…"

"And I'm sure we will find plenty of things to do to keep ourselves occupied. Ah, here we are."

I held the door open to the bakery and let the child pass. Once inside, I lifted him up onto the counter and pointed to the sign that was hanging above the register.

"There are lots of things to eat here…They have doughnuts, sticky buns, muffins. So, what will you be having today?"

The child paused and gazed at the sign. I knew he couldn't read it, but I knew he was attempting to do just that.

"Well, when mama and I come here, I usually get a raisin sticky bun…Can I get that?"

My heart stopped within my chest, for the boy not only chose a raisin sticky bun, but he had chosen my favorite pastry…How was it that he and I were so alike?

"You like raisin sticky buns?" I questioned.

He nodded. "Yes, they are my favorite, Mister E…"

"All right then, raisin it is…"

I ordered our breakfast and sat down at a secluded booth with the boy…It was time to see how alike we really were, starting with a game that would compare our likes and dislikes…I could only hope that this wasn't just a coincidence.

* * *

**Getting closer...haha. Almost phans! The wait will be worth it. Thanks again! Please review...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Erik's POV**

"Good?" I asked, watching Gustave stuff the pastry into his mouth.

"The best…"

"Don't speak when your mouth is full… That's how people choke."

When the boy swallowed his food, I bit into my own breakfast. Yes, it was unbearable to chew, but the last thing I needed was to take off my mask in public.

"You eat weawwy swow, Mister E…"

"Yes, well, it's comfortable that way. Anyway, since I'm taking so long to eat my breakfast, I was thinking that we could play a game."

"A game?" he questioned. "What kind of game?"

"Well, how about I ask you a few questions and you answer them?"

"That doesn't sound fun."

The boy rested his head on the table, already bored with my game. Oh, I disliked children, for they were difficult to entertain. But I needed to know! I needed to know if this boy was of my own flesh and blood.

"What are you afraid of?" I asked. "What is your worst fear?"

The boy shrugged, still seeming extremely bored with this game. If this was the way he was going to act, how was I ever going to get any answers out of him?

"How about I tell you what I'm afraid of?" I continued. "And then, you can tell me what you're afraid of?"

When Gustave didn't answer me, I sighed and thought about another way of doing this.

"Or…I could start naming some things and you could tell me if I'm right?"

"How about I show you?"

"Show me? How could you show me what you're afraid of?"

I wasn't sure what the boy was up to, but I followed him. He dragged me into Luna Park, pushing past hundreds of men, women and children who were there enjoying themselves. I wasn't sure where he was taking me, but when we arrived at a fun house of some sort, he pulled me inside. It was a maze of mirrors, one that distorted your image in every way possible. Some mirrors made you tall, others short…It reminded me of the one I had built for the Shah of Persia many years ago. The boy stopped me in front of a particular mirror, one that was taller than me and had gold trim around the glass. The child covered his eyes and took a step back, staying as far away from the mirror as possible.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "It's just a mirror…"

"No, Mister E, it's not… Stand in front of it…You'll see…"

I left the boy's side and stood in front of the glass, gazing at my reflection. Though, this was not me, for the illusion had turned me into a monster. Not that I wasn't one already. I was covered in fur and had dripping fangs… I was old enough to know that it was all fake, but for Gustave, I knew that it had to be frightening. He wasn't old enough to understand the difference between what was real and what wasn't.

"It makes us into monsters…" he whimpered. "Mama took me here a few weeks ago and when I looked at my refwection, I was slimy and covered in scales… There's a monster inside me, Mister E…"

This child was indeed me, for we held the same fear..that fear being myself. Sometimes, I forget that my mask is off when I'm bathing, only to accidently look up in the bathroom mirror and gasp in fear.

"So, you're afraid of monsters?"

He nodded. "It's in me…"

"No, it's not…" I reached out for his tiny hand. "I'll show you…"

The child closed his eyes and approached me. I stood behind him and placed my hands upon his shoulders.

"Open your eyes, boy… There is nothing to be afraid of."

Gustave whimpered the moment he opened his eyes to find the slimy sea serpent standing in his place. Behind him was the furry demon I had changed into. I felt him attempting to move away, but I was going to clear his mind of this silly fear once and for all.

"Gustave, do you know what an illusion is?"

He shook his head.

"An illusion is something that attracts the eye, but in reality, it's not real… Sort of like this mirror. It's just for fun, boy. There is no monster living inside of you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have seen a real monster once…"

"You did?"

"Yes… On my seventh birthday. You see, my mother never had any mirrors hanging in our house. I never saw my reflection and I wanted to see what I looked like so badly. When I begged her to let me see my reflection, she pulled me up into her bedroom and forced me before the only mirror she had hanging on the wall."

"And what did you see?"

"A monster…There, before me, stood a monster, Gustave. He had yellow flesh pulled tightly over his rotting bones, no nose and part of his brain was exposed on the side of his head… I was frightened."

"And was it an illusion?"

"No," I said. "It was not an illusion…It was me…It was reality. There really is a monster living within me, Gustave. I've seen what it looks like and it certainly isn't what I'm looking at now. That's how I know these mirrors are nothing but an illusion."

"So I don't have a monster wiving in me?"

I shook my head. "No…"

"So how do you keep the monster that's wiving in you away?"

I pointed to my mask. "My mother once told me that as long as I kept the mask on, the monster would stay away…It's important that you heed this warning as well…Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mister E…"

"So, no more scary monsters. You're not to be afraid of this mirror or any mirror ever again, understand?"

"Yes, Mister E…"

"Good, let's continue this game while we're on our way to the hospital…"

The child clasped his small hand around my own, and we were off, headed towards the hospital Christine was at.

"So, what's your favorite color?"

"Bwack…"

"Do you have anything that you would like to ask me?"

"When is mama coming home?"

"Not the sort of question I was hoping for, but to answer your question, maybe tomorrow. She has to stay in the hospital until the doctors are sure she's going to be all right."

Deciding to continue the conversation about our likes and dislikes another day, I pulled open the door to the hospital and entered, taking the boy to Christine's room. Once inside, he ran to her bed and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Easy, Gustave," I warned. "Don't squeeze too tight."

Christine tried to smile as she clung to her son. When their hug was over, I scooped the child up into my arms and placed him down on the chair that was placed besides Christine bed. With that, I sat down on the small mattress space and interlaced my hand with her own.

"Christine, how do you feel today?"

"Tired," she mewed. "I try to sleep, but the doctors keep waking me up when they come to probe me every hour."

"You'll be out of here soon enough…"

"The doctors told me that there isn't any damage they can see."

"Good…Hopefully you can get out of her soon enough. I'll talk to the doctors before I leave…"

Deciding to have a private conversation with Christine, I handed Gustave a few coins.

"Gustave, why don't you go to the cafeteria and get something to drink?…My treat."

"Erik, do you think it's safe to send him off alone?"

"He'll be all right, Christine. I needed to talk to you…I need you to tell me the truth."

"The truth about what?" she curiously questioned.

"Christine, Gustave and I have connected. We think alike, we share the same interests…"

"What are you saying?"

"Christine, I need to know… Is Gustave…Is Gustave my son?"

Christine had been smiling, but as soon as I said those words, her smile faded and left her staring at me with an expression that was filled with such seriousness.

"What?"

"Christine, I need to know…I find it unlikely that we share the same interests if we weren't related in such a way."

"How could you even think such a thing? Your son? Have you gone mad?"

"We slept together…Did you forget that?!" I snapped. "We did the one thing that would have resulted in a child and Gustave is about the right age…"

"He's not your son, Erik…"

"We share the same birthmark…I have a half of heart shaped mark on my chest, and the child has the same birthmark in the same place. Convincing?"

"Erik, I got pregnant by Raoul…Do you understand? You're not his father and I wish that you would stop saying such things. Raoul is his father…He was conceived on our wedding night."

"You're angry with me now, aren't you?"

"How could you expect me to not be angry at such a thing? Oh, Erik…"

I had a sick feeling within the pit of my stomach. All this time, I believed this child to be my own, and now that I found out that he wasn't, the reality of it all hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Erik, say something…"

"I…I thought…I thought that perhaps, there was some hope in this world that he was perhaps mine. That I wasn't alone…That there was somebody else upon this earth that shared the same ideas and fears as I do. I…I'm sorry, I'm ashamed of myself…"

"Erik…"

"Mama…" Before I could say another word, Gustave came walking in with a bottle of soda pop in his hand. "Mama, why do you seem so sad?"

"Oh, I'm not sad, pumpkin…Mister E and I were just talking is all."

I didn't say a word…How could I even look at this child again?

"We should go," I said. "I have lots to do today before work…"

"Erik…" Christine was trying to stop me from leaving, but the truth of it all was that I didn't wish to be stopped. I wanted to be away from her…I wanted to be away from this boy, but I was trapped, for until Christine was released, I was his guardian.

"Say goodbye to your mother, Gustave."

"But…But we just got here."

"I said "say goodbye," I growled. "Now…"

Gustave wrapped his small arms around Christine and kissed her goodbye.

"I will check on you again soon," I stiffly said, taking Gustave by the hand and heading out of that dreaded hospital….I didn't look back, for how could I ever look upon Christine or Gustave the same way again after believing there to be more….Oh, I was so ashamed with myself.

**Christine's POV**

When I was left alone again, I gazed at the white ceiling of my room. Erik had found out about Gustave's true parentage, but I couldn't tell him the truth. How could I explain to him that Gustave was actually his son? It hurt me to watch the man flee the hospital like a wounded animal. But what could I have done to change his mind? I was only trying to protect myself and my son from heartache. Even when I got out of this place, there would be no telling what the future would hold for me…I wasn't sure if Erik still loved me, but if he didn't, I didn't want to be trapped like a prisoner just because we shared a son. But I was hurting him…that's all I ever did was hurt him. The hardest thing of all, was sitting here and lying straight to his face, when all he ever wanted was the truth. Gustave needed his mother and I couldn't be there for him…I needed my husband, but he couldn't put the bottle down and step up to the plate. Erik needed compassion, and the saddest part about it all was that I had none to give.

* * *

**Well, I'm sure that's not the answer you all wanted out of Christine, but what can I say? Drama, Drama, Drama! Please review... Happy chapters are ahead, but not for a few chapters. Thanks again, everyone!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Erik's POV**

"…Why did we leave mama, Mister E? We just got there…"

I was burning, burning deep within. Christine had hurt me, so much, that I didn't want to live any longer.

"Mister E?"

I tugged on his arm as we ventured to Nadir's home. I expected the man to be at work, but when I knocked upon the door, he was there.

"Erik? Dropping him off already?"

Fresh tears burned as they ran down my cheek.

"Erik?"

Nadir reached for my arm, but I jerked away.

"No! Take the boy…Just take him. I have work…"

Nadir handed the boy to Marisha and came chasing after me.

"Erik, stop…What's wrong?"

"Everything," I growled, those fresh tears now streaming down my cheeks. "The boy…I thought he was mine. He…He can play music and he…he has the same birth mark as I do. Oh, Nadir, I was a fool! A fool…I confronted Christine about this and she simply went mad on me. He's not my son…"

"Erik, please, stop and talk to me."

Once again, the man reached for my arm, but I jerked away.

"Go away, Nadir…I don't need your pity."

With that being said, I stormed off to the restaurant. My shift was a horrible one, for I couldn't concentrate on music. No, I couldn't play, nor could I concentrate on the notes that were supposed to be being played. All I could think about was death, and how sweet it would be for me to leave this lonely earth.

"Erik…Man, what has gotten into you?"

I stopped playing when I spotted Doctor Gangle standing in front of me.

"You're sweating, and your flesh has gone pale. Are you sick?"

"Perhaps," I croaked. "I'm not feeling so well…"

"Erik, you have to pull yourself together, man. Christine has been absent and you've been a complete mess here. You either need to pull it together or I'm going to have to fire you. I want you to go home and tomorrow, I want you to come to work with a better attitude."

I stood from the piano, nearly stumbling over as I exited the restaurant. My heart ached with every step I took. When I was finally home, I entered my bedroom and slammed the door closed. This was it…I was going to end my life…After collapsing on my bed, I reached for the knife I kept in my night table and gazed at its sharp blade. I pressed it up against my wrist and began to press down, a few drops of blood emerging from my arm. Yes, I should have stopped, but I didn't want to…No, I wanted to die. Nobody loved me, and I didn't even have a son…No, I was alone, alone and tired of being that way. When my left wrist was sliced and bleeding, I switched to my right wrist….With blood gushing out of each wrist, I lay back against my pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Soon, I would be dead, and then, I would be at peace at last. I was cold, and becoming exhausted. Soon, I would be dead…soon…

**Nadir's POV**

"Nadir, I think you should go talk to Erik…"

I was lying in bed next to my wife, when I heard her pleading for me to speak to Erik.

"Erik is stubborn," I said. "He can take care of himself."

"And you know that's a lie…Nadir, he didn't even come to get Gustave when his shift was over at work. Don't you think that is a red flag?"

"No, as I've said before, Erik is a very stubborn man."

"He needs you," Marisha replied. "You should at least go over to his apartment just to check on him. He should have come for Gustave, and he didn't…"

Knowing that I wasn't going to get any sleep until I saw Erik, I groaned and stood up from bed.

"Marisha, I love you more than anything in the world, but you're driving your husband mad! You think you know Erik like I do, but you don't. He had a fight with Christine this morning and that's why he didn't come for Gustave tonight. I think he's been believing that Gustave was his son…To be honest, I thought so too. They look so alike…"

"You never told me that Christine and Erik…That they…They…"

"Yes, they did, Marisha, long ago, before I met you. I guess it's partly my fault why he's been thinking that Gustave was his son, but Christine told him that he isn't. It broke his heart… And that is why Erik hasn't come for the boy."

"Nadir, please just go over to his home and check on the man. You know how he is…It would take the world off my shoulders."

I threw on my cloak and bent down to press a kiss against her cheek.

"All right…I will go check on the man, but it's a waste of time, because I'll go over there only to be yelled at."

"Just make sure that he's all right…"

"Anything for you, my love," I sarcastically replied.

After leaving the apartment, I set out to Erik's hoping to be back home in an hour. When I arrived, his home was pitch black, which was unusual, for Erik was always up during the night. Even if his place was in darkness, there was always a candle burning…But not tonight. No, his home seemed as if he weren't even there.

I climbed the stairs of his fire escape and peeked into his bedroom window. The room was dark, too dark to see a thing. The window was unlocked, and I crawled through the open space, squeezing my body through the small crevice.

"Erik? Erik, are you here?"

When I didn't get a reply, I reached for his small lamp that he kept on the windowsill and turned it on. When the room was illuminated, what I saw stopped my heart…There, lying on the bed was Erik! He was lifeless and there was blood everywhere.

"Erik…" I ran to his side, taking notice to his slit wrists. "Erik…Erik, answer me!"

But I didn't get anything out of him. I knew he had done this to himself, for he always did things like this when he was angry. Quickly, I ran to get help, knowing that he wouldn't survive much longer if I didn't get him to the hospital.

**Christine's POV**

For days, I had gone in and out of consciousness. How could I possibly stay awake when I had medicine running through my veins? Luckily, I would be going home today…Home… Where would my home be now that Raoul was nowhere to be found? I sat up and opened my eyes to find Nadir sitting at my side. He seemed upset, and I couldn't fathom why the man was sitting at my bedside… Where was Erik? Where was Gustave? I knew I had hurt Erik, but what worried me now was the fact that both of them were nowhere to be found.

"Nadir?" I groaned. "Where is Erik?"

"Erik?" he curiously questioned. "I have no idea why you would be asking me about him…You don't care about him."

"Of course I do…" I replied. "He has my son. Where is he?"

Nadir sat up and ran his fingers through his dark hair. The man seemed as though he had not slept the entire night. What was wrong?

"Erik," he stiffly replied "Is dead, Christine."

My heart stopped beating the moment Nadir said those exact words. Dead? How was Erik dead?! Had Raoul possibly gotten to him? No, Erik couldn't be dead… Raoul would never do such a thing to anyone. Yes, he was capable of many things, but murder wasn't one of them.

"Well," he continued. "Aren't you going to say anything? He's dead, Christine. You broke his heart and the man murdered himself."

"What? I didn't do anything to him…"

"Yes, you did!" Nadir barked. "You lied to him and you broke his heart. He confronted you with a serious subject and you lied to him…I know you did."

"What are you talking about?!" I had fresh tears falling down my cheeks now. Erik was dead…I couldn't get the words out of my head. Dead… No, he couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be. Erik took his own life. But why? Had my words really been all that horrible? Had I truly stomped upon his heart?

"Erik came to me yesterday after visiting you. He handed Gustave off to me and then, he went on to confess that he's been believing Gustave was his own flesh and blood. Even I believed this, Christine. I put the idea into his head weeks ago when I first got glance at the boy. The child looks just like Erik…And his eyes…The boy's eyes belong to him. Well, Erik went on to tell me that you told him that Gustave wasn't his…That you yelled at him for even thinking such a thing. Well, I guess the weight of it all just crushed him to pieces and that's why he went home last night and slit his wrists. I tried to save him, Christine, truly, I did. I rushed him here to the hospital, but it was too late."

I buried my face into my knees. No…This couldn't be it. I couldn't have broken Erik's heart with the lie I had told him. I just wasn't ready to confess the truth…I wasn't ready to tell him that he had a child…That our one night of passion had led to a baby. But now, I would never get to tell him, because he was gone…If only I could turn back time and make everything right.

"You know, Christine, I never understood why Erik loved you so much. You treated him cruelly, you called him horrible names, and above all things, you never took the time to get used to seeing his face. I guess Erik was just filled with desperation…He wanted to be loved so much, that he was hoping to find it in you. Erik might have been many things, Christine, but he wasn't stupid. He wouldn't have suspected Gustave to be his son, if it weren't a strong possibility. But, now that he's gone, I think we both deserve to hear the truth from your very lips."

"Nadir…"

"No, Christine…I need to know. Is Gustave Erik's flesh and blood? And don't lie to me. I've spent many years studying others and I know when someone is lying…I can smell it."

I took a breath before answering Nadir. It didn't make sense to lie now, for Raoul was gone and I was alone. Erik was dead…My angel of music was dead and now, the truth could come out.

"I didn't mean to lie to Erik," I began. "I just wasn't ready to tell him that he had a son."

"I knew it! I knew that Gustave belonged to Erik. Oh, those mismatched tones of blue belonged to Erik, and Erik only. And the way the boy walked and spoke…It was all Erik. You broke his heart, Christine."

"I know…I didn't mean to…Oh, Nadir, if only I could turn back time and make everything right."

Nadir grabbed my hand and dragged me out of bed. I tried to pull away from his grasp, but I couldn't, for he was too strong. I wasn't sure where he was taking me, but I followed without a single word. We stopped in front of a closed door, one that would lead me into another room.

"Nadir, what's going on? Why are we here?"

"You're going to go in there and make things right…"

"Is Erik's body in there?" I cried. "Don't make me look at his body, Nadir. I can't bear to look at his lifeless body. It's not how I wish to remember him."

"Erik didn't die last night, Christine…"

Once more, my heart stopped beating…He didn't die? He didn't die?!

"Erik survived, but he's in critical condition. You're going to go in there and make things right again…"

"Nadir, how could you?!"

"I needed to hear the truth, Christine… And now, you're going to tell this to Erik."

"So, I could have lied after all… You wouldn't have known."

"Of course I would have known," Nadir scoffed. "To you, Erik was dead…There was no reason to lie anymore…"

* * *

**Good move on Nadir's part, eh? Anyway, please review! Thanks again, everyone!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Christine's POV**

I entered Erik's hospital room and the first thing I noticed was that his mask was lying on the bedside table. It had been weeks since I last saw his face, and now that I was looking at it now, it still churned my stomach. I looked away and took a seat at his side, his eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy. I sighed and reached for his hand, interlacing his chilled limb with my own.

"Oh, Erik," I cried. "What am I going to do with you?"

"T…That has always been the question, hasn't it?"

When I heard his raspy voice, I turned to face him, noticing that he was lying there with his eyes cracked open.

"I…I didn't die, did I?"

"No," I confessed. "But why would you want to do such a thing? Why would you want to kill yourself, ange?"

"Don't call me that…Not after everything that we've been through…Not after what you told me."

"Erik, I'm sorry I acted so irrational. It was wrong of me to yell at you. I didn't want you to go kill yourself. I'm sorry…"

Erik closed his eyes and ached as he moved his bandaged wrists. I knew that I should have told Erik the truth, but I wasn't ready to tell him about Gustave…Not now and not yet.

"Get your rest, Erik…"

When I was released from the hospital, Nadir allowed me to come and stay with him. I wasn't sure how long I would be staying with the man and his family, but I knew that Erik didn't have enough room to have Gustave and me staying with him.

"I'm guessing that you didn't tell Erik the truth about his son?" Nadir questioned me a few days after leaving the hospital.

"No," I said, gazing at my child who was sitting at the piano in the attic bedroom. He wasn't a great composer like Erik, but I knew one day he would be even better.

"Look at him, Christine… How could you even deny Erik the truth? He is Erik, and you're lying to the man about his own flesh and blood. It's not right…"

"Please don't tell him, Nadir Give me time…Give me time to spend time with Erik and decide when it's right..."

"No, Christine…You need to tell him tonight! You need to tell Erik the truth when you go visit him in that hospital. Because if you don't tell him, I will…"

I knew if I didn't tell Erik the truth about Gustave, Nadir was going to do so. Deciding that me telling him would be the best outcome, I nodded and put on my cloak. Tonight would not be an easy night, but Erik deserved to know the truth about his son.

**Erik's POV**

"Would you people stop changing these blasted bandages!" I groaned as the nurse wrapped new bandages around my scarred wrists. "Enough…Every few hours you people are in here hurting me…"

"Monsieur, I'm only doing as the doctor orders me to do…"

My mask was on now…Whenever the nurses came into the room, I would place the garment on my deformity to keep away the gasps and frightened faces. When the woman was finally gone, I closed my eyes and sighed, finally being able to relax. Though, a few moments later, I heard footsteps, only to open my eyes and find Christine approaching my bed. This had been the first time I had seen her since I came out of surgery. Oh, why was she here? I didn't want her sitting at my bedside…Not now, not ever.

"Hi, Erik…"

"Go home, Christine," I painfully groaned, pressing my cheek into my pillow. "It's getting dark and you should be with your child."

"I…I brought you something," she said, changing the subject as she took a seat at my bedside. "It's not much, but Marisha and I were baking today and I thought you would be hungry. I know how terrible hospital food can be."

She placed a plate in my lap, one that was covered with a cloth napkin. My weak hands pried away the piece of fabric, only to be met with a few chocolate chip cookies.

"Chocolate tears my stomach to shreds," I groaned, "You of all people should know that."

"I do know you, Erik, and if you knew me, you would know that I would never bake you cookies with regular chocolate in it…I know the only chocolate you can eat is dark chocolate, and that is what is in those cookies."

I had tried to insult the woman, but it wasn't working. Instead, I placed the plate of cookies on my night table and turned away.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, when you do get hungry, they'll be there for you."

"You didn't come all the way over here to give me cookies…I know you, Christine, and you never go out of your way for just cookies…No, there is more stirring in that brain of yours."

Christine looked down at her hands and then began to untie her cloak, making it obvious that she was settling down for a long visit.

"Erik, about the other night…I…I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Well, it's over and done with, isn't it?" I snapped. "Stop beating around the bush with me. Gustave is Raoul's son, and I was an idiot for thinking otherwise. In my mind I guess I saw something in that boy that I only saw within myself. Perhaps this is a good thing, seeing that I despise all children and their nonsense."

There was a long pause, and then, Christine interlaced her hand with my own.

"Erik, don't hate me… If I would have known that Raoul was lying, I wouldn't have ever gone with him. I was ready to wake that morning and confess everything to you. Even when we came face to face again for the first time a few weeks ago, I didn't want to say anything, because I still thought that you had left me like Raoul said."

"What are you saying?"

"When Raoul took me away that morning, he didn't know that we had made love…He seduced me into marrying him, and told me that everything would be all right. When I found out that I was with child, it was the happiest day of my life…But, on that same day, I calculated the days in my mind and I knew that the time frame didn't fit. Raoul and I made love on our wedding night nearly a month after I had been with you… By the time I found out that I was with child, I was already a few months pregnant. Raoul believed that I went into premature labor, when in reality, I was right on time. I'm sorry, Erik… Gustave is your son."

Everything seemed to slow down after that…Gustave was my son… Gustave was my son! At the same time, anger and sadness collided within me, so much that red hot tears began to slip down my cheeks. I had a son! I had a child, and yet, Christine had lied to me. I knew it! I knew that Gustave was my child with just one look at his eyes. He had the same eyes as I had and the way that he walked and talked was just like me. Oh, he was beautiful, so, so beautiful.

"Erik, please don't be angry with me."

"You lied to me, Christine. I confronted you about this the other night and you lied. You broke my heart and then, you stomped on it. How can I ever trust you again? How do expect me to trust you? Don't be angry with you? I lost four years, Christine…FOUR! I…I missed his first steps, his first words… How do you expect me to not be angry with you? And then to lie to my face when the only thing I asked of you was the truth? Where do we go from here? Where do you and I stand now that the truth is out? Do you wish to run back to Raoul now? Do you want to be with him? You allowed another man to raise my child, Christine!"

"I did for my child what was best! I didn't know that you didn't leave me…Raoul made me believe that you hated me. When I gave birth to Gustave and I looked into his eyes for the first time, I wept. He was you, Erik…For four years, I had to live with my child, knowing that he was you…Do you not think that that alone was torture? I missed you every day that we were apart, and while doing so, I had your son. I am so sorry, Erik… Even if the police ever find Raoul, I will not return to him and this is my promise. I may be married to that monster, but I never want to return to him again."

"And what of Gustave? He's been living a lie… He's been calling that fop papa… What would he think now if we told him differently? What do you think that would do to him?"

"I'm not going to tell Gustave… I don't think either of us should tell him. I think we should wait…"

I pressed my head against my pillow as more tears continued to fall down my cheeks.

"Y…You're right," I cried. "You're exactly right."

And then, I pulled off my mask so that Christine could see my face. She reacted just as I expected her to…She closed her eyes and turned away.

"If you can't look upon my face without fear," I sobbed. "Then how is my own flesh and blood supposed to do so? He would not accept me as his father…But perhaps, he could accept me as a friend, or as an uncle…"

"Erik, no…"

"Yes, Christine… You will let me see my son whenever I wish to see him. Is that clear?"

"I won't ever keep him away from you, Erik."

"I don't believe a word you say…You will take him away from me. Once you get enough money, you'll leave the island. I know you will…You're afraid that Raoul is going to find you, and sooner or later, he will return. I know that you want to get away from here."

"Erik…Stop this, you're frightening me."

"Good," I growled. "Because I want you to listen to me, and listen closely. You will let me see my boy whenever I wish to see him. And you are forbidden from leaving this island with him…If you step one foot outside of Coney Island without telling me where you're going, I won't think twice about taking him from you, Christine. I will take him…"

"No, you won't…You can't!"

"Oh, but I can! I will take him and flee the country, and you will never see him again. Therefore, you heed my warning and stay within Coney Island. And don't think that I won't ever be watching you, because I will… My eyes will always be on you."

"And now you're being cruel…" she pouted.

"No, Christine, you were cruel when you stole precious time from me…Time that I will never get back. But no more…You will neither lie nor steal anymore time away from me."

"I will agree to this, if you promise to never tell Gustave the truth."

"You have my word, Christine, if I have yours…"

Christine wiped her teary eyes and wrapped her arms around my body… I closed my burning eyes and sighed against her very touch. How could I ever take her child away from her? I didn't want to hurt this woman, but in my heart, I couldn't help but feel as though she wanted to hurt me. Years of lies and distance from one another had hurt us both… I would be out of here within a few days and from there, I wanted to make things work between she and I. Not only for the sake of the child, but somehow, I wanted to be able to get her to look upon my face and love… We shared a child together, and now, perhaps we could start a friendship, one that would be as strong as the love we both had for Gustave…

* * *

**Hopefully there will be some happy times now...Please review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Erik's POV**

I spent nearly a week in that hospital, and during that week, I barely slept. How was I to sleep when the doctors would probe me during the night? Therefore, I did nothing but catch up on my lost rest after returning home. For hours that first night, I slept in the comfort of my own bed, my wrists waking me every once in a while due to the stitches. I fell asleep around three that afternoon, and only woke when I heard someone knocking on my window. Usually, I left it unlocked and cracked open to let in the fresh night air, but tonight, I was cold.

When the knocking continued, I sat up and ran my fingers through my wisps of grey hair. Blind in the darkness, I reached out for my pocket watch, opening it to find that it was eleven thirty. After placing on my mask, I rose from my bed and approached the window, finding Christine standing on the other side with a wrapped plate in hand.

"Christine?" I opened the window to let her in, turning on a nearby light to illuminate my room.

"I was on my way home from work and thought I'd stop by to see how you were doing? Nadir told me that you got released today…"

"Yes, and I'm utterly exhausted."

Christine gazed at my disheveled blankets and gasped when she realized that I had been sleeping.

"Erik, I am so sorry. I didn't know that you were sleeping. Please, forgive me, ange…"

"It's all right…I have been having trouble staying asleep. My stitches are bothering me…"

There was a long pause, and then, Christine handed me the wrapped plate.

"I brought you something to eat…It's not much, but it will help."

I placed the food aside and took a seat on my mattress, patting the empty spot beside me.

"I won't stay long," she promised. "I just wanted to see if you were all right?"

"Tired is what I am, Christine. Though, you can tell Doctor Gangle that I will be returning to work by the week's end."

"Yes, I will tell him tomorrow. Though, I believe he's going mad without his pianist."

"Lucky me…"

"Erik, are you hungry?"

"No, not at the moment… Has Nadir been treating you all right?"

"Yes, he has taken me in once again. He actually helped me take my things from Raoul's apartment. I don't ever want to return there again. I get afraid, you know…Afraid that he'll come back for me. The police haven't found him yet…"

"Nadir will keep you safe, Christine."

"I know, but…Forgive me for saying this, but I feel safer around you."

I stood to my feet and approached the window, gazing out at the lights of Luna Park.

"Was it something I said?"

"No, Christine…"

"Erik, I know years ago we had our share of problems, but please…Can we look past these problems and start again?"

When I didn't say anything, I felt her arms wrap around my torso, her head resting against my back. I heavily sighed and closed my eyes if only for a few minutes. Though, I soon felt Christine's hand start moving downward from my chest. The feeling of her hand against my pajama shirt was amazing…Oh, so amazing. No one had ever touched me like this before and I couldn't help but smile. Though, I came off my high as soon as I felt her hand grasp the center of my trousers. I braced the wall with one hand and grabbed hers with my other.

"Christine…"

I nearly stumbled backwards the moment her hand made contact with my groin…

"Christine," I hissed. "What are you doing?"

I took her hand and flipped her around so that she was facing me. She gasped in fright from the sudden contact and I pinned her against the wall I had just been bracing.

"How dare you touch me in such a way…And without my permission! You need to leave…"

"Erik, I've missed you so much…"She had tears in her eyes, tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "I've missed you more than anything in the world. What hurts the worst is knowing that I woke that morning and didn't even know if you enjoyed what we had shared. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"And do you know how I feel? After finding out that I've missed the first four years of my son's life, how do you think that makes me feel? Oh, Christine, you can't imagine how hurt I am…"

"Erik, I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"I…I want you to promise me that you won't ever hurt him. I need to hear this from your own lips."

"How could you even think that I would? I may be many things, Christine, but at the end of the day, I would never harm my own flesh and blood."

"Lie down," Christine said, motioning me to my bed. I wasn't sure what she was up to, but I did as she asked, lying down painfully slow. When I was on my back, Christine crawled into my lap and leaned over me, her hand grasping the edge of the mask that I was wearing.

"Christine…" I grabbed her hand, for I wasn't in the mood to see her horrified face, not tonight.

"Erik, I want to start again with you…I want to look upon your face without fear. Please, let me take off your mask and get used to every crevice of your cheek."

"Start again?" I growled.

"Yes, I want to start over…"

"Well, in that case, you can start by getting off me."

I pushed myself into a sitting position, causing Christine to fall off my bed.

"You wish to start over with me, and yet, you're married! I do not flirt with married women, nor do I have sex with them."

"You're cruel," she pouted. "You don't mean what you say."

"Yes, Christine, I do… You left me to die that morning! You got up and left with Raoul!"

"He told me that you left me…What was I to do?"

"I can't believe that you would believe that man for a single second. It hurts me, Christine…"

"Forgive me…Forgive me, Erik."

"No! I want you to leave!"

I tried to make my way towards my bedroom door, but Christine grabbed my hand. In one hand, I was balancing myself with my staff and with the other, I was trying to push her away. Though, as soon as the door swung open, I shoved the woman, causing me to lose my balance on the first stair and tumble down each one.

"Erik!"

Christine shouted my name as my body made contact with every step until I was lying on the floor. I grasped my side, for it had made contact with the edge of each stair. I gathered to my knees and collapsed once again, too stunned to move.

"Erik, are you all right?"

Christine was at my side, lifting me into a sitting position before frantically looking me over.

"Erik, are you all right? Your head, did you hit it?"

When I didn't answer the woman, she gently pulled away my wig and ran her fingers over the area of my exposed skull.

"Ouch…" my hand shot to her own, pulling her tiny fingers away from my undamaged veins and arteries. "Don't touch me there…I didn't hit my head."

"Oh, thank God… What hurts?"

"My side…"

Christine hauled me up to my feet and handed me my staff.

"Here, let's get you back upstairs."

It took me a few moments to get back into my bedroom, but once I was there, Christine sat me down on my mattress and poured me a glass of water.

"Here," she lifted the glass up to my lips, the cool liquid taking the pain off my mind.

"You're bleeding…"

When I felt something wet running down my masked cheek, I wiped it, taking notice that it was indeed blood. Without any second thought, Christine lifted my mask and brushed a cloth against my bleeding cheek. I expected her to look as though she was disgusted, but she wasn't…She was looking at my unmasked face as if she were concerned.

"Your cheek must have made contact with your mask when you fell down the stairs."

"Christine," I softly said her name as she continued wiping my wound.

"Your poor cheek. It looks so painful…twisted and dry."

"Christine…"

"And it's so sunken in…"

"Christine…" I grabbed her wrist, pausing her from wiping my cut.

"What?"

She was staring at me now…Her eyes were looking straight into my eyes and she wasn't frightened. How? How was it that she was looking at me without fear, when just the other day she had turned away from my repugnant appearance?

"You're looking at me," I painfully replied. "You're looking straight into my eyes and I see no sign of fear."

Christine raised her brow and took a step back. Though, she did not turn away, no, she continued staring at my stunned face.

"I…I've never looked at it for this long before."

She approached me once more and pressed the cloth against my cheek, applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Your lips," she cooed, brushing her finger over their bloated surface.

"Don't," I moaned. "You shouldn't have to touch them. They're hideous…They remind me of fungus on a tree…"

"Don't say that…They're not hideous, Erik."

Christine ran her finger over my top lip, the lumpiness and strange texture of it sent chills down her spine.

"Is it hard for you wear your mask?" she continued, placing her finger against my sunken in cheek.

"Sometimes. My flesh is drum tight and thin against that part of my face."

Christine pressed her eyes closed, but only for a moment. She was trying… She had now gazed at my face longer than anyone ever had.

"Y…Your nose…You don't have one."

"No, I do not… Merely an opening and nothing more."

"May I?" she stuttered, placing her hand above my nose."

"I…If you must."

Christine placed her finger on the small opening, running it over the bone and tight flesh.

"It feels strange… Is this why you have trouble breathing at night?"

"Yes…"

"I'm still afraid you your face," she confessed. "But…but I don't want to be. I don't want to be afraid forever. This is a start, is it not?"

I nodded. "It's more than anyone has ever given me."

A small smile formed across Christine's mouth. "Erik, do you think…"

"Do I think what?"

"That we could spend tomorrow night together?"

"Tomorrow night?"

She nodded. "Yes…Do you think that we could maybe go out to dinner?"

My eyes moved to Christine's left ring finger. She was still wearing her wedding band, the band that bound her to another man.

"You're married, Christine."

"I don't want to be…Not anymore. Now that I know the truth, I want to continue where you and I left off. Dinner…tomorrow night? I have off, and I don't have off very often. Please say that you'll go out with me?"

"We shall have to wait and see how I feel tomorrow…"

With that being said, Christine approached the window and opened it once more.

"I should be getting home now. Gustave always waits until I get home from work before going to sleep."

"Give him a kiss from his father," I said, approaching the window to let her out. "Since I cannot…"

Christine's smile faded, but her arms lightly wrapped around my torso.

"Erik, you still never answered my question from earlier?"

"That being?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?"

"What we shared that night in the tent? The night we conceived our child?"

I paused as I helped her outside my window.

"More than anything in the world, Christine…"

"I'm glad to know that I wasn't the only one…"

Before I could protest, she popped her head back into my window, her lips landing on my unmarred cheek if only for a few seconds…

"Goodnight, Erik. Don't be a stranger…"

I watched her walk away from my home until I could no longer see her…After that, I lay down on my mattress and closed my eyes, hoping that when I woke in the morning, this wouldn't be just a dream.

* * *

**DAWWWWWWWWW... Well this is a start, is it not? Thanks again for the reviews everyone! Please reivew!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Erik's POV**

A son…I had a son! The wonderful thought ran through my mind the entire night, and exciting me to no end. The following morning I was tired, but I couldn't stand to be away from the boy any longer. No, I dressed and headed out, wanting nothing more than to see my child. When I got to Nadir's home, I anxiously knocked and took a step back from the door. When it swung open, Nadir was standing there, seeming surprised to see me.

"Erik?"

"Nadir…"

"Strange seeing you here at this hour. What has gotten into that brain of yours?"

"I'm here to take Gustave for a walk…"

Nadir peeked back into his home before closing the door behind him, not wanting anyone to hear what he was about to say.

"So, Christine has told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Erik. Has she told you the truth about Gustave?"

"Yes, Nadir, the child is of my own flesh and blood. She came to see me last night after work and we discussed a few things. We've agreed not to tell him…not yet, anyway. We're going to see how things work out…"

"You threatened her, didn't you?"

"Threatened her with what? Nadir, you're speaking madness… Now, enough about this, I want to see Christine and Gustave…"

Without another word, Nadir snuck back inside. A few moments later, Christine appeared alone, a worried expression displayed across her face.

"I told you I was coming today, Christine. This visit hasn't gone unannounced. Now, where is the child? Don't renege on your part of our deal, that deal being that I am allowed to see Gustave any time that I wish to see him."

Yes, my voice sounded angry, but I was so defensive at times…

"I haven't forgotten, Erik," Christine confessed. "I…I just wanted to talk to you before I let you see Gustave."

"What is it?"

Christine placed her hands within my own, her eyes pleading with every word that she spoke.

"If there is one thing I know about you, it's that you always keep your promises. Never once, when we were back in Paris did you ever break a promise you made to me or anyone else. I need you to promise me something now…"

" I never break my promises, Christine, therefore, if you want me to promise you something, it shall be done."

"Good…I need you to promise me that you won't harm my child. Please, Erik, he is everything to me. I will let you take him from me for a few hours, but you need to promise me that you won't leave the island. Promise me that you will return with him unharmed."

"I can't believe you would even think that I would harm a single hair upon his head! He is my own flesh and blood, Christine, and yes, I know that I am a monster and have done horrible things in the past, but never to my own child. You will get your son back in a few hours, Christine, this I promise you… But let it be known that your hurtful words have scarred my heart."

"I didn't mean for things to be this way, Erik. I trust you, really, I do, but I just need to know that you will bring him back in a few hours."

"He will be back, Christine, and without a single hair on his head harmed. That, I can assure you…"

With one final nod, Christine disappeared into Nadir's home once again, returning with the child at her side. She still seemed worried, oh, so worried over the safety of her son. She knelt down to his height and faked a smile.

"Mister E, wants to take you out for a few hours to get to know you better. In the meantime, I'm going to run a few errands and clean our room. Behave for him and don't…don't push his buttons."

Christine kissed the child and ran her fingers through his dark locks as if this were going to be the last time she was ever going to see him again.

"Be good and I'll see you a bit later…"

Gustave turned to me, his face filled with such confusion.

"We're going to be fwiends?"

"Best friends," I said, holding out my hand and taking his small one into my own. "Come along, let us leave your mother to her chores."

Christine watched us until we were no longer near the apartment…Even then, I was sure she was most likely still watching.

"So, what do you want to do, Gustave?"

"I wike the beach…"

"Erik! Erik!"

I was about to answer the boy, when I heard Christine screaming for me. She was running towards us, out of breath and gasping for air. Oh, what in the world was she doing?

"Erik," when she was beside us, she leaned over to catch her breath. For Christ sakes! We weren't even a block away from Nadir's apartment.

"Yes, Christine?" I crossed my arms over my chest, the woman's worriment still displayed upon her face.

"Gustave, stay here…" I told the boy as I pulled Christine by the arm and dragged her behind a nearby bush.

"Woman, what has gotten into you? What in God's name are you so worried about?! You promised me this, and now, you're doing nothing but making a scene, and for no reason."

"I'm afraid, all right?" she cried. "I'm afraid that you're going to take my boy away from me…"

I was beginning to get tired of this game, so much, that I opened my jacket and did a quick spin for her.

"See?" I angrily questioned, holding the lapels of my jacket open. "No boarding passes here… If you don't believe me, you can pat me down if you wish. No, Christine, you are being utterly ridiculous. If your fear is to have your son coming home with a belly ache from eating too much ice cream, then yes, I would be worried, but besides ice cream and a few rounds around Luna Park's arcade, I don't think you have anything to be worried about. I promise you this…Now, don't anger me…"

"Then promise me dinner…"

"Dinner?" I raised a curious brow. "I told you last night that it was a possibility, but it wasn't a promise."

"Then make me feel better now…Take the world from off of my shoulders and promise to return tonight and take me to dinner…"

I sighed. "All right, Christine. I will return tonight at five and take you to dinner. I promise…Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an outing to get on with."

Gustave was still standing there, waiting for me to return to his side.

"Come along," I took his hand and led him towards the beach.

When we were on the sand, Gustave broke away from my embrace and went running.

"Come on, Mister E!" he happily cried. "Wace me…"

"Sadly, I cannot," I said, motioning towards my staff. "If I run, I will simply fall over. No, my legs aren't that strong anymore."

When Gustave stopped running, he tore off his shoes and approached the water.

"Not too far, boy…"

Gustave was just like me in every way. He was curious and filled with life…I too, had once been filled with life. When I was his age, I wanted to explore everything there was to explore.

"Look what I found," the child came hurrying up to me, holding a seashell. "Do you think mama will wike this?"

"Yes, I believe so…"

Suddenly, a strong breeze blew by us, causing the child to shiver.

"We shouldn't stay too long," I reminded him. "The fall is coming and it would be terrible for you to become ill. Come, I have something better planned for us."

Gustave put his shoes back on and clasped his hand around my own once again.

"Why are we going to Wuna Park?" he asked as we walked through the gates.

"Well, tomorrow is the last day of the season, but I thought that we could play a few games in the arcade…"

"Reawwy?

"Yes, come along…"

I wasn't sure why the child broke his embrace with me once again, but next thing I knew, he was running towards a nearby tent.

"Gustave!"

I tried to chase after him, but he had already entered the tent. I probably could have caught him by now if I would have ran, but I couldn't.

"Gustave!"

The moment I entered the tent, the child turned to me and buried his frightened face into my shirt. This was the freak show tent, a tent that I knew all too well. The mere sight of dragon men a three legged ladies had frightened the boy. Oh, he would have nightmares for weeks to come from such a sight. How was he ever going to be able to look upon my face? Christine became frightened easily, and so did this child. If these freaks frightened him, then how was he going to react to seeing me?

"Come, Gustave…"

The child kept his face buried in my shirt until we were completely out of the tent. Only then did he wipe his teary eyes and look at me.

"What were those scary things, Mister E?"

"Freaks," I said, taking his hand into my own and leading him towards the arcade.

"What is a fweak?"

"What you just saw. They are just like us, but there is something wrong with their appearances. They aren't accepted in society, so, they live in Coney Island, for it is the only place where they can walk around in peace…"

**Christine's POV**

I was like a madwoman the way I paced the floor of Nadir's apartment and stared at the clock that was hanging above the front door. It was five! Where were they?

"Christine, you shouldn't worry yourself," Nadir said as he walked past me in order to reach the kitchen. "If Erik promised to return, then he will return. You're getting yourself worried for nothing."

"Maybe I should go and look for him…What if he is planning on leaving with Gustave?"

"Now you're speaking madness. He will return, Christine."

A few seconds later, the front door opened and Gustave came running in, his clothes a mess and his face stained with chocolate.

"Mama!" he jumped into my arms, and that hug was the most relieving hug I could have ever asked for.

I looked him over at least three times as I held him in my arms, not being all too certain that Erik hadn't harmed him.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Oh, yes! Wots and Wots of fun…"

When I dared to look away from my child, there was Erik, standing in the doorway.

"Erik…" I didn't know what else to say to him. Yes, he had promised to take me out to dinner, but Gustave was in need of a bath.

"I promised you dinner," he began. "If you were just saying that to get me to promise to return with the child, then so be it. I have better things to do with the remainder of my night…"

"No," I began. "I…I want to go to dinner with you. Though, Gustave needs a bath. If you wouldn't mind waiting, I will be back in just a little bit."

"Erik doesn't mind waiting," Nadir interrupted, patting Erik on his back. "I have something I want to talk to him about…He can tell me all about his day, eh, Erik?"

Erik rolled his eyes at Nadir's playfulness and entered the kitchen, making it obvious that he was willing to wait for me to finish with Gustave's bath. Giving Gustave a bath now was a better way of finding out if he harmed my boy…I would find out the truth and then, I would lay it on the line at dinner…If Erik even harmed a single hair upon Gustave's head, I would see to it that he never saw him again.

* * *

**Some Fluff and some drama... It's ok, Erik, you can take our child to London if you want, I won't ask questions. Haha... Thanks again everyone, please review! Oh, and I want to thank everyone that has been sending me private emails, telling me how much they love my stories. It is an honor to be told that my Phantom stories are some of the best out there. And for those of you who have been wondering about me publishing my own stories, I am glad to tell you that I have published a children's book last May and it's doing great. It's not a Phantom story, but it's still fun. I'm also almost getting ready to publish a picture book about my Guinea Pigs. If any of you are interested in my other works, check out amazon and look up "The Escapades of Augie Atwell." By Price. I'm not sure if I will be writing anymore Phantom stories once this one ends. Between book signings and my other book I'm getting published and finally getting my own place, things have been hectic. I have been working on another story to post up after this one ends, but I'm only a few chapters into it. We shall see how things go. It's titled "The Angel in Winter." And it's a different twist on Phantom. I've always wanted to do a Susan Kay version type story. So, I decided to do a what if thing... What if Erik was in the traveling fair in his childhood years, and Christine, a lonely orphan saved him? With the Gypsies on their butts, Erik and Christine form a friendship that will go deeper than the one at the opera house...It's in the early stages, but if I get enough phans interested in it, I might post it up and continue. Let me know...Thanks everyone!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Christine's POV**

Gustave played with his toys in the bathtub as I washed every crevice of his body. He was acting as if nothing went on today, and it worried me, for I knew Erik had harmed him. How could he not? He harmed everything in his path…

"So, tell me again," I began, rinsing out my boy's chocolate locks. "What did you do with Mister E today?"

"We went to the beach and I found some sea shells. It was a wot of fun, mama…Then, he took me to the arcade and let me play any game I wanted. After that, we had ice cweam…"

"You can tell me, pumpkin, did he yell at you today?"

Gustave shook his head. "No, mama…"

"Did he touch you? Did Mister E do anything wrong? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

The child looked up at me with honest eyes and shook his head.

"Nope…He held my hand when we cwossed the stweet."

I was extremely surprised over this, for I would have thought Erik to have harmed my boy. Believing Gustave, I lifted his small body from the tub and wrapped a towel around his soaking wet flesh.

"All right, sweet heart, Mister E and I are going to go out and have some dinner. You are going to be good for uncle Nadir and go to sleep."

After pulling his night shirt over his head, I took Gustave by the hand and exited the bathroom, finding Erik sitting in an arm chair that was facing the fireplace.

"Say goodbye to Mister E," I said.

Gustave waved at Erik and smiled. "Goodnight, Mister E…I had fun today."

"I'm glad…Goodnight, boy."

There was an awkward pause, and then, I took Gustave by the hand and led him to his room to tuck him into bed.

**Erik's POV**

"So, how did it go?" Nadir plopped down beside me and I rolled my eyes.

"Great, that's all I can say…"

"You have to have something better than that, man…"

I was relieved when I noticed Christine approaching me in her cloak.

"I don't have another word to say, Persian. Have a nice night…"

Christine and I walked out of Nadir's home and towards Luna Park. Yes, there were plenty of pizza shops and ice cream parlors along the way, but I wanted to take Christine to a small café that was on the other side of the island. No one ever ate there, which was why I enjoyed it. It was a sense of relief when it came to eating.

"It's getting colder," Christine said, breaking away the awkward silence. "So much colder."

"Winter is nearly here…The fall is a lovely calm before the storm."

"Erik, did you enjoy your day today?"

"Yes, it was very enjoyable… Though, I know that it made you extremely uneasy. Do you still believe that I am going to take him at my first chance and leave the island?"

"I…I asked Gustave if you touched him…If you got angry. He told me that he had the most wonderful time with you today."

I stopped the moment I heard the words emerge from her lips. Me? Touch a child?

"You have a lot of damn nerve accusing me of such a thing, Christine! I've never once touched you, let alone a child. How could you believe that I would hurt my own flesh and blood? I know that I'm not capable of loving someone other than you, but there is a space in my heart left for Gustave. We share a connection, Christine, one that is stronger than any bond I have ever felt. He is me, and please know that I would never hurt him…"

I was angry, oh, so angry that she would believe such a thing! Tears began to roll down my cheeks as I turned to face her once again.

"I've never told anyone this before, and know that I am opening up to you and you alone. When I was a child, I was captured by gypsies at a young age. They tortured me, Christine… They beat me, starved me, made me live in deplorable conditions…conditions that nearly cost me my life on more than one occasion. Above all things, they…they raped me. Night after night, after…after night."

Christine covered her mouth with her hand to cut off the cries that wanted to emerge. But how did she think I felt after telling her such things?

"So next time," I continued. "Maybe you should think about what happened to me before you start accusing me of ever hurting Gustave."

There was a long pause, and then, I wiped my eyes and squeezed my fists until they turned white

"I've suddenly lost my appetite, Christine…I…I think I'm going to go home instead."

I began to storm off in the opposite direction, only to hear the woman chasing after me. When I felt her grab my arm, I broke away from her embrace.

"Don't touch me…Just know that I want the world for Gustave and nothing less! What you just said to me now put a dagger in my heart. I don't want to be associated with you any longer…"

"Erik, stop…I didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" I snapped. "That I want the best for Gustave, or that I was raped by gypsy scum? Which is it?"

"You never told me that before."

"I didn't find it nessesary…Though, when anyone sees me, they should be able to read my life like a book…My scars are the stories of my past, Christine. When I worked in Luna Park, everyone was allowed to see them. I chose to hide them with my clothes, and that is why I work where I work."

"Erik…"

"No, please, be my guest…"

I pulled away the buttons of my shirt and pointed to a scar that was crisscrossing over my sunken in chest.

"You see this one? Oh, that one has a very interesting story…I didn't want to show my face to the crowds, therefore, my master took me out back, tied me to a tree, made a long incision in my chest with his knife and left me there in the hot sun all day. You could imagine the agony I felt when bugs and animals began to pick away at my bleeding wound."

"Stop…"

"But why?" I cried. "You didn't know…I need to tell you everything so that you do. Like this one, for instance…"

I was already lowering my trousers so that part of my hip was showing. From there, I pointed to its malformed shape.

"I was born with normal hips, Christine. But, when I lived in Persia, I had disobeyed the wishes of the Shah… He wanted me to build a torture chamber for a child who had stolen a loaf of bread to feed his starving family. To think, the Shah wanting to put a child to death over something so foolish. When I tried explaining this to him, he had me placed in a torturous world of my own…In front of the entire court, he forced his guards to pile heavy bricks on the bottom half of my body and forced me to lay with the weight of them crushing me for hours… The weight of the bricks were so heavy on my one side that it crushed the pelvic bone on my right side. Excruciating, Christine! Nadir tried to fix the damage, but this was the outcome of it all! I could continue, if you wish?"

"Stop it! Stop it!"

Christine shoved me as I was attempting to find another scar, causing me to stumble and fall back onto the hard pavement. I groaned and reached for my staff, finding it nearly impossible to stand.

"I don't want to hear another story," she cried. "I get it…I get it, all right?…Just stop."

"And now that you know what I have gone through, Christine, will you stop accusing me of things I have no intention of doing?"

She nodded and wiped her teary eyes, extending out her hand to help me to my feet.

"I…I think it would be best if we both went home," I said. "This outing has done nothing but damage us both."

"Let me walk you home," Christine said, taking notice that my fall had hurt me. "You're having trouble walking…I…I shouldn't have shoved you. Forgive me."

"In a way, I had it coming."

The remainder of the walk home was silent, and just as we were a few feet away from my door, it began to rain. Yes, I wanted nothing more than to change into something less restricting and crawl into bed, but I couldn't have possibly let Christine walk home in such terrible weather.

"You can come in," I said, motioning the woman inside. "At least until it lets up."

"Thank you…"

Once inside, I took her cloak and turned on the lights.

"I was going to make some tea, would you like a cup?"

"Yes, Erik, tea sounds lovely…"

"Take a seat anywhere you wish…I'll be right back."

I left Christine alone with my piano and headed up into my bedroom. From there, I placed a kettle of water over the fire and changed into a pair of black slacks and my robe. Feeling much better, I made up our cups of tea and carried them back downstairs.

"You've been writing again…"

I found Christine sitting at my piano, gazing at the score that didn't have a name…I scurried to the instrument and snatched the parchment out of her hand.

"I didn't say that you could look at that…"

"Sorry…It's beautiful though. I've been humming the melody."

I hid the score with my other work and handed Christine her tea.

"Does it have a name?"

"No," I said. "Not yet…"

"It is very beautiful, Erik. It does have words, does it not?"

"I haven't thought about lyrics yet…" i lied. "I've been concentrating on other things, that being the melody."

Once more, Christine began to hum the melody and oh, how wonderful it sounded.

I…I will sing you the lyrics if you hum the melody again."

"All right…"

When Christine started over, I began to shyly sing.

"W…Who knows when love begins, who knows what makes it start, one day it's simply there, alive inside your heart…"

Christine stopped humming and looked me in the eyes.

"It's beautiful…How did you come up with such poetic lyrics?"

I looked down at my tea. "That night…The night we made love in that tent. It was the first time anyone had ever… You know what I am, Christine and people like me aren't supposed to feel love and compassion. After that night, I felt nothing but and these lyrics poured out from my fingertips."

"Never once?"

"Never once, what?"

"What we did…It was my first time, but for you…It was yours as well?"

"I told you that before…"

"And the past few years? You've never been with anyone?"

"How could I ever be with a peasant after being with the queen? No, Christine, you always have and always will be my one true love. Forgive me for attempting to flee that morning…I was coming back. It just took a while for me to see myself through…Though, as soon as I wanted to turn around and return to you, Raoul caught up with me…I haven't felt right since…"

"What do you mean?"

"It feels as though a piece of my heart has been torn from my chest. I haven't been whole since we were separated…"

My hands had been shaking so much with nervousness, that I dropped my cup of tea, causing it to smash on the floor. Both Christine and I were on our knees, arguing over which one of us were going to clean up the mess. Though, as soon as our hands accidently overlapped one another's, our eyes met. There was a pause, and then, Christine leaned in and pressed her mouth hungrily against my own. The moment our lips met, I erotically groaned, for it felt as though the world had been lifted from off my shoulders…Years of wanting and yearning for this woman had finally come to an end…And from that single kiss, I knew that I would never be able to let her go again.

* * *

**Fluff anyone? Ok, please review! I'm uploading now becuase I'm heading down the shore for the weekened and won't be able to update again until Monday... Though, if I get alot of reviews, which I always do, I shall update possibly Sunday night. Thanks again, everyone!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Erik's POV**

"Christine…"

My angel's hands ran up and down my shirt as she and I slowly undressed one another. In the comfort of my bed, we allowed our feelings for one another to pour out of our finger tips. That night, for the first time in my life, I kissed Christine for hours. We kissed until our lips were swollen, and when we were too tired to continue, we fell asleep. The next morning, I woke to find Christine lying beside me. Seeing that it was still raining, I snuggled my face into pillow, taking notice that I had worn my mask the entire night. Feeling the agony of it pressing against my sensitive flesh, I gently pulled it off and rubbed my sore cheek.

"Erik?"

When I heard Christine's soft groan, I covered my face with my hand, knowing that I had to keep my mask off before I began bleeding.

"Erik, what time is it?"

Christine sat up and pushed some of her disheveled locks away from her face. When she noticed that I was covering my face, she pressed a kiss to my cheek and moved my hand away.

"Erik, it's all right…I'm starting to get used to it. It's not really all that terrible once you see it enough times…"

I turned away, placing my mask back over my hideous face.

"Christine, you must excuse me…I'm going to heat up a kettle of water for some breakfast tea."

After rising from the mattress, I reached out for my robe, unbuttoning my shirt to slip the garment over my shoulders. Christine must have noticed my caved in chest, for the moment I had my robe closed, she began questioning me.

"What has the world done to you, Erik?"

"A lot, Christine…" I placed a kettle of water over my small stove and took a seat on my mattress once again.

"Erik, I had a lot of fun last night…But…but what now?"

"What do you mean?"

I lay back down beside Christine and rested my head on my hand.

"Did you regret last night?"

"Of course not, mon ange… It was wonderful. I was just hoping that we could continue what we started last night."

"You're married, Christine…"

"But I don't wish to be. Raoul left, Erik…I…I want to be with you."

Christine pressed a kiss to my lips and I returned it.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" I questioned. "You, me and the boy…I want to take you both out to dinner."

"You wish to see Gustave again?"

"I do…"

"I have work, would you take me home, Erik?"

"Is that a yes to my offer then?"

"Of course…"

"I will take you home, after our tea."

When our breakfast was over, I dressed and walked Christine back to Nadir's home, holding an umbrella over her head to keep her dry. When we arrived, Gustave ran into Christine's arms and hugged her tight.

"Mama! I missed you all night…Where were you?"

"I was with Mister E…It rained so, I decided to stay with him."

Gustave then ran to me and hopped into my arms.

"Mister E, I missed you so much. Could we go to the beach?"

"No, it's too chilly for the beach, boy…Your mother and I are going to take you out tonight for dinner. Would you like that?"

"Yes, very much…"

Christine then took Gustave by the hand and led him away, leaving me alone with Nadir.

"Hello, my friend…Did you have a nice time last night?"

I took a seat with Nadir around the fire, knowing that he wanted more information out of me.

"So, what happened?"

"Nothing," I growled. "We went out, it started to rain and I decided…"

"To take her to your bed?"

"Enough," I growled. "It's not like that. I didn't want to walk her home in the rain, so I offered her my bed. Is that really so bad?"

"And how was the sex, my friend?"

I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe you would actually bring something like that up. We did not have sex…Just because two people share a bed with one another does not mean that they made love."

"Well, seeing that the last time you two shared a bed, a child was conceived, I wouldn't expect anything less of you."

"We kissed!" I growled. "We kissed…for hours it seemed."

I ran my fingers up to my lips and sighed, remembering how wonderful it had felt.

"I think we're going to start seeing one another…We kissed and we fell asleep beside one another and Nadir, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. I didn't want anything more of her…those kisses were enough to make me the happiest man in the world."

"When are you seeing her again?"

"Tonight…the boy and she are going to accompany me to dinner. It would be lovely to spend some time with my family. What do you think about this?"

"You're asking me? You never ask for my opinion about Christine…"

"That's because I didn't ever care about your opinion."

"But why now? Why do you care about my opinion now?"

"It was just a question, Persian…If you don't want to give me your honest opinion, then don't…"

"Do you want to know my opinion?"

"Yes," I snapped. "I really do…"

Nadir placed his hand upon my shoulder and smiled.

"Go be happy, Erik…You've been living this horrible life that has been filled with nothing but hell and pain. You have a beautiful toddler and a wonderful woman who adores you in every way possible. You need to go out and enjoy the rest of your time upon this earth with the people who love you."

"Be happy? That is your advice?"

"Yes, Erik…Be happy…Spend time with the two of them and be the man that Christine needs you to be. You're her shoulder to cry on and it needs to stay that way."

"Thank you, Nadir, you're very kind…"

"Come with me to work today, Erik…Come, spend some time with me like old times."

"I'm not supposed to go to my own job until next week. Why would I come to work with you? What? Sit around while you tell people their fortunes and trick them out of their money? You're a fraud, Nadir…"

"It's all for fun, man…Coney Island is nothing but fun. Today is the final day of the season. Come to work with me and enjoy what is left of the summer."

"So you can try to obtain valuable information from me? Stick your nose where it doesn't belong? To save you some time, I will tell you that Christine and I did nothing last night. All you ever wish to know about is my personal affairs with Christine. You have your own wife and your own child…Do with them as you please, but leave Christine and me out of it."

"All right, man…You don't have to be so sore about it. Hey, how about I treat you to breakfast? Escort me to my podium and on the way, we'll grab something to eat. It has been so long since we last spoke as friends."

"And you promise not to bring up anything about me or Christine?"

"Nothing that is personal, friend."

When I nodded, I stood, only to come face to face with Christine. She was dressed in her waitress attire and had the child at her side.

"I'm going to have breakfast with Nadir this morning, Christine. I shall see you tonight…"

"Would you escort me to work at least?"

I looked at Nadir, who nodded in return. "Her work is on the way to breakfast. Why not…"

Christine then turned to Gustave and lifted him up into her arms.

"Darling, be good today and have fun with Reza. When I'm finished working later on today, we will go out to eat with Mister E…"

"Awright, mama…"

When we were outside, I offered my arm to Christine and she accepted, wrapping her own arm around my own.

"Christine, how did you sleep last night?" Nadir questioned.

I was about to answer for her, when Christine interrupted.

"Lovely…Erik has a comfortable bed in his small home. It's certainly better than the one I was sleeping on back when I was living with Raoul…"

"Good…So, I take it that you and Erik are getting along quite well?"

"Very well, indeed…"

"I believe we talked enough about Christine and I. Let us switch the subject, Persian…"

By this time, we were thankfully at Christine's job. Nadir stood there, as the woman said her goodbyes to me, and then, before she parted, she placed her lips against my own.

"Goodbye, Erik…I shall see you later."

"Yes, I promise, mon ange…"

When Christine was gone, Nadir rolled his eyes.

"A kiss? Somebody really loves you, my friend."

"Of course…I'm sure she loves me so much. A goodbye kiss? That means nothing, Nadir. She does not love me…Not yet, she doesn't. She feels affection towards me."

"And how strange to see a woman kissing you."

"Strange for you, pleasurable for me…"

"Pleasurable?"

We were just entering the small diner now, entering and taking our seat at a secluded booth.

"Nadir, why on Earth are we in this deplorable hole in the wall?"

"Now, Erik, what did I teach you about judging a book by its cover?"

"Well, usually, I judge your books and their covers and frankly, Persian, they all stink."

"You're so thoughtful, Erik, really….But no, we are here, because they have amazing food. I bring Marisha here once a week for brunch on Sundays… You're going to love it just as much as I do."

After ordering tea, I began to make up my small cup the way I liked to drink it, sugar and all. As I was doing so, I couldn't help but feel Nadir watching me. That's all he ever did was watch me…It was aggravating, really.

"And why are your eyes burning into my skull, Persian?"

"I find watching you fascinating. But then again, I can't help but wonder about what you told me a few minutes ago…about how you find Christine's kisses pleasurable."

"And do you not find Marisha's kisses pleasurable?"

"Well, you're different than I am."

"Really? I'm a monster, right?"

"No, you're just different is all…"

"Different? Now that's new."

"You know what I mean. I've never seen you acting normal before…I've never seen you happy…I've never seen you acting as if you have everything you could have ever wanted."

"That's because I do... I have a son and a woman…To think, Nadir, a woman! A woman who cares deeply about me. She confessed that she wishes to work things out with me..."

"And are you going to work things out with her?"

"Of course…Tonight, I'm taking her and Gustave out for dinner…Afterwards, I'm thinking about taking them to the opera house for a show. Do you think that they would enjoy that?"

"Christine might enjoy that, but Gustave? No, a child isn't going to want to watch an opera."

"Gustave isn't just a child, Persian, he's my child. I wanted to watch operas when I was smaller than he was. I couldn't, for my mother refused to take me out of the house. I want my boy to have everything I didn't when I was growing up. I want to give him the world…Is that such a bad thing?"

"And yet, you're not going to allow the child to know the truth…You're going to act as though you're an uncle and nothing more. He deserves to know the truth, wouldn't you agree?"

"No, I do not agree…He doesn't need to know that he has a monster as a father and it's going to stay that way…I need you to promise me, Persian…Promise me that you're going to keep this a secret. You owe me…"

"I promise, Erik…He won't hear it from me, even though I think you should tell him the truth…"

"Never…"

And I swore that it would stay that way…If I must hide from him, I must, but he would receive the world from me…He would be a normal child and I would see to it that he lived happily…

* * *

**More fluff is on the way! Please review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Erik's POV**

After departing from Nadir, I headed home to nap before my outing with Christine. Though, my nap soon turned to one filled with horrible nightmares. There weren't many nights when I could sleep peacefully, nor were there days when I could actually nap without having a horrible dream. I woke gasping for air after seeing my master raping me…Just the mere thought of it sent me screaming… After sitting up in my bed, I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep now. No, who could sleep after having such a horrible thought pop into their head. No, there would be no peace for me today.

Deciding to get ready for tonight, I filled my tub up with water and climbed into it, allowing the soap to soak into my disfigured flesh. Knowing I had to relax, I pressed my head against the side of the tub and closed my eyes…My thoughts automatically went to Christine and what she and I would do to one another later. Kissing her was like kissing heaven, for I would never tire of her lips against my own. But what about sex? What about that magical, wonderful sensation that drives all couples to complete bliss? I had only taken part in the act once, and it was in complete darkness. If there was anything I wanted more than to make love to her again, it was to see her body for my own eyes. My mind began to process images of what she would look like naked…Oh, it made me full of want! A warm, yet pleasurable sensation began to dwell in my groin, causing me to slightly gasp. This barely ever happened to me, for I had come to hate erections and their evilness. I was always told that having one was the work of the devil, and I soon began believing it. I never had a father to explain anything to me, and when I began to grow and turn from boy to man, I was already with the gypsies…

My master was there when I had my first erection, and at that time, I was frightened because I didn't know what was happening to me. I was asleep in my cage, waking and crying because I didn't know what was wrong with me. My master laughed…Oh, how he laughed! Not only did he laugh, but he took advantage of me that same evening.

"Oh, what is wrong with me…" I groaned, attempting to think about something other than Christine. When I was younger and frightened over my body's strange signs, I always hurt myself to get the erections to go away. When I broke free from the gypsies, I stopped hurting my body and began pleasuring myself. All the pleasure I had ever felt had been by my own hands…That was until I had that one blissful night with Christine.

"Oh, Christine…"

The sudden chill to the water calmed me down enough to get out of the water and change. After dressing in my best attire, I headed to Nadir's home to gather up Christine and my son. My son…Oh, it sounded so wonderful against my tongue. My son! I had a child and I couldn't be happier. He didn't bear my hideous disfigurement, nor did he have a horrible mother like I had. No, the child would grow up happy and he would have chances and opportunities that I didn't… Along the way, I purchased a few red roses for Christine and picked out a small toy for Gustave. It wasn't much, but the teddy bear would be a lovely little security blanket for when I wasn't around. After knocking on the door, I took a step back and placed the gifts behind my back. When the door opened, Christine greeted me. She was beautiful! Her curls were pinned up and her dress was the same shade as emerald as her eyes. Her smile warmed my heart, so much that I wanted to dive into her lips with my own and never break away. But how was I to react now? Would she be offended if I leaned in and kissed her? Would she be angry if I didn't? My hands began to sweat as I stood there wondering what to do. Christine must have seen the disoriented look upon my face, for her smile began to fade.

"Erik, is everything all right? You look stunning tonight…and what's this?" the woman leaned in and inhaled my manly scent. "You're wearing cologne?"

"No," I confessed. "I took a bath before I came over. Is the smell too strong? It's a new soap…I usually don't use soap…"

Oh, what was I doing? I was sounding like a complete fool.

"Scented!" I corrected. "I meant to say that I usually don't use scented soaps. Sorry, I'm making a fool out of myself."

Finally, I brought the flowers from around my back, causing Christine's confused face to become one filled with surprise.

"Erik, these are beautiful…You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to…"

"Come in. Let me find a vase for these and we'll be off."

When Christine disappeared into the kitchen, Marisha appeared.

"Evening, Erik. How are you?"

"Good, Madame…How about yourself?"

"I've been great. I miss seeing you around, you know…"

The woman approached me and placed her hand upon my sleeve. Her sandy colored flesh felt soft against my own. I lifted my eyes to meet her chocolate ones, a small smile forming across her lips.

"Erik, would you please agree to go to breakfast with me tomorrow morning?"

"You? Madame, you're married, why would you want to go to breakfast with me?"

"Please, Erik… I know you don't enjoy the company of others, but it would mean the world to me if you agreed to this. Please, one hour is all I ask…"

"Would six be sufficient?"

"Six sounds wonderful, Erik…"

Before I could say another word, Gustave came running over to me, dressed in his best attire.

"Mister E!"

"There you are…I was beginning to wonder where you were."

"Mama was dwessing me…"

"I have something for you…" I brought the bear from behind my back and placed it into his arms. "This is for you…"

The child's eyes lit up like Christmas morning the moment the soft animal was in his hands. But his arms never wrapped around the toy, for they became wrapped around my leg. I couldn't move, for I didn't know how to react to this. I was speechless and his grip only tightened as the moments passed.

"Oh, sweetie, what are you doing?"

When I heard Christine's voice, I looked up to see her fleeing to my side, her arms reaching out to pry the child away from my leg.

"Mister E has a bad leg, honey…You shouldn't be latching onto it like that."

"It's all right, Christine," I assured. "No harm done."

"Mister E got me a teddy!"

"Did he now? Oh, he is a very cute teddy."

As Christine was going on and on with Gustave about the bear, I pulled out my pocket watch and leaned against my staff, flipping back the cover only to realize that we were running late. We needed to be at the restaurant immediately if we were going to make the opera.

"Christine, I'd hate to rush you, but I am keeping a tight schedule tonight."

"Oh, sorry…" she began. "Come along, Gustave, we're going to go out with Mister E now."

Nothing felt more comforting than the moment Christine interlaced her arm with my own. To think after so many years of being lonely, and now to be walking down the street arm in arm with a beautiful woman. It was pure heaven! Now, I didn't know much about children, but one thing was certain, they didn't like anything fancy. If it were going to be just Christine and I, I would have taken her to the fanciest place in Coney Island, but seeing that Gustave was tagging along tonight, I decided on pizza. There was a small pizzeria on the other end of Luna Park, one that was more adult friendly. Pizza…to think that I would be eating such a thing, but it turned out to be a wonderful idea, for the child instantly fell in love with it. Nothing lifted my spirits more, than to watch him take the huge slice of sauce and cheese into his small hands and attempt to bite into it. It made me chuckle…Never in all my life had I ever laughed before. Nothing in this world brought me joy, but to be sitting across from my own flesh and blood, it was like a dream come true.

"Oh, sweetie, you're a mess."

By the time Gustave was finished with his dinner, his face was covered in sauce and crumbs. Christine being the loving mother that she was, licked a few napkins and wiped his round face, making sure to get every ounce of sauce stained across his mouth.

"There, all clean."

"Mister E, you didn't eat much…" the child began. "Were you not hungry?"

Now, I had taken a few bites of my pizza, using a fork and knife to cut up my slice into tiny pieces, but that didn't take away the pain of chewing. Christine looked at me, her eyes filled with pain. She knew as well as I did that I couldn't eat a hearty meal without removing my mask.

"Maybe Mister E will eat later, sweet heart. He doesn't usually eat a lot…"

"Yes, maybe later," I said, taking the other two slices that had been put aside for me up to the counter to be boxed up.

"So, what now?" Christine questioned as we headed back out into the chilly fall night.

"I have a surprise for the two of you," I said, leading them towards the opera house that was located on the other end of Luna Park.

"A surprise?" Christine questioned. "What kind of surprise?"

"Oh, do we get to pway a game to guess what it is, Mister E?"

"All right," I chuckled. "This should be interesting…"

"Well, you have to give mama and I cwues…Otherwise, we'll never be able to pway this game."

"All right," I began. "First clue…It's big."

"Big? Um…Is it an ewephant?"

Once more, I laughed. Oh, how I loved this boy.

"No, it's not an animal…"

"Is it a roller coaster?" Christine questioned.

"No…"

"Is it a pwace?"

"Correct…All right, next clue. It's loud."

"Big and loud?" Christine questioned. "But it's not an animal and it's a place…Is it Luna Park?"

"No, Christine, Luna Park is in the other direction. Sorry, you're wrong again."

Christine playfully twisted my arm in her grasp.

"Tell me what it is…"

"My dear lady, your torture will get you nowhere. This thing that you call torture is mere child's play where I hail from. You're going to have to do better than that."

"Is it music?" Gustave questioned.

"Right again…"

But before either of us could say another word, we were standing right in front of the opera house and I was wielding tickets in front of both their faces.

"Erik…Are we really going inside to see an opera?"

"Why of course, Christine. You don't think I just brought you here because I needed the exercise now did you?"

With Christine's satisfaction, we entered. For the evening, I had rented out a private box, one with two seats. Gustave sat on my lap throughout the show, always gazing at the performers with fascination…It fascinated me when the child turned and whispered questions into my ear while the performance was going on, questions about the characters and the music. I was his guide, pointing out interesting things and answering each of his questions to the best of my knowledge, for sitting on my lap was not just my son, but a miniature version of myself. Tonight would live as one of the most pleasurable nights of my entire existence…

* * *

**Awwww...I wanted to upload this fluffy chapter before I got busy tomorrow. I will probably be uploading again on Sunday. Got a few busy busy days ahead of me. Thanks everyone! Please review!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Erik's POV**

By the time the opera ended, Gustave was asleep in my lap. Perhaps a four year old wasn't yet ready for a three act opera, but he made it through one and a half… Christine stood from her seat, a smile still stretching across her beautiful lips.

"Are you ready?" she questioned.

"Yes, but…um…the boy…"

Christine brushed her fingers through Gustave's chocolate locks.

"Carry him, Erik."

Me? Carry the child home like a true father? No one had ever carried me before, and to speak the truth, I didn't have the first clue on how to carry a sleeping child. Though, I scooped his sleeping form up into my arms and held him against my shoulder with one hand while using my other to keep a firm grasp upon my staff. Christine carried the boxed up pizza as we made our way towards my home.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night at Nadir's?" I questioned. "My home isn't very livable at the moment for the three of us."

"One night won't kill us. Besides, if I put him in his bed tonight, he's liable to wake when Nadir gets home from work. No, one night with you won't kill him."

When we arrived at my building, I unlocked the door and entered, placing the child down on the small couch that I had recently purchased. It was out where my piano was situated, making my home seem a little more livable.

"It's coming along quite well," Christine said, gazing around at my surroundings. "A little open, but it's becoming livable."

I placed a blanket over the child after removing his shoes, bidding my son a silent goodnight.

"Are you sure he'll be all right down here alone?" Christine questioned.

"Yes, the doors are locked…Nothing is getting in or out without my key. Besides, he knows where my quarters are should he wake in the middle of the night."

With that being said, Christine and I climbed the set of stairs that led to my bedroom. Once the door was closed behind us, I stripped off my jacket and took Christine's as well. I was now standing before her dressed in nothing more than my trousers, a white shirt and my vest. There was an odd silence between us, that silence lasting until my stomach began to growl.

"Here…" Christine handed me the boxed up pizza. "You can eat peacefully now."

I took a seat at the end of my mattress and popped open the lid. I was hesitant at first because the last thing I wanted to do was remove my mask in front of her. But the woman had her fingers under the garment before I could protest and removed it all together.

"There…Now eat, Erik. I know you're hungry, your stomach can't lie."

I slowly bit into the slice of pizza, attempting to chew it without pain, but it was impossible once my sore cheek began to ache.

"Ah…" I dropped my slice and rested my hand against the side of my mouth.

"What is it? Do you have a tooth ache?"

"No, it's my cheek…It causes me pain from time to time when I keep my mask on for too long. Actually, it worsens when I eat while my mask is still intact. Forgive me, Christine…"

I stood to my feet and approached the small cabinet I kept of medical supplies. From there, I pulled out the bottle of ointment and soaked a cloth in the yellow substance. The medicine burned against my cheek, sizzling into my twisted flesh. I pressed my eyes closed, only to feel Christine's hand against the cloth I was holding against my face.

"Here, let me help you…"

Her fingers pulled off my wig, a motion I wasn't ready for.

"Stop," I painfully whispered, taking a few steps away from her. "Just stop…You don't need to see me like this."

"Why? This is you, Erik… I know you walk around Coney Island dressed up like this handsome man, but deep down, this is you…Oh, forgive me, that came out so wrong."

"No, you're completely right, Christine… This is me, and you don't deserve to stand here and stare this hideous demon in the face. That is what I am. Look at me, I'm bald and half of my skull is exposed. Why would you want to be standing beside a man who's brain is staring you in the face."

"Erik enough…"

I snatched my wig out of her grasp and turned away from her.

"I don't want you to see me like this."

Christine walked over to where I had the bottle of ointment sitting and picked it up. Oh, now she was truly angering me…

"Christine enough, I don't need your help…"

When I wrapped my hand around the bottle, she tugged back, not wanting to let this go. But why? Why was she doing this to me?

"Give it to me…"

"Erik, I just want to help…"

I was stronger than she was, for the moment I tugged the bottle, Christine stumbled backwards, causing the ointment to be thrown all over my chest…Now, on a regular human being the ointment would do no harm to one's flesh…Me, on the other hand, now that was a different story. This ointment burned away any infection on any open area of the flesh…My entire body was covered in scars and my flesh was tinted yellow and was so thin, that it might as well be an open wound. The liquid burned through my shirt, causing my flesh to feel as though I had been tossed into a barrel of acid.

"Erik!"

Christine ran to my aid as I knelt on the floor and worked at discarding my shirt. Oh, it burned! I immediately put the thought of her seeing me in the back of my mind and worked at clearing the ointment away from my flesh. The medicine sizzled against every scar, a puddle of it dwelling in the area of my caved in chest. I ran a wet towel over my chest just to stop the burning.

"Erik, are you all right…"

A few moments later, I was finally able to stand before her. Every scar and every wound I had ever received was now staring her in the face, and yet, there was not one ounce of fear stretched across her face. No, she was staring at me as if she were staring at Gustave.

"Erik, I am so sorry about that…Please, forgive me. Where does it hurt?"

Her hand reached out and placed itself against the part of my chest that was caved in. My hand wrapped around her wrist, for no one had ever touched me before…Memories of the other night filled my mind as we stood in complete silence. Memories of her kisses, memories of how erotically she called my name.

"Erik?" she gasped.

"Yes…yes, Christine?" I nervously replied.

But there was no question asked, nor any questions answered, for her lips lightly pressed themselves against a hideous scar I had stretching across my left side.

"Dear God…" I mewed as my body stumbled back against the wall.

In all my life, I had never felt something as wonderful as this. Her tongue lightly flickered against the scar as her lips gently suckled the risen flesh. Who knew that these hideous brands scattered around my body could hold sensitive nerves, nerves that caused heightened pleasure. When she was finished teasing the first scar, she moved on to another one, her mouth sucking one that was stretched over my right nipple. I gasped and pressed my eyes closed, wanting nothing more than for this pleasure to never cease. Though, when she began lightly gnawing on the scar with her teeth, my pleasure intensified by eighty percent.

"Oh, just like that, mon ange…Yes…"

I was in a dire situation now, for not only was Christine giving this tortured body pleasure, but that same warmth and want was building up within my groin area. I tried to ignore it for as long as I could, but when it became too unbearable to continue wearing trousers, I quickly pushed her away. At first, I paced the room, attempting to think of something other than pleasure. I began thinking about my master and how he had beaten me, for that always worked at calming me down.

"Erik, was it something I did? Did I hurt you?"

Christine was on the verge of tears now, believing that she had wronged me in some way. I ignored her voice while I still attempted to get my erection to go away, but it wasn't working, which was causing me to become even more frustrated.

"Christine, you're going to have to excuse me…" I cried. "I…I have to use the bathroom."

"Erik," Christine grabbed my shoulder to stop me from fleeing out the door. "Please, tell me what's wrong, ange…I wanted to do that, if that's what you're worried about. I wanted to kiss your chest. You were enjoying it at first, what happened?"

The pressure in my trousers was getting worse by the second, so much so, that I knew the only way I was stopping it now was to intimately touch myself.

"Christine, you're driving your Erik mad, mad with want, want for you…"

Christine closed the space between us once more, her lips pressing against my own. Oh, I felt as though I were going to explode now. I wanted to grind my hips against her own to relieve the pressure, but I did nothing but sigh into her mouth and she gently bit on my bottom lip. Though, as soon as her name slipped off my lips, her hand groped me, so hard, that I nearly cursed at the action.

"Erik, this is normal…You do know that, don't you? This is what you need to have happen in order to make love to a woman. You shouldn't be ashamed of it."

"Christine, I'm…I'm not ready yet. I can't give this to you again, only to wake and have my heart shattered by you once more."

"I'm not ready either Erik, but there are other ways…"

"Other ways?" I seductively whispered into her curls.

Once more, her hand groped me again, this time, my head tilted back against the wall. Oh, this was pure torture…

"Kiss me…" she cooed into my ear, her lips and hot breath sending my throbbing groin into ecstasy.

I claimed her mouth once again, our bodies falling back against my mattress. I never kissed a woman so hard in all my life, her body climbing onto my own, her hips thrusting against my hardened groin.

"Oh, yes…" I begged, fisting the bed sheet tightly in my grasp. "Yes, mon ange..."

When I dared to open my eyes, her dress was now at her hips, her beautiful chest exposed before my very eyes. Soon, her lips were back against my scars as her hand worked on the button of my trousers. I tried to stop her, for my groin was not something that needed to be looked upon, for it was just as hideous as my face. But instead of ceasing her actions, I turned out the lights. When I was finally free of the uncomfortable garment, her hand found my erection.

"Oh, Christine…" I nearly exploded at the thought of her hand wrapped around the most intimate part of my body. And then, much like I usually did, she began to massage it.

"Yes," I begged. "Just like that…"

She had just begun and already my finish was vastly approaching. I prayed for this to last, that my orgasm wouldn't come too quickly, but the moment her lips came down around my scars once again, it was nearly impossible to hold off the bliss that wanted to come. I finished with her name breathlessly gasping from my lips, this being the best I had ever felt…And when her lips claimed my own once more, I knew that this was not a dream and that I was finally in heaven.

* * *

**All right, so Sunday turned into Saturday morning. I had a few moments to upload. Still got lots to do before my Monday Ramin concert...Can't wait to get another Phantom hug from him...His Phantom hugs are the best! Thanks, everyone...**


	46. Chapter 46

**Erik's POV**

I usually never slept, but after relieving every ounce of lusting I had for Christine, sleep never felt so good. I wasn't sure when I awoke, but when I did, I reached out for my pocket watch and took notice that it was nearly five in the morning. I had promised Marisha that I would join her for breakfast, and I never broke a promise. Christine was still asleep beside me, her beautiful yet angelic face smiling as she slept on. Gently, very gently, so as to not disturb her, I stood up and searched for my trousers.

"Erik?"

I had my buttons sealed when I heard my angel softy calling my name. I spun around, adjusting my shirt as I did so, finding her wrapped up within my blankets wide awake.

"It's still very early, Christine," I said. "Go back to sleep."

"Where are you going?"

"I have some things that need to be taken care of. Afterwards, I have to go to work. It's my first day back today…"

"All right, I'll see you a little later then."

"Yes, make yourself at home, Christine, just lock up when you leave."

After putting on my coat, I left my home and headed towards Nadir's. Once there, Marisha was already standing there waiting for me. This was strange, for she and I never went anywhere with one another before. But why was it that she wanted to accompany me to breakfast? I wasn't sure, but I was about to find out.

"Good morning, Erik," she said, approaching me with a smile across her face. "How are you this morning? I do hope you slept well?"

"Sleeping is never one of my fondest qualities of the evening, but yes, I did sleep pretty well last night."

"Well, seeing that Christine is nowhere to be found, I'm guessing that she stayed with you last night?"

"Yes, she did. We got back to my place rather late and I didn't find it necessary for her to go home."

"You know, Erik, this may sound strange coming from me, but…Oh, you must forgive me for this, really."

"What?"

"I've always wondered about your personal life ever since I met you a few years ago. I always wondered if you've ever made love to a woman before, but after finding out that you have a son…"

"Who told you this?" I growled. "It was Nadir, wasn't it? Oh, he is such a blabber mouth! No, this can't be out, Marisha. This is supposed to stay a secret, do you understand me?"

"Yes," she promised. "I will never tell another soul. Your secret is safe with me… Anyway, ever since I found out about Gustave, my curiosity died. You've been with Christine…"

"Not for a long time, I haven't… The only time she and I have been one was on the night Gustave was conceived. That was the one and only time I have been with a woman, Marisha."

"Truly? And yet, she stayed with you last night…Forgive me for prying, Erik. It's just that I've been curious about you. I can't help it… I mean, where I come from, women from my culture are only supposed to be with one man, that being the one that they marry. I married Nadir and that was my first time with a man. But why is it that you haven't been intimate with Christine? She is the mother of your child is she not?"

"It's not her, Marisha," I growled. "It's me… I'm not ready to do something so serious with her yet. I know it sounds foolish, but if I make love to her again only to have my heart broken like before, it would simply kill me. Besides, there are other ways of being intimate."

"Other ways?"

"Of course…"

"Is that what you and Christine did last night?"

"Um…how did you know?"

"There's a red mark upon your neck…"

I stopped walking and reached up to touch my neck, running my fingers over the hideous scar I had plastered along my flesh.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of it, Erik… Nadir calls them love bites."

I pulled the collar of my shirt up over the scar and continued walking towards the restaurant.

"Do they give you pleasure?"

"Does what give me pleasure?"

"Your scars? If someone touches them, does it feel good?"

"More than you could ever imagine," I said, holding open the door for the woman.

Once inside, we sat ourselves at a secluded booth towards the back and ordered tea. I still wasn't sure why this woman wanted to have breakfast with me, but I was getting along quite calmly so far.

"I'm going to take a risk and ask you something truly personal, if you don't mind…"

"Um...all right."

"What is it that you love more than anything in the world when you're being intimate with Christine? I'm curious…"

"What do you think I would like?"

Marisha thought hard for a few seconds before answering me.

"Well, you said that your scars bring you pleasure…I'm going to say that she kisses your scars and you enjoy it more than anything in the world."

"You know, Marisha," I began. "I never thought you to be so wanton with your strange choice in conversations. I'm going to end this personal variety of subjects and start a normal conversation."

"Normal? You're anything but, dear Erik… Surely you have other things on your mind?"

I ran my fingers through my wig and sighed. "Indeed… I'm afraid…Afraid to touch her. I don't know what to do with the female body, Marisha. Half the reason why I don't want to be with her is because I'm afraid of getting my heart broken. The other half is because I'm afraid that I will disappoint her. I've never touched a woman's body before…Barely…and the only time that I did, I was in the dark."

Marisha smiled and stood up from her end of the booth and took a seat beside me.

"Women starve to be touched in one place and one place only…"

"That being?" I nervously questioned.

Marisha smiled and placed her finger against my neck, at a spot right below my ear.

"There is a nerve right there…It's more sensitive to women when it's touched. If you kiss her right there, I guarantee that she will need no other coaxing."

"If you say so…"

"So, to the reason I brought you here today…" Marisha took a seat in her spot and placed her hand over my own. "Erik, I know we haven't gotten along during the past few years, but I am here today to finally apologize to you for the way I treated you that night a few months back. I'm sorry for hitting you…I'm sorry for all those horrible names I called you. I…I just want to know if we could put that behind us and be friends? I didn't know you then like I know you now and I now know that you would never lay a hand on any child. I'm so sorry, my Erik…Please, please say that we can be friends?"

I pulled my hand away from her own and pressed my eyes closed, remembering that night all too well. Yes, her words had hurt me deeply, but now that I had Christine in my life, loneliness was no longer an option.

"Your words cut me deep, Marisha… But, in this world, there are many who don't understand me like Nadir does. No one has ever apologized to me for their wrongs. Since you have, I will put everything behind me just this once. Usually, I am not a forgiving person, but I will accept your apology."

"Wonderful…I'm glad that you and I will finally be able to be friends, Erik. Nadir's home just hasn't been home without you. I miss your music…"

"You may miss me, Marisha, but sadly, I will not be returning to live with you. I know Nadir has asked me time and time again to come back, but the warehouse is my new home. I've become fond of living there…"

"Whatever makes you happy, Erik…"

After eating breakfast with Marisha, we parted and I continued my walk to work. Once there, my boss, Doctor Gangle approached me, seeming overly happy that I had finally returned.

"Oh, how I've missed you, Erik… Your piano hasn't been the same without you."

"Thank you," I said. "I am feeling a bit better… The doctor has been pestering me with getting plenty of rest. I'm hopefully back for good now."

"Great…Off to work you go then."

After taking a seat at my piano, I began to play, already becoming even happier when Christine began her shift. Just watching her bustle from table to table made my heart leap with joy…Oh, how I loved this woman with all that I was. Just thinking about her made my heart race…that tight outfit, her skirt, her chocolate curls bouncing on her shoulders…Oh, I needed her! I needed her now… I waited until she entered the kitchen with her empty tray before getting up and following her. There were only a few cooks who worked towards the back of the kitchen, only approaching the front to place the finished entrees beneath the hot lamps. As soon as I entered through the doors, I spotted my angel loading up her tray… My heart melted at the mere sight of her, so much so that I couldn't help but reach out to touch her shoulder.

The woman gasped in fear at first, but once she realized that it was me, she began to smile.

"I locked your doors and windows before I left, if that's what you're going to ask me…"

I brushed my hand against her beautiful cheek and leaned in to kiss her.

"Christine," I mewed after a few seconds. "Last night was more than I could have ever dreamed of. Please say that you do not regret what you did to me…"

"Never," she cooed. "It was a major turn on for me. Though, I can't help but feel as though you were nervous."

"I was, Christine…How could I not be nervous? My entire body is hideous and covered in scars, even that area…"

"I felt them…I really did, Erik. I didn't want to question you about the scars last night, but how? Were you born with them?"

"Born with them?" I chuckled. "Oh, no, Christine…No, I was tortured by my master. If I didn't do what he asked me to do, then he would burn me, cut me...One time, he threatened to castrate me."

"I'm sorry…"

"But did they turn you away, Christine? Did the scars on that area of my body disgust you?"

"Never…Why would they disgust me? You can't help it, Erik…"

The world came off of my shoulders at that point, for now I knew that she wasn't disgusted by my body. I sighed and pressed another kiss to her angelic lips, aligning my hips against her own. If there was anything that I wanted to do at this very moment, it was to disrobe her of that torturous outfit and cover her bare flesh with endless kisses.

"Erik, enough…" Christine giggled after a few moments. "I love your kisses and all, but if I serve these plates of food to the paying customers stone cold, Doctor Gangle will simply have my head for it later…"

"Right," I said, breaking our kiss. "Christine, you know that I would do anything for you? Anything in the world, mon ange… If there is ever anything that you want or need, all you have to do is ask."

"I don't know what to say, Erik."

"You don't have to say anything at all, Christine. Just know that the love I once felt for you is returning to me day by day…I just hope that it continues to grow and that you come to accept what you once denied."

And without another word, Christine finished loading her tray and pressed a quick kiss to my lips before barging back out into the restaurant… Oh, I could only hope that this love would last.

* * *

**Happy chapter! So, Ramin was amazing. Met him and his whole band...even his brother. It was an awesome night! At one point, he even sat his microphone down in front of my chair and sang. Never been so close to him before haha. Anyway, please review everyone! **


	47. Chapter 47

**Erik's POV**

My first shift back ran late, so late that I seemed to be the only person left in the restaurant. I played on until the last paying customer finished his dinner and left. Only then did I rise from the piano and prepare to leave for the evening. From out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Christine wiping down tables…The girl must have worked a double, for she had started her shift around the same time I had. Oh, what she wouldn't do for that child of ours. I happily sighed and approached her from behind.

"Christine, are you nearly finished with your shift?"

"Sadly not," she groaned. "I have twenty more tables to wipe and a floor to mop. I probably won't be getting out of here anytime before midnight."

"Well then, I'd be more than happy to lend a hand."

I was about to pick up a rag to help clean, when I heard my boss' scolding voice.

"Wipe down a single table, Erik, and I won't think twice about making you our permanent janitor."

"Yes, sir," I growled.

I waited until the man was back in his office before placing down the wet rag.

"Sorry, Christine…I tried, really, I did."

"It's no trouble at all, Erik. Besides, I need the money."

"You should be doing more, Christine. Waiting on tables is not becoming of you. I spent years training your voice, and you should be using your talents."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that you and I work as a team. You should be singing up on that podium beside me."

"I…I don't know, Erik. Doctor Gangle really needs me as a waitress right now."

"I don't care what that man needs, Christine. Tomorrow I am going to speak with him about this…Do not argue with me, woman."

"Would it be all right if I came by your place after work? Gustave is already asleep at Nadir's and if I go home, he'll wake up. We could have some tea and perhaps a midnight snack…"

"I don't see why not… I'll be waiting up for you then."

I began to fasten my cloak, looking up at the woman to find her working once again.

"Are you sure you don't wish for me to wait? I could sit right at the table right over there and wait for you to finish. I do hate the thought of you walking to my home all alone at such a late hour."

"I promise that I shall be all right, Erik. Go, get out of here before Doctor Gangle comes back out and scolds you like a school student."

I did as Christine asked and left the restaurant, heading towards my home. The street lamps were burning brightly and Coney Island was getting ready to shut down for the evening. The amusement parks were now closed for the season, but the island still lit up like a Christmas tree each night, lighting the boardwalk and its restaurants. When the bright lights of the island finally shut off, I was left in darkness. The dark never bothered me, for years of living in it had adapted me to its creepy tone and chill. I was nearly home, when all of a sudden, I was grabbed from behind. I immediately attempted to fight off my attacker, but it was no use for the man had his arm wrapped tightly around my neck.

"Miss me, Phantom?"

I knew this voice! I'd know it anywhere…Raoul. When the man let me go, I fell to the ground and reached out for my staff. Though, I never got a hold of it, for he kicked it away from me.

"You believed that I left Coney Island, but I didn't…I didn't leave you for one second. I nearly hid until the heat died down. You thought that I had left, when in reality, I was here the entire time. I would never leave without my son…"

"You were gone," I growled. "Why couldn't you have just left? Christine is happy, you should leave her alone…"

The man lifted me up by the collar of my shirt and slammed me against the nearest wall.

"You mean leave her alone with you? Yes, I did hurt her, but it was her fault…And what's this? Speaking like a human are we? Well, now it's time that I finished what I started four years ago."

From out of his pocket, Raoul produced a small pistol and held it firmly against my head. This was it…This was going to be the last day I would ever live. Though, before the man could fire a bullet into my head, he paused.

"You're not going to tell Christine about this visit tonight, monster. I'm going to re-enter Christine's life and you're going to accept it. Let me ever find out that you're sleeping with her, and I won't think twice about putting a bullet into your groin."

Before leaving, the man kicked me in my legs, causing a terrible ache to erupt within my thighs. I waited a few moments before gathering to my feet. I was cold and wet now, my clothing covered in mud. I limped home and changed, thinking about nothing but Raoul… He would try to win Christine back… But what if he succeeded? No, she would never return to him, not after all that he had done to her. After starting a fire in my hearth, I wrapped my robe around my chilled body and waited for Christine to return to me. What if the man met her after work? What if he had strolled right into the restaurant? Oh, it would kill me. My worrying didn't let up until I heard the front door to my home opening.

"Erik, I'm here!" she happily called out.

I sighed in relief and rose to greet her. She was downstairs wandering around my first floor. I guess that she believed that I was going to pop out from around some corner.

"Up here, ange…" I cooed, looking down at her from the balcony of my bedroom.

Christine smiled as she looked up at me, and oh, how that smile warmed my heart.

"Lock the door and come up," I instructed, watching her bounce back to the door in order to lock it. I couldn't help but be overly cautious now that I knew Raoul was back and wandering around the city.

"I don't smell any tea," she teased as she came walking up the stairs. "Have you forgotten about our tea and midnight snack already?"

Indeed I had, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"No, I have not forgotten," I lied. "I actually just got home. I took a walk after leaving the restaurant. Fresh air does do me good sometimes when I have a lot on my mind…"

"Fair enough," she replied, taking off her cloak and hanging it on the rack I had standing up beside my bed. While she was making herself comfortable, I started our tea, finding it hard to think about anything but the fop… Oh, why couldn't he leave my mind?!

"Erik, you're being rather quiet tonight. Is something wrong, ange?"

"Wrong?" I questioned. "No, there is nothing wrong, Christine. I'm just tired is all…"

"Tired?" she giggled. "Erik, I have known you a long time, and never once have you complained of being tired. Yes, I could understand it when you weren't feeling well, but not on any other day. Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"Yes," I snapped. "I am perfectly fine, thank you. Now, enough about this, please…"

"Sorry," she mewed. "I didn't mean to anger you, ange… I was just worried about you is all."

When the water was heated up, I continued the silence while I made up our cups of tea. Afterwards, I approached my bed and handed her a cup.

"It's hot," I assured. "Be sure to wait a little bit before drinking."

"And what about our snack?"

"I'm sorry to conclude that I haven't anything to eat…Gustave cleaned me out a few days back. I actually just realized this. I'm sorry, Christine."

"Erik, I worry about you so much. How could you not have any food to eat here? You're not eating enough."

"Christine, please."

"No, I'm being truthful, Erik. I mean, look at you…You're so thin and pale. I worry that you're not getting the nutrition that you need. If I have to start bringing you leftovers from Nadir's table so be it."

"You will do no such thing."

"Well, then I'm just going to have to start food shopping for you and stock your cabinets."

"And you will not do that either."

Christine placed her hand over my shoulder, only to have me cry out in pain, causing me to drop my cup of tea. The hot liquid spilled all over my trousers, causing my once low cries to become even louder.

"Erik, I'm sorry…"

Christine bolted up from where she was sitting and began to wipe my clothing dry with a rag. When she reached my shoulder, her eyes became locked on my flesh. At first, I believed that she had been staring at my scars, but as the moments grew, so did her curiosity.

"Erik, where did you get that?"

"Where did I get what?"

"That terrible bruise? My God, has someone been touching you?"

"Touching me?"

I wasn't sure what she was talking about, so much so that I approached the only mirror I had hanging in my bedroom and gazed at my shoulder. The bruising was terrible…a large blue and purple mark stretching around the tip of my shoulder. I wasn't sure how I had obtained such a mark, until I began remembering Raoul. He had grabbed me tonight in the exact same spot…

"Erik, who touched you?"

"No one," I assured. "It was no one."

"Well, you got that bruise somehow, Erik. Bruises just don't appear on someone's flesh without reason."

"Perhaps it was when Gustave was wrestling me. He…He asked me to play with him and he was a bit rough. No harm done, Christine."

"Erik, now I know that you're lying to me…Oh, Erik, please don't lie."

"I'm not lying! The child was roughhousing with me…For God sakes, woman!"

"All right, all right," Christine cooed, soaking a cloth in alcohol and pressing it against my aching bruise. "You were roughhousing with Gustave. I believe you…"

"No, you don't…"

I grabbed the cloth from her and retook my seat on my mattress.

"I don't believe it because it's simply not true, Erik. I know you're not fond of playing with children, nor are you capable of roughhousing. I'm not saying that you're not a good father, because you are. You've been a great one. I'm only arguing with you because I know that you're lying to me."

"Christine, you don't need to know how I got this…"

"But I do…Why won't you tell me?"

"To protect you, Christine…I need to protect you. You don't need to know that I was grabbed and tossed into an alley by Raoul. You don't need to know that he's back and wanting to take you away with him."

Christine stiffened as soon as I said the words. Oh, what have I done?

"Erik, please tell me this isn't true? Please tell me that you got that bruise roughhousing with Gustave…"

"No, Christine, you already know that's not true…What hurts me the worst is knowing that you're going to return to him…You'll leave with him and take my son with you."

"Erik…That's…That's not true."

"But it is, I can see it in your eyes. You would do anything for him."

"Erik, no…He hurt me, I could never return to him now."

"Look into my eyes and say it, Christine. If you mean it, then look into my eyes and tell me this."

Before I allowed her to do so, I pulled off my mask and revealed my hideous face to her. Though, she looked for as long as she could before closing her eyes.

"He is beautiful and that's all that matters to you…That's all that ever matters to you."

"No…No, it's not. I promise, Erik…I promise you this. I promise to never leave Coney Island with him."

But I couldn't believe her…Not now, not ever. No, she would take my heart and flee the city. Only time would tell…

"We shall see…"

I would not give my heart to this woman only to have her stomp on it. My heart would only be given to Gustave, for he was not only trust worthy, but my own flesh and blood.

* * *

**Well, it started happy and the Fop is back. We shall see what he is planning. Stay tuned and please review! Thanks again, everyone. A few of you asked how many more chapters there are. I can tell you that it isn't over yet. There are still a good 17 left, I think. I'm also going to post up a new story when this one is almost over. It's called "The Angel In Winter." It's a sort of Susan Kay/Erik/Christine childhood story. Thought I would write something utterly different on how they met and a warning to you all, it probably will be a very dark and gruesome story, as is Erik's childhood. **


	48. Chapter 48

**Erik's POV**

That night after Christine left, I slipped beneath the blankets of my bed and fell asleep. I was cold, oh, so cold… Besides that, my shoulder was killing me... Raoul had certainly done damage, for the bruising was tremendous.

"Erik…"

When I heard a knock at my door the following morning, I sat up and rubbed my sore shoulder. After slipping on my robe, I headed downstairs to the door to see who was there.

"What?" I groaned, pulling open the door to find Nadir standing there in his best attire. "It's early…"

I hadn't even put my mask on, for I was still drowsy. Though, the man that stood before me entered and patted me on the shoulder, an action that caused me to flinch in agony.

"Jesus, man!" I groaned. "Don't touch me."

"What has gotten into you?"

The Persian wrestled to pull the fabric away from my shoulder, and when his eyes found the horrible bruise, he gasped.

"Erik, what happened to you?"

"Nothing," I growled. "I fell down the stairs is all…"

"Really? Because Christine told me this morning that Raoul is back in Coney Island."

"He apparently never left."

"Here," Nadir replied, pushing me down onto my piano bench. "That bruise needs tending to."

"No, it does not…"

I stood and moved my robe back over my shoulder, wondering why the man was here.

"I know that you're not here to talk about Raoul," I snapped. "So, why are you here?"

"Today is the Coney Island fall festival," he replied. "You've always refused to go with Marisha and I, but today is going to be different."

"How so?"

"Gustave has requested that you come. You wouldn't say no to your own son, now would you?"

"I have nothing to celebrate, especially the weather."

"Erik, Raoul will not show his face at the festival. He knows that his crimes will get him locked up. He wouldn't dare show his face around a crowd. I won't think twice about summoning the police."

"If you believe that's what I'm worried about, you're completely wrong, Persian. I never attend the festival and I'm not about to start."

"Oh, come now, man…Pumpkin carving and bobbing for apples? How could you possibly say no to this? It's mostly for children, but this year you have your own son to stand beside. You're going…Now, get dressed and be at the gates of Luna Park no later than noon."

"You're wasting your time, man…I'm not going."

"And don't forget about the couples dance later on tonight. Christine is going to be there…"

"Are you hard of hearing? I said that I wasn't going..."

"All right," Nadir teased. "If you insist. Have fun sitting up here all on your lonesome."

With that, the man left me alone. Oh, he only came up here to tease me, for now I had images of my child and Christine having fun and laughing with me at the festival! Damn him! Damn him to hell… I sighed and hurried upstairs to dress, knowing that I only had an hour before I needed to meet Nadir at the gates of Luna Park. Being in crowds made me uneasy, but as long as Christine was beside me, I would only care about her. After standing in front of the mirror, I placed on my mask and overcoat, hoping that I looked presentable enough to walk beside Christine without stares.

"And he's even early…" Came Nadir's voice as I saw him approaching me with Marisha, Reza, Christine and Gustave at his side. Gustave smiled and ran towards me, already excited that I had come. Oh, the boy was a spitting image of myself in every way possible.

"Mister E, you came! I told mama this morning that I wanted you to be here today, and you weawwy came!"

I ran my fingers through his chocolate locks and smiled. "I'm glad you're happy."

"How are you doing this morning?" Christine asked with a worried expression displayed across her face. "You still look like you're in a lot of pain."

"I'm all right," I insisted. "I wasn't even going to come today…I never come to the festival."

"Well, shall we then?" Christine held out her arm and I hesitantly interlaced my own with hers. Once we were through the gates of Luna Park, the crowds greeted us… The park had certainly changed since the beginning of the summer season, for now there was orange and black decorations hung above our heads. Coney Island's fall festival was hailed as the best in New York, and now I knew why. Halloween was a season for being scared, and the freaks were the best at frightening the crowds of people.

"Mama, could we walk through the hay maze?"

In front of us was a maze that was made out of bales of hay. After agreeing, Christine and I entered with Gustave walking in front of us. Behind us, Nadir trailed with Marisha…I couldn't help but feel as though he were making lewd gestures behind my back, and when I dared to look, he was doing just that. The rude Persian was sticking out his lips as if telling me to kiss Christine. I just rolled my eyes and continued walking with the girl. We followed Gustave around a corner, only to come face to face with a dead end. Though, the child turned right around and began leading us in another direction.

"Come on Reza!" he excitedly cried, grabbing the child's hand and pulling him towards another part of the maze. I had been all right with the maze at first, but soon, I was becoming claustrophobic Too many years of being confined in that cage on wheels had made me hate small spaces. At first, I began to take deep breaths to calm myself down, but now, that was becoming useless, for my heart was beginning to race within my chest.

"Erik, are you all right?" Nadir questioned. "You're beginning to act strangely…"

"Yes, he's right," Christine said, gazing up at me. "You're breathing funny…"

"I…I hate small spaces," I began. "I need to stop for a second."

"It's the confined area," Nadir said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me away from Christine. "He can't be in small spaces. Come, Erik, I'll get us out of here…"

"But what about Christine?" I asked.

"You go ahead, Erik…Marisha and I will stay with the boys."

I felt terrible, but what was I to do? Nadir got us out of that hell hole of a maze and sat me down on a nearby bench so that I could finally breathe and calm myself down.

"Here, man…" Nadir had disappeared a few moments and returned with a steaming cup. He handed it to me and patted my back.

"What is this?"

"Something that will calm you down. Drink it…"

The moment I took a sip and tasted hot apples, I coughed and nearly gagged on the sweet tasting liquid.

"Calm down, Erik, it's only cider. Keep drinking it…"

Next thing I knew, Christine was sitting down beside me.

"Erik, are you all right?"

"He's better now," Nadir replied. "He just needed some fresh air."

"Mama, I want to walk through the haunted house…"

Gustave was tugging on Christine's skirts, anxious to continue his exciting day at the festival.

"Christine, why don't you and Erik relax a little and Marisha and I will take the boys to the haunted house?"

"You would do that?" Christine asked.

"It's really no problem at all. How about we meet up for an early dinner at five?"

When Christine agreed, the four of them took off, leaving her and I alone.

"What are you drinking?" she asked.

I handed Christine the cup. "You can have it, Christine. I'm afraid cider isn't as tasty as others make it out to be. Sickening, really…"

Christine giggled and took a sip, savoring its sweet taste.

"I see nothing wrong with it."

"And you wouldn't… You're love junk food and you know it."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Erik… I know how sensitive your stomach is at times, but thank you for the cider."

"Thank Nadir… He purchased it. Of all drinks…Cider."

"Well, he was only thinking about your best interest, Erik."

While Christine continued to drink the remaining cider, I began to rub my sore shoulder, wishing for nothing more than for the pain to subside.

"Well, we have an hour and some before we have to meet up with Nadir for dinner. What do you suppose we do until then?"

"I haven't a clue. I don't enjoy crowds very much, but I am willing to do anything that you want to do."

"Would you like to walk along the shops then?"

After standing, Christine interlaced my arm with her own and headed us in the direction of the small shops. Everything was decorated for the fall, making the shop windows and doors seem like something out of one of Edgar Allen Poe's stories. I didn't want to be seen within the shops, but Christine dragged me into one that had skulls and cauldrons lining the window.

"This shop is so strange," Christine said, picking up a small skull that was sitting on one of the shelves.

I ignored her and began to walk down the aisles, stopping when I noticed a small cage much like the one I had spent my childhood locked away in. I picked up the decoration that was no larger than my hand and gazed at the inside of it…There was a skeleton inside, one that reminded me of myself. I pressed my eyes closed, remembering everything all too well…

"Erik, are you all right?"

"I'd rather we left this store, Christine…"

"All right," she pouted. "I'm sorry…"

I felt much better when we were back outside in the fresh air once again. While Christine approached a stand that was selling pumpkin flavored chocolates, I walked along the ones that were nearby, always keeping my eye on the woman. Though, something caught my eye…It was piled beneath a bunch of other toys on one of the stands. I wasn't sure what it was about it, but the moment I lifted the stuffed bear out of the pile of other toys, I knew this would be perfect for Gustave. This wasn't just any ordinary plush toy…No, this bear was dressed in a Halloween costume that was supposed to make the bear look like a skeleton. His entire body seemed that way, though he was much too fat to be a skeleton. All that could be seen from that costume was his brown, furry face. Yes, I might have been his father, but this toy would be something he could always cherish. After purchasing the bear, I placed it into a pocket in my overcoat and turned to find Christine approaching me with a bag of chocolates.

"It's nearly time for dinner," Christine said. "We should be heading out to meet up with Nadir."

"Right," I said. "The crowd is making me uneasy, Christine. Perhaps I should drop you off and head home."

"Head home? Why would you want to do such a thing? I thought we were having fun?"

"I guess…"

"Please, Erik, please say that you will stay for dinner? It would make me really happy…Nadir says that there is going to be delicious fall foods and music. It's supposed to be the best part of the festival…"

I didn't want to go, for I knew that the crowds would draw curiosity to my face. At the festival, no freak ever attended the dinner part of it, and I heard horror stories as to why they didn't. One year, I heard a terrible rumor that one of the freaks had been forced to fight another right on the dance floor…Another year, I heard a rumor that the crowds threw pumpkins at the ugliest freak in the room. No, I didn't want to go.

"Please…For me, Erik?"

Oh, how could I say no to her? Not to her, not now and not ever…No, for her, I would bite the bullet.

* * *

**We shall see how Erik survives the dance... Oh, and a few of you were asking me about this chapter a few days ago. I didn't actually upload a few days back. What happened was I tried to fix a mis-spelling and accidently uploaded a new chapter instead of replacing chapter 47. So, here is the real 48 haha. Please review, everyone!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Erik's POV**

The moment I entered the pavilion where dinner was being held, my hands began to sweat. I hated crowds, and these crowds were of the normal tourists. There were no freaks to be found, which was another thing that made me nervous. Christine walked arm in arm with me all the way to the table that Nadir had been saving for us.

"Did you get a chance to get some air?" Nadir questioned.

I nodded and nearly stumbled as I pulled out my chair.

"Mister E, you should have seen the pumpkin Reza and me painted…It was big!"

"Really?"

"Yes, it was…"

Nadir poured me a glass of water and I could sense that he knew I was nervous. When the music began to play, Nadir rose with his wife led her to the dance floor. It seemed as though everyone had stood to dance with their partners. Christine was watching everyone dance, and a few moments later, I felt someone nudge me, only to turn and spot Gustave motioning me to dance with his mother.

"Ch…Christine," I stammered. "Would you care to dance?"

Christine's eyes widened in excitement as she rose and accepted my offer. Though, before leading Christine out to the dance floor, I reached into my coat and pulled out the stuffed bear.

"This is for you, Gustave…A gift from me."

The child didn't say a word as he snatched the bear out of my hands and hugged it…Oh, he was in love with it already.

"Come on, Erik…"

Christine pulled me to the dance floor and close to where Nadir was dancing. At first, I didn't know what to do, for I had never danced with a woman before.

"Erik, calm down," Nadir whispered as he purposely bumped into my back. "Wrap your arms around the woman and dance with her…"

The crowds were getting to me, but I attempted to put everything aside in order to please her.

"Isn't this nice, Erik?"

"Um…Yes, Christine."

"You're nervous…I can see it in your eyes. What's wrong, mon ange? You're acting as though someone is going to laugh at you because of your mask."

"I…I can feel everyone looking at me."

"So? Let them look, Erik… You're with me, and that's all that matters."

I was beginning to calm down and enjoy my dance with Christine, when all of a sudden, I was pushed away from her. I had been holding on to Christine for support, for my legs couldn't walk on their own without my staff or another person holding me up, and when I had been shoved away, I found myself lying on the dance floor.

"Erik!"

"It's my turn, monster…"

It was Raoul! He had come to the festival and was attempting to dance with Christine. Nadir must have seen everything play out, for the next thing I knew, he was helping me to my feet.

"Nadir, summon the police at once," I growled, staggering back towards Christine who was trying to fight off Raoul. The man didn't let her go, for he was swaying the both of them back and forth in a fitful dance.

"Raoul, let me go!" Christine pounded on Raoul's chest with her fists, but the man only laughed.

"She asked nicely," I growled. "She doesn't wish to dance with you…"

Raoul didn't heed my warning, for he grabbed my staff out of my hand and knocked me over the head with it. I stumbled once more and landed on the ground, this time, causing the music to come to an abrupt halt and the crowds to turn to us.

"You've all come to the festival to celebrate the fall," the man shouted. "But, along with the fall weather it brings Halloween…It may still be a few weeks away, but how about an early scare?"

While I lay weak, the fop approached me and tore away my mask and wig, causing loud screams and people to go running. Those who had stayed were now gazing at my hideous appearance and anxious to know what Raoul was going to do next.

"You know, demon…" the man began. "Back in the old days, festivals were considered droll if there weren't at least five killings. Kings from all around would travel weeks just to see two men battle one another to the death. I think it's time that history repeated itself…"

From out of nowhere, Raoul pulled out a large knife and began circling me.

"Come on, monster…Up with you!"

I struggled to my feet, and once I was standing, more of the crowd ran away in fear.

"You see?" Raoul sneered. "You may think that you can walk around like everyone else, but that mask is the only thing keeping you in the world of the living. Without it, you're no better than any of those freaks from Luna Park. No one wants to be associated with a freak…I mean, look at Christine, she can't even stomach your hideousness…"

My teary eyes rose to meet Christine's, and Raoul was right, she wasn't even looking at me. She was crying in fear and looking at her feet.

"She doesn't want to be married to you anymore, Raoul. She wants to be with me…"

"Is that so?"

This only angered the man, for he grabbed Christine violently by the hair and lifted her head so that she was facing me.

"Is this true, Christine?" he snapped. "Do you wish to bed the demon?"

"Enough," I pleaded. "Please…"

"Tell me, Christine," he continued. "After everything we've been through, this is the man you wish to be with?!"

"Stop!" I growled. "Stop, you're hurting her…"

Raoul took his knife and began to tear her dress. I was burning now, burning with such anger towards this man! In Persia, I had once been the Shah's top assailant…Oh, how I wanted to murder Raoul for all the pain he had put Christine and me through. I could hear Gustave crying and shouting for his mother now, but Marisha was holding the child back. I had to do something before the man murdered her…I needed to save Christine! Without thinking about my safety, I charged at Raoul and pushed Christine aside. This seemed to satisfy the man, for he was now circling me with his knife pointed towards my chest.

"I am going to carve myself a demon right on this dance floor. Your insides are going to be forever painted on the walls, Phantom!"

The man charged at me, but I dodged the knife. Christine cried for me, but I warned her to stay back…

"You know what?" Raoul gazed at his knife before tossing it across the pavilion. "I don't need a knife to kill you, Phantom. You once had my neck in your bare hands and so, I will do the same… Fair is fair, wouldn't you say?"

Once again, Raoul and I were circling one another, only this time, he had no weapon in hand. I wasn't sure what his next move was going to be, but he seemed to have a plan conjuring in that brain of his. And then, like a lion, the man pounced on me, our bodies slamming against the floor. More people were shouting and crying out in fear now, but my cries were being drowned out by the screaming women. The man was strong, I had to give him that… My fists flew against his face as I attempted to fight him off, but as the moments passed, so did my strength. Oh, how I tried to wrap my arms around his neck in order to choke him, but he had his hands around my own neck.

"I'm going to kill you, Phantom, and then, when I am through with you, I'm going to take Christine and my son back to Paris."

"Leave him alone, Raoul!"

Christine was pounding against Raoul's back, but the man swung his fist at her and struck my angel in the face. She flew back against a nearby table and nearly blacked out from how hard she had been hit. My blood was running red now, for I leaped up and flipped Raoul over, my hands clasping around his neck. I believed that I was in the lead this time, for the man was beginning to struggle for air. Though, he soon found my weakness, for the next thing I knew, his fists were flying into the caved in area of my chest. It was as if someone had shattered a glass window with their bare hands, for as soon as his fist met with the caved in part of my abdomen, I felt something break… Not only that, but I was struggling to breathe now…

"Do you have any last words for Christine? Or should I just finish you off now?"

When I didn't say a word, the man grabbed my head and began bashing it into the floor. I had an area of my skull that was exposed, and as soon as it made contact with the floor, it began to gush blood. Sensitive arteries and veins surrounded it, and I had to be very careful, for the slightest touch could break one open.

I wasn't quite sure, but I swore I heard footsteps and yelling, only to have Raoul pulled away from me. I couldn't breathe, so much so that I began to black out.

"Erik!"

I could have sworn I heard Christine shouting for me, but I wasn't sure…And I never found out, for the next thing I knew I had blacked out.

"Erik…"

I lightly groaned, my head pounding a mile a minute…I couldn't open my eyes, for I was too weak to do so…

**Christine's POV**

Nothing terrified me more than seeing Erik lying on that floor gushing blood. The police had Raoul in their grasps now, and I was left staring at Erik's lifeless body. Nadir grabbed hold of me before I could fall to the floor, a few paramedics already scooping Erik up. This had been my fault…I shouldn't have ever left with Raoul that morning. If I hadn't, none of this would have ever happened. Once we arrived at the hospital, I paced back and forth in the waiting room, never being able to sit still for a single second. Marisha had taken Gustave and Reza home, and Nadir had stayed with me…I don't think he wanted to leave me alone.

"Christine, calm down…Pacing will do you no good."

"I'm worried," I cried. "I'm worried about Erik…He needs me, Nadir…This was all my fault. If I wouldn't have left with Raoul…Oh, God, what if he dies? I would never be able to live with myself."

"Christine, be calm…Everything will be all right. Erik is a fighter, he won't give up without a fight."

For hours, Nadir and I sat there in that waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come out. When the doors to the emergency room finally opened, I stood to my feet, anxious to know how Erik was doing?

"How is he?" I questioned.

"He has lost a great deal of blood and has a fractured ankle among other things. The worse injury he has received is his lung… His abdomen is so sensitive, that the slightest punch could fracture a rib or his lung."

"Will…Will he be all right?"

"He will need some recovery time, but yes, I do believe that he will live."

I sighed in relief, already anxious to see him.

"Can I see him?"

"He's still asleep from the medicine, but I think that it would be best to come back tomorrow."

Nadir looked at me and knew what I wanted…I wanted to stay with him for the night.

"Go on, Christine," he replied. "I'll stop by in the morning."

After hugging me, I walked down the hall and entered Erik's room…Oh, the sight was horrifying…my poor poor angel…

"Erik?"

I interlaced my hand with his own.

"Erik…Erik, this is all my fault…"

He didn't speak… no, his only response was a soft groan…

* * *

**Well, you had to know that was coming...But as this story reaches a climax, we shall see more exciting chapters ahead. Please review!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Erik's POV**

"Christine…"

Her name softly ran off my malformed lips as I began to come back to life. My entire chest throbbed with a dull ache, one that left me paralyzed from the waist down. I couldn't feel anything but pain in both my chest and head. When I managed to open my eyes, my heart stopped within my chest, for sitting at my bedside was not Christine, but Nadir. Oh, it was happening again! The past was repeating itself. It was the only explanation as to why Nadir was sitting beside me. Yes, that's it…Raoul must have injured me and Christine fled into his arms. They were probably a million miles away by now…And what of my son? Had she taken him with her as well?

No matter how painful it was, I forced myself up into a sitting position, my breath running ragged out of my chest. Damn, I couldn't breathe to save my life…

"My son!" I gasped. "My boy…Christine!"

"Man, have you gone mad?"

Nadir sat up from his chair and pushed me back down onto the mattress.

"Erik, calm down, man…Breathe and stop fighting me."

"Christine," I breathlessly gasped. "My son…wh…"

I couldn't even finish my sentence, for I couldn't find the breath to do so.

"Erik, Christine has sat by your side the entire night. I sent her home a few hours ago to get some rest. She and the child are perfectly fine. Relax, man…"

I sighed in relief and pressed my eyes closed. She hadn't left me…she hadn't returned to Raoul.

"Nadir, why can't I feel my legs?"

"Because the doctors had to amputate them…"

I gasped and pulled the covers away, taking notice that both of my legs were still attached. Oh, that Persian had a cruel sense of humor.

"Oh, man, you should have seen the look on your face."

I plopped back against my pillow and covered myself back up.

"Real funny, Persian…"

"Come on, Erik, you basically asked for it."

"I did no such thing…All I asked was why I couldn't feel my legs. You didn't have to tease me like that."

"It's because of the medicine… Don't worry, Erik, Christine will return when she is rested."

"No need for that, Nadir…Get me out of here."

"Erik, your lung collasped. You need to stay in here for at least a few days."

"There is the magic word, Nadir," I growled. "Was…it was collapsed. It's not any longer."

"Right, but you need to rest, you need medicine, medicine that I can't provide. No, Erik, you're going to stay in here for a few days and then, I'll check you out."

"Nadir, how many times in my life has my lung collapsed? This isn't the first time…Nor, will it probably be the last. The Shah of Persia made me his personal punching bag. It amused him to see me struggling for air. You know this…"

"Three times in Persia, Erik…Three times too many. You nearly died the last time it happened, and you need to stay in the hospital. When the doctor thinks that it's all right to leave, I will personally sign you out, but not a moment sooner."

I opened my mouth to say something, when I realized that I couldn't find the strength to do so.

"Relax, Erik… I'm going to go home to have lunch with my family. While I'm there, I'll let Christine know that you woke up. I'm sure she'll be fleeing here to see you within the hour."

Nadir rose to his feet and adjusted my blankets.

"Don't be raising hell in here, Erik. Can you promise me that you'll relax and leave the nurses unharmed?"

I nodded into my pillow and shut my eyes.

"Good, I'll swing by later tonight. If you're good, perhaps I'll bring you something to eat. I know how much you loath the food in places like this."

When Nadir left, I drifted off to sleep once again, hoping that when I woke, Christine would be sitting by my side… I needed to see her face, I needed to see my Christine to be sure that she was all right. Oh, knowing that she was still here made me feel relieved…

"Erik…"

When I felt a hand wrap around my own, I softly groaned and opened my eyes to find her standing at my side. She smiled and took a seat at my bedside, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

"Christine…Oh, Christine, you're here…"

"That I am," she began, leaning down to press a kiss against my masked face. "Erik, are you comfortable wearing your mask? It looks painful…"

"Christine, no…I…I don't want to take it off."

"Don't talk, Erik. The doctor said you need to stay quiet…save your breath."

When she realized that I didn't want to remove my mask, she interlaced my hand with her own once again.

"Comfortable?"

"As comfortable as I can be…"

Next thing I knew, the doctor was coming in and pressing his stethoscope against my chest. Afterwards, I felt a needle pinch my arm, and soon after, warmth filled my bloodstream. Once this happened, it was nearly impossible to stay awake any longer, therefore, I surrendered to the sleep I so craved.

"Christine?"

"Christine isn't here!"

I suddenly felt hands around my neck, only to open my eyes and spot Raoul standing over my bed strangling me. I gasped for breath and attempted to get the man away from me, but he wouldn't let go…

"I'm going to kill you, demon, and then, when you're no longer breathing, I'm going to murder Christine…"

"Erik!"

I was suddenly shaken awake and Raoul disappeared. It was only a dream, a dream and nothing more. Though, I couldn't breathe and was gasping for breath. Christine lifted up my head and instructed me to take a few deep breaths, but it was nearly impossible. When she noticed that I wasn't breathing as I was supposed to, she yelled for the doctor. The man came running in with a few of his nurses, his stethoscope being placed against my caved in chest. I was instantly turned over on my side and felt needles probing my backside. Oh, it was so painful…When I could finally breathe again, I was placed back against the mattress and covered with my blankets. Hell was what I was going through, and I knew it would be hell trying to recover from this.

**Christine's POV**

"Mama, do you think Mister E is going to be all right?"

I was tucking my child into bed, when he asked me the one question I could not give him an answer to.

"I'm sure he will be just fine, sweetie. He needs a lot of rest and the doctors at the hospital are making sure that he gets all the medicine and sleep that he needs."

"I weally wike him, mama…He's weally nice."

The child clutched the small stuffed animal Erik had given him to his chest and closed his eyes.

"When he's out of the hospital, I'll take you to visit him."

When the child agreed, I left his side and stood at the doorway of our attic bedroom to watch him sleep. My child…So much like his father in every way. But if Erik died, how was I going to tell Gustave later on in life that his father had died? I didn't want to keep such a secret away from my son, but Erik had begged me to never tell him the truth. The child had yet to ask me why Erik wore a mask, and I knew sooner or later his curiosity would get the best of him. Everyone in this world eventually wishes to see Erik's face…I had been lucky enough that Marisha had dragged both Gustave and Reza away from the gazebo before Raoul had the chance to remove Erik's mask. Otherwise, I don't believe my child would be able to sleep for months. I had been a monster and turned away from his face…Why? Why do I still feel the need to turn away from him?

When my baby was asleep, I headed downstairs, only to find the front door opening and Nadir entering. The man hung up his jacket and turned to face me when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"You're still up, Christine?"

"I…I couldn't sleep, Nadir. All I can think about is Erik and Raoul. It's the possibility of seeing my husband again that scares me."

Nadir smiled a fake smile to put my worries aside and helped me back up the stairs.

"I wouldn't worry about your husband, Christine. I'm going to keep an eye on the jailhouse for the next few days and I will be sure to tell you his fate when I find out what it is…"

When we were at my attic bedroom, Nadir opened the door and motioned me inside.

"Sleep now, Christine. It's been a hard day for the both of us…"

"I was actually going to go back to the hospital to see Erik. I feel terrible for leaving him there alone… He seemed frightened when the doctors had to fix his lung again."

"Don't worry about it, Christine. I'm going to visit him tonight. You stay here and rest with your boy…"

I wasn't sure why Nadir didn't want me to revisit Erik this evening, but I did as he asked and crawled into bed with Gustave. I didn't want Erik to be alone, but when I found out that Nadir was going to be at his side, my worries began to fade away…

**Erik's POV**

The last time I had seen Christine was when I woke from that horrible dream. Now that I could breathe again, my pain was beginning to slip away. When I woke, the room was dark, making it obvious that it was night time. I sighed and pressed my face into my pillow, only to hear Nadir's voice.

"Haven't you slept enough?"

Nadir was indeed sat at my bedside, but that wasn't all…No, the nurses must have brought in some food for me, for there was a tray with some crackers and a drink placed on it.

"Here, I brought you something from home. It's not much, but Marisha does make a delicious chicken broth."

Nadir placed down a container of some sort and held a spoonful of the substance up to my lips.

"You should try to eat something, Erik… You're not going to get any better by just receiving medicine by the doctors. Though, Christine wanted to come here tonight but I kept her away for two reasons."

I accepted the small spoonful of soup and swallowed it.

"Those being?"

"The first reason was because the doctors still have you in the critical care ward of the hospital… They told me earlier that it's possible that you won't make it."

"And…d…do you believe them?"

"No, not for a single moment. I've seen you pull through worse things than a sprained ankle and a collapsed lung. Remember the time the Shah threw you into the glass dungeon for three days? I thought you were a goner then…But you never cease to amaze me, Erik… How about the time he…"

"Enough," I weakly moaned. "Don't rehash those horrible memories when I'm in such a terrible state, you fool…"

"Right…Anyway, you never cease to amaze me, Erik. I know that you'll pull through this, just like you've pulled through everything else. It's Christine that would get worried if she came in here and heard those words from the doctor. I told her to go to bed and that I would come in her place."

"You said there were two reasons," I breathlessly gasped. "W…what is the second?"

"You may not want to hear this, Erik, but I paid a visit to the Coney Island prison tonight, and they told me that Raoul is going to make bail and be dropped of all charges…"

* * *

**Ugh oh...What is Erik gonna do?! Stay tuned! The next few chapters will have you sitting on the edge of your seats...**


	51. Chapter 51

**Erik's POV**

"What do you mean he's getting out?"

I was enraged when Nadir spilled the beans on Raoul's fate. Out? How could such a monster be getting out? No, he needed to be locked away and that was that.

"Erik, you know that Raoul has a very wealthy family…Yes, he lost his fortune, but do you believe that his family would want their named ruined by him? Word is that he will be released in the coming days and has been ordered to go straight home to Paris…"

"…And please, send him off with a goodbye."

"Erik, he has been ordered to return home with his wife and son."

"You mean my son…" I growled. "How quickly you forget that Gustave is my blood."

"Blood or not, Erik, Raoul does not care about this. He's going to get out of prison, march straight over here and take Christine away."

"We…We can't let that happen, Nadir. There has to be some way of breaking up this marriage he has with Christine. It was all a lie, Nadir, a lie! Christine swore to me that she wouldn't have married him if he hadn't lied to her. There has to be a way out of it…She can't go back to Paris with him, nor can he take away my boy."

"What would you have me do, man? Kill him? Because when you are married, you are bound to one another until death."

I knew that Nadir was right, but until I had a set plan, I couldn't have Christine worried. No, she needed to stay calm, and so did I.

"I'll speak with him," I cooed. "I'll talk to the man should he ever come for Christine."

"Speak to him? The Opera Ghost is going to speak with him? What will that do? He'll just throw you to the streets like he did the other night. No, men like that don't wish to be spoken with. There's no dealing with the likes of him, Erik."

"Leave that to me, Persian!"

That last shout left me breathless, so breathless that Nadir had to sit me up. For a few days more, I suffered in that hospital bed, and then, was finally moved to the front of the hospital. Being one step closer to the door was all that I cared about. I was told that I could return to work in a few days time but was instructed to stay off my feet in the meantime. If there was anything I wanted, it was to return home to my warehouse, but Nadir refused to take me there…No, the man moved me into his home for the time being… Damn him for caring about my wellbeing, damn him to hell! His home had more people living in it than available rooms, making my presence a tight squeeze. It was only for a few days, he reminded me, but with the condition that my lung was in, I knew it would be nearly a week before I would be able to return home. To be kind, Christine had moved herself to the couch downstairs with Gustave and gave me my old attic bedroom back. I refused over and over again, but the woman wouldn't listen to me. Once I was situated in bed, I closed my eyes and tried to rest, for the move from the hospital had left me exhausted.

"Erik?"

When I heard my name escape from Christine's angelic lips, I opened my eyes to find her coming into my new room. She stood at the foot of the small bed and smiled, and oh, that smile warmed my heart.

"Y…yes, Christine?"

"Would it be all right if I sat here with you for a while? Nadir is working, Gustave is out playing in the yard with Reza, and Marisha is shopping."

"Of course, Christine, though I must inform you that I'm drowsy from my medication and my body is aching…I'm afraid that the only thing I can do at the present moment is sleep."

"Then sleep away, Erik. I'm content with sitting at the foot of your bed. I…I could…That is…"

"Out with it, woman," I groaned. "I do hate when you beat around the bush with me."

"I could sing for you, if you'd like? To help you sleep…"

Oh, it had been so long since the last time I had heard Christine sing. A century…or at least it had felt that way. When I nodded, the woman began to hum, and then, when she put words to her beautiful melody, I knew that I was in heaven. I sighed and pressed my eyes closed, listening to her song as I rested. What made things even ten times better was when I felt her begin to rub my sprained ankle. I immediately gasped, causing her song to stop.

"Erik, I'm sorry…Did I hurt you?"

"No," I lied… Yes, I had lied, for her sudden touch had stung, but it wasn't her fault. I knew that she was only trying to bring me pleasure.

"Erik, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched you."

I pushed myself up on my elbows and reached out for her hand. When her wrist was interlocked around my fingers, I gently placed her hand back on my ankle. It hurt at first, but after a few moments, the pain subsided.

"Just don't press too hard, Christine… If you wish to help me, just gently run your fingers over the bandage."

I didn't lie back down until I watched her massage my ankle for a few moments to be sure that she was doing it without causing me pain. When it began to feel wonderful, I lay back against the pillow and sighed.

"You know, Christine, your voice is one that should be shared with the world. It is a wonderful thing…"

"In my heart, Erik, I know that I may never sing in front of a crowd again."

"And why not? I promised you that I was going to speak with Doctor Gangle about adding you to my stage…It may not be a big stage, but there is room for you, Christine. You would be the hit of the city, trust me…"

"If you say so, Erik…"

"It's going to happen, Christine. As soon as I am back to work tomorrow, I am going to have a word with the man. Afterwards, you will be waiting tables no more. You're too pure for waiting on the scum of the city…"

"No, I should be singing for them, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Singing is better than waiting on tables, trust me…"

"Erik, I don't believe you should be returning to work so quickly. You need your rest, mon ange…"

"And you need to worry about other things, Christine. I'm going to rest now…You should do the same."

"Could I rest here with you? I'm frightened, ange, frightened that I'll close my eyes and have a nightmare."

When I agreed, Christine snuggled up beside me and closed her eyes. I was going to make it my duty to speak with her husband, for if I didn't, I knew that Christine would never be mine. I knew that she would always belong to Raoul if something didn't happen. In my dreams, I saw Christine standing beside me as my wife, and Gustave as my son… We were on the beach, running and playing in the sand. It was a funny thing to think about, for how could something so pure be playing out within my mind?

I knew it was a dream, even though I wished it wasn't, for when I opened my eyes again, I was alone. Feeling the need to relieve myself, I tried to push myself into a sitting position, but found it nearly impossible to do so. Great…I couldn't get out of bed. I knew that it was the medication that was making me weak, but weak or not, I had to go to the bathroom.

"Christine…" I tried shouting her name, but because of the condition my lung was in, my voice came out as nothing more than a struggling whisper. Feeling exhausted from my struggle, I plopped back against my pillows and took a deep breath, knowing that any second from now I was going to soil myself. Oh, being helpless and alone was not fun.

"Mister E?"

When I heard Gustave's voice, I propped myself up on my elbows and looked towards the door.

"Gustave?"

The boy came through the door and stood before my bed with a confused expression across his face.

"You sounded wike you're in a wot of pain."

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Flavor?"

"No, a favor… Could you go to the bathroom and bring me the empty jar that's on the sink?"

"Yes…"

"Good…"

The wonderful child slipped into the bathroom and came back carrying the jar that I had requested.

"Thank you, Gustave," I said, screwing off the lid and slipping it beneath the blankets.

"What do you need the jar for?"

"I can't make it to the bathroom, Gustave, so, this jar is going to have to be my toilet."

I sighed in relief when I made it to the jar, and when I was finished, I took the filled jar out from the blankets and held it in front of him.

"Another favor, boy…Dump this in the bathroom."

"It's filled…"

"That's the point. I need you to dump this for me."

Oh, the boy was wonderful! He listened to me and dumped the jar in the toilet and he even washed it out. When he came back, he hopped up onto my bed and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.

"Mister E, are you all right?"

"Yes, I shall be all right once I rest. I owe you one for giving me that jar. Without it, I'm afraid I would have soiled myself."

"Wike a baby?"

I chuckled. "Yes, like a baby."

I ruffled his locks and lied back against my pillows.

"Where's your mother?"

"She's downstairs making dinner with Auntie Marisha…"

Before I could say another word, the door opened and Christine came walking in. She smiled and lifted Gustave from my bed.

"Erik, it's time for dinner. I was thinking that you could come downstairs and sit with us tonight? I'll help you down if you're interested…"

"I don't think I could manage," I groaned. "Gustave had to get me the jar from the bathroom."

"I'll help you? Please, Erik, it would mean the world to me if you came downstairs for dinner."

Knowing that she wouldn't be satisfied until I agreed, I nodded and the woman helped me up. Oh, it was extremely painful, but once I was on my feet, the pain wasn't really that bad.

"One by one," she cooed, moving my feet down the each stair. "Just like that…"

When I was downstairs, Christine sat me at the table and pushed me in. Nadir was sitting at the other end and I was staring at him now, just as he was staring at me. Oh, why did he always have a sly smile spread across his face? The man aggravated me to no end with his games!

"Erik, how lovely of you to join us this evening…What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Nothing…"

"Then it must have been Christine, for you never once came down here to eat when you were staying with us…To think that's all it took. I should have had her here years ago….Hell, I'd do anything to get you to come out more often."

I rolled my eyes and was about to say something nasty, but Marisha entered with our meal and placed it on the table.

"Now boys, be nice…I do want this meal to be remembered as a pleasant one. Christine and I have been working on it all afternoon."

"Well then," I began. "I won't say anything that I shall regret….If only for tonight."

And when Christine smiled, I knew that I had warmed her heart.

* * *

**Early update! So, I have uploaded a new story. It's called "The Angel in Winter." After this story is over, that will be the one you should all switch over to. Check out the first chapter and enjoy! Please review, everyone! Thanks again!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Christine's POV**

I knew Erik was in a lot of pain, I could see it in his face all throughout dinner. He was careful with his chewing due to the fact that he had to wear his mask while he ate. It pained me to see him pressing his eyes closed every few moments because of how uncomfortable he was. The man barely ate, and when he was finished playing with the remaining pieces of lettuce that were on his plate, he rose from his seat and excused himself.

"Erik?"

"I'm…I'm not feeling well," he announced. "I'm going to go to bed. Thank you for dinner, Marisha."

He wheezed out the woman's name as he made his way to the stairs. I was worried about him, so much, that I found myself heading up those same stairs as soon as I was finished helping Marisha wash the dishes.

"Erik?" I gently called his name as I tapped my knuckles against the door. I wasn't sure if he was asleep or not, but if he was, I didn't want to disturb the man.

"Erik, are you still awake?"

I waited for a few moments for his response, but when he didn't answer me, I figured that he was asleep. Curious, I placed my hand upon the doorknob in an attempt to open it, but the door was sadly locked.

"Good night, Erik…" I cooed, knowing that he most likely didn't hear me.

After coming back downstairs, I was met with Nadir. He was sitting on the couch, smoking tobacco from his pipe.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, lowering the pipe he had against his lips.

"Yes, I guess Erik fell asleep…I tried talking to him, but he didn't answer me."

"He'll be all right, Christine. I'm sure by tomorrow morning he'll be begging me to let him go home. That's what he wants."

"I worry about him, Nadir…I worry that there is more to his injuries than he's telling me. I saw the way he was sitting at dinner…I saw him pressing his eyes closed as if he were in pain."

"It will pass, Christine, Erik is used to it. In a week, he'll be back to his old self again. Enjoy the silence while it lasts."

"I will," I giggled. "I'm going to tuck Gustave into bed."

Ever since Erik came home, Gustave had been sleeping in Reza's room. He didn't mind it really, seeing that the two of them had become best friends. I entered to find the both of them crawling beneath the blankets, already dressed in their pajamas.

"Hello, Miss Christine." Reza greeted, hugging his stuffed elephant tightly against his chest. "Are you here to tell us a story?"

I smiled and took a seat at the end of his bed.

"No, I'm here to tuck you both in."

"I towd Weza that you tell the best stowies, mama…"

"Did you now? Well, I guess I could tell you a story or two, but afterwards, you have to promise me that you will go straight to sleep? We need to be quiet so that Mister E can get his rest."

When both boys agreed, I wove them a tale of pirates and adventure, much like Erik used to do when I was a child. I smiled just thinking about the way he used to sit in his armchair and tell me stories as if they were true tales. I missed those days with my angel, and I knew that it was something that would simply never change.

**Erik's POV**

All throughout dinner, my chest ached with an unbearable throb, one that made my stomach churn. When I was finished eating, I rose to my feet and excused myself from the agony of sitting there. I wasn't headed to bed, but I wasn't about to tell Christine that. No, I was headed someplace else, someplace much worse than the dinner table…I was headed towards the prison to visit Raoul. The man was going to be released in the coming days, and I needed to persuade him to return to Paris without Christine. I knew the man didn't love her, and if there was one thing I wouldn't stand for, it was for him to resume his marriage with a woman who deserved better. After dressing, I headed out into the night by escaping through my window. I couldn't use the front door, for Nadir would have stopped me. Yes, the walk was completely unbearable, but for Christine's sake, I trudged on.

"Visiting hours are over," the guard warned as soon as he noticed me walking through the door.

"Oh, I'm not visiting," I growled. "I need to see Raoul De Changey…It is utterly important."

"And whatever it is you have to say to him can wait until tomorrow morning…"

"No, it can't… I need to see him now, or else."

"Or else what?"

Knowing what I had to do, I lifted my mask, only to have the guard shutter with fear. He pressed his eyes closed as I stood before him maskless and hating myself.

"Five minutes is all I need with the likes of him. If you fail to grant me those five minutes, I'm afraid I shall have no choice but to force you to look upon my face until I get what I came for. Hideous, am I not?"

"Dear, God! Just put your mask back on and those five minutes shall be yours."

"Your wish is my command, monsieur," I sneered, placing the mask back over my deformity.

The guard unlocked the door and I entered.

"He's the last cell on the right…"

Commotion ensued the moment I entered the cellblock. The prisoners shouted and said horrible things to me as I passed them, always being sure that I stayed in the middle of the isle so that they couldn't reach out and grab me…for if they did, I knew it would be deadly on their part. Then again, with the condition I was in, perhaps it would have been deadly on my end. Either way, I traveled to the last cell as I had been instructed to do and stood before the bars, gazing in to find Raoul lying on a makeshift bed.

"I smell something foul," he began. "And it isn't the prisoner next door…No, I smell a hideous rat. Therefore, I'm guessing that it must be monsieur Phantom?"

The man flipped over in his bed and smiled the moment he saw me standing there.

"You've come to visit me, Phantom? Ah, how nice of you… I could always use company in this hell hole of a place, but since I am going to be released tomorrow and dropped of all charges, I'd say your company is not needed."

The man was toying with my emotions, I knew this, for he always loved to play with my mind. No, I would not listen to him, for this is what he wanted.

"I didn't come to visit you, monsieur."

"No? Then why are you here? For the way I see it, you're here to tell me something important, something life changing…Am I right?"

"No you most certainly are not right. No, I came here to tell you…No, let me rephrase that…I came here to ORDER you to stay away from Christine."

Raoul chuckled. "The beast has orders…"

"You're damn right I have orders!" I growled, coughing and gasping for air after I did so.

Once more, Raoul laughed and gripped his stomach. "It's all right, Erik, take your time…I have all night, but come morning I will be a free man."

When I composed myself, I stood up straight and looked the evil man in the eye.

"You lied to both Christine many years ago, Raoul. She and I had something that you destroyed."

"And what was that? Do you truly believe that the both of you had a connection? That perhaps she actually loved you? Oh, don't even say the word. On our wedding night, she was in complete bliss, calling and begging for me, and only me…"

I clenched my fists tight around my skeleton staff, so tight that my knuckles were turning white. I couldn't let his words get to me, I just couldn't…What could I possibly say to this man in order to get even? Oh, think, Erik, you're smarter than him!

"You know, Raoul, you might have had a wedding night with Christine, but it was a lie…"

"What are you talking about?"

"That morning, when you found Christine in that tent… The night before, she had forced herself upon me, and we did something more beautiful than you could have ever done with her."

"Oh, really, monsieur? And what was that?"

"We made love…"

As soon as I said the word, the cell fell silent and Raoul stood up.

"You take that lie back…You take that back! You did no such thing with her. She doesn't love you…She can't even stomach to look at your hideous face let alone fuck you… You're just trying to make me angry."

"You've seen Gustave's eyes before, have you not? Is it strange to see none of your features in a child that is supposed to be yours? Look at my eyes and tell me that you do not see him?"

Raoul ran to the bars of his cell and looked at me, his face turning to one filled with disgust.

"She lied! That bitch lied to me for the past five years! You?! How could she ever go to bed with you! You are both disgusting! I knew there was something wrong with that freak of a child…And I should have known, it was you, he is you!"

"Don't you talk about my son that way, you despicable monster! That boy is a gift…He is an angel from God, and you have the nerve to stand before me and say otherwise. You don't deserve him, and you sure as hell don't deserve Christine!"

Raoul began to laugh again, but this time, his laugh was evil…

"You're in love with that two timing whore, aren't you? That's why you came here tonight… You came here to order me back to Paris without my family so that you can move yourself right on in and take my place. That's what this is all about…Though I'm extremely sorry to say this, but she and I are MARRIED! Unless I sign the annulment papers, she is my property to do with as I please. Face it, Phantom, tomorrow I will be released and by the week's end she and I will be returning to my parent's estate…There will be no happy ending for you."

"You know I love her, why can't you just let her go…You don't love her, I know you don't… You're just keeping her around as a trophy to rub in my face. But face it, Raoul, you cheated in order to win. She didn't come to you willingly. If I would have been in that tent, she wouldn't have left. Come on, let's leave the past behind us and start new. Let her go… I'll give you all the money I have if you just set her free."

"You drive a hard bargain, monsieur…but you're acting as though you can purchase Christine like cattle on a farm."

"I just want to see her happy, and when she's with you, she isn't."

"Everything comes with a price, Phantom…You wish for me to annul my marriage, return to Paris alone and never contact her again until the day that I die. That's not an easy thing to do, you know?"

"You wouldn't care…I'll fill your pockets with so much money that you can return to Paris and purchase all the Parisian whores that you wish to purchase, but only if you do this for me."

"I don't want your money…My parents will take me back in to save their family name and I'll be back to being rich within the coming weeks. No, I will promise to do this for you, but in return, you have to do something for me."

"What? What is it that you want from me? I would do anything if only to see Christine happy and free from you."

Raoul grasped onto the bars of his cell and motioned me to place my ear to his lips. I didn't want to do so at first, but once I was close enough, the words he whispered into my ear stopped my heart forevermore.

"I want you to kill yourself…"

* * *

**Well, Erik, that's what you get for trying to talk to Raoul... Please review everyone! Oh, and I'm not sure how many people are reading my newest story, but I've been kind of iffy with it. I don't think many have been interested. If no one likes it, I'm not going to continue with it. I guess we shall see. Though, if anyone is interested, it's called "The Angel In Winter." Thanks everyone!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Erik's POV**

"You want me to what?" I gasped.

"You heard me… I want you to kill yourself. What's the fairness in all of this if you win Christine? You said it yourself that you want her to be happy. Well, if that's the truth, then let her be happy without you."

"How do I know that you're not just tricking me? How do I know that you won't wait until I'm dead and come right back to her?"

"This is my promise, demon. Hell, you can leave a little note to your Persian friend if you want… Tell him about our deal. He'll be sure that I never come back to her again. One thing is for sure, fail to do so and I won't think twice about taking her back to Paris and making the remainder of her life a living hell…So, what is it? Death, or her happiness?"

I looked down at my feet… Could I really kill myself to salvage Christine's life? I loved her, really I did.

"How should I do it?"

"I'll leave that part up to you. You're creative, think of it yourself. Though, personally, I would want to die quickly."

Raoul reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle that was filled with some sort of clear yellow liquid.

"Here…"

"What is that?"

"I told the guards that it was my medicine, but it's really a poison. I was going to use it on myself if the judge decided to give me the death penalty, but seeing that I'll be walking out of here come tomorrow morning, I think you could put it to better use."

I took the bottle off of the man and looked at it.

"Just drink every last drop of that stuff and it will have you dead within an hour tops. Once the poison reaches your heart, you'll drop dead and all will be well."

"I have to say goodbye to her," I crooned. "I can't do it now…"

"Take all the time that you need, Erik… But if your obituary isn't in the papers come Friday, I'll know that you chickened out and that our deal is off."

I was about to say something to the man, when I was cut off by the guard warning me that my time was up. I placed the bottle into my pocket and left, Raoul's voice echoing through the corridor.

"Remember, demon…Friday!"

Throughout the night I laid in the confinements of my bed, staring at the glass bottle of poison. I sighed and snuggled into my pillow, wondering how I would ever say goodbye to her or my boy. It hurt me deep inside to know that I would never see him grow into a fine young man, or live to make love to Christine again.

"Erik?"

When I heard Christine's soft voice, I placed the bottle into the top drawer of my nightstand and approached the door. It was early in the morning, too early for the sun to be up, for it was still dark. I reached out for the door knob and pulled open the door to find Christine standing there.

"Erik, I know it's early, but I've been worried about you. I…I had a nightmare about Raoul. I was hoping that I could sleep with you for a little while?"

When I nodded, Christine passed me and I closed the door behind her. When we were both beneath the blankets of my bed, Christine draped her arm over my chest and sighed into my shirt. Oh, just thinking about never being able to feel this again caused tears to come rushing to my eyes.

"Erik?"

Christine must have heard me cry, for she sat up and turned on the small lamp that was placed on top of my night table.

"Erik, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Oh, I shouldn't have placed my arm over your sore chest. Forgive me…"

"It wasn't that," I cried. "You did nothing wrong. It's just that it frightens me to think that one day I'll wake up and never feel you doing that to me again."

"Why would you think that? I'm not going anywhere, Erik, and neither are you. Nadir believes that you're going to be just fine now…"

"But what if I did die, Christine?" I questioned. "Would it break your heart?"

"Extremely…I couldn't imagine life without you. I know you are still coming to terms with trusting me, Erik, but you have to believe me when I tell you that I really did want to start a life with you after that night. I wanted to wake and continue our journey, I wanted to build a home with you…I even thought about being your wife."

My heart was swelling with happiness, so much so, that I claimed her lips with my own. She did not back away, nor did she protest… No, she sighed and pressed her lips even closer. As our kiss became more intimate and filled with want, I felt her hands softly running down the fabric of my nightshirt, her fingers wresting to undo each button. She was easy with my chest, her hands being gentle when stroking each scar with her fingers.

"Oh, Christine…I need you, now more than anything."

I concentrated on breathing as her hands slipped beneath my sleep trousers and grasped the one thing that made me want her. I softly called her name as her fingers began to stroke my length, causing it to throb with heat.

"Don't stop," I begged into her ear. "Don't stop…just like that. Oh, Christine…"

I curiously pressed my lips to her neck, causing her to sigh. Her flesh was milky and tasted wonderful against my tongue. This only intensified her strokes, for the once slow and agonizing ones became faster and heightened everything around me.

"Oh, Christine…Yes…"

I was getting close now, for I could feel my climax approaching. I quickly reached down and grasped her hand, stopping her from pleasuring me.

"If you continue," I warned. "I'm afraid I won't last another second…"

Christine wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled herself closer to me.

"You tease me, woman…"

"Wait…Erik, I don't want to hurt you. If this causes you to breathe harder, I don't believe we should do it now. We have the rest of our lives to repeat that night from so many years ago."

I knew that I wouldn't have my entire life to do this… I knew that I only had a few days.

"Christine, I promise you that I will pace myself. There is nothing more that I want to do, than to spend the rest of the night wrapped in your embrace."

Christine lowered her night gown and pressed her lips to mine once again. I kissed her neck once more, causing her to sigh my name. I kissed her for what seemed like hours until I couldn't take another moment of torture. When I joined us, she gently dug her nails into my back, causing me to want her even more. Over and over again, I thrust into her with every ounce of energy that I had within me. Tonight was even better than that night all those years ago, for I was no longer scared, nor was I embarrassed. Yes, I was still wearing my mask, but it didn't matter for I loved this woman just as much as I had back in Paris. I made love to this woman until we both climaxed at the same time. Afterwards, we concentrated on breathing and fell asleep beside one another. If I died tonight, I wouldn't care, for I had made love to Christine and it was the best moment I had ever spent with her.

I woke when I heard the birds chirping outside. I sighed and opened my eyes, feeling an unusual breeze against my cheek. I wasn't sure what it was at first, but when I saw my mask placed on my night table, I gasped and reached for my face, taking notice that I was maskless! No, she couldn't see me, for if she did, she would be frightened and regret what we had done. I rolled over expecting to find the woman fast asleep beside me, but she wasn't there…No, she was gone. Fresh tears rushed to my eyes, for I already knew what had happened…She had awoken and saw my face. Christine must have run…She must have fled from the bedroom.

"Good morning, Erik…"

When I heard my angel's voice, I gazed to the door to find her entering the room with breakfast in hand.

"Oh, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast…What's wrong?"

She placed the two plates beside my mask and sat down beside me. I wiped my teary eyes and looked at her, speechless as to how she was looking at me without fear.

"Erik, what has gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry…I…I thought you woke and saw my face. I thought you fled in fear."

Christine cupped my distorted cheek and smiled.

"Erik, I know that your face is something that's hard to look upon, but it's the face of the man that I love. So, I'll put aside my fear and try to look upon you with a smile, much like I'm doing now."

I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it, savoring the wonderful sensation.

"I have to work, Erik," Christine reminded me. "And your shift is later. I'm going to leave you with breakfast and I shall see you in a few hours."

She pressed a kiss to my cheek and began to change into her work attire.

"Rest today, Erik…Work is going to be hard with the condition you're in. And don't forget your promise you made to me."

"I'll talk to Dr. Gangle as soon as I get into work, Christine."

When Christine was gone, I picked up my plate and began to nibble at the toast that was placed there. I didn't like to eat much, but since Christine had made me breakfast, I decided to force down the delicious meal.

"Maskless this morning?" Nadir questioned as he walked into the room and took a seat at my side.

"It's a break from the mask," I began. "I need it… My face has been bothering me lately."

"Ah, and I see that Christine doesn't mind it either? She certainly does love you, doesn't she?"

"Of course, just as much as I love you," I sarcastically replied.

"Well, I came up here because Reza hid my notebook…I need to take it to work with me today, so I have to find it. Have you seen it?"

I shrugged my shoulders and continued eating.

"I wouldn't know, Nadir."

"I did see him up here the other day…He loves to take my things and hide them. It's a game he plays…an annoying one at that."

Nadir rose from his spot and began to search around the bed. I wasn't sure what he believed he was going to find, but I didn't argue. I was just putting aside my empty plate, when he began rummaging through my night table. No…I couldn't let him do this!

"Man, it's not in there! Now, get out and stop rummaging through my things!"

"Ah, found it…"

Nadir lifted the notebook out of the top drawer of the night table, but his smile quickly faded, for he reached back into the drawer and brought out the bottle of poison.

"Erik, what is this?"

"It's nothing…It's nothing, Nadir."

"Oh, really? Because I have seen this stuff before in Persia. Only men who are in danger keep bottles of this in their drawers. What is wrong with you, Erik?"

"It's nothing! I told you that it's nothing, so put it back where you found it and leave me alone."

"Oh, really? If this is nothing then it would be all right if I drank it then?"

Nadir pulled out the cork and lifted it to his lips.

"Stop! Don't do that…"

"Right, because it's poison!"

* * *

**Erik is in a pickle now, isn't he? I believe he needs to borrow Harry Potter's cloak of invisibility right about now and skedaddle out of there... But, this isn't a crossover story, so that's obviously not going to happen. Please review everyone! And if you haven't already, check out my newest story "The Angel In Winter..." Thanks again!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Erik's POV**

"Poison, Erik? Poison?! What is wrong with you?"

"I was going to explain everything to you, Nadir… I went and saw Raoul last night."

"Raoul?! Erik, you're going mad, man. You need to stop this foolishness and get rid of this poison before you do yourself harm."

"I have to die, Nadir…Don't you understand? I have to die before the week's end."

Nadir put down the bottle and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me back and forth as if to knock some sense into me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Raoul has been ordered to return to Paris…I begged him to leave Christine be, but he wouldn't listen to me. I offered him money, but he wasn't interested. I told him that I wanted to see Christine happy, therefore, he handed me this bottle and promised me that if I killed myself he would leave and never return."

"Erik, you can't do this…You can't believe him."

"That's where you come in, Nadir… When I am gone, I need you to watch over Christine to ensure that Raoul follows through with his promise."

"Erik, why kill yourself? If Christine doesn't wish to return to Raoul, then she won't…"

"That's where you're wrong, Nadir. Christine will be forced. When I am dead, Raoul will sign over the annulment and leave without a word. I need you to promise me that you will watch over her…For me, man…"

"Erik, you don't need to do this. We will think of another way out for Christine. Death is not the answer."

"And if it wasn't, do you think I would be doing this? Nadir, I'm going to spend the next few days with Christine, and then, by the week's end, I'm going to end my life. I need you to promise me that you will not tell Christine that I killed myself. Tell her that my lung collapsed again and that it killed me. Promise me…"

"Erik, I don't want to do this."

"Promise me…"

Nadir ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"For Christine, I will…But you're going about this the wrong way, Erik."

"Going to miss me, are you?"

"Oh, don't start. I think you're making a huge mistake, but then again, no one can tell you anything. Look, I have to work now, and so do you. I hope to see you at dinner tonight."

"I promise that I'll be there. I'm not ready to die yet."

When Nadir left, I finished my breakfast and dressed. If there was one thing I wanted to do, it was to stay with Christine for the day, but I had to work in a few hours. Therefore, I came down the stairs, only to find my son standing there.

"Mister E, could we go to the beach? I want to make a sand castle…"

"It's nearly winter, boy…I would, but I have to work. How about when I get home later you and I take a walk?"

"Can mama come?"

"Sure…Be good for Marisha now…I'll be back soon."

"Let me come with you today…Pwease…"

The child clung to my leg, and I couldn't shoo him away. This was my son, whether he knew it or not. I didn't have to work for a few hours, therefore, I decided to spend some time with my boy.

"You can't come to work with me, but since I don't have to be in for a few hours, I guess it wouldn't hurt if we spent some time together."

The child seemed excited over this, for he quickly grabbed his coat and hurried back to my side.

"Button your jacket, boy…I don't want you to catch a cold."

When the child struggled to button his coat, I knelt down beside him and buttoned it for him.

"Thank you, Mister E…"

"Good, come along then."

Once we were outside, the wind was there to greet us. November was quickly approaching and I knew once it arrived, the snow would be coming with it.

"Mister E, I'm hungwy…"

"Hungry? Didn't your mother feed you before she left?"

"She forgot to cut the crust off my bread. I don't wike crust, Mister E…"

"You don't? What did crust ever do to you? It's just the darker part of the bread. It doesn't taste any different."

"I don't wike the way it wooks…"

"Well, it's nearly eleven… Would you like it if we had an early lunch? I could take you to Tontos..They're open all year long."

"Ok…"

For some strange reason, the child interlaced his hand with my own, a motion that warmed my heart. To think that this child actually trusted me enough to touch me. I sighed and held the door to Tonto's open for him. Once inside, I lifted him up and placed him on the front counter. He laughed, and oh, how his laugh resembled my own in more ways than one. Not that I ever laughed, but I had laughed a few times in my life, and it sounded just like his. I ruffled his dark locks and handed him a bottle of orange soda pop. I knew he would enjoy it, for it was my favorite flavor. After ordering a few slices of pizza, I lifted him up and sat him down at a nearby booth.

"I can't weach it, Mister E…"

I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but when I looked at him, it was clear that he wasn't tall enough to see over the table. I chuckled and lifted him up into my arms again and sat him on my lap. To think that I would ever have a son was foolish, but to think that he would ever want to sit on my knee was even crazier. While we sat there waiting for our lunch, I brushed my fingers through his brown locks, taking in the softness of each strand.

"This pop is weally good… Do you want some of mine?"

"No, I had breakfast. It is good, isn't it? It's my favorite flavor too."

Gustave didn't say another word, but I noticed that he was staring at a nearby table where a father and son were sat. The child couldn't have been any older than Gustave, but I knew the way they were interacting with one another was upsetting him. The child had on a baseball cap and the father was playfully teasing him with simple magic tricks and stealing his baseball glove from him.

"What's wrong?" I whispered into Gustave's ear. "Why are you staring at that boy and his father for?"

"My papa never pwayed with me wike that. Having him for a papa was like never having a papa at all. He never pwayed with me…He never took me to the park."

"No? Maybe he never did that with you, Gustave, but that doesn't mean that I can't."

"It's not the same… I always wanted a papa to pway with me… I always wanted to be able to talk to my papa. He abandoned mama and me…"

"He was a horrible man, Gustave. Don't you ever believe that Raoul was a nice man. He beat your mother and almost hurt you. He doesn't deserve to have you as a son. Do you understand me? You shouldn't give anyone the time of day if they can't even respect you."

"Is that why you don't give anyone the time of day, Mister E? It's because of your mask, isn't it? Aunt Marisha forced me to wook away when my papa took it off. What's wrong with your face, Mister E?"

"I…I wasn't born normal, Gustave. I'm not a normal man. Therefore, the world prefers to shun me for my hideousness. You don't need to look upon it, not ever do you need to look at it. You would be afraid of me."

"I…I want to see it."

"You do not need to see my face, Gustave, and I can promise you that you never will."

Gustave began to cry, so much that he hopped down from my lap and hurried towards the door. Oh, if I lost this child, Christine would never forgive me. I hurried out the door after him, hurrying as quickly as I could with my staff.

"Gustave, stop!"

I kept on his tail, grabbing him by his jacket to stop him from running. We were right at the gates of Luna Park now, and with them being locked, it stopped the child from going any further.

"What is wrong with you?!" I cried. "You could have been abducted, or run over by a car! Your mother would kill me, do you understand!"

Yes, I had wanted to discipline him with my temper, but the only thing I was getting was more tears. No, yelling at him would do him no good, for it never did me any good either. When my mother yelled at me, I would only cry harder, for it frightened me…It was doing the same to my son.

"Gustave," I cooed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you need to understand that you can't run off on your own just because you feel like doing so. Your mother loves you very much and it would hurt her deeply if something happened to you."

"And what about you?" he cried. "How would you feel if something happened to me?"

I couldn't tell this child that his death would be the death of me, for if I told him that, it could be something fatal to his knowledge.

"I would be crushed, Gustave…If something happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Do you wove me?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. "Very much. I love your mother, Gustave. She and I have a history together, one that brings us closer together than you could ever imagine. Now, could we please go back to the restaurant before they begin to wonder where we ran off to without our lunch?"

When Gustave wiped his tears away and nodded, I took him by the hand to lead him back to Tonto's… Though, he tugged to stop me, and I turned to face him once again.

"You said that you wove me…"

"Indeed. I never lie, Gustave."

"If that's true, then I wove you too…"

He loved me? This child loved me? Oh, I loved him too, so, so much. I wanted to tell him the truth, I wanted to scream to the heavens that he was my son, but I couldn't…

"I…I love you, Gustave. I told you this, and I refuse to lie to you. Now, on with lunch."

"If you do, then you will show me your face."

"Gustave, I can't…I don't wish to frighten you. It's not a pretty sight and if you are frightened by me, it would kill me inside. Please…"

"Pwease, Mister E…Pwease show me your face. I won't be scared, I pwomise… If you wove me wike you say you do, then you will show me your face."

Knowing that we wouldn't be going anywhere until I removed my mask, I looked around to make sure nobody else was around before kneeling down to his height.

"Reconsider," I cried. "Please reconsider, Gustave."

"I won't… I won't say no."

I pressed my eyes closed and reached up to pull off the garment that has protected me my entire life. When the mask was off, I raised my head to face the child and kept my eyes closed. I was afraid, so afraid about what my son would think of me…But as the moments passed and silence prevailed, I slowly opened my eyes to find him standing there before me, his eyes looking deep into my deformity.

"Y… You're not afraid?"

My son slowly shook his head and raised his small hand.

"C…Can I touch it?"

Touch it? He wanted to touch it?! My heart was aching now…Tears were streaming down my cheeks, as the child gently ran his fingers over every crevice of my deformity. I couldn't hold back any longer…I had to tell him, I needed him to know that I was his father and he never needed to be alone again. This was something we both deserved, for as long as we had each other, neither of us would suffer again. I could only hope he would accept the truth…

* * *

**Poor Erik... He doesn't know what to do. Please review everyone. Also, I have been getting many requests begging me not to take down my new story "The Angel In Winter." Guess I am going to keep it up. Though, a few of you were concerned about the story's graphic content. I can assure you that the content was only in the first few chapters. After that, the story will go on as a normal story...Thanks for everyone's support! **


	55. Chapter 55

**Erik's POV**

"Gustave, I…I have something that I need to tell you."

I placed my mask back over my face and looked down at my son…My son! He needed to know the truth before I ended my life, he needed to know that I would always be here for him no matter what.

"Come, let us return before our lunch grows cold."

I took the boy by the hand and led him back to the pizza shop. Once there, I placed him on my lap and smiled…

"Gustave, I want to tell you something important, something that will change your life forever."

I was about to tell him, when all of a sudden, Gustave went running towards the front door.

"Mama!"

Mama? I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but when I faced the door, I spotted Christine walking through it. What was she doing here? She scooped Gustave up into her arms and smiled, walking towards the table.

"I'm on my lunch," she replied. "I wanted to swing by and grab a slice of pizza. Well, it seems as though you beat me to it…Perhaps I'll join you, if that's all right?"

When I nodded, Christine sat down across from me and placed Gustave into her lap. So much for continuing our father/son moment.

"Mister E said that he has something he wants to tell me…" Gustave began. "Go on…"

"Yes, Erik," Christine smiled. "Go on…"

"It's nothing," I concluded. "I was just going to tell Gustave that I was going to talk to Doctor Gangle about letting you sing."

Gustave raised a curious brow, but after my little lie, it quickly faded away, especially when our pizza was placed down in front of us.

"Well, this is nice," Christine concluded. "It's been a while since we've spent time together like this."

I didn't eat, for I was still full from breakfast. I knew that I couldn't tell the child about his true parentage, for I had promised Christine he would never know. I suffered through lunch, and when Christine was finished, she rose and kissed Gustave goodbye.

"I have to get back to work now, sweetheart. Mister E is going to be working soon as well, so when you return to Nadir's, make sure you're on your best behavior."

"Yes, mama…"

"Maybe when I get out of work, we could take a walk around the city? I do have a few errands to run. If you're good, we could stop somewhere for dessert."

When Christine left, Gustave's melancholy attitude returned. I knew that he hated being away from his mother, and if it were up to me, I would do anything in my power to take her place in the workplace just so she could be home with him all the time.

"What's wrong?" I curiously asked.

"I don't wike it when mama leaves me. I miss her, Mister E…"

"She'll be back later…" I said, pulling out my pocket watch to have a peek at the time. "I have an hour before I have to make my way to work. Why don't we stop by the park?"

The boy's eyes widened. "Will you push me on the swings?"

"Of course…"

With my son by my side, I escorted him to the park that was on the other side of the island. It wasn't anything elaborant, but the local children did enjoy playing on the contraptions that were housed there. It might have only been a metal sliding board and a creaky swing set, but it was enough to entertain the boy.

"Push me higher, Mister E!"

I was standing behind him as his swing swung high into the air. When it came back towards me, I pushed him again… Oh, the simple joys of being a parent. They were simple, but large enough to warm my cold heart. How could Raoul neglect such a special child? He was so special…So special and so much like me in every way.

"It's getting late," I reminded him as I stopped his moving swing. "We should be getting you back to Nadir now. I have work and I cannot afford to be late today."

"But I don't want to go home… I want to stay here."

"And if you start a tantrum, I shall never bring you to the park again. No fussing with me, boy. Now, come along and perhaps when I get out of work we will come back. If not today, then tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart, child…"

After running my hands through his locks one final time, I released him into Marisha's care and headed to work, already conjuring the idea of Christine singing at the restaurant. Once inside, the first thing I did was head to Doctor Gangle's office.

"Sir?" I knocked upon the door, Doctor Gangle's head instantly raising from his paperwork.

"Erik? What can I do for you?"

"I…I have a request."

"Request? Is this about another raise? If it is, you're out of your mind. I have given you three raises already. You make more money than any other pianist in the city."

"It's not about a raise, sir…"

"Hell, then come inside and sit down."

After closing the door behind me, I took a seat across from my boss' desk, my hands sweating as I thought about what to say next.

"Sir, remember a few months ago when you were going to hire Christine to sing?"

"Of course, how could I forget such a day? You two acted so strangely around one another. Not to mention that she turned down the singing job."

"Well, what if I was to tell you that she wanted to reconsider?"

"Did she tell you this?"

"She wishes to sing, sir… It would be worth a try, and I can promise you that with her singing to my music, it will make you more money than any musical act in the city."

Doctor Gangle thought long and hard for a few seconds. I knew that he didn't want to let his most valuable waitress go, but at the same time, I knew he wanted to make a ton of money.

"You better not be lying to me, Erik… If this fails, I will have no choice but to make you a waiter. In the meantime, I shall hire a few new waitresses and your Christine will take the stage next Friday."

"Sir…I…I can't wait that long," I began. "It has to be sooner."

I couldn't wait that long for Christine's career to start. I was going to end my life by the week's end. I couldn't wait another two weeks. If I died before she began singing, she would never want to sing on stage with a stranger playing the piano. No, it needed to be now, for if I started off with her, she would feel comfortable without me when the time arrived.

"And now you're making the rules?" he snapped.

"It has to be the day after tomorrow," I stated. "It's urgent…"

"Very well, Erik. I'll start her off on Tuesday evening. It's the only shift that I have other waitresses working on the floor. Tuesday evening…"

"You won't regret this…"

"We shall see…"

I was so excited to tell Christine about her new job! She was going to be happy, oh, so happy! This would be my final task in making her happy, for with this job, she would no longer feel miserable in life. Music would set her soul free… We would finally be whole again. I sighed and headed out to the main floor in search of my one true love, but found in nearly impossible to spot her with the over abundance of people in the restaurant…Oh well, this would have to wait until our shifts ended.

**Gustave's POV**

When I returned home from my outing with Mister E, I found Reza playing in his room. Aunt Marisha was currently cleaning the kitchen, and I knew that she wouldn't be able to play with Reza and I for many hours. Uncle Nadir always expected to come home to a spick and span house, and Aunt Marisha made sure to keep it that way.

"Weza, what are you doing?" I asked, stepping into his small bedroom.

"Pwaying with my bwocks…Do you want to pway too?"

"We pwayed that yesterday," I argued. "Why don't we pway with something different today?"

"Wike what?"

"A game…How about hide and seek?"

"Mama doesn't want us to go outside. She's cweaning the house. She said we have to stay inside until she's ready to garden."

I groaned and thought about what we could do. Most of Reza's toys were too boring to play with, for we had been playing with them for months now. Once in a while it was nice to go outside and be able to run in the backyard and pretend that we were pirates.

"My bear!" I gasped. "We could pway with him. Mister E gave him to me… I named him Mr. Bones."

"Great, where is he?"

"Upstairs in my room…Come on, let's go get him."

"Mister E's been staying up there," Reza argued. "We shouldn't go…He get's awfully angry when someone goes up there."

"He's not home…He's at work. We'll only go up and come right back down. I know where Mr. Bones is… I put him on my bed."

"And Mister E is currently sleeping in that bed."

"Don't be afraid, Weza…Mister E won't mind. Come on…"

We tiptoed up the stairs to that Aunt Marisha wouldn't notice us. When we were at the bedroom door, I opened it and walked in. Reza was still standing in the doorway, too frightened to enter. But why? Why was he afraid to come in? Maybe something bad happened between the two of them, something that scared Reza…

"Here he is…" I grabbed hold of my bear and looked back towards the doorway. I knew Mister E would only be staying here another few days, but when he did decide to leave, I would miss him. Yes, his face was strangely malformed, but I felt as though I could connect with him. It was as if I could feel all the pain that he felt.

"Well, come on," Reza whispered. "We're not supposed to be up here."

"All right," I groaned, coming around his bed to meet Reza. Though, when I noticed a small bottle sitting on his night table, I stopped and picked it up.

"What are you doing? Gustave, you're going to get us both into trouble…Come on."

I giggled and held the bottle up so that Reza could see it.

"Wook, Mister E is keeping his pee in a bottle…"

"Gustave…"

"Oh, come on…Wook at this…"

Reza looked both ways before making his way to me. When he saw the yellow liquid that was sealed within the bottle, he too began to giggle.

"Why would he do that for?" Reza asked. "That's gross…"

My tiny fingers wrapped themselves around the small cork and pulled it open… We thought nothing of it until a strange and foul smelling odor surrounded us.

"Ewww," Reza gagged. "It even smells like pee…"

"Worse, actually…"

Suddenly, Reza formed a small, evil smile across his dark cheeks.

"I dare you to taste it…"

"What? You're mad…That's gross."

"I triple dog dare you to taste it…"

I knew this game far too well, for Reza and I played it all the time. One would dare the other to do something, and once a triple dog dare was given, there was no turning back.

"I…If I taste this," I began. "Then you have to do it too…"

"What?"

"I triple dog dare you to taste it with me…"

"On the count of three then…"

I took a deep breath and held the bottle to my lips.

"One, two…"

"Three," I finished, chugging down a mouthful of the burning liquid. Once I gagged, I handed the bottle to Reza, taking notice that I had taken more than a mouthful, for there were only a few drops left within the bottle. Reza sucked them up and he too began to cough and gag…Though, it only took a few moments for the both of us to realize that what we had just drank was not Mister E's urine, for my insides began to sizzle and ache. I wasn't sure what was happening to us, but we both dropped to our knees and grabbed a hold of our stomach's.

"I…I don't think that was…"

But Reza never finished, for he toppled face down into the floor, and I followed a few moments after.

* * *

**So yes, I know that I am evil... Originally, I was going to have something else happen, but when I began thinking about ideas to the ending of my story, this seemed to be a better fit, no matter how evil it is. So, now that I got you all at the edges of your seats, please review for a quick update! Thanks again, everyone!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Erik's POV**

After a few long hours of sitting at the piano, I finally stood and headed towards the door. I wasn't even on the sidewalk, when I was tackled. I fell to the ground, landing on my chest and causing myself excruciating agony.

"You son of a bitch!"

I knew that voice…I'd know it anywhere. It was Nadir! But why was he attacking me? I rolled over, only to feel his fist against my face. The punch had knocked the mask nearly off my face, and now, my sorry excuse for a nose was gushing blood.

"What the hell is wrong with you, man?" I growled, adjusting my mask. "You could have killed me."

"And I wish I had. Oh, Erik, I wish that I had killed you just now. You don't know what you did! You don't know what your foolishness has done!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You left your poison sitting out! You left that horrible substance out in the open and my son got a hold of it!"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"He drank it! Both him and Gustave drank it!"

My heart stopped within my chest. Oh, if my son was dead I would never forgive myself. My son! My son…Harmed and all because of my neglect.

"My son drank it?" tears rushed to my eyes as I stumbled to my feet. "Is he…is he?"

"Dead?! Is that what you want to know? Is he dead! How about my son? What about Reza? Didn't I just tell you that he drank the poison too? You selfish bastard! You don't care about anyone but yourself. That's always the way it has been. I wish you would have drank that poison before you went to work…But no, you were too selfish to end your life without ruining Christine's! You wanted to move yourself right into her heart and then, only when you possessed her soul, you were going to take your life. You couldn't stand the thought of her going on without loving you and only you for the rest of her life! You're selfish!"

"My son…"

"Oh, thank you for asking about my boy," Nadir choked. "Thank you, Erik…He's going to live, if that's what you're wondering."

"But my boy!" I cried. "How is he? How is Gustave?"

"You don't deserve them, Erik…Your son does not deserve to have a father like you in his life. A real father wouldn't have left something so dangerous out in the open. I…I don't think I can ever trust you again. I think you should leave…I think you should leave and never return. You said it yourself that you were going to kill yourself anyway, so why not just pretend that it happened now."

"And what? Leave without saying a word to Christine?"

"Christine? Erik, you have a lot of nerve asking about her. Reza woke and told us the entire story. The moment he told Christine that they found the bottle of poison on your night table…well, let's just say that she never wants to speak with you again. I don't blame her…You almost killed her only child. He's in worse condition than Reza… Reza can leave tomorrow, but Gustave might not ever be leaving."

I backed up against the nearest wall and began to sob. This was all my fault… Because of my stupidity, I didn't have any more friends or family. How could I ever look my son in the eyes again and tell him that he would be safe? I had been the one thing that had put him in danger.

"I will always watch over Christine, Erik, but I think you should stop being selfish and leave…Kill yourself if you wish, but trouble Christine or Gustave no longer. It would be for the best if you didn't contact Marisha and I ever again as well…It's only for the best."

I nodded, knowing that Nadir was right. Christine didn't need me, nor did my child. They deserved better, and for them, I would disappear.

"You're right…" I said, approaching Nadir and placing his hand against my throat. "So why don't you do what you were going to do once before in Persia. The Shah had ordered you to kill me, so why not finish what you started long ago?"

"I will not be the death of you, Erik… I refuse to have your blood upon my hands. If you want to end your life then jump off the pier. I won't murder you…"

"And what would you tell Christine?"

"I'll tell her that you never wish to see her again…. I'll tell her that you wanted to poison both her and Gustave in order to take them with you in death."

"Don't tell her that…I…I can't bear the thought of her hating me over such lies. No, tell her that I couldn't stand the guilt for what I had done and jumped off the pier."

"Anything else?"

"No, that is all…False hope and heartache isn't going to change what I am. Just know, Nadir, that you were always there for me in my hard times, but you never gave up. I will thank you for that and in return, I shall honor your wish for me to never contact you or your family again. So long…"

Nadir and I parted ways, knowing that I would never see him or my family again. Just the thought of Christine sitting by my son's deathbed made my heart ache. I knew I would not survive the night, for my family meant everything to me, and knowing that they hated me was enough to kill me. But seeing that the poison was now gone, I would most likely jump off the nearest bridge at high tide, for it would help with the process. But what about my son? I couldn't let my mind die with the image of him lying in that hospital as my last thought…Oh, here I was again, being selfish! No, I didn't deserve him or Christine and so, I would never seek them out again.

**Christine's POV**

I'll never forget the moment I walked through the door of Nadir's home and spotted my baby lying lifelessly on the floor beside Reza. I thought they were napping, but when I knelt down beside my child noticed that he wasn't breathing, my world came crashing down around me. My baby…My baby was lifeless! I cried, oh, how I cried! Everything stopped around me, and the next thing I knew, I was sitting in the hospital beside my baby. Reza had told the entire story of how they had gone into Erik's bedroom for a toy and found the bottle of yellow liquid. They were only children playing a game, one that nearly cost them their lives. Reza had been the lucky one, for he had only taken a single sip. Gustave, however, had not been so lucky, for Reza counted at least five sips, if not more.

"Christine, how is your child?"

I turned to find Nadir standing behind me.

"He…He hasn't woken yet," I said, interlacing my hand with Gustave's small, cold one. "I'm afraid…I…I don't think he'll ever wake up. The doctors said that he drank a lot of that poison. I don't understand…Why…Why would Erik have this in his room?"

"There are a lot of things that you don't understand about Erik, Christine. You might not ever understand him."

"…I….I was actually starting to love him, you know? It was so long ago and yet, the moment I start to actually have feelings for him, he does this…How can I actually trust him again? How can I ever feel safe with him watching our child again?"

"You won't have to trust him again, Christine…"

"What do you mean?"

"He's gone, Christine, and he isn't coming back…He's gone for good."

My heart stopped within my chest. He was gone? How was he gone? He couldn't be! He couldn't be gone for good!

"Nadir, don't joke around. Where is Erik?"

"Christine, he…he couldn't handle the guilt of what happened today, and he…he jumped off the pier."

"What?!" I stood to my feet, tears running down my cheeks. "No…NO! Nadir, don't lie to me. Don't tell me such things. Oh, God…No…"

"How could you not be happy, Christine? He nearly killed Reza and he might have killed Gustave. How could you ever want to forgive a man like him?"

"Because he is the father of my son, Nadir," I cried. "I know he didn't mean to have that poison lying around for the boys to get a hold of."

"He told me everything, Christine. He told me how he got a hold of that poison. Did you know that he was going to poison himself and take you and the child with him to hell? Did he tell you that?"

I shook my head, refusing to listen to such lies.

"No, Erik was a kind and loving man…He loved me, Nadir! He loved Gustave. Stop lying to me, I have to find him!"

When I tried to leave, Nadir grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back.

"He's dead, Christine! He jumped off the pier and sunk to the bottom of the ocean! He made me promise to protect you, and I will stick to that vow until the day that I die."

"I don't want you, I want Erik! Do you hear me, I want Erik!"

"And Erik is dead!"

I didn't want to believe Nadir. How could my angel just end his life without a single word to me? He was such a coward if it were true, but thinking that it wasn't, I ventured away from my baby's bedside and found myself at Erik's warehouse. I hurried up the stairs and climbed in through his open window, expecting to find him sitting in his room, but sadly, it was empty. It was as if he was never there. Fresh tears fell down my cheeks as I took a seat on his bed and sobbed into my hands. Yes, I was angry at him for what he had done, but we all make mistakes. It wasn't anything worth killing yourself over. I picked his pillow up and pressed my face into its softness, inhaling his familiar musky scent. I loved his smell, for it always surrounded and comforted me.

"Erik, don't leave me…" I cried. "I need you here…Gustave needs you here. Oh, mon ange, I wouldn't hate you for this. I don't know why you had poison in your possession, but I know you had a good reason for it."

Without another word, I lay down and stretched my hand beneath his other pillow to rest my head upon it…Only, when my hand was fully beneath the pillow, I felt something strange and grasped my fingers around it to pull it out. It was a note, one that was addressed to me.

"_Christine,_

_Don't ever feel as though you are not loved. I love you more than anything in the world, and my mistakes are something that isn't forgivable. I don't deserve you, nor do I deserve to be around my son. I am a horrible man, one that needs to leave this Earth. If you're reading this letter, then it is too late for me. Nadir will look after you from now on. Stay with him…Gustave deserves to live a happy childhood, and with him being raised in New York, I'm sure he will grow to be a wonderful and talented young man. Beneath my bed is something I had promised to give to him…Make sure that he gets it. Loved you yesterday, love you still, always had, always will…Until we meet again, Christine, my love shall never die._

_Erik…"_

I wiped my teary eyes and reached beneath his bed and pulled out a familiar heavy case. I opened this case, and there, lying inside was my papa's violin.

"Oh, Erik…"

I hugged this violin close and remembered the many nights back in Paris when he had played for me. Oh, I missed him…If my Erik was truly dead, then I wouldn't stop until I found his body in order to give him a proper burial. This was my promise...

* * *

**Ok, now I know this is really going to suck, and don't kill me...But...But this will be my last update until 06/29... I'm going on Vacation and will not have internet or my computer with me to update. So, this shall have to do until I return. Sorry... Please review everyone! See you all again soon. **


	57. Chapter 57

**Erik's POV**

"Jump…Jump, you fool!"

I screamed out the words in my head as I stood at the end of the pier. I couldn't bring myself to do it…Here I was, one foot on land and one foot nearly in the grave. All I had to do was let go and give up. I couldn't..Oh, I couldn't give up. Years ago, I had wanted nothing more than to die, but for some odd reason, I didn't want to die now. Damn me! Damn Christine for causing me to feel love. I sighed and pressed my eyes closed, almost ready to give up now.

"Erik!"

Oh, I was even hearing her name now. She was calling for me and I couldn't take it anymore. I pressed my hands against my ears to drown out her voice and cried.

"Erik! Erik, what are you doing?!"

There is was again! I could hear her voice. With one last breath, I opened my eyes and stepped off the pier, the sensation of me falling causing my heart to pound within my chest. This was it…I was finally going to die and come face to face with God…the horrible man who had done nothing but torture me my entire life. When I was met with the freezing water, the first thing I felt was the unbearable pain of my bones coming into contact with the shallow surface. I had first believed that my neck would break and I would die, but of course, God couldn't even spare me that.

"Erik!"

I heard Christine's voice as the waves moved in and out from shore. I groaned and attempted to roll over on my back, wishing that I still had that poison. Oh, poison would have been so much quicker than jumping off the pier.

"Erik!"

I could hear footsteps trudging through the water now and a few moments later, felt a hand grasp onto my shoulder and haul me up.

"Erik! Erik, you're bleeding…What are you doing? You're alive…Alive!"

I coughed as she dragged me to shore, my body freezing from the terrible chill of the water.

"Erik, oh, Erik…"

Christine stripped off her pink jacket and placed it around my shoulders. I was in agony, but Christine stood beside me and wrapped her arms around my frame.

"Why would you do such a thing?" she cried. "How could you do such a terrible thing? I…I don't want you to die, Erik. Oh, I don't want you to die."

Christine wrapped her arm beneath my own and hauled me to my weak feet. I groaned, but the woman wouldn't listen to me. No, she forced me to walk beside her as she helped me away from the beach. At one point, I blacked out and remembered falling to the floor. I wasn't sure what happened after that, for blackness took over every inch of me. When I woke, the first thing I felt was something warm being pressed against my forehead. I groaned and cracked open my eyes to find Christine seated at my bedside. She was sitting there, pressing a warm compress against my unmasked face. Why? Why was she still here? And why was I alive? I had wanted to die, and yet, God had forbid it.

"Erik? Erik, can you hear me?"

"Y…Yes." I swallowed hard and groaned once again as the pain in my hip began to throb.

"You bruised yourself, Erik…" Christine began as she placed her bare hand at my side. But what was this? I was naked? I had to be, for I could feel the palm of her hand against my own flesh. My eyes moved downward towards the blanket and I moved them just enough to find that I was indeed naked.

"Is this where it hurts?" she questioned, keeping her hand firmly against my side.

"Y…Yes…"

"I placed some hot towels beneath you to help with the pain. Erik, what were you doing out there? Nadir…He…he told me you died. Do you know what that did to me?"

I placed the blankets back over my body and pressed my eyes closed, trying to concentrate on something else besides how I had nearly killed my own flesh and blood.

"And the poison," she continued. "How could you? Why would you even have something like that in your possession? My heart is aching, Erik…"

"Your heart is aching?" I growled. "Your heart is aching? What about my own, Christine!? What about my heart?! I could have killed Gustave. Do you know how that makes me feel? Your child has yet to wake, and it's all because of me. Nadir doesn't wish to speak with me ever again, and I thought you wanted to do the same. I wouldn't have blamed you… I don't deserve any love and I sure as hell don't deserve you. Gustave…My baby…My own flesh and blood, and yet, God gives him to me, only to take him away and all because of something I did."

"Erik…No, don't talk like this. I…I told Nadir that the poison couldn't have been in your possession if you didn't have a reason for having it. Why, Erik? Why did you have the poison? Why was it out and in Gustave's sight? Don't lie to me…"

"I can't tell you, Christine… I can't. I…I am going to die. Like it or not, I must die by the end of the week."

"Tell me the truth," she begged. "I need to know why you feel the need to die? If this is because of the poison, I need you to know that nothing is worth dying over. Tell me…"

I wasn't sure whether to trust her or not, but the truth of it all was that she needed to know why. If I didn't tell her then I knew she would go prying around for answers. That's just the way it had always been. If I didn't tell her the truth, she would go find it from somebody else.

**Christine's POV**

I spent the day searching endlessly for Erik's body. I had promised myself that I wouldn't stop until I could find my angel and give him a proper burial. Though, after checking around every corner and coming up short, I finally spotted him standing at the pier. He was there! At least I thought it was him…I was about to turn the other cheek until I saw a flash of white! I'd know that familiar face anywhere. It was my angel! I trudged into the water the moment I saw him jump. I didn't think twice about my safety, but how could I? This was my angel of music and he was in danger. After pulling his body from the freezing waters, I helped him to his home and cleaned him up. I knew without the proper warmth, my angel would die.

"Tell me, Erik…Tell me the truth."

I was begging him to tell me everything. I didn't care how much it would hurt, or how it would change our lives. I didn't care, for I wanted to know everything. When I saw him shivering, I crawled into bed beside him and wrapped my arm over his chest.

"Erik, please tell me everything."

He pressed his eyes closed and sighed. I knew he was exhausted, but I still needed to know the truth.

"I…I met with Raoul a few days ago," he began. "I…I made a deal with him…"

"A deal? What kind of a deal?"

"Erik wanted Christine to be happy… He wanted her to be so happy. I asked Raoul to leave Coney Island without you and the child, but he refused to let me have you to myself. I offered him money and everything I could think of, but still, that was not enough. So, when I asked him what it would take for him to annul the marriage, he told me that I had to die."

I gasped and fresh tears began to fall down my cheeks.

"I need to die, Christine. I need to die by the end of the week. When he finds my obituary in the paper, he promised me that he would leave Coney Island alone and annul your marriage. He said you could live out your days being happy, but not with me."

"And how could you think that I would be happy without you, Erik? How could you think that I would go on living with a smile across my face when you wouldn't be there to make me smile? Erik, I can't live without you, ange…I know that you are saddened by what happened to Gustave, and believe it or not, I'm angry with you too, but you can't die. Killing yourself will not leave me happy. Erik, I love you…"

"Y…You love me?"

I nodded and quickly pressed my lips against his own. Yes, I was still angry over what had taken place, but I couldn't bear the thought of not being with him. Five years ago we had become separated and I wouldn't be able to go on living another fifty without him. We were finally together and I wouldn't jeopardize it for anything in the world.

"Oh, Christine," he murmured. "W…What would I do without you?"

I smiled. "What would I do without you?"

"W…What about Raoul? What about Nadir? He can't know that you know that I'm alive. I made him promise to protect you. And what of Raoul? If he doesn't see an obituary in the paper by the week's end, he'll take you back to Paris."

"Erik, I know what we have to do…I know what needs to be done."

"Oh, Christine…Erik is so tired…So, so tired."

Erik closed his eyes and I placed his head into my arms. As he slept, I gazed down at his twisted cheek and smiled. I knew that we had a rough time ahead of us, but it was what needed to be done in order to be free. I would not go back to Paris willingly, for I knew if I did, I would most likely die from one of Raoul's beatings. No, Erik was my home, and our home would be wherever we needed to go for safety. I knew what needed to be done. I knew that in order to get away from Raoul, I needed to flee the state. I knew that leaving Coney Island was going to be better than staying put. If we ran now, we would be long gone before Raoul ever knew that we were gone. Yes, we would have his men on our tail, but if we got a running start, we were more likely to get away unnoticed and never be found. We could change our names, change our appearances and perhaps, we could even find salvation. But, if we were going to leave, we needed to do it now, for if we stayed a moment longer, I knew Raoul would be searching for me. Tomorrow night, I would gather up my family and run away… I couldn't tell Nadir, for if I told him, he would be in danger.

Nadir would stay safe as long as he didn't know a thing about my disappearance. It would be for our own good.

"Tomorrow, mon ange…" I cooed. "Tomorrow we will flee the state. I don't know where we're going to go, but if we get away from New York, we're more likely to stay safe. Perhaps my marriage will never be annulled, but being with you before the eyes of God is good enough."

And with that, I rose to my feet and headed back to the hospital to see my baby. Awake or asleep, I would smuggle him out of the city…Tomorrow, I would take my family and flee the state. Maybe not tomorrow, nor the next day, or even the day after that, but one day, we would be safe, and maybe, just maybe, we could be happy. Oh, what a wonderful thought that would be…Happy and together as a family at last.

* * *

**I'm Back! Just got back actually... Decided that you all have waited long enough. But my vacation was awesome. Saw Yeston and Kopit's Phantom. Now, I seen the movie with Charles Dance, but DAMN! That was one of the most incredible musicals I have ever seen. Makes me kinda wish that it was on Broadway. Besides that I did a ghost hunt in the West Virginia State Prison. Not going to lie, it was the scariest 2 hours of my life. I never thought ghosts were real...Until I heard doors slamming shut and footsteps coming from down the hall when it was only me in the prison. Not only that, but I flashed my camera when I thought I felt something, only to look later on my camera and spot the figure of a man standing behind me...Freaked out, but hey, awesome time! Glad to be back...**


	58. Chapter 58

**Erik's POV**

"Christine?"

When I came too again, I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. Christine had saved me from certain death and brought me home. But why? Why did she help me? I harmed our child and didn't deserve her love. After weakly calling her name, she walked into the room carrying a tray that had some steaming cups and a bowl on it. She gently placed it down into my lap and handed me one of the cups.

"It's hot, Erik…It's just something to warm your insides."

After taking my first few sips, I realized that it was some type of herbal tea. Feeling thirsty, I gulped down every drop before placing the empty cup down onto the tray.

"Good?" she questioned. "You really were thirsty, weren't you?"

I nodded. "I know I'm going to pay for that escapade yesterday."

"It's snowing outside," Christine said, wrapping another blanket around my body. "You could have froze to death yesterday."

"I'll be all right."

"Here, I cooked you some breakfast."

Christine placed the steaming cup of soup in my lap and handed me a spoon.

"Christine, what about you?"

"I'm…I'm not hungry. I don't want to eat, Erik, it's all right. Enjoy your breakfast."

I placed the bowl aside and knew that I didn't want to eat either. How could I eat when Christine was sitting before me and upset about something I had done to our child? Not only that, but now that my poison was gone and I wasn't dead, how was Raoul going to react?

"Christine, we need to talk."

Christine looked up at me and shook her head. "I don't want to talk about death any longer. I…I just don't understand how you could make such a devious deal with Raoul? Did you actually believe that he was going to leave me alone once you were dead? Maybe you believed him, but in my heart I know that after you were dead and buried, he would have been dragging me back to Paris. What now? I need you to promise me that you won't ever leave me like that…I need you to promise me that you won't kill yourself."

"But how could I possibly promise you that, Christine? I want you to be happy… I want you to be free from Raoul, and my death was the only way that you were going to get that. My poison is gone and…"

Tears instantly came rushing to her eyes. Indeed, my poison was gone, but it wasn't because I had dropped the bottle or spilled it. No, my son had drunk it, and because of my stupidity, he was lying in the hospital.

"I don't expect you to ever forgive me for that. Nadir told me that he'll never forgive me for almost killing his only child. It wouldn't have been the first time."

"You are not the blame for the death of Nadir's first born son, Erik. He got sick… If anything, you put the child out of his misery."

"But what about now? What about the poison Reza drank? That was my fault and he told me that he never wishes to see me again. As far as Gustave, I don't believe he will ever want to see me again either. I caused my own flesh and blood agony because of something I left out. I know that you'll never forgive me for it."

"But Erik, I already have…"

I gasped and looked up at her to find fresh tears falling down her cheeks. She tried to smile and cupped my cheek with her hand. She already has? How could she ever want to forgive me for nearly killing her child?…For nearly killing our child?

"I…I know you didn't mean to hurt Gustave, and I know that you didn't mean to leave that bottle of poison lying about. I know you didn't know that Gustave would have gone snooping up in your room. I forgive you, Erik…I forgive you for everything that you have ever done or put me through. We've been apart for far too long, and now, I only want to be beside you for the rest of my life."

Without a second thought, the woman crashed her lips against my own and I did the same. We haven't kissed like this since the first time we kissed years ago. I sighed and pressed her closer to my own body, knowing that I would never let her go again. But what about Raoul? What about him? He was expecting to find my obituary in the paper by the week's end, and sadly enough it was nearly the end of the week. If I became parted from Christine again, I would simply die of a broken heart. No, I couldn't let Raoul win…

"Erik, we have to go… We have to get Gustave out of that hospital and we need to leave the island before it's too late."

"Leave the island?" I questioned. "Christine, don't be rash. Don't think that we have to leave the island to get away from Raoul."

"Erik, if we get the next train to wherever, we'll be safe. We could be states away before Raoul would even go looking for us. He would never find us, Erik. We could move to the mountains, build a home…We would be safe."

"And what would we do, Christine? Live the rest of our lives in fear? I know that you would never feel safe unless you are looking over your shoulder. I don't want to spend the rest of my life looking behind me. I want to look ahead and know that we are out of danger. I think both you and the child deserve that much. I know that if we run away Raoul will never stop searching…"

"But what could we do? Running is the only option."

"Perhaps not, Christine… I have another idea, one that will work if you play along."

"What is it?"

I didn't have the entire plan placed together yet, but I knew that it would involve Nadir's help. Yes, I had agreed to kill myself, but that was before Christine forgave me for poisoning her child. In my heart, I knew that I would never be able to forgive myself, but perhaps I could feel a little better in knowing that I had saved her from Raoul. To start my plan, I instructed Christine to stay at my home while I went to visit Nadir. My plan would fail if Raoul spotted Christine walking around…No, she needed to stay out of eye sight.

**Nadir's POV**

After spending a few days in the hospital, Reza was released and I was instructed to keep a close eye on him. The doctor told me if I spotted any signs of irregularity to take him straight back to the hospital. I was glad that the season was finally over, for I wouldn't have been able to stay home to watch over my child. Every second of every day I had to sit beside him and watch his every move. When he coughed, my heart would skip a beat… If he cried, I would begin to wonder why and pray to Allah that he spare my child from any poisoning.

Reza was just playing with his ball on the floor, when I heard a knock at the door. Believing it to be Christine, I rose and went to open it. The woman had been sitting beside Gustave's hospital bed ever since he had been admitted. The poor boy wasn't going to make it and in my heart, I didn't want to believe it, but as the days began to pass, so did any hope of him waking. It was true when the Shah had told Erik that he destroyed everything he touched. Erik once built a torture chamber for the Shah, only to have it come crumbling down ten days after being built. Rumors of it being cursed began to spread, rumors that consisted of Erik touching it with his bare hands… The Angel of Death! That was how he got his horrible nickname. Not only had the chamber been destroyed, but once, the Shah had provided him with a gift… A virgin from the palace, given to him in return for all of Erik's hard work. Erik was supposed to deflower her, but Erik didn't want anything to do with her. The following morning when Erik had returned his gift untouched, the Shah found this to be an insult and he killed the girl, but only after making Erik watch….But that wasn't all…No, after Erik had been forced to watch the poor girl getting murdered, the Shah had ordered his men to disrobe him of his clothing.

"I know why you returned my gift," the man purred before his court. "I know why you didn't like the virgin girl."

And when Erik was naked, he was thrown on top of the naked corpse of the girl.

"Because a corpse can only fuck a corpse…"

I wanted to turn my back from this mess…I had wanted to turn the other cheek, but as head guard, I was forced to stand before Erik and be sure that he went through with any orders the Shah had given him…Only, that order was to make love to the corpse he had been thrown on top of. At first, he refused, but the two guards who had been standing before him forced him down. For ten whole minutes I watched in horror as the two guards kept their swords drawn close to Erik's flesh as he did as he was told. Afterwards, Erik refused to leave his bathtub for hours, scrubbing his flesh raw with soap.

Even now, Erik still murders whatever he comes into contact with, for his own flesh and blood was going to die, and all because of something he had done. It didn't matter now, for the man had told me himself that he was going to jump off the nearest pier. He was most likely at the bottom of the ocean, and I knew it was where he would stay.

"Erik?!"

I cried out his name the moment I opened my front door and spotted the man standing there. No, this was no ghost, this was indeed Erik.

"Couldn't go through with it, could you?" I growled. "You're a coward."

"No, Nadir, I am not a coward. In fact, last night, I was standing on the pier and I did indeed jump. I jumped and came face to face with the bottom of the ocean. Only…There was one thing wrong with my plan to commit suicide."

"That being?"

"I had an angel watching over me. It's pretty clear that God has other plans for me, because right after I jumped, Christine came in to save me. Believe me, I didn't want to be saved, but it was out of my hands. She took me home, dressed me, fed me, and believe it or not, she forgave me."

"Forgave you?"

He nodded. "She did indeed forgive me, Nadir. She forgave me and made me promise to never hurt myself ever again because she wants to spend the rest of her life with me."

"And what about Raoul!" I cried. "What about the deal that you two made with one another? You were supposed to die, and then, only when you were dead, was I supposed to make sure that he signed the annulment papers. What now? What in the world are you going to do now?"

"Plans have changed Nadir, and believe it or not, I need your help."

I tried to close the door on the man, but he stuck his foot in the way.

"No, Erik…Yesterday I told you that I never wanted to see you again."

"And if you want to continue to see Christine happy and alive, you will help me…"

"Oh, Allah…"

Erik pushed himself back into my home and grabbed me by the neck.

"No Allah, just me, Nadir. And right about now, I'm all that you have because the way I see it is that Raoul is going to come looking for Christine and when he does, he's going to harm you and your family in order to get to her. I have a plan, and it's going to work, but I need your help…"

He was right…What more could I say?

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! I updated early because of all your reviews. Please keep them pouring in and I won't make you all wonder what the plan is for too long. Thanks again everyone!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Erik's POV**

"So, Erik, what is your plan?" Nadir curiously questioned. "I'm all ears."

I took a seat with Nadir in his office and began explaining my plan.

"I'm not going to kill myself, Nadir. Before, that was my plan, but Christine made me promise her that I wouldn't kill myself. I made her this promise and I plan on sticking with it. Raoul will be expecting my obituary in the paper by tomorrow morning, and when he doesn't see it, he will come for Christine. We can't let this happen, Nadir… Therefore, I've decided to kill Christine instead."

"You're mad…"

I rolled my eyes. "Nadir, do you truly believe that I would do such a thing? It's all going to be fake in our eyes, but in the eyes of Raoul, it will be true."

"And Christine is perfectly healthy. How on Earth do you expect Christine to die? And don't say that she committed suicide."

"My poison fell into the wrong hands…Gustave poured it into Christine's tea thinking it to be honey. She died and Gustave is in critical condition."

"Perhaps that would work, but what happens when Raoul wants to take Christine's body back to Paris? She doesn't have a living will, therefore, that leaves her husband to make all the burial decisions."

"Christine will play the part, Nadir. She will be present at her funeral and once the coffin is closed, I will see to it that she gets out before the burial."

"All right…Say this does work and Raoul returns to Paris. You do know that he is going to have people watching over you for some time. If they report any sightings of Christine, you know that you will be back to square one again."

"I will sneak Christine off the island, Nadir. It might be a while, but she will be safely out of harm's way and for a few months, I will stay here and watch over Gustave. Once I feel that it's clear for us to depart, I shall leave the island for good and rejoin Christine. It's sure to work, Nadir…All I need from you is a planned funeral."

"But the will, Erik…"

From out of my pocket, I produced a folded document and placed it into his lap.

"Is that what you're looking for?"

"And what is this?"

"Christine's living will…Seems as though she had one made up a few weeks ago after her first accident with Raoul. In that will it states that Gustave is to be handed over to me. I don't think Raoul wants anything to do with the boy any way seeing that he is indeed my son. Now, the funeral…I need it planned for tomorrow."

"And when everyone finds out that Christine is dead, what then? How is everyone going to react?"

"It needs to seem real, Nadir. Besides, Christine is going away for good anyway. Once she gets to her new destination, she will have a new name and a new life. She will no longer be known as Christine Daae, or Christine De Changy. This is the only way to get her out of that horrible marriage of hers. Now, are you going to help me or not?"

"I will help you, Erik, but what about Raoul?"

"I will take care of that. Now, get planning this funeral and I will take care of the fop."

**Christine's POV**

I sat up in Erik's warehouse for what seemed like hours waiting for him to return. I was nervous about his plans, but in his heart, he knew it would work. I would do anything at this point to get out of this marriage. When I finally heard the door opening, I quickly stood and found Erik approaching me with some sort of package in hand.

"I visited Nadir, Christine…The plan is in action. Now it's time for you to play along."

"What do I have to do?"

Erik opened the package and produced a white gown. It wasn't a wedding dress…No, it looked to be something one would be buried in.

"It's going to be a little scary from here, Christine, but you have to stay in character. You need to play dead now, mon ange… Nadir has set up the funeral and now it's time for you to make Raoul believe that you're dead. We have to get you into the morgue and once you're there, you need to play dead. I'm going to bring your fop there to prove to him that you are indeed dead and tomorrow, will be your funeral. You will need to stay in a coffin for some time, but I promise to sneak you out before the burial."

"And what then?" I asked, looking down at my feet. "What is going to happen then?"

"I will be sending you away for some time. It's only going to be until I feel safe enough to leave Coney Island for good."

"And what about Gustave? I can't just leave him… He's still in the hospital!"

"Christine," Erik placed his hand beneath my chin and lifted my head. "Do you trust me?"

I nodded. "With my life."

"Then you must believe me when I tell you that everything is going to be all right. Nadir owns a cabin in the woods of Pennsylvania. Tomorrow, he is going to take you there and that is where you must stay until everything dies down. Gustave and I will be with you soon enough, love…"

And when Erik placed his lips against my own, I felt safe in knowing that my marriage to Raoul was almost over.

"Leave everything to me, Christine… Now, it's time to get into costume and prepare yourself for the next twenty four hours. I need to find Raoul and bring him to the morgue. Nadir is going to accompany me to insure that I stay safe."

Before dressing into the gown, I pressed my lips up against his own one last time. I needed this kiss more than anything in the world, for it would be our last kiss for a while.

"Promise me that you will write?"

"Every second of every day…"

He wrapped his arms around my frame and lightly squeezed me…Oh, I would miss him more than anything in the world.

**Erik's POV**

I stood outside of the hospital after getting Christine situated. Seeing her lying on a table down in the morgue wasn't one of the better moments of my life, but if this was what it took to get her away from that monster, then I would suffer the few hours of seeing her this way. I pulled out my pocket watch and gazed at the time, cursing every moment that went by. Nadir was late like always, his tardiness sending me into a fit of rage. When the man finally decided to come strolling around the corner, I sighed and shoved my watch back into my pocket.

"Late again, I see…"

"Well, Erik, planning a fake funeral wasn't the easiest thing in the world. Not only did I have to set everything up for tomorrow, but I also had to write an obituary. Bribing the doctors at the hospital for a death certificate wasn't easy either…"

"Bribe?" I laughed. "You didn't have to bribe the doctor…He's practically your best friend. He'd give you any death certificate that you asked for."

"He didn't want to do it at first, Erik…Faking something like that could jeopardize his job."

"And just what is the damage?"

"He said that I have to buy him dinner for the next five years when we go out."

"Well, that was easy enough…Anyway, when is the coffin arriving?"

"I spoke with the funeral director and he's going to have everything set up for tomorrow afternoon. Christine needs to be in it before eleven… There will be a viewing and then, after it is closed and everyone makes their way to the cemetery, we'll give her the old switcharoo… No one will know."

"I will take over the funeral after that and while Raoul is boo hooing over her grave, you'll get her out of the city before he can notice a thing."

"Exactly right…"

"Well, let's go break the news to the fop…"

"The lights were on in his apartment. He's probably home…"

Nadir and I walked side by side until we approached Raoul's apartment. I took a few deep breaths before knocking on the door and stepping back to wait for him to answer. I wasn't sure how this was going to go, but I could only hope that it would work.

A few seconds later, the door swung open and we came face to face with Raoul. He seemed extremely surprised to see me standing before him, for I knew he believed me to be dead. I put on the saddest expression I could muster, even going as far as trying to make myself believe that Christine was truly dead. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to cry…

"And why are you still alive?" he growled. "Well, seeing that I will be leaving Paris in two days time, I guess our deal is off. Kiss your lovely little lotte goodbye."

Hot tears began to fall down my cheeks, tears that began to make Raoul curious.

"That's right, monster…Cry… I know why you came here! I know that you're here to try and strike another deal with me. Well, a deal is a deal… I wanted you dead and you didn't even have the guts to do it."

"He's not here to strike a deal with you, monsieur," Nadir began. "He's here to break the terrible news of Christine's passing."

"What?" he snapped. "Don't joke with me."

"He's not…" Nadir bumped me in the shoulder. "Tell him, Erik… Tell him what happened."

I wiped my eyes and looked the man in the eye.

"G…Gustave got a hold of the poison you gave me. I was at work, and the child went into my room and saw the bottle sitting on my nightstand. He thought it was honey and he poured it into Christine's tea…She…She died."

"No…You're lying."

"No, he's not, monsieur… The boy also consumed the substance and he's in critical condition. Doctors say that he's not going to make it. The funeral is tomorrow and we came by to tell you."

"She's my wife!" he growled. "You have no right to make those decisions!"

"Ah, but you're wrong there…"

Nadir pulled out Christine's will and handed it to him. Raoul looked over the paper before crumbling it up.

"This is all your fault!"

Raoul was about to strike me with his fist, when Nadir grabbed his wrist just in the knick of time.

"Touch my friend, monsieur, and you will be answering to the authorities. Now, we came here to inform you of Christine's passing and to bring you to her body. She's gone now, and there is no sense in getting angry at Erik. The funeral is tomorrow and you are more than welcome to come. Gustave may not make it, but if he does, Christine has it in her will that he is to stay with Erik…It's his son."

"I don't care about that bastard!"

"Don't talk about my son that way!" I snapped. "You don't deserve to be his father, and you will never get that chance again. It's over, Raoul…It's time for you to go away and never return."

"Are you coming to the morgue or not?"

Raoul looked at me in silence for what seemed like an enternity. I wasn't sure if he was truly believing this or not, but after he reached inside for his jacket, he swung it over his arms and locked the door to his apartment.

"Take me to my wife's body…"

"Very well," Nadir began. "But be advised that it's not a pretty sight."

"You are more than welcome to say goodbye to Gustave as well." I said.

"I don't want to see your hell spawn demon, monster…Personally, I will pray to the Gods that he dies tonight…"

Oh, how I wanted to tackle the man and kill him now, but Nadir shook his head, warning me to stay in character…It was almost over, Raoul would be gone soon, and then, I would have my family.

* * *

**Happy 4th everyone! Decided to upload this before I headed out to the pool! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Erik's POV**

Seeing my Christine lying in a coffin was the hardest thing I ever had to watch. She played her part well, especially on the morning of her funeral. The train that would take her to Pennsylvania was scheduled to be on time and departing by three that afternoon. The woman begged me to let her say goodbye to Gustave, but I denied her that very wish, for she couldn't be seen. Raoul did not cry, nor did he even give one hint of emotion as he stood before Christine's body. I knew that she wasn't dead, but even as I stood before her lifeless form, it was hard for me not to shed a few tears…And yet, this boy…Her husband stood before her body as if he was barging in on a stranger's funeral! I held my tongue and when the coffin's lid was finally closed, it was time for me to take action.

Nadir and I waited until everyone left the church before opening the lid and helping Christine out of it.

"Nadir, take her to the train station and make sure she gets to the house safely."

"Erik," Christine cried. "Don't make me do this…Don't make me leave you."

She was desperate, but I knew that every second that passed was another minute closer to being caught. She needed to leave. There was no other way.

"Christine, Gustave and I will join you soon. Write to me, love…I know that I will write to you. Go with Nadir…Go now, before it's too late. I'll finish up with the funeral."

And before making her way out the back entrance of the church with Nadir, I pressed my lips against her own. Oh, how I loved this woman with all that I was.

"Go now…"

"Tell Gustave that I love him, Erik…Watch over our baby. Promise me that you will."

"I promise, Christine. I promise to look after him for the rest of my life."

When Christine was gone, I closed the lid of the coffin and prepared to have it carried out back to the cemetery. The rest of the funeral went on without a hitch, and when the coffin was six feet underground, I knew that we would be safe. Raoul gave me one final look before shaking his head and heading in the opposite direction. I knew that Gustave and I would be watched over very closely for the next few months, but I knew once summer arrived we would be free to leave. That evening, I sat beside the child's bedside in the hospital, my hand wrapped within his own. Oh, my child looked like he was in so much pain, but I knew there was nothing I could do but wait for him to wake.

"Erik?"

When I heard a female voice, I spun around to find Marisha entering with a container of some sort.

"Yes, Marisha?"

"I…I made you something. I know how one can easily forget to eat when they are watching over someone…"

I smiled and placed the container aside.

"Thank you, I shall eat a little later."

"Nadir will be home in a few days…It seems as though he's been gone for two years already and it's only been a few hours."

"It feels like an eternity to me, Marisha. I can't stand being away from Christine, but for her safety, I shall suffer. It will be worth it once we can be together again."

Marisha patted me on the back and pressed her lips against my cheek.

"Make sure you get your rest, Erik…Gustave needs you now more than ever."

Once the woman was gone, I settled into my chair, for I knew that it was going to be a long night. My child lay before me and not knowing if he was going to live or die cut me to the core. If he died, I would simply never forgive myself. How could I ever look Christine in the eyes again after knowing that I had been the reason for her child's death? God had granted me a son, and yet, I couldn't protect him.

"Gustave, you need to wake up," I cooed. "You can't die, for if you do, I shall never be able to live with myself again. You mean more to me than life itself and I need you."

And then, for the first time ever, I leaned in and pressed my deformed lips up against his forehead. I lingered, taking in the wonderful feeling of kissing my own flesh and blood. It felt amazing and made me whole at last. A few stray tears slipped down my cheeks and landed on his flesh, causing him to stir. Life! My child was finally stirring. I quickly sat back in my chair, anxious to know if he was going to open his eyes or not.

"Mama?" the child groaned, and then, he opened his beautiful eyes, the same eyes that belonged to me. I smiled and wiped away my tears…

"No, Gustave," I choked. "Y…Your mother isn't here."

"W…Where is she?"

"She's…" I stopped to think about what I was about to tell him. I couldn't tell him that she had died, for that wasn't the truth. If I told him the truth, it would be easier for him to get us caught. No, I needed to lie, but within this lie, I needed to let him know that we would see her again.

"Your mother…she…she went away for a while. I'm going to look after you until you are well enough to join her. All right?"

The child seemed tired, for he nodded and closed his eyes again.

"Mister E? Pwomise me that you won't weave me…"

"I promise, Gustave. I'm going to stay right here until you can leave the hospital. And in return, you need to promise me that you will fight this and get well again."

"I pwomise…"

And like I had promised the child, I stayed by his side throughout the entire night…I wouldn't dare leave his side, for he was the only thing I had left besides Christine.

I must have drifted off, for when I opened my eyes once again, I sat up, only to spot Raoul standing at the end of Gustave's bed. What in God's name was he doing here?! I quickly stood and crossed my arms over one another. He would not harm this child, a child that wasn't his. The man was standing there with his hands folded behind his back, starring down at the sick boy who slept soundly beneath the blankets.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I hissed. "If not, then I suggest that you leave. You're not welcome in here, especially after the horrible words that you said about this innocent child."

"I just needed to see him one last time," Raoul replied. "I needed to get a better look at him…I needed to reassure myself that he was indeed your hideous blood. He looks just like you…"

Raoul paused and then looked at me, an evil expression displayed across his face.

"I can't believe Christine did it…I can't believe she willingly went to bed with you. Look at you, you're the scum of the Earth. You are a sorry excuse for a human being, and now that Christine is gone, how are you going to raise a child on your own?"

"I have enough knowledge about the human race to manage the task. He is me, fop…This boy that lies before you is my own flesh and blood, therefore, I can relate to him."

"You don't deserve him," he snapped. "You don't deserve this child. You will ruin him! He will grow up to be a sick man…You yourself are a sick man. You're mental…"

I was about to intervene, when the blankets began to move. Both of us quickly looked towards the boy to find him waking. I wasn't sure what to say, for I didn't know what to say during awkward situations. The child opened his tired eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. When he noticed Raoul standing there, he opened his small mouth, his voice dry and weak.

"P…Papa? W…What are you doing here?"

Raoul looked at me, and then, back at the boy. I wasn't sure what he was going to say, but I was ready to defend this child at any cost.

"I'm not your papa! I was never your papa…This monster that you call Mister E, is your true father."

"Wh…What?"

I grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. How dare he! How dare he say such a thing?! Christine and I had agreed on keeping this from him. Gustave had seen my face, and yet, he didn't flinch or run away. No, he understood me…But even now, what would he think? Would he be angry? Would he go crying to his mother? I wasn't sure, but I waited with the man's shirt in my grasp.

"You heard me, you little bastard…I'm not your father. I never was and frankly, I'm glad. I never loved you and no one ever will."

"Enough!"

I hauled the man out into the hall, the boy's cries already echoing all around. Damn this man! Damn him for saying such cruel things to my son! My son…Oh, how I wanted to murder this monster!

"You are going to be on the first passage to France come morning, therefore, I suggest you get going. Christine left the boy in my care and I will protect him with my life!"

"You didn't tell him that you're his father?" Raoul mocked. "How do you expect your own son to accept you? Now that he knows the truth, I don't think he'll ever accept you."

"That is none of your concern. Now leave…Leave and never return!"

"We shall see about that, Phantom."

I didn't take lightly to his threat, but I had more important things to tend to. When the man was gone, I reentered Gustave's room and slowly approached his bed. The child had his face buried in his knees and he was sobbing. Oh, how was I ever going to calm him now? How was I going to tell him the truth?

"Gustave, he's gone," I said, sitting down beside him on the mattress. "He's never coming back, child… Don't you worry about him."

The boy lifted his tearful face and wiped his soaked eyes.

"I…Is what he said true?"

"Gustave, that monster does not deserve to have you in his life. You are a bright and beautiful child, one that I love more than anything in the world."

"A…Are you my papa?"

I swallowed hard and thought about what I was going to say.

"Y…Your mother and I fell in love long ago. I had to go away, but little did I know that she had you. You don't ever have to acknowledge me as your father, Gustave. I know that you have gone through life knowing only one father."

"A…And he was a horrible man. He beat me…He said mean things to me."

"He's gone now, child… He's not going to come back. It's just you and me now, and I know that doesn't seem like much… I may make mistakes sometimes, but one thing I can promise you is that I will always protect you, and I will never abuse you."

The boy was weak, but that didn't stop him from crawling out from beneath the covers and snuggling himself into my lap. The child wrapped his arms around me and buried his teary face into my crisp, white shirt.

"I wuve you, Papa…"

I gasped and a few stray tears slid down my cheeks. Papa? I sighed, for this child was a miracle. I never knew my father, for he had died before I was born. I wasn't sure how to raise a child, but I promised God that I would try my best. Therefore, I started by wrapping my arms around his small body and rocked him to sleep…This was certainly a positive start to what looked to be a bright and beautiful future.

* * *

**AWWWWW... So, there you have it... The Father/Son moment you've all been waiting for. There's not many chapters left, but there is one small adventure left... Please review! And if you haven't switched over to my newest story "The Angel In Winter" yet...well, what are ya waiting for? Thanks Again everyone...Including my BETA, she's just awesome!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Erik's POV**

Early the following morning, I left my child's side to head to the docks in secrecy. Raoul was supposed to be on the first vessel to Paris, and I wasn't going to waste a moment's time in making sure that he was on it. I hid myself high above the docked cargo to a spot where I could view everyone that was boarding the ship. I was anxious at first, for if I had to go and find him myself, the fop was going to have problems. Of course he was the last one aboard, and I only left the docks when the ship was miles away.

When my child was finally released from the hospital, I thanked the lord above for sparing him. It was just the two of us now, and I made sure to watch over my son every second that I could. The doctor had given him strict orders to rest for the next few weeks, and just like I always did, the boy broke those barriers. Rules were for the weak.

"So where is mama exactly?" he questioned one afternoon shortly after being released. "When can we see her again?"

"You're supposed to be upstairs resting," I said, running my fingers through his hair. "The doctor ordered you to take your medication like a good boy and continue to rest."

"But I'm not tired," he whined. "I slept forever…I don't want to sleep. I want to play."

Knowing that the child wasn't going to let me compose in peace, I decided to wear him out. I knew a few hours of letting the child play outside would have him sleeping again in no time.

"It's too cold to go out," I began. "Winter is nearly upon us. The last thing I need is for you to get sick. You've been in that hospital long enough."

"Pwease…Can we go somewhere, Papa?"

Oh, every time I heard him call me that, my heart melted. Giving in, I nodded and began to clean up my work.

"All right. We will go out, but we're only stepping out of this lair if you're dressed warmly. Your mother would kill me if I allowed you to get sick."

Satisfied with my answer, the child ran upstairs, giving me enough time to prepare myself for our outing. There weren't many things to do once the island closed for the winter, but I was sure I could find something to keep the two of us entertained. The boy came flying down the stairs dressed in his warmest winter coat and boots.

"And where is your hat?" I growled. "Your ears will freeze, Gustave."

"I got it right here…" the boy pulled out a black hat that his mother most likely knitted for him and placed it over his head. When he was finally dressed, he went running to the other side of the warehouse.

"Are we going?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm just getting my ball…"

"Your what?"

Before he could answer me, he came around the corner with a toy in hand. He bounced the red ball on the floor a few times before hurrying to the door.

"Papa, are we going?"

"Yes, yes…" I fastened my cloak and reached out for my fedora before joining the child. Having a child was harder than I first thought it to be, for he was filled with more energy than I could keep up with. Here I was, nearly an old man and attempting to keep up with this energetic child.

"Gustave, slow down," I warned as I leaned on my staff for support. "You're going to kill me with how fast you're going."

The boardwalk was empty, and my child was running way ahead of me. I had to give Christine credit for raising Gustave since his birth, for the boy was tiring.

"Hurry up, Papa…"

He was flying down the stairs that led to the beach now and getting out of my sight.

"Gustave!"

I called for him, but the boy wouldn't listen. When I was finally on the beach, I searched high and low for any sight of my son, but there wasn't any to be found. Oh, where had he flown to now?

"Gustave!"

"I'm wight here…"

From seemingly out of nowhere, the child appeared at my side. He smiled widely and threw the ball my way, only to have it bounce off of me.

"You're supposed to catch it," he instructed. "And then you're supposed to throw it back to me."

"Finally," I sighed. "A nice, quiet game."

For a little while, Gustave rolled the ball to me and I rolled it back to him. This game seemed simple enough, and it was a breather from his previous game of running off. Though, the child's interest was short lived, for soon, he came running up to me, touched my shoulder and began running off.

"Tag, you're it! You're it!"

He ran a few yards ahead of me, but stopped when he noticed that I wasn't chasing after him.

"Tag, you're it!" he called. "You're supposed to chase me, Papa… You're supposed to chase me and when you touch me, it's my turn to chase you."

"I…I can't play that game, Gustave." I said. "I can't run like your mother can. My legs are weak enough as it is. Sorry…"

I felt horrible that I couldn't run and play like Christine could. If there was anything I didn't want, it was to have to deny my son anything. He wanted to run and play with me and I couldn't. I expected the child to throw a tantrum or become angry with me, but instead, he came back and sat himself down on the sand.

"Well," he said, looking up at me. "I guess we'll just have to pway something else then."

"Like what?" I questioned, taking a seat beside him.

"There is another game Mama and me wike to pway."

"Well, you tell me how to play it and I will be more than happy to play it with you."

Gustave laid back against the sand so that he was staring up at the sky. I mimicked his every move and placed myself into the sand. And then, when he was ready to start playing, he pointed towards the clouds.

"You have to pick out a cloud and tell me what it looks like. Mama and me pway this all the time… One time, Mama even found you in the clouds."

"Really?" I chuckled. "Found me?"

"Yeah, she said it looked just like you… Sometimes, when we were in Paris, we would look up at the clouds and make up a new home. She would find the funniest wooking clouds and tell me that they were the home and shops of this new pwace we were going to go live at. Funny…"

"What's so funny?"

Gustave continued looking at a few clouds before turning to face me.

"Well, the clouds were funny looking, and so are some of the attractions and homes that are here…Maybe she was right. Maybe mama was right when she told me that we would be going to the funny pwace in the sky."

I ruffled his dark locks and scooped him up into my arms.

"Come along, Gustave, the sun is going down and we shouldn't be out in the cold."

"Can you make hot coco, Papa?"

"Of course, Gustave…"

When we arrived back to my home, I filled up the tub for Gustave and placed him inside. I was about to give him a bath, when I noticed that he had placed a few cups into the water with him.

"Gustave, why did you put my dishes in here? They're not toys…"

"But Mama lets me pway in the tub."

"Play? The tub isn't to be played in. It's to get washed up in."

"Five minutes?"

"No…"

"Ten minutes?"

"Gustave…"

"Just let me pway…Pwease, Papa?"

Knowing that I wasn't going to win, I nodded and splashed some water at him. My son giggled as I rose to my feet and headed to my desk. The tub was close by so I could keep an eye on him. I wasn't sure why he wanted to play in the water, but as I sat at my desk, I watched him. I watched as he would fill up the cups with the water and pour it over his head. Sometimes, he would even pretend that the cup was a boat and glide it across the water while making strange noises. I could only shake my head and smile as I pulled out a piece of parchment to write Christine a letter.

"_My Dearest Angel,_

_It has only been two days, but I miss you already. There isn't a moment that goes by that I don't think about you and when I will be able to kiss your lips once again. Raoul has finally left…I saw him board the ship with my own two eyes. He's gone forever, Christine and what's even better is that Gustave has been released from the hospital. I know that we have agreed upon keeping his true parentage a secret, but on the night before Raoul left, he came to the hospital and blurted out the truth. Gustave knows, Christine… He knows that I am his father. I was so afraid of what he would think, but the moment he found out, he wrapped his arms around me and told me that he loved me…He loves me, Christine! I love you two more than anything in the world and I want nothing more than for you to be my wife. I was going to wait until I arrived to give you a proper proposal, but I want you to have this now…."_

I stopped writing and reached inside my desk for the ring I had purchased for her weeks ago. I was out and spotted the beautiful trinket in the jewelry shop. It wasn't much, but it screamed Christine. I smiled at it and placed it with the letter.

"…_.Wear it if your answer is yes, and when I see you again, I will know your answer. Until then, my love, you shall always be in my thoughts._

_Erik."_

"Papa, the water is getting cold…"

I rolled my eyes and stood from where I was sitting.

"This is why I didn't want you to play in the water…"

I scooped my son out of the chilled water and wrapped him in a towel. I carried him up the stairs to my room and sat him down on my bed. I ran the towel over his soaking wet skin as he giggled.

"Stop," he cried. "Stop… you're tickling me…"

"Tickling you?" I chuckled. "Is my little boy ticklish?"

Deciding to play along, I began to tickle his stomach, causing him to cry out even louder. We were wrestling now, his tiny hands attempting to tickle me. When I fell onto the mattress, he crawled on top of me and pinned me down.

"I got you!" he cried. "I got you, Papa!"

"Oh, do you now?"

I gently pinned him down against the pillows and began to tickle him again. When we were both gasping for air and laughing, we settled down, his naked body still wrapped in the towel.

"All right, Gustave…Time for bed."

I placed one of my night shirts over his head and finished drying his hair.

"Papa?"

I was just hanging up the towel, when I heard him calling for me.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Will you go to bed with me?"

I covered him up and smiled. "Yes, in a little while. Close your eyes and try to sleep. When I'm ready to sleep I will come up."

I was about to leave, when he called me.

"What?"

"You forgot to kiss me goodnight…"

"Forgot to kiss you goodnight? How silly of me…"

I pressed my lips up against his cheek, but he crossed his arms.

"No mask…I can't feel anything when your mask is on."

"Yes, your highness…"

I lifted the edge of my mask up and pressed my lips against his cheek. Taking care of him would take some getting used to, but it was such a rewarding job.

"Goodnight, Gustave…"

"Goodnight, Papa, I wuve you…"

Rewarding wasn't enough to express how wonderful being a father truly was.


	62. Chapter 62

**Christine's POV**

"…Here we are, Christine. You're new home away from home."

It seemed like forever, but Nadir and I finally arrived in Pennsylvania. I expected the state to be just as busy and bustling as Coney Island, but everything was quiet here. Farmland surrounded every corner and along with farms came strange looking people, people who dressed differently than the people in Coney Island dressed. Instead of colorful shirts and glittering trousers, these people dressed in all black. Black dresses, jackets, shirts, and hats. It was strange to see them farming and wearing such dark colors.

"Everything is so quiet here," I replied as I stepped through the doorway of the beautiful home.

"Yes, well the Amish don't cause any trouble. They are peaceful people."

"The Amish?"

"Yes, the famers you spotted on the way in. They don't believe in driving automobiles, nor are they accustomed to the new way of the world. They grow everything they eat and they are about family and the church."

Nadir pulled the drapes back only to be met with a large living room.

"I know Coney Island was big on the new electric light, Christine, but sadly, there isn't any in this home. You will have to get used to lighting candles again."

"It's all right, Nadir, I'm used to it."

Nadir stood there with his hands behind his back. "Marisha and I only visited here twice for a small vacation. Back in those days I didn't like leaving Erik alone. Being here now makes me miss the joyful times spent here. Anyway, there are four bedrooms upstairs. Take any one that you like. Before I depart for Coney Island I will take you into town and show you the marketplace. The Amish run it six days a week. Sundays are their holy day so they don't believe in working. To them, it is a day of rest."

We walked outside and Nadir took me to the backyard where a swing was set up on the porch.

"Feel free to use anything within the home. It's yours for the taking. You can entertain yourself with gardening and enjoying whatever time is left before winter."

I sighed, relieved to finally be away from Raoul, but depressed that I had to be away from my son and Erik.

"Found this in the mailbox, Christine… It's addressed to you."

Nadir handed me some sort of package and I tore it open, praying to God that it was from Erik… Of course it was from Erik. Who else would it be from? I flipped open the letter, reading every word that my angel had written. My son was alive! He was healthy and he was alive! Tears of joy slipped down my cheeks as I read the words over and over again. And then, I found the ring. I held the beautiful trinket up to my eyes and slid it over my left ring finger. It fit perfectly, and I knew that I would marry Erik in an instant.

"Well?" Nadir questioned.

I smiled. "Gustave is alive…"

**Erik's POV**

I had come accustomed to sleeping beside my child. It was strange at first seeing that I hardly ever slept, but the boy begged and begged me to lay beside him. Some nights he refused to lie down until I crawled into bed with him. If there was anything that annoyed me beyond words, it was when I would place him into bed, only to have him come running down the stairs demanding that I come to bed. Trying to work on my music was nearly impossible once this happened. Not only had taking care of my child become the best thing to ever happen to me, but Dr. Gangle had allowed him to help out at the restaurant. It kept me from bothering Nadir and that was all that truly mattered to me. Oh, just me and my son…It seemed a little scary at first, but as the days passed, I came to find out that he was just like me.

I woke one morning like I usually did and searched for any sign of my son. Like always, he was still asleep, but instead of being on his own side, he was lying on my stomach with his thumb in his mouth. I smiled and lifted the boy into my arms in order to place him down on his own side. It had been three weeks since Christine departed Coney Island, three weeks and yet I missed her more than anything in the world. Nadir returned a week after escorting Christine to his vacation home and raved about how she loved it so far. I knew I wouldn't have a problem in accepting her current location as home, for anywhere that Christine was, was home to me.

"Gustave," I lightly shook the boy's shoulder to wake him. "Gustave, it's time to get up. We have to get to work."

As I had said before, the child accompanied me to work and helped Doctor Gangle with the tables. He had yet to hire a new waitress after learning about Christine's sudden death. I hadn't told Gustave that she had faked her own death, nor did I even bring the word into any conversation. I knew a child of his age simply wouldn't understand. Therefore, I warned to Doctor Gangle to keep such conversations away from Gustave.

"I don't want to go to work," he moaned. "I…I want to stay in bed."

I shook my head and lifted the boy up by his arm.

"No time for sleeping, Gustave. It's time for you to come to work with me. What would I tell Doctor Gangle if you stayed home? He's expecting you to wait on the tables again with him."

I wasn't sure what type of job I was going to get once I arrived at our new home, but for now, I needed to continue working. I had yet to tell Doctor Gangle about my resignation, for I knew he was going to simply have a bird when he found out.

"And here's your apron…"

I handed Gustave the white apron Doctor Gangle had given him and placed the laces over his head.

"There, now you're the spiffy little waiter everyone raves about."

"But I don't want to go today, Papa…"

"You like your tips, do you not? You told me before that you wanted to save up for a what?"

The child rolled his eyes much like I did and sighed. "I told you that I wanted to buy a new baseball gwove…"

"Right… If you want something, Gustave, you have to work hard for it. If I simply go and buy this glove for you, then what is that teaching you? It's ten dollars. If you continue to save your tips, I'm sure that you'll be able to purchase this strange glove of yours by the time we depart from the city."

"That seems so far away…"

"Keep working at it, boy."

Once we arrived at the restaurant, I seated myself at the piano while Gustave went on his merry way. It was funny to watch my boy hop from table to table and fill empty glasses with water. Of course the child couldn't wait on tables like a regular waiter would, but Doctor Gangle made sure that he swept and filled empty glasses with water. He believed it would bring in more patrons, and he had been right, for everyone came from miles around to gaze at my adorable child.

"Some lady gave me a nickel today," Gustave said as I left the restaurant with his tiny hand interlaced with my own. "And some man gave me a penny…"

"And what exactly does that equal out to?"

"Well, with the few nickels I got and this penny, I made eighty eight cents…"

"That's not bad for a four hour shift."

We were walking past the ice cream parlor, when Gustave stopped walking.

"No, but eighty eight cents sure would taste delicious."

"Ice cream?" I questioned. "It's forty degrees outside, Gustave, how could you be thinking about ice cream?"

"Haven't you ever heard of hot fudge?"

I chuckled. "You're so much like your mother. Do you know that?"

When my son didn't say anything, I let go of his hand and smiled. "You worked hard those four hours, Gustave. Do you truly want to waste it on ice cream? Or do you want to go home and put it in the jar I gave you? Eighty eight cents does add up when you put it with the two dollars you already made."

Gustave looked down at his hand full of change and then back at me.

"Ice cream…"

I rolled my eyes. "All right. But when you complain that you're not reaching your goal, don't say that I didn't warn you."

I opened the door to the small parlor and watched as Gustave went running to the counter.

"I'll have two hot fudge sundaes with sprinkles and gummies on top. One for me, and one for my papa…"

"Gustave, you don't have to pay for me."

"You paid last time, Papa… It's only fair that I get an ice cream for you this time. Mama always told me that fair is fair."

My child was so special, for he took after me in more ways than one. He never put his own needs in front of someone else's. Whenever Christine needed something, I made sure that she had it, no matter what I had to sacrifice in order to do so. Gustave wanted that silly glove, but he was willing to wait in order to buy me a sundae. He was special indeed….

"So I was thinking that I could practice some more on grandpa's violin? I haven't touched it in a while, perhaps I grew into it by now?"

"We shall see, Gustave. As I have said before, once you can play it, it's yours for the taking."

The child was excited and quickly ate his ice cream in order to get home….That wasn't to say that he didn't get brain freeze along the way. Once we were home, he went for the case that was beneath the piano and opened it.

"Easy, Gustave," I beckoned. "It's fragile…"

The boy placed the violin into his arms and nearly dropped it once more.

"It's too heavy…"

"Here," I maneuvered the violin into his arms the correct way and took a step back. "Now take the bow and lightly run it against the strings."

Gustave did as I instructed, only to have nothing happen. He didn't even attempt it again… No, he placed the instrument down.

"It's broken."

"Broken?" I mocked. "It's not broken. This violin may be old, but it's barely in its prime."

I snatched the instrument from his arms and held it up to my chin. I played the violin for the first time in many years, playing a song I had written for Christine. It was more of a lullaby, one that I played for Christine on many nights when she couldn't sleep. The boy's eyes widened in amazement at the beautiful sound of each string being plucked with the bow.

"Wow…"

And when the song was over, I lowered the violin and placed it back into his tiny grasp.

"…Does she sound broken to you? No, she just needs a little love and patience is all."

"Teach me to pway wike that! Oh, how?! How, Papa?! I want to be able to pway just wike you did. Teach me, teach me, teach me!"

"All right, all right," I growled. "Now take the violin and put it up to your chin again and this time, I don't want to hear you fuss about it."

It took hours just to have a single sound emerge from the violin, but it was worth it, for watching my son play something that belonged to his grandfather was priceless. My son, Christine's son, and Gustave's grandson….Somehow, all three bloodlines merged into one had created the most astonishing prodigy the world would ever come to know…

* * *

**So, there's another cute chapter for you all. So, on with the bad news...I'm going on vacation again come Friday. No Phantom this time, but I swear this will be the last vacation of the summer until Disney World in January. I think I have a little WIFI up at my campground, so I shall try to update during my trip, but I can't promise anything. I'm mostly going to be out in my kayak anyway, so we shall see. Only a few more chapters left to this story, so enjoy them. From there, if you want to continue reading, you shall have to switch over to my newest story "The Angel in Winter..." It's actually becoming quite popular on the FF webpage. Anyway, Please review and thanks again, everyone!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Erik's POV**

I woke up from a horrible nightmare, much like I did on most nights. Though, something was different about tonight, for tonight, I felt a small pressure resting on my chest. I opened my eyes to find Gustave's sleeping form sprawled out on top of my body. The past few hours came rushing back to me… He had begged me to teach him how to play, and therefore, I did just that until the wee hours of the morning. When the child could no longer keep his eyes open, I carried him up the stairs and placed him beside me in bed. It was obvious that he had found his way on top of me for comfort, for his body was lifeless against my own. It was snowing now, snowing and making my window frosty and chilled. After feeling a small shiver erupt from my child, I gently rose as not to disturb my boy and placed a log over the fire. After locking my window, I crawled back beneath the blankets and closed my eyes, covering my boy up with the extra covers.

Life with my boy couldn't be sweeter, for this child was my life. I began to slowly drift back to sleep, when I began to hear a strange noise coming from downstairs. I groaned and threw on my robe, leaving my boy to investigate the sound. My downstairs warehouse was empty, leaving the outside of my home as the only other place where the noise could be coming from. After pulling open my door, I was met with Nadir shoveling my driveway and sidewalk. The Persian was bundled up like an Eskimo as he fought the piles of snow that continued to build as the flakes continued to fall.

"Damn you, Persian, I thought my home was being robbed."

Nadir looked up and smiled. "Oh, sorry…I thought I was going to shovel and be gone before you woke."

"I don't believe anyone could sleep through that horrible racket that your making out here. And just why are you shoveling my driveway? I didn't hire you to shovel… I'm not an invalid, Nadir. I can take care of myself."

"That's gratitude for you… You're always rude, Erik, even to those who are simply trying to help you. Now just how would you shovel with that staff of yours? The last thing you need is to fall and split your head on the icy sidewalk."

"I could shovel just fine if I wished to shovel, Persian!"

Nadir chuckled. "Well then, go ahead. I have to see this…"

Nadir handed me the shovel and I took it. In one hand I was holding the shovel, and in the other, my staff.

"Well," he teased. "You best get to it…Go on, put down your staff and bend over to shovel the snow. Oh, wait, that's right, you can't…"

"The hell I can't!" I growled, tossing my staff aside. My weak body shook with tremors as I attempted to balance myself on my own and shovel the snow. Though, as soon as I bent over, my body fell forward. Luckily, Nadir was there to catch me.

"See," he growled, setting me back on my feet. "Impossible. You would have been lying on the pavement, you fool. Are you finished with trying to prove yourself worthy?

"This isn't over…"

"Nothing is ever over with you, Erik. With that being said, how about you invite me inside to warm up and in the meantime, I'll beat you in a game of chess?"

"Beat me? When have you ever beaten me at chess? Never! I've always beaten you, Persian, and that is never going to change."

"Is that an invite?"

I groaned and motioned for him to come inside.

"Damn it, man, at least have the decency to wipe your snow caked feet on the mat! I don't want my home soaking wet…"

"You're so picky…"

"And I don't wish to slip and fall because of a puddle you left behind."

When the door was closed, Nadir hung his jacket up and took a seat at my chess table.

"I suppose you'll be wanting tea as well?" I sarcastically questioned.

"Of course, Erik…"

After putting a kettle on the stove, I took a seat across from Nadir and made the first move.

"Oh, before we start," he began, reaching into his pocket. "I raided your mailbox this morning. Seems as though you have mail…"

I snatched the letter out of his hand and peeled it open.

"Ah, I see how it is… Forget about our game in order for you to read your fan mail."

"Fan mail?" I snapped. "I have no such thing. Ah, it's from Christine."

"Well, are you going to read it out loud?"

Feeling misjevious, I smiled and began to make up everything as I read it out loud.

"_My angel, my only…Let me count the days. 1, 2, 3…My body has been aching for thee."_

"Enough…I've heard enough."

I chuckled and began to run my eyes over each word that Christine had actually written me.

"_My angel, my only,_

_My answer is yes! I love you more than anything in the world, and my answer is yes! I shall wear this ring forevermore, never removing it from my left finger again. When will we be together again, my love? Being away from you hurts me more than anything upon this earth. There isn't much to do in this small town, but I have been able to entertain myself with shopping and watching our neighbors. They're famers, I believe… They dress so strangely too. Here I am, dressing in colorful dresses, when our neighbors and their two children dress in all black. Nadir had told me that they are Amish. It's a strange society, but as long as you're beside me, I will be able to live with anything. Come to me soon, my love. There won't be a day that I will stop waiting for you and Gustave to arrive, for the both of you are my world."_

"Anything interesting?" Nadir questioned as I lowered the letter from my eyes.

Once more I smiled and continued with my made up poetry.

"_4,5,6, I count the day until I can have your…"_

"Erik, enough…"

"_7,8,9, your body will always be mine…"_

To gain my attention, Nadir flipped over the chess board, causing all the pieces to fall upon the floor. Oh, how I loved to aggravate the man. Deciding to stop, I folded up the letter and placed it into my pocket.

"Do you truly have to be so sore?"

"When I asked if there was anything interesting, I didn't want you to tell me your dirty laundry."

"Dirty? Don't you ever recite poetry to your wife, Nadir?"

I took a seat in my chair and began placing the pieces back on the board.

"And just why would I write poetry for Marisha? You might have a strange way of letting Christine know you love her, but Marisha and I are completely different."

"And just how do you keep the romance in your relationship?"

"Well, if you must know, sometimes, Marisha and I smoke hookah together."

"Oh, for God's sake, Nadir…Hookah? You left Persia a hundred years ago. The only time you would smoke hookah in Persia was when you wanted to talk to women. You were always the shy type…Until you met your first wife, of course. After that, you swore you would never smoke that stuff ever again."

"Well, times have changed, Erik. Marisha enjoys it and so do I… We find it relaxing."

"Relaxing? That stuff did nothing but give me a headache."

"Right, because you were on something else…Hookah wasn't strong enough to calm your nerves because you were hooked on morphine."

Just the mere word sent shivers down my spine. Years ago, if it wasn't for Nadir breaking me of that horrible drug, I would have died.

"Don't bring up horrible memories, Nadir. That was long ago and I was in a vulnerable state back then. I was not only lonely, but you know how the women in Persia feared me. And then after the Shah's wife forced me to make love to that…that corpse."

I closed my eyes and shook my head to rid the images that were returning to me.

"All right, enough… Let's not start on that. Anyway, you're a lady's man now. Christine adores you and you have a son. You should be happy."

"I'm happier than anything upon this earth, Nadir. You know that Gustave and Christine are my world."

"That I do…"

A few moments later, I was distracted when I heard Gustave's sleepy voice.

"Papa?"

I turned to find him standing at the top of the stairs.

"Ah, Mister E, Jr…" Nadir mocked. "Awake?"

"I'm hungwy…Weawwy hungwy…"

I scooped the boy up into my arms and sat him on my lap.

"Well, let's get dressed and I'll take you to the bakery."

"Did it snow last night!" the child cried, running to the nearby window. "It did! It did! It snowed! Wets build a snowman, Mister E!"

Nadir chuckled and stood. "I'll leave you too alone. Why don't you come by tonight for dinner? Marisha is making a delicious meal and Reza does miss Gustave."

"I'll be there," I said. "If I can pull him away from the snow."

"Good luck…"

When Nadir was gone, I scooped the child up into my arms and carried him upstairs to dress him.

"You need to dress warm, boy…I don't need to be telling your mother that you've fallen ill."

The boy hopped into his clothes and began tugging at my hand to go outside. I never seen a child so excited to go out in the snow before. When I was his age, the only thing snow caused me was illness. My mother never taught me how to play with such a thing. No, when it snowed, I feared my mother more than anything in the world, for she would through me out the door naked in it if given the chance. That was her way of punishing me when I wasn't doing as I was told. The moment I opened the front door, Gustave ran to a huge pile Nadir had shoveled and began to form the substance in his gloved hands. I wasn't sure what he was up to, but a few seconds later, that snowball was in my face.

"Got you, got you!" he cried.

The cold snow burned my unmasked cheek, anger stirring within me as I brushed it away.

"Enough!" I growled. "Don't you dare throw anymore snow my way, do you hear me? If you do, your bottom will be so sore that you won't be able to sit for a week."

The child looked down and slowly backed away. I knew I had frightened him, but what could I say? I didn't enjoy having snow thrown at me, especially at my face.

"I'm swowwy, Mister E…I…I was only trying to make you laugh."

"And throwing snow at my face is not going to make me laugh. Now, would you care to continue our walk to the bakery? Or do I have to pull you back inside for disobeying me?"

"I'll be good, Papa, I pwomise…"

"Good…" I took hold of his gloved hand and began heading towards the bakery. Along the way, I couldn't help but notice a group of small children playing on the beach. They were running up and down the snow covered sand dunes and sledding down them. Gustave's eyes went wide, for it seemed as though he had never seen children sledding before.

"And hasn't Raoul ever taken you sledding?"

The boy grasped the rails of the boardwalk and shook his head.

"No…but it wooks wike so much fun, Papa…"

"And did your mother ever take you out in the snow?"

"Yes, she used to build snowmen with me…"

I patted his back and smiled. "Well then, when we rejoin your mother you shall have to build one with her."

* * *

**Cute? I hope so... Only a few more chapters left, folks... Please review!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Erik's POV**

Life without Christine was all right at first, but as the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, I began to get anxious. Here it was, already February and I had yet to rejoin my angel. I had hoped to be by her side come Christmas, but that seemed to come and go without a single qualm. Gustave was beginning to think that his mother had abandoned him, and it was becoming harder and harder to make him think otherwise.

"Again," I instructed as the boy played his violin. To keep his mind occupied on other things, I had taken to tutoring him on any instrument I could find. He enjoyed playing the piano, therefore, I had offered to teach him the violin. This seemed to be working, but I knew sooner or later, he was going to start questioning me about his mother again. Nadir had been the one on the look out for Raoul's men. He was the one that was supposed to let me know when the coast was clear for Gustave and I to make a run for it. Though, every time I was with the man, he always informed me of the bad news, that news being that he still saw Raoul's men lurking around my home.

"You seem impatient today, Erik…"

I met with Nadir once a week for a play date in Central Park. The boys would play on the playground while Nadir and I talked. The man was sipping on a cup of tea Marisha had made him and as he was doing so, my mind was elsewhere.

"Erik? Are you listening to me? I said that you seem impatient today."

"Impatient is putting it lightly, Persian," I growled. "I'm more anxious than anything. I don't know why I agree to come on these play dates with you…. Every time I come, you have nothing but bad news to tell me. I'm tired of hearing bad news, Nadir… I am ready to leave the island and that is that."

"And why do you believe that to be wise, Erik? You know, just last night I spotted a man wandering around your building. He was sitting outside watching the windows. I don't know what he expected to see, but I'm guessing that he's waiting to see something unexpected."

"I don't care anymore, Nadir. I need to leave Coney Island. I'm dying, Nadir, dying of a broken heart. I have my son, but I'm missing the most important thing of all."

"Erik, I know that you miss Christine, and from the letters that she has written you, I know that she is missing you too. But you can't leave Coney Island. Not now…"

"If not now, then when? When, Nadir? I can't continue to sit idle with my child when I know that my love is out there somewhere. She's missing the most important part of Gustave's life. He's learning more and more every day and she deserves to see it for her own eyes as well. He's beginning to think that she's abandoned him, and it's killing me inside."

Nadir shook his head. "Erik, you can't leave now. If Raoul's men catch on that you're leaving, they will follow, and when they see Christine, you will never live in peace again. They will report their findings and Raoul will be on the first ship back to New York to fetch her and the boy. You've been doing well…You shouldn't do anything to jeopardize your new life."

"You call this living?" I growled. "This, Nadir, is anything but living. I'm a prisoner, one that is being held captive from what he really wants in life. I've been having many health problems over the years, Nadir, you know this. I want to leave the island and live out the rest of my days with Christine."

Without another word, I stood from where I was sitting and called for Gustave. The boy was currently playing on the swings with Reza, but the moment I called, he stopped playing and looked up.

"Erik, don't be like this, man… Don't act as though I'm the one who's keeping you here. It's not my fault. I'm only trying to protect you."

"You don't have to protect me any longer, Nadir. I'm relieving you from your duty…Do you understand me?"

"Relieving me? You can't do that, Erik… I'm not finished looking out for you. My job will only be complete when I tell you that you are safe to leave Coney Island."

"When you tell me? When you tell me? Do you actually believe that I need your permission to leave? I've been waiting for that day to come for months now, Nadir, and I have yet to see it. No more…Just leave Gustave and I alone. We don't need you, do you understand? I can make my own decisions. I don't need you to tell me right from wrong."

"Erik…I know you don't wish to hear this, but you may not ever be able to see Christine again. With the way that Raoul's men have been snooping about, it's possible that they might never let you be."

"Gustave! When I tell you now, that means now!"

The boy came running from the swings and interlaced my hand with his own. Nadir was still attempting to talk to me, but I was not interested, seeing that I already had a plan conjuring in my mind. Tonight, the boy and I were going to leave. Never see Christine again? How could the man even think that would be a possible thing? I loved her and I was never going to stop attempting to be with her. Raoul's men would never find me if I didn't give them a trail of breadcrumbs to follow. No, I was a smart man and I would leave without being spotted. It wouldn't be simple, but it would be possible.

"Papa, what are we doing? I thought we were going to spend the day with uncle Nadir?"

I tried to hold back my anger, but I knew that it was getting impossible. If there was one thing that Gustave did that irritated me, it was when he asked me a thousand questions, most of them being ones that I didn't have an answer to. I couldn't explain my actions half the time, which was why I preferred to not be asked anything.

"Papa?"

"Enough, Gustave. Your so called uncle is a fool, and I will not stand to be in the presence of one. No, we're not going to tolerate him for another moment, do you understand me?"

"What are you saying? Papa, you're scaring me…"

"I don't care! What did I tell you about fear? I told you not to be scared and you're scared anyway! No, you and I are leaving tonight. We are leaving the island, do you hear me?"

"Weaving? But…But what about Weza? I don't want to weave him. He's my best fwiend. We've been playing together for months. Pwease don't do this to us, Papa…Pwease don't tear us apart."

"You selfish little boy! How dare you question me!"

I raised my hand to strike the child, but I stopped myself. That didn't stop the child from running and hiding beneath the bed. I sighed and took a few breaths to calm myself down. This was why I needed Christine. I was trying to be the best father that I could be, but without Christine, I was only half the father I was supposed to be. I thought about what Christine would do in this situation, and after thinking for a few seconds, I approached the bed and knelt down to where my son was hiding.

"Gustave, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I…I didn't mean to do it and I'm sorry. It hasn't been easy without your mother being around and sometimes I forget myself. But that's not going to be anymore, all right? We're going to see her tomorrow… We're going to leave the island tonight and we'll be with her by this time tomorrow evening. Does that sound good?"

Gustave wiped his teary eyes and nodded. From there, I pulled the boy out from under the bed and sat him on my knee. Oh, I felt horrible for yelling at him. If there was anything I didn't want, it was for my child to be frightened of me.

"It's all right, Gustave. We're going to see your mother tomorrow. Doesn't that sound wonderful? It's nearly spring and I promise that we will spend that time together as a family. Anything your heart desires, I shall make sure that you get it. We can go on picnics and I'll take you swimming. Anything, boy, do you understand? Just no more tears…No more tears."

Before I could say another word, I heard a knock at my door. I groaned and sat Gustave down on the bed. Though, it only took me a few minutes to realize that it was Nadir.

"Come to apologize?" I snapped. "Or have you come to make a fool out of me once again?"

"No," the man replied. "I'm here to get you off this island."

"And what makes you think I want your help? If I wanted to leave the island, I could do it myself. I wouldn't need your help, Nadir…"

"I highly doubt that. If you leave this apartment, Raoul's men will follow you straight to the train station. No, if you're going to leave without being seen, you're going to need my help."

"And just how are you going to help me? Unless you have a cloak of invisibility, we're both useless."

"I have an idea that's even better."

I wasn't sure what Nadir had in mind, but that evening, when the sun went away, the plan took action. The idea was to steer Raoul's men away from my apartment. Nadir said they usually followed me if I left. Therefore, Nadir got the idea to distract his men in order to give Gustave and I time to escape. With our bags packed, Nadir had me dress in a pair of his clothes and he dressed in a pair of my own.

"Give me your mask, Erik…" Nadir said as he adjusted the collar to one of my shirts he was wearing. I didn't want to part with the garment, but I knew that Raoul's men wouldn't be convinced if they didn't see Nadir wearing my mask.

"Papa, you don't need that…" Gustave replied. "Besides, you can get a new one once we reach mama…"

With Nadir's hat covering my head, it was hard to see my deformity. Before leaving with Reza dressed in one of Gustave's outfits, the man gave me one final hug.

"Be quick, man…And write to me when you get there…"

"I'm sure we will meet again, friend."

"If not soon, in the next world…"

"Let's not make it too soon, Persian."

With Nadir's signal, I turned off the lights and waited, watching out the window as Nadir left with Reza at his side. The men followed like a pack of rats following a peasant who held a loaf of bread. I waited three minutes before gathering up our things and hurrying out the door. Oh, how I would miss this place, but anywhere with Christine was home to me. I missed her with all my heart, and soon, I would be with her once again…

"Come, Gustave," I replied.

"This violin is heavy…" the boy whined as he struggled to carry his violin case.

"It's not far…"

I continued to look around, making sure that neither of us were being followed. And when we were seated on the train that would take us to Christine, I sighed in relief, for we were finally safe at last…Safe and on our way back into my angel's arms.

"Does mama know we're coming, Papa?"

"I don't believe so…"

"She sure is going to be surprised, isn't she?"

I chuckled as the child snuggled into my shoulder. Oh yes, a surprise indeed…

* * *

**And so, we've reached the final stop of this adventure. There is one more chapter left, one that I believe you all will love. Thanks again for all your reviews and enjoy the final chappy...**


	65. Chapter 65

**Christine's POV**

It seemed like months since I had last seen my Erik. I wrote letter after letter, but I never received a reply… I was beginning to worry, so much that I was about to hop a train just to make sure that he was all right. Christmas came and went along with New Years… It wasn't like Erik not to write me a letter, and I could only hope that it didn't have anything to do with Raoul…Raoul…Oh, those nightmares began to swirl, ones where he returned to Coney Island to finish Erik and my child off. I wouldn't be able to live on if something ever happened to my beloved boys.

When spring finally began to arrive, I came outside and sat on the porch swing, watching my Amish neighbors playing on their farm with their children. It was Sunday, and on Sundays, the Amish believed in doing nothing but attending church and spending time with their families. But what about me? Didn't I deserve to spend time with my family as well? The hours ticked by until I noticed two figures coming up the drive. I thought it to be one of my neighbors, but as the moments passed, I realized that it was Nadir and Reza. My heart began to skip a few beats, for what if he was coming to tell me about Erik's death? Oh, I wasn't ready for this…Not at all was I ready for this! Tears began rushing to my eyes as I prepared myself for the news that was only a few seconds away from being told. But suddenly, when Reza came running up to me, his hat flew from off of his head and to my surprise I realized that this was not Reza! Chocolate locks! My son! Gustave! This was Gustave!

"Mama!"

The small boy ran into my arms and I scooped him up, hugging him and never letting him go. He was alive! My son was alive and well! But why was he with Nadir? I finally stopped hugging my boy to look up at Nadir, also realizing that this was not Nadir. It was Erik and he wasn't wearing his mask. But why were they both dressed in Nadir's clothing? I placed my child down and approached the love of my life, my hand cupping the side of his distorted cheek.

"Erik…"

He looked at me with determined eyes before locking his mouth seductively over my own. Oh, a kiss! After so long, I was finally feeling his lips against my own once again. I happily sighed and broke away to look at his beautiful features…My child, my love…We were together once again!

"I love you, my Christine…"

"I love you too, Erik. But…But what took you so long? And why are you wearing Nadir's clothing?"

Erik smiled. "It's a long story…."

I smiled. "I'd like to hear this story…"

"I might tell you, but it comes with a price…"

"And what would this price be?"

"Well, let's start with a tour of our new home and then, afterwards, you can take me to our new bedroom and we'll see where it goes…"

And just like that, I had my family back. Our wonderful little family, together forever at last.

**5 years later….**

**Erik's POV**

It's strange how a few years can change a person. After hours on a train with my son, I was finally back in Christine's arms again. I never let her go after that night… never! For the next five years, I dedicated my time to my family. Family… Oh, how perfect it was. Gustave grew smarter every day, and I taught him everything he knew. Endless nights of tutoring him on the violin had paid off, for the child became even better than me with the instrument. Oh, how I loved sitting in front of the fireplace with Christine while the child gave she and I a small concert. Perfect! Life couldn't have been better…

Like promised, my angel agreed to my proposal and we were married in the beautiful barn on our neighbor's property. It was small, but small was perfect. Of course we had to make money, and I achieved that goal by becoming the pianist at the local opera house that was forty five minutes into the city. Yes, the train ride to and from work each day was grueling, but it was worth it…I needed money and I would do anything to feed my family. Christine created a more comfortable mask for me to wear, one that caused my face less pain. It was white and it did resemble my old mask, but it was something I could stand to wear more than a few hours a day. Nothing was better than being able to come home from work each day and take off my mask and not scare my family…My boy ran into my arms each night when I returned home, begging me to read him a bedtime story. But how could I ever say no? Some nights I spent two hours reading to the boy until he fell asleep in my arms. Afterwards, I would tuck him in and spend the remainder of the evening wrapped up naked in Christine's… Perfect.

"Erik, did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

Christine and I were lying on a blanket out in our yard one summer afternoon. This was how she and I enjoyed spending our time together. Some days we would just lay on our backs and stare up and the clouds and blue sky of our yard. I sighed as she wrapped her arms protectively around my chest.

"You tell me every day, Christine…At least one hundred times, to be exact. But I do not complain, seeing that I tell you at least five hundred times more…"

"Erik, I know that we've had a rough couple of years in the past, but if I had to relive every moment again, I would do it a million times over just to relive this day forever."

"You certainly are one in a million, Christine."

She and I were just closing our eyes when I heard a small cry at my feet. I sighed knowing that sleep was something that was too good to be true.

"Mon ange," I began. "I believe someone is hungry…"

Christine giggled and I sat up to lift our second son, Brage off the pillow he had been sleeping on. Brage…It was certainly unusual, but beautiful all the same, just like him. At first I had been afraid to bring another child into the world, seeing that I was not the most handsome man, but the moment I heard his cries, I fell in love with him. Where as Gustave resembled Christine, this boy resembled me… Instead of brown locks, Brage had been born with black. He had my ears, my cheek bones, and of course, my odd blue eyes. He was perfect… The child was only a year old, but I knew he would come to be just as talented as Gustave was. He loved music…I could play the piano for hours and he wouldn't cry or fuss a single second of it.

Christine took the child from my arms and lifted him playfully into the air.

"Bragey, Bragey, my musical baby, let mama hear you sing…" I loved when Christine sang that cute little song she had made up from his name.

Brage…It meant God of music. It seemed to fit him so perfectly due to his early interest in it.

"Mama!"

When I heard Gustave's voice, I spun around to find him running towards me with Reza at his side. Both boys were now nine and they were soaked and covered in mud.

"Gustave," Christine gasped. "Look at you. Where have you been?"

"Down in the creek, mama! Reza and I were fishing."

"I can see that…"

"Did you boys catch anything?" I questioned.

Both boys looked at one another before Gustave pulled a frog from out of his trousers.

"Gustave! What on Earth are you doing?" Christine shrieked.

"I'm going to call him Mr. Wibbit…"

I chuckled. "And what exactly are you planning on doing with Mr. Wibbit?"

"I'm gonna put him in a box and keep him under my bed."

Christine was about to say something until I intervened. "Gustave, I don't think Mr. Wibbit would enjoy living in a box under your bed. He's a frog and frogs should be with other frogs…How would you like it if someone came along and took you away from your family?"

"I…I guess I would be sad."

"And how do you think Mr. Wibbit would feel? Maybe he has a wife and a few tadpoles at home…"

Gustave held the frog up to his face and sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I'm sure Mr. Wibbit wouldn't mind it if you came to visit him at his home once in a while…But you should really take him back to the creek."

When Gustave and Reza walked away, Christine smiled in satisfaction.

"That was easier than I thought it was going to be."

"Mr. Jacob's dog had puppies a few days ago," I began. "He's going to be giving them away to good homes. I think it's about time you gave in and let the boy have a pet. If you don't let him pick out one of those puppies, I think frogs would be the least of your worries. Just the other day he was telling me that he was trying to trap one of the farm rats to keep as a pet."

"A rat! Erik, I would simply die if I saw a rat running in the kitchen."

"Which is exactly why we should pay a visit to Mr. Jacob's farm in the morning…"

Before either of us could say another word, I heard Marisha's voice calling out from the porch.

"Erik, Christine, it's almost time for dinner…"

Two years after I arrived, Nadir uprooted his family from Coney Island and moved to Lancaster in order to join our families under one roof. At first I didn't think it would work, but it turned out to be a pleasant circumstance. Yes, I wanted to kill the Persian at least twice a day, but he was the annoying friend I couldn't live without.

"Well, Monsieur Phantom," Christine said, lifting our child up into her arms. "I believe we should head inside."

"Yes, Monsieur Phantom, you wouldn't want to miss out on Marisha's meatloaf…"

I rolled my eyes, for the Persian must have been eavesdropping on the porch. Christine giggled and pressed her lips against my cheek.

"Hurry inside, Erik…"

After folding up the blanket we had been laying on, I walked to the porch and gazed out at the sun that was setting over the hills in the distance.

"Thank you, God…"

That's all I could say to the man that I had loathed for years. I couldn't say that I had become a holy man, for I was far from it, but every night since I arrived at the house, I took five seconds to look up at the sky and thank him for finally allowing me the happiness I deserved. I didn't want to wake up one morning only to find that it had all been a dream. And as the wind gently blew and sent a chill down my spine, I knew that he had received my message… Happiness and the rest of my night was just behind the front door…

* * *

**So, there you have it! A happy ending to a sort of happy story! I want to thank you all for sticking with me and reviewing. I couldn't have done it without you. For those of you who have been wondering what Erik this is, it's a bit of susan kay mixed in with the musical Erik. Thanks again, and if you still want to read more of my stories, jump over to my new one, "The Angel in Winter..." Catch you all over there soon.**


End file.
